


Lessons in Anatomy

by MLWood



Series: Biology [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alien Biology, Explicit Language, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pon Farr, Possessive Spock, Vulcan Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 94,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLWood/pseuds/MLWood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock have become best friends during their five year mission, but there is always something new to learn, even with your closest friends.  Jim embarks on a mission to learn whatever he can about his Vulcan friend.  His favorite color, his middle name, his first kiss.  Then the pon farr hits the remaining male Vulcans one at a time as nature takes over the repopulation efforts, and Spock turns his own interest firmly on Jim.  Pon farr with an emphasis on Vulcan anatomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***I got my first troll. Does that make this a success? Lol.***

Lessons in Anatomy

Jim tossed back the rest of the vibrant Romulan Ale in his glass, humming as the warm lassitude of inebriation rapidly swept through his veins. One of the great advantages to being on a five year mission, deep in space, was you tended to drift far enough from Headquarters, that you didn't have to follow all of the rules concerning alcohol. The primary one being that the film of blue in his tumbler was quite illegal, due to its highly intoxicating nature. Not that following rules was really his forte anyway. He saw them more as flexible guidelines for conduct, that sometimes had to be bent in order survive out here. Kind of like following a recipe, but then adding a few of your own spices to flavor it up.

He grinned, setting the glass down on his coffee table, before glancing over at Spock. “Again, Mr. Spock, thank you for the birthday gift. As always, you have outdone yourself.” Jim flopped back into his chair pushing a hand through his hair, ruffling it and not caring. He'd already shucked his gold shirt and boots, hoping that he was indeed done for the evening. As Captain, free evenings were few and far between. “I'm surprised your pacifist Vulcan ways allowed for such a dubiously legal purchase.”

Spock gave that little half quirk of a smile, that showed he was pleased, and nodded slightly from his seat across from Jim. “You are most welcome Captain. I was fortunate enough to meet a dealer of...more illicit goods, on our last planetary excursion. As for my purchasing contraband, I believe it has been established I am something of a rebel amongst my people.” 

Wasn't that the understatement of the year? Not only had Spock given the VSA the proverbial finger with a very deliberately stated “live long and prosper”, he'd then run off to join Starfleet. Starfleet wasn't solely a militant entity, as its mission statement was largely scientific, but the element certainly existed. No, Spock was definitely not a complete pacifist. Khan's near death beating was also testament to that, as was Jim's unpleasant introduction to Vulcan strength as Spock tried to strangle him.

As far as Vulcans were concerned, Spock may have well run off, gotten a tattoo, pierced his nipples and stolen a hover bike. The image made him smile and chuckle to himself.

“Are you certain you don't wish to have a glass yourself Spock?” Jim asked, quirking an eyebrow at his friend and leaning forward to lift the contraband bottle. Even relaxing here in Jim's quarters, it amazed the Captain how proper and stiff the man still was, despite his rebel ways. Spock sat, one leg crossed over the other, fingers pressed together as he watched his friend drink. Only a slight dip in his shoulders and the hint of a smile, indicated that he was at ease, rather than attention. He had also removed his science blues, leaving him in only his black undershirt and slacks, but still looked entirely too done up to be off duty. Had he ever truly cut loose, the aforementioned incidences aside? Compared to a human Spock was downright puritanical at times.

Spock shook his head slightly and said, “Negative Captain. As Vulcans cannot become inebriated, it would be a waste of a hard to come by alcohol.”

“Come on Spock, getting drunk isn't the only reason people drink,” Jim said pouring himself another glass, as well as the second for his friend. He pointedly pushed it to Spock's side of the table with a small smirk. “We use it for celebration, toasting each others good fortune, something to do while hanging out with friends, any reason at all really. Don't you ever just want to let all...this go, you know, without hitting me?” he asked waving vaguely at his friend's posture and placid face. “Seriously sit back, have a drink and scratch something Spock.”

Spock raised a teasing eyebrow and sighed with another tiny smile, as he leaned forward and took the offered tumbler. Two solid smiles in one night was a good run with the serious Vulcan, Jim thought smugly. “No, I do not want to “let all of this go”, as you put it. A Vulcan “letting go” would not end favorably for those involved. You should be well aware of this fact, being the only person aside from Khan that has broken my control in the last decade.” He lifted the tumbler and took a sip of the blue ale. Studying the glass for moment he cocked his head a bit and said, “I had forgotten that despite the lack of inebriating properties of Romulan Ale in Vulcans, it is indeed still quite...satisfying on the palate.”

Jim grinned and chuckled a little, “There's the spirit.” He fell back against his seat once more, sipping at the potent ale and studying his friend. After a few quiet moments he cocked his head and frowned, “What do you mean it wouldn't end well, I mean aside from you trying to strangle me?”

“Pardon?” Spock asked lifting his brow in question.

“When I asked if you ever let loose, you said it wouldn't end well. Does that mean that Vulcans are capable of relaxing, but just don't? What does that mean?” Jim asked leaning forward, forearms on his knees, tumbler cradled in his hands between. “I've never seen you more relaxed than you are now which is pretty much the sitting version of parade rest. Even asleep you are all nicely arranged. I mean seriously, you've seen me right out of bed. I sprawl everywhere, drool and my hair is usually all flat on one side, but you are all carefully arranged when I've woken you up. You like shake your head and your hair is done. It's kind of freaky Spock.”

Spock sighed and set his drink down. He clasped his hands together, leaning his forearms against his knees. “Loss of control and the inescapable circumstances in which it does indeed happen, is not something we talk about with non-Vulcans Captain,” he said with a small shake of his head. “It is not that we do not feel emotions and discomfort, simply that we examine the occurrence and then release it. We feel too deeply and therefor must not allow it.”

“Non-Vul...Spock, we're best friends! I share everything with you,” Jim protested, setting his own drink down with a thunk. 

“Yes I am aware. Too much actually,” Spock said with another private smile, which would have been a small victory for the night, if Jim hadn't been so stuck on his best friend holding back on him. “There are many things I did not need to know about your sexual history, as an example.”

“No, seriously,” Jim said scooting forward. “I just realized that despite you being one of my best friends, I know very little about you, personally. I mean, who was your first love, first kiss, first anything? What color do you like? I don't even know your middle name, though I suppose I could just look that up. I guess I shouldn't be surprised to know anything about Vulcans aside from them being closed off and formal,” he said a little sadly, his shoulders drooping. “But I...I thought we were making progress with each other.” Goddamn Romulan Ale was strong! He was already getting broody and hadn't even made it through his second glass. How had he gone from teasing his friend to bitching him out in thirty seconds flat?

Spock stiffened impossibly tighter and rose from his seat with a frown at the sudden change in atmosphere. He hesitated and then said softly, “Perhaps it is time for me to go Captain. I have made you unhappy on your day of birth. It was not my intention to do so.”

Jim shook his head and looked at the floor. “No, it's fine Spock. It's the alcohol talking. I'm just being a dick. I get broody and bitter half of the time when I've been drinking. It's why I don't do it often. I'm sorry for the outburst.” He took a deep breath and slapped his knees as he stood. With a tight smile he patted Spock on the shoulder, letting his hand linger longer than was probably ever comfortable for the touch telepath. “Thank you again for the gift Spock. It is appreciated. Truly it is.”

Spock studied Jim for a moment and then nodded. “Again you are welcome Captain. I will leave you to your rest. Enjoy your evening sir.” He turned stiffly and left through their adjoining bathroom door.

Jim groaned and speared his hand through his hair in frustration. “Way to fuck up a nice evening Jimmy,” he muttered. The Vulcan was chronically private in all things, so it had taken Jim months to get Spock to the point where he'd hang out in the evenings, even just to play chess in the rec room. Moving it to one of their rooms had taken over a year. He didn't know why he'd gotten so upset over it, despite knowing the Vulcan for several years now. Romulan Ale was indeed the devil's drink, he decided, stomping to his sleeping area and throwing himself down on the bed.

*** 

The next few days were extremely awkward between the two, to the point the other bridge crew members were starting to cast them funny looks when they thought Jim wasn't paying attention. He even heard Sulu whisper to Uhura, “Are mom and dad fighting?” Uhura looked at Jim with narrowed eyes that clearly said, “fix it or suffer my wrath”.

Jim winced inwardly, knowing the upset was all his fault. He'd made Spock uncomfortable by pushing at his intensely private thoughts and experiences. Time and again Jim had to remind himself that while Spock was part human, he was raised Vulcan and more importantly identified as a Vulcan. Asking a Vulcan to relax and show a little emotion was like asking a Klingon to give up his bat'leth and take up knitting. It wasn't going to get you anywhere and everyone involved was unhappy with the results.

The last few days had been extremely awkward and he knew it. Oh, sure he still smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder, like always, but it was stiff and distant. He didn't joke and shoot grins at his First. He didn't get up and look over his shoulder as he explained unusual readouts. He didn't do anything that a regular Starfleet Captain wouldn't do, and it was freaking everyone out.

With a long inward groan, Jim stood stiffly and said shortly, “Mr. Spock, my ready room at your convenience.” At Spock's nod of ascent and a brow raised in curiousity, he marched off of the bridge and through the doors to his private office. 

After a few minutes of tense pacing, Jim was halted by the chime of his door. He drew in a deep breath and called, “Come in Commander!”

The door slid open with a soft whoosh and Spock stepped through, hand behind his back. “Captain? How may I be of service, Sir?”

Jim waved him in, so the door could close. “Spock,” he said with a sigh, leaning back against his desk, arms crossed. 

“Captain,” Spock replied, watching Jim with his usual blank face.

“Spock, I've been an ass. I'm sorry,” Jim blurted out. He flushed slightly and rubbed that back of his head. “I was out of line the other night and shouldn't have been so intrusive, and I certainly shouldn't have been such a dick the past few days either. I understand you are Vulcan...just sometimes I forget,” he said with a small shrug. “It's not like I would have asked T'Pau her favorite color...though now I think I just might, just to piss her off.”

“I understand Captain, but there is no need to apologize,” Spock said with a small shake of his head and a smile at the mention of his severe clan matriarch. He could just imagine the non-look of hidden disdain she would level on his Captain for such an inane question. Spock had to admit he hoped the Captain would follow through on it. “My “feelings”, as humans would say, are not hurt Captain.”

“Perhaps not,” Jim conceded, “But I did make you uncomfortable, and for that I'm sorry.” He pushed away from the desk and moved closer to his friend, nearly into his personal space. “Spock...you are my very best friend, more so than even Bones. I trust you with everything; my life, my darkest secrets, my worries. I guess I just had a momentary lapse when I realized it was not the same for you. It is a human failing,” he said with a small, rueful smile.

“Jim,” Spock said softly, uncharacteristically using his first name. “That is not entirely true. I share more of myself with you than any other, more than I did through my betrothal bond with T'Pring, my promised mate.” He reached out and took Jim's shoulders, in another startling move. “We share a closeness that I have not had the privilege or desire to share with another living being. Just because I do not share all of my thoughts with you, does not reflect upon my level of regard and trust for you, simply that it is my nature. Only my eventual bondmate will know all my thoughts.”

Jim nodded, trying to hide the flush that was building from the nearness of the other man. He'd be lying if he didn't admit to himself that he was attracted to his friend in some small way, probably the only thing he hadn't shared with Spock. The firm grip on his shoulders and the scent of Spock invading his senses was somewhat disconcerting. “I understand.” He looked up and smiled slightly. “Perhaps you might share small things with me on occasion?” he suggested. “Stories from your childhood and such?”

Spock regarded him for a moment and then nodded once, letting his hands fall. “I will attempt to do so at the appropriate moments.”

“Good,” Jim said with a nod and a smile. “I would appreciate it, honestly.”

“Is there anything further you wish to discuss Captain?” Spock asked stepping back again and placing his hand behind his back in his usual pose.

“No,” Jim said with a shake of his head. “I think we're good. Chess tonight in my room?”

Spock nodded and said, “That would be pleasant. I will arrive at 1900 hours, if that is acceptable.” When Jim nodded his agreement, Spock nodded and turned towards the door. He paused as it slid open and turned back. “Captain.”

“Yes Mr. Spock?” Jim ask, pausing on his journey to his desk chair, looking back at his friend.

“I do not have a middle name, Captain. My full name is S'chn T'gai Spo’k’hat’n’dlawa son of Sarek of T'Khasi. It is difficult for most to pronounce my name properly, as there is also a nonverbal element. It was simpler to use my individual name, S'chn T'gai Spock, for identification purposes.” *

With another nod and a small teasing quirk of his lips, Spock turned and left the ready room, leaving behind his startled, but grinning Captain. Chuckling to himself Jim slipped into his chair and pulled up some unfinished reports on his PADD. Bit by bit Jim would learn what there was to know about the closed off Vulcan he called his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Spock's name was created, hopefully somewhat correctly, using https://kirshara.wordpress.com/tag/vulcan-names/ and http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/Spock, so credit to them. ;) Feel free to correct me. I could not find “son of” and “of” and would appreciate that part. Also there are like 3 native planet names for Vulcan and I don't know which Spock would typically use. I'm afraid most of my interest in TOS comes from vague childhood memories of reruns, the original movies (watched around 12-14 yrs) and recently the Reboot series. I was more a Next Gen girl myself. Picard, mmhm. :) It's just that the new Kirk and Spock are so damn pretty together! And pon farr? Seriously! Who can pass that up?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk's lessons in vulcan anatomy begin.

And so it went. Occasionally, Spock would tell him some little tidbit about himself, over a report, passing in the halls, or over dinner. He did not have a favorite color, as favoring a shade of pigment was illogical, but did admit to having a small affinity to the color blue, though he didn't say why. Probably the science uniform, Jim decided.

His first kiss was with T'Pring at their promising ceremony, though he was only seven at the time, so perhaps that did not count. Also it was a Vulcan kiss, so perhaps that was not what Jim had meant either. He had also considered her to be the closest thing to his first “love” for some time. Spock did not love her by the time of her death, but was grieved by the loss of her life anyhow, just as he grieved for all of the billions of others. He admitted that the only other time he had believed himself in love was when he'd met another young Vulcan, named T'Pris. They had shared a short time of romantic involvement that had nearly caused him to break his engagement with T'Pring, but she was then killed during a mission five years ago. He still remembered her warmly and missed her presence, he'd confided with a soft look. 

Jim would beam at him or pat his arm soothingly each time another piece was revealed, rewarding the Vulcan silently for trusting him with each part of himself. It left a curious warmth in Spock's abdomen, driving him to think of new truths to share with his Captain.

*** 

Nearly three months after the “Romulan Ale night”, they were once again seated in Jim's living area, sipping Vulcan tea in companionable silence. Of course, being himself, Jim didn't remain silent for long. The human had so much energy, he was always moving in some manner, completely opposite of his Vulcan friend.

“Spock?” he asked after awhile, from his lounged spot on the couch. He glanced to where Spock was seated in his own usual “relaxed” manner, which meant barely touching the back of the chair, shoulders stiff.

“Yes Captain?” he asked with a small raise of his brow.

“Thank you for, you know, opening up to me lately. I appreciate it, I really do,” Jim said with a small smile. He reached over and set his tea down, sitting up fully. “I know it must feel like an intrusion, but I do enjoy knowing you more intimately than you have allowed others on the ship, except for perhaps Uhura.”

“Why would Uhura know me better than you do Captain?” Spock asked with a frown and a raised brow. “I spend much more time with you than the Lieutenant.”

Jim blinked at him in surprise. “Really?” he asked, his voice a little higher, in amused astonishment. “I don't know, maybe because you were sleeping with her for several months?” he said sarcastically.

“We rarely shared times of sleep together Captain,” Spock said with a frown. “I have my own rooms that I may utilize after all.”

“You know what I'm talking about Spock!” Jim said in flushed exasperation. “You made out with her a couple of times before away missions. You don't kiss like that intimately unless you've had sex, and I might know a thing or two on the subject.” Seriously how was it hard to talk about sex with Spock? They never talked about it. Jim had never had a problem with most of his other male friends. Drinking and crude jokes were the norm when he met up for drinks with a few of his academy buddies during the odd shore leave. Even Bones was known to open up a bit once you got a few glasses of whiskey into him. Spock was just...classier or something.

Spock sighed and leaned back, cradling his tea in his hands, against his crossed legs. “That is not entirely correct. The Lieutenant and I did not engage in full intercourse, during our time as a couple, Captain.”

“What? Really?” Jim gasped in fascination. “Why? I mean no disrespect meant to Lieutenant Uhura, but she's smoking hot Spock! How could you not? I mean if I wasn't her Captain and if she didn't hate me just a little...seriously? Was she waiting until marriage or something? Were you?” Jim knew women pretty well and he would have put money on Uhura being a freak in the sack. The serious ones always were. Not to mention bossy. Kirk smiled to himself as a few fond memories surfaced.

Spock raised his brow in the way that conveyed amusement and exasperation. “Jim, I am aware of the Lieutenant's physical aesthetic appeal, but it was not something I was comfortable expressing with her, beyond a few superficial mutual intimacies.” 

Jim grinned wickedly and teased, “Is that your way of saying you exchanged hand jobs in the janitorial closet and nothing more?” He sat back and chuckled. 

Spock, to Jim's surprise, flushed lightly green, from his cheeks up to the tips of his ears, and cleared his throat, eyes cast down. “Ah yes. Discussing past sexual exploits is not an entirely uncommon pass time between human friends, I believe. Very well. Though a closet full of sanitation supplies was never employed, we did, perhaps, share a few oral intimacies and manual stimulation, yes.” He glanced up as Jim guffawed, giving Jim a small warm smile, his dark eyes glinting with rare amusement. 

“Oh Spock,” Jim said with a delighted giggle, “I'm so glad you are actually just one of the guys after all. You had me worried.” 

Spock shrugged slightly and said, “I may not exhibit the same bravado and posturing that many males of a species do, but it does not mean that I am not a man with needs and even desires. Vulcans are capable of great feeling and passion, like any other creature. We just do not show it so overtly, keeping primarily to small hand touches. It is reserved for our bondmate alone and for the sleeping area. My displays of affection with Nyota were primarily for her benefit. Normally a Vulcan would not be so crude as to touch his mate intimately near other beings, however maintaining a relationship with a human required some changes in behavior for both of us.”

“But I thought Vulcans didn't mate outside their...Time,” Jim said discretely after a pause. With a Vulcan on board the subject of pon farr had eventually been discussed, especially in a medical capacity with Bones, but it wasn't something he'd ever directly discussed with Spock. It had never become an issue anyhow, as Jim was certain Spock had not experienced it on the ship. Somehow, he felt he would have noticed his First Officer raging around the ship and panting after anything with an available mating orifice. 

Spock sighed and nodded slightly, apparently unsurprised that Jim knew about the Vulcan mating cycle. “That is a common misconception,” he said looking at Jim with a small frown. “Our time of pon farr is indeed the most obvious, and often public, time to observe the Vulcan mating drive and show of emotional instability. It is a time of great shame for Vulcan males, for while we can feel a great deal, we choose to channel and control it. My species was torn apart by war and savagery long ago, until we chose to put aside emotion and strive for peace and scientific inquiry. Pon farr takes that from us and lays us bare.”

The Vulcan stood and walked over to the couch. He gestured towards it and Jim scooted over to make room. He watched in surprise as Spock sat next to him, elbows on his knees, fingers touching lightly. He'd never seen the man so relaxed, so he stayed silent, waiting for what the Vulcan needed to say.

“Pon farr is extremely humiliating for a typical Vulcan male. Our logic is ripped from us, leaving a raw and bloody wound on our psyche. On top of that is the burning fever that consumes us, driving us to seek relief where we may. Before Reform, that was the method of taking a mate. It is why we now bond so young. It is a safety measure against fever ravaged males mating or fighting whomever they find in a desperate effort to tame the fire and madness. We do not speak of this time to others. It is shameful to Vulcans, as logical beings, to be driven, in essence, by the organ between our legs.”

“Have you gone through...?” Jim trailed off, unsure how to ask. It was a little like asking a woman when she had her first period, only way worse. It was a touchy, personal subject, to be sure. “I mean is that why it didn't work with Uhura? Did you...where you afraid you'd hurt her or something? What about with T'Pring or T'Pris?”

“I did not experienced adult pon farr as I should have when I reached my twenty-eighth year, nor did I fully mate with any of my previous lovers. While Vulcans do not adhere strictly to times of pon farr as our time of mating, it is not as important or frequent as mating in humans and many other species. Many will often practice celibacy between Times, if they are not bonded and only seek a temporary mate. Pon farr has a seven year cycle, but it is possible my human heritage will cause a disruption in my natural Vulcan cycles,” he admitted softly. 

Spock was silent for a moment as he decided what to say next. “I was indeed apprehensive in starting a physical relationship with the Lieutenant, partly due to my natural strength and the possible threat of my on-coming pon farr. I was concerned about the damage I might inadvertently cause to her slight frame, in the moment. While we are a peaceful society, our passions are strong and sometimes escape our control.” Spock took a deep breath and then said quietly, “I nearly broke her wrist during an intimate moment, shortly before we parted ways. She was aggressive one evening and it was...exciting. I pinned her down and she started panicking and asking me to stop almost immediately. It was an unfortunate revelation. I was disturbed by my actions. It was at that moment I knew it could not continue, despite her assurances it was alright. Adult pon farr, from all I understand of it would be so much...more.” He paused again, and Jim quirked a brow as the Vulcan flushed slightly. “In addition, I was unsure, as a human female, that she would be comfortable with Vulcan male genitalia long-term,” he said softly. “She was somewhat disconcerted by it.”

“Ah,” Jim said with a small, uncomfortable nod and chuckle. He was surprised a report had never made it to him, from Bones, about the wrist incident. Perhaps Uhura had hidden it from him. He had wondered how the Lieutenant reacted to her boyfriend's unusual, for a human, sex organs. 

He had to admit that he'd been a little surprised the first time he'd seen Spock naked as well. It had been shortly after the ordeal with Khan, and Jim's recovery, actually. Jim had been in the Science Lab with Spock, when one of the younger technicians had screamed, “oh shit!” and bailed to the side, just as something on her bench exploded all over them. At first they just stood there, frozen in surprise, as blue gunk dripped off of them, but then it started to BURN.

With a shouted, “Fuck!” Jim had started to pull at clothing, ignoring the crying, apologizing tech, who was trying to help him, but was really just slowing him down. Spock had finally grabbed him and firmly pulled him into the privacy of the decontamination shower a few feet away, where they both quickly stripped down under the neutralizing spray. Without comment they'd quickly helped each other wipe away the hard to reach goop on each other, before settling under the spray and waiting for the process to complete.

As the burning calmed, and Jim could think rationally again, he blinked and took in the form of his First Officer. Despite having his hands all over the other male only a moment ago, he hadn't really paid any mind to what Spock looked like nude. “Huh,” he'd blurted out, completely baffled by what he was seeing, or rather not seeing.

Following the direction of his Captain's surprised, curious stare, Spock looked down at his groin to see if something had perhaps escaped in their rush to strip down and wash. Not that he was shy about his body in any way. He was aesthetically pleasing to most humanoids and healthy, so was logically confident in his form. Everything seemed to be in order, and his penis was still tucked firmly into his penile pouch. He glanced at Jim's genitals and realized what the issue was. Humans carried their penises on the outside, exposed to the elements. He had forgotten. “Ah,” he said with a nod, showing understanding. “You are curious as the the location of my penis, as I am designated as male in gender.”

Jim seemed to remember himself and flushed red. “Mr. Spock, I apologize. That was incredibly rude and inappropriate of me,” he rushed out, feeling like a fool. “Seriously, sorry,” Jim said rubbing his face and turning away slightly.

“It does not offend me Captain,” Spock said honestly. “It is natural to be curious about other species and their differences and illogical to think we would all have the same reproductive components. If you'll recall we once met a species that carried their reproductive organs in their oral cavity.” Jim did remember, as he was apparently nearly sexually assaulted when the equivalent of the crown prince, on the planet, decided to try and kiss him as humans do. Thank goodness for Uhura stepping in with her look of death, warning off the young male. “I do not find shame in my physical appearance, including the structure of my reproductive organs. They are Vulcan genitalia and thus a natural part of my form.”

“But your mother is human.” Jim said, unsure, and wrong-footed, feeling like an teenage boy seeing his first vagina. Knowing he was about to learn something awesomely new didn't make it any less intimidating. Asking his Vulcan First Officer about his junk was pretty damn inappropriate actually. “I mean how did your parents...?” He had to clench his fist to avoid making any inappropriate finger gestures that would crudely depict sexual intercourse, while discussing Lady Amanda and Ambassador Serek.

“My conception was aided somewhat by scientific and medical intervention, but yes, my parents were also able to copulate with one another when they wished to,” Spock said matter-of-factually. He had been witness to one such event, as a very young child, and did not care to dwell on it, even now. “Do you wish for me to show you the structure of my reproductive apparatus Captain? It is not something that will make me uncomfortable, as I can plainly see your penis is already displayed.”

At that Jim looked up at his serious friend's face and laughed a little, “Did you just offer to show me yours now that you've seen mine Mr. Spock?” He grinned as his friend blinked and flushed a little, green dots adorning his angular cheeks. “I'm teasing Mr. Spock, it is something young human males often say to coax their partner into stripping down. I am actually curious, though, so hang on a sec.” 

Jim ducked his head out of the doorway and called to the lone, petrified technician. “Ensign Greene was it?” At her shaky, teary nod, he smiled tightly. “Have you called Dr. McCoy yet Ensign?” 

Ensign Greene looked even more horrified and shook her head minutely. “No sir, I'm sorry sir,” she squeaked, eyes going round as she registered the sight of his naked arm and chest through the opening. He was tempted to really mess with her and show some leg, but dismissed it as probably too juvenile. He was mature like that. “Are you injured sir?”

“Only slightly. Perhaps you could inform him that we are in need of him? Tell him it's not an emergency, when you explain what happened, but we would appreciate his presence. Also call the chemical clean up crew to deal with whatever this blue gunk is...or was. After that you are relieved of duty for the remainder of the evening. Report to your lead in the morning for safety and chemical handling retraining.” With a trembling lip the young woman nodded and did as she was asked.

Jim closed and locked the decontamination chamber. He smirked at this friend. “How old is she exactly?”

“Twenty two I believe,” Spock said. “She did seem rather immature, in her reactions, did she not? Perhaps it was simply the trauma of injurying her Captain, as she does typically have a sharp, inquisitive mind. I will speak to the lead technician later this evening about setting up her training.”

“Excellent,” Jim said with a smile. He loved how well they worked together now. Sharing the duties of command fairly equally, and usually seamlessly. “Now,” he said falling into a casual pose, hands on his hips, “Since your mother was a human female, and thus had a vagina, I have to assume that there is some sort of external reproductive component that came into play in their relationship.” 

“As you are no doubt aware, modern day Vulcans come from a rather warlike people and an unforgiving, desert environment. As such, we evolved in ways that were most beneficial to that lifestyle. With that came the development of a penile pouch, where our reproductive organs could reside safely away from battle and the rather harsh elements of Vulcan, while unaroused,” Spock explained calmly, as if he were discussing Vulcan flora instead. “As I am sure you would understand, sand is an undesirable addition to the genitals.”

Jim winced, having his own sandy beach story. It was not romantic. It was just painful and frustrating. “So everything is tucked inside right now, to protect it? How does that work?” Jim asked cocking his head to the side curiously. “Where does it all go?”

“Yes, the entire apparatus resides inside my lower abdomen,” Spock said reaching down to the dark, silky looking hair at his groin and spreading the hidden opening of his pouch, revealing the glistening head of his penis. With a tug he pulled it free as best he could without being aroused, exposing the olive colored, double ridged head, nearly half of the shaft and the tips of the four slender prehensile tentacle-like frals at the base. They would either slip out and hold the female firmly in place or wrap around his penile stock to aid in pleasuring her, depending on the need and control of the male. A light sheen of oily seminal fluid covered the whole appendage to aid in both the exit from his pouch and introduction into the female's vaginal structure.

“Well shit if that isn't the handiest thing ever!” Jim exclaimed, very nearly reaching out, but managing to quell the reaction. “Be awesome in a fight, I can say that for a fact. Having everything dangling out in front is damn inconvenient.” He moved a little closer and cocked his head. “Is that all of it? What are the tentacle looking things?”

“No, as I am currently unaroused, this is approximately half of my flaccid state. Once aroused, and fully exposed, I am approximately 23.75 centimeters in length,” The Vulcan said, glancing up at the fascinated human. He blinked when he saw the Captain's own penis was clearly filling out in arousal. Did the human man want to mate with him? That seemed highly illogical, considering where they were and the current level of friendship that they had reached. “Captain?” he queried, cocking his head curiously and gesturing to the man's rising genitals.

“Huh?” Jim asked, looking down. He flushed and laughed, rubbing his head sheepishly. “Sorry, ignore that. It doesn't take much for the damn thing to take note. We're both naked and frankly this is pretty interesting.”

“I had not realised that human penises where sentient,” the Vulcan said with a slow, confused blink. 

“In the literal sense, no, they are not, but most human males would say they have a mind of their own at times,” Jim said with a grin. “Now, forget about me, tentacles?” he asked gesturing back at the other man. 

Spock nodded and reached down again to pull a single thin fral out a little further, stroking it gently as it lazily wrapped around his fingers. “These are my fral, a tentacle-like structure, leftover from more primitive times, for grasping a less than cooperative female or for rewarding a willing one. They are extremely mobile and quite strong. Most male adults have at least some measure control over them. I have not had much opportunity to develop that skill, but that will come in time,” he said confidently.

“And this is the typical Vulcan structure?” Jim asked, curiously, as the Vulcan gently pressed his penis back into the fleshy pouch. The slit sealed neatly together and aside from a little dampness left from Spock's lubricating oils, you couldn't tell he had all sorts of craziness hidden there. “There weren't any alterations due to your duel heritage?”

“Not much, to my father's...relief,” Spock said straitening up and falling into parade rest, as he tended to do when speaking with the Captain casually. Being completely nude did little to disrupt the easy grace of the Vulcan. Jim certainly didn't look that dignified naked. Tan, muscled, hot as hell, maybe, but not dignified. Spock moved like a dancer, which was even more apparent without clothing hindering him. “Despite the extensive genetic engineering that was needed to create me, he was concerned that I would appear different from the other males of my species, and thus cause difficulty and genital incompatibility with my promised mate. Upon puberty, when the pouch was fully developed and opened completely, it was revealed that I seemed to function mostly as a full Vulcan male should.”

“You say mostly,” Jim replied, leaning casually against the wall, as if he wasn't talking to his First about his genitals while sporting a healthy erection of his own. He did have to wonder what Spock would look like fully engorged, which didn't help his own simmering arousal. He hadn't had sex in at least a year, so this was probably the closest thing he'd get. Being Captain limited his sexual partners to like three people on board, without accusations of favoritism and abuse of power starting to pop up, at least. Bones was firmly straight, however, Scotty way too interested in the ship and had this weird relationship with Keenser, which was hopefully not sexual, and Spock was...Spock, untouchable. Gorgeous to look at though, and now Jim realized, with just a little bit of shame, that he'd be able to fill in a lot of blanks in his imagination after this. “What's different, if you don't mind me asking?” 

Spock flushed slightly and admitted, “I have a fifty percent difference in length, compared to the average male Vulcan.”

“Ah,” Jim said with a wince. “You're a bit short then? That's nothing to be ashamed of. The average human male is only about 13 or 14 centimeters, give or take, so you know...” he waved vaguely at what he felt was a rather generously endowed man. He certainly wasn't 23 plus centimeters, 18 maybe, and decent in girth. Jim was perfectly okay with what he had. It had served him well, with both men and women, for the last decade, so he couldn't complain.

“Yes, so is the average Vulcan male,” Spock said with a tiny quirk of his mouth, both brows going up.

Jim blinked for a moment, letting that sink in, before beginning to laugh at the obviously cocky comment. He'd tell his First Officer that pride in one's dick size wasn't very Vulcan, but Spock would probably come back with a reply that made it completely logical in nature. It was at that moment that Dr. McCoy used his medical override and unlocked the door, so he didn't get to find out. “Having a good time in here boys?” he asked giving the two a once over with a raised brow. “What the hell am I here for? I could barely make out what Ensign Greene was saying. She was so upset I was sure one of you would be dead.”

Jim smothered his laughter with a swipe of his hand and sobered up as best he could. A snickering, naked Jim Kirk wasn't a very Captainly Jim Kirk. “I think I made her nervous. I wanted you to check us for contamination and any lingering effects from whatever Miss Greene was cooking up on her bench.”

“Yeah, sure, fine. As soon as you put that away, I'm all yours,” Bones said gesturing to the Captain's nude, erect state. “I know you're not that happy to see me Jim. You could take a lesson or two from Pointy over there on keeping it your pants. No wonder Ensign Greene booked it out of here so fast, if you're waving that around. Self control man!”

“I did no waving around the Ensign, and he gets to keep it in his pelvis, so that's kind of unfair. I doubt very much that Vulcans ever have to deal with zipper malfunctions and shrinkage.” Jim complained. 

“Yes, yes Jim. We all know it's cold in here,” Bones said sarcastically. “Now if you could point that the other way, we'll begin.”

Jim winked and grinned at Spock over the doctor's shoulder, as Bones began his medical scan. The Vulcan gave his version of a grin back, aka mouth quirked up slightly and eyebrow raised sharply on the left side. He felt like this had been a great bonding moment and almost wanted to thank Greene for her mistake.

***

Back to the present, Jim chuckled, “Just how did the first encounter, with Uhura, go?” He flopped back on the couch and crossed his hands behind his head. “At least with T'Pring and T'Pris, had you gotten that far with them, they would know what was going on down there.”

Spock turned and looked at him with an amused, yet slightly embarrassed gleam in his eyes. “Not nearly as smoothly as it did with you, unfortunately,” he admitted. “The Lieutenant, while a bit surprised by her expectation of male anatomy and the reality of mine, ventured forward once she realized it was at least somewhat similar. I do have the central penil structure that is nearly identical in shape and function as the human counterpart. Once I was aroused enough for the frals to become agitated, however, they wrapped around her arm and would not release her until my final climax, nearly a half hour later. I informed her that if she simply ceased her stimulation, I would be able to dampen my arousal and release them. She chose to continue, determined to see it through, despite her frustration with being trapped,” Spock said, with a tiny shrug. “It was...awkward.” 

Jim winced at the thought of a frustrated Uhura sitting there literally tied to her boyfriend's penis, her own arousal probably draining away. “There isn't a way to release them? Is it more like the concept of knotting and you're stuck?” he asked curiously. Seems like that would be something that would be highly inconvenient. He'd heard about some species of humanoids knotting their partner, which sounded kinda awesomely kinky in thought, but, in reality, was probably really sucky in the case of an emergency. Red alert? No sorry, I'm literally stuck right now. Tell them to come back in ten.

“There are ways to release them, though I know of only a few. Meditation and mental control are methods I have read about. As I explained in the decontamination shower, I have never learned control over my fral due to lack of sexual opportunities and lack of paternal guidance on the matter. Typically the father or a close male relative would take a young male aside at the age of twenty to begin teaching them the mental exercises necessary, which he would then put into practice with his intended in preparation for his Time, should it come early in his twenty-first year. My father and I had a strained relationship already, due to my...rebellious nature, thus he left me to my own devices quite often. T'Pring was not interested in engaging in intercourse with me, as she and Stonn had already begun their affair. Once on Earth I was simply...unsure how to approach human females so...” he shrugged slightly. “T'Pris and I engaged in some light touch, but courting with another Vulcan is a longer process and tends to center around the hands and light melds.” 

“The whole kissing with the fingers thing?” Jim asked, tilting his head curiously. “How does handshaking work for you? Is it like full on making out with a person you've just met?”

Spock ducked his head and Jim swore he saw the hint of a smile quickly smothered. “No Captain. Those of us that are around humans do not regard it as such, though I will admit the first time it happened I had to excuse myself for a few moments to gather my wits again. I've become to accustomed to putting up my shields when I know it is going to happen now.” 

“So I'm pretty tactile, I know that,” Jim said biting his lip. “You'll let me know if I'm ever like molesting you or something, right?” Spock quirked a brow and nodded once. “Great, so T'Pring, T'Pris, and fellow students were a no go. Back to Uhura.”

“Uhura was the first female I truly engaged in any sort of intercourse with. My activities with T'Pris were rather...tame, in comparison. Our first experiment with oral stimulation was...also awkward. She was not pleased, and fortunately had engaged the use of her hands at the base of my lok. I have since learned to engaged the fral around my own thighs for the duration of my arousal, though I do wish to learn to control them mentally. It is, as you would say, 'a pain in the ass' to deal with every time I become aroused.”

Jim was laughing so hard it hurt, listening to the serious man discuss his sexual misadventures. He couldn't help but imagine Uhura, naked of course, both hands and mouth wrapped around Spock's dark green cock, giving him a murderous look as tentacles wrapped around her head and held her in place. “Oh Spock,” he gasped, wiping tears from his eyes. “I feel your pain. Every man has the same sort of awkward experiences, I assure you. The first time a girl put her hands down my pants I came as soon as she breached the waistband of my underwear. The next five times weren't much better.”

“It was not painful,” Spock assured him. “As I always experienced the normal three orgasms, I found it to be quite pleasurable, despite being a bit awkward with a frustrated partner. As before, I requested she cease the stimulation, but she was quite determined to see it through.”

“You know that's not what I meant by...” Jim said with a sigh and then paused. “Wait. Three orgasms? Seriously?”

“Yes. Similar to the concept of knotting a mate, as you mentioned, male Vulcan use their fral to hold a female tightly as they orgasm three or four times in approximately a fifteen to thirty minute period. It ensures that an appropriate amount of seminal fluid is deposited for fertilization, as Vulcans typically only reproduce during pon farr, or during rare occasions of heightened hormonal fluctuations,” Spock explained. “It also encourages a closer bond between mating partners, as they have little to do but speak to one another while waiting for it to pass. Outside of pon farr it is supposedly rather inconvenient, as our minds are clear between orgasms, but we are stuck waiting it out. Before Reform, it was probably more interesting, as emotions were more engaged during the whole ordeal. It would be a time of "snuggling" as humans say. Presently, however, it is a evolutionary inconvenience.”

“That's pretty wicked,” Jim admitted, ignoring that Spock just called three orgasms an “ordeal”. He could just imagine two Vulcans tangled together discussing their latest research, with the male pausing to orgasm, before continuing his sentence. Weird, but still cool, and kind of hilarious. “Usually once and I'm done for the night, twice if she's really hot, and I can get it up again before we fall asleep. That's assuming I'm not drunk too. Aside from maybe another round in the morning, that's all I get. I know that Vulcans aren't into the whole sex and passion thing, but I have to admit I envy you a bit right now. If I could come three times without losing my erection that would really be just the best. I find it sad that your species seems to find it inconvenient and boring.”

“During pon farr we mate every three to five hours, for up to five days, locked together for eighty percent of that time, building the mental and emotional bond. It is said to be quite intense for both partners, so no, not boring,” the Vulcan said. “I admit that I too envy those that have experienced such a time. I find the concept of it fascinating, despite most Vulcans finding it to be deeply embarrassing to give in to their emotions and desires. Without that, I am able to understand why intercourse is less stimulating in the in-between times.”

“Do you worry yours won't come?” Jim asked after a moment of silence. “You know, with the whole half human thing?”

Spock leaned against the couch, back still straight, as he thought for a moment. “Sometimes I am concerned that I will differ from my Vulcan brothers in this aspect, making me even more of an aberration to them. My counterpart confided that he experiences pon farr, so I have some hope, as they say, on the matter. A Vulcan male is seen as an adolescent until their first time comes. I have passed my twenty eighth year with no sign it will occur at all. While it is humiliating to have to go through pon farr for most Vulcans, it is even more so to never experience it. I am ashamed that I will not be considered a true adult, should my Time not come,” he admitted softly.

Jim leaned forward until he could wrap his arm around his friends neck, and press his forehead against one pointy ear. “You will always be one of the best and bravest men I know Spock. That won't change.”

“Thank you Captain,” Spock said quietly, not speaking for several moments as he allowed the low hum of Jim's comforting emotions to tickle at the edges of his awareness. “I should return to my own room now, as we have been talking for some time and it is nearly zero hundred hours," he said eventually. "Thank you for this time and allowing me to unburden myself with you. It is...enjoyable to speak with you on matters that are important to me, as a Vulcan and a male. It is not something I have been able to do with anyone else in my life, except for perhaps my mother.”

“Sure Spock,” Jim said releasing him, with a small smile. “Anytime. I'm right next door.” As Spock made his way to the doorway to their joint bathroom Jim asked, “If it does come, what is your plan?”

“I do not know. My people are nearly decimated and a half Vulcan, half Human will have little place in the re-population of New Vulcan. If I cannot find a suitable mate, I will attempt to meditate throughout the ordeal and perhaps survive,” Spock admitted, slightly turned to look back at his Captain.

Jim frowned and sat back against the arm of the couch. “That is not a plan. We will set a time this week to conference with Bones and a Vulcan specialist of your choice to figure out our options. I won't lose my best friend and first officer to what boils down to an ancient rut cycle. We will be prepared for it when and if it does come, like we do with any other issue that comes up on our mission, understood Mr. Spock?”

“Yes, sir, of course,” Spock replied, with a tight nod. “I will contact a few Vulcan healers and align our schedules. Good night Captain.”

“Good night Spock,” Jim said with a small smile. “See you on shift.”

Spock nodded again and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning for the big event begins.

Healer T'Laan listened to Spock silently as a relayed his concerns about his lack of experiencing pon farr at the expected time. Once he had finished she gave a nod and a small sigh, before speaking. “Young Spock. It is not entirely unusual for a youth to take a bit more time to reach full maturity. Yes, most Vulcans do indeed experience pon farr by their twenty-eighth year, but on occasion, it is delayed due to stress in the environment. The destruction of our home planet has caused untold damage to our people.” She paused and thought for a moment, before leaning forward and speaking more softly, “It would seem that many are experiencing similar issues to your own. It is our growing belief that the destruction of our home world has disrupted our natural rhythms. I have personally cared for three couples in the last month that experienced unexpected times of pon farr, some years in advance of their next Time.”

“Most curious,” Spock said with a small frown. “Is there a general increase occurring Madam Healer?”

“Yes. The other healers and I have agreed that perhaps our bodies and damaged psyche have recognized the massive reduction in population and are driven to correct the imbalance,” she confided. “We are a logical species, but not so long ago, we were also merely animals. It is a natural process that we must endure to survive.”

“Agreed,” Spock said with a nod. “So it is likely safe to hypothesize that my own Time is coming as well,” he said touching his fingers together, before him, thoughtfully.

“Yes, we could make that conjecture,” she agreed confidently. “Where your own body may have waited another full cycle, it is likely that this new phenomenon will disrupt that. Do you have a plan for your own Time? I understand that your mate perished with the destruction of our planet?”

“T'Pring was lost to me, yes,” he confirmed. Not that it mattered with Stonn in the way. T'Pring had already informed him that she would be challenging his claim to her when his pon farr came upon him. “It is my belief that I will not be so fortunate in finding a mate again. I accept that I am half human, but I do not think a Vulcan female will be so forgiving with the weight of the species' survival on her shoulders.”

“Spock,” she chided softly. “You are a fine example of a male of our species, even exceeding most in some ways. Physically and mentally you are an ideal mate, and would add a new element to the gene pool that desperately needs some diversification. I'm sure with some searching I will be able to find a logical choice for you. Should I not,” she said hesitating in a most un-Vulcan like manner, her ears turning a faint green, “My own mate was lost as well. Perhaps we may come to a short term arrangement, you and I?”

He blinked in shock, his back straightening up further, as he asked, “An arrangement Healer T'Laan?”

“The Healers have come to realize that we may need to alter our views of bonding and mating in the short-term to facilitate the re-population of our species. Vulcan males outnumber Vulcan females five to one, currently. While it is offensive to our customs, it would be logical for each female to carry several unrelated offspring, and perhaps even bond with those males, rather than simply bonding with a single male. I would carry such a child for you Spock, should you be willing to negotiate on the matter,” she said, looking slightly uncomfortable, which, for a Vulcan, practically screamed intense embarrassment. “I will make this offer to other males, like yourself, even though I do not wish to bond again. It is the logical thing to do if we do not want to create a miniscule gene pool that will destroy us in a few generations.”

“I...” he said, unsure what to say.

“Contemplate it for as long as you require,” she suggested. “It is not an ideal solution, but it would be the most logical in our current situation.”

“Yes of course,” he said with a nod. “Thank you Healer T'Laan. Spock out.” He cut the feed and fell back in his chair, still shocked at the suggestion. It was unheard of to carry a child outside of a bond, and nearly unheard of for a female to bond with multiple partners. The instability of pon farr made it difficult to maintain multiple males in one household. Should a female be caught by a male in pon farr and impregnated, her previous engagement would be overridden and she would bond with the father. Should she already be bonded the males would fight for the right to keep her for themselves. If the original bondmate was successful the pregnancy was terminated to preserve the genetic continuation of the male. To suggest that he physically impregnate T'Laan but not bond with her, at the time, made him very uncomfortable. Perhaps she would be a viable surrogate with a donated contribution, however. He would meditate on both options, but already knew he would likely refuse her offer to ease his Time. He most certainly would not share a bondmate with several other males.

His door chiming pulled him from his thoughts. “Come!” he called, watching as the door slid open.

Jim stood in the doorway smiling. “Good evening Spock. Uhura said that you had a call with someone on New Vulcan. Did you find a suitable healer?”

“Indeed. T'Laan is a younger healer, approximately only forty years of age, but she is well known in the profession and is extremely competent. She gave me much to think about, including that I will likely go into my time of pon farr relatively soon,” Spock said standing and resting his hands behind his back.

“What made her say that? Didn't you say that you hadn't felt any symptoms?” Jim asked wandering to the replicator to call up tea for each of them. He offered Spock his cup and then sat down on the couch nearby. He'd never had a problem making himself at home around the serious man, so Spock simply followed his example and took his tea to sit on the chair across from the Captain.

“I say this in confidence Captain,” Spock started. When Jim nodded seriously, he continued. “She confided that many males are starting to enter unexpected mating cycles. The Healers believe it is due to the destruction of so many Vulcans with the planet. As a reduced species, a mating imperative has taken hold.”

“What did she suggest you do?” Jim asked, face serious, tea forgotten.

“Find a new mate to bond with or...” he hesitated for a moment and then said, “She offered herself as a receptacle for my child.”

“Like a surrogate?” Jim asked, eyebrows rising. “I didn't think Vulcans did that sort of thing.”

“We do not, unless there is no other alternative. If a male or female are sterile, the bond his typically broken to make way for a healthier mate. It is deeply shameful to leave a female with child and not immediately bond with her,” Spock said flushing slightly at the thought of such a thing. “I was not concerned with the Lieutenant, should our intimacies go that far, as it is extremely difficult for a Vulcan to impregnate a human without medical assistance. Simple birth control methods would have been sufficient.”

“Why is that anyway?” Jim asked curiously. “I mean, I know that you said your parents had help with you. What is so different about Vulcan sperm?”

“Unlike human sperm, Vulcan sperm does not swim to the egg, so much as it floats to it. The female's egg is released into our equivalent of the uterus and then is soaked in the excessive amount of seminal fluid and sperm from the male's multiple orgasms. The sperm swarm around it until one breaks through the protective layer. They are extremely short-lived and lack the high motility of a human sperm, so it's unlikely that they would survive long enough to make the relatively long journey to a human egg.”

Jim listened eyebrows raised in interest. “I feel like I should be taking notes for Bones,” he said after a moment, chuckling and scratching his head.

“The doctor and I had a long conversation about Vulcan anatomy several months ago, during my yearly physical, to fill in the gaps in his own studies. As I no longer had easy access to a Vulcan Healer, it seemed prudent to appraise him of our biologic functions,” Spock said with a small shrug.

Jim laughed after a moment. “I can only imagine the awkwardness of Bones doing your prostate exam. It's not one of my favorite moments, considering there is nothing sexual about it. Doubt it is his either, for that matter,” he mused. “Putting your finger up your best friend's ass is something you only do with a medical license or while being extremely drunk. Kinda has nice hands though. Thick fingers,” he said wiggling his own with a teasing grin.

Spock returned what was nearly a truly wicked look, even by human standards. “As the Vulcan equivalent of a prostate is best accessed at the upper part of the penile pouch, I would have to agree that he was not pleased with the results. To start with he was most put out when he remembered he had to put his fingers into the pouch itself. Then he did not heed my assurances that Vulcan do not have prostate issues or the warnings concerning my lack of control over my...”

“Tentacle grabby hands?” Jim asked with a snort of glee.

“Indeed. The Vulcan prostate is extremely sensitive, even light touches triggering arousal. It was an...extended physical,” Spock said, lips quivering slightly in his great amusement, his equivalent of laughing his ass off. “He was able, however, to ascertain that I was perfectly capable of sustaining a healthy erection, and gather enough samples of my DNA for his nurses and techs to study more in depth. As a touch telepath, the mental commentary was also quite engaging.”

Jim roared with laughter, slapping his knee. He'd come to appreciate Spock's sense of humor more and more over their long months together. “Oh Spock, to be a fly on the wall that day. Damnit Jim I'm a doctor not a porn star!”

“No doubt there is security footage,” Spock suggested, gesturing to his workstation with a quirked brow. He did not feel embarrassed about the situation, as he could do little to prevent it once it started, and he had provided ample warnings. The doctor, on the other hand, glared at him even now and rubbed his palms against his hips as if remembering the excessive amount of ejaculate he'd had to deal with before Spock managed to free him. Dr. McCoy was indeed a doctor and used to all sorts of bodily fluids, but he was still a heterosexual male who had essentially given a patient a hand job via prostate stimulation.

“Don't tempt me to hack into it,” Jim said with a grin. He sighed after a moment and studied his friend. “All teasing aside, what will you do? Will you take her offer to ease you through pon farr?”

“I do not know. Typically it is shared with someone that you have developed a closeness with, as the male is extremely vulnerable and must trust his partner completely. In the past it was not unheard of for a female to fight free of any holds employed to kill an unwanted rutting male while he was unable to protect himself properly. Once the frals engage, even for an experienced male, it is supposedly very difficult to remove their grip, as I have personally discovered with both the Lieutenant and Doctor. I assure you that I had no desire to...capture Dr. McCoy in such a manner, or Lieutenant Uhura while she orally pleasured me. It was most uncomfortable for several days afterward.”

“I can imagine,” Jim murmured, thinking of some of the death glares his communication officer was capable of. He abandoned his tea to the table and sat back, folding his hands behind his head. “If not T'Laan, perhaps a member of the crew, since you seem confident that pregnancy need not be an issue. Or perhaps a male?” he suggested delicately. “You have only been fully intimate with one female, unless Vulcan kissing with T'Pris counts, and Bones hardly counts, since that was just a check up gone wrong. Would a male be of any interest, or are you strictly heterosexual?”

Spock didn't even bat an eye at the suggestion. “I have considered this as well. It is uncommon to mate with a male, simply because it serves no reproductive purpose, but not unheard of. Before the times of reform it was, indeed, not uncommon at all for close, brother warriors to bond with one another. Perhaps I should review the single crew members of the ship and ascertain which might serve my immediate needs.”

“If it's someone you must have an established trust with as well, it's going to be a short list,” Jim said with a grimace. 

“Indeed,” Spock agreed softly, with a small wince of his own. “It narrows it dramatically to a few of the science and engineering staff and senior members of the bridge.”

Jim blinked at that, realizing he would be on that list. The next thought hit him like a bolt of lightning, thrilling through him. Of course! It was perfect! It's not like Jim was particular about the gender of his partner, and Spock was certainly an attractive man. They got along great now too. Would Spock have already discarded his name due to their friendship? His face lit up at the realization it might be a working solution.

As if reading his mind, though he couldn't be since they weren't touching in the slightest, Spock's eyes narrowed. “Captain, what you are thinking is inadvisable,” he said with a shake of his head. “The command structure would be compromised.”

“Oh come on Spock,” Jim said sitting up quickly. “It's perfect. We're friends, you clearly trust me, I can't get pregnant, and I'm open to genders of all sorts. What's wrong with at least thinking about it?”

“I understand the merits of your argument,” Spock said with a sigh, “But I worry about how our working relationship would suffer. You do remember that, to survive, I must be the dominant partner in this scenario? Will you still feel confident in giving orders, to me, once I have held you down and sodomized you, nearly constantly, for a week, Captain? I do not know many human men that could brush that off as unimportant,” Spock said, leaning forward into the Captain's space, reminding him that his typically stoic first officer could be just as intimidating as the next man. That whole science geek thing had gone right out the window the moment he'd tossed Jim over a console like a child and nearly strangled him to death. “For that week I would _own_ you Captain. I ask that you think on that before you merrily throw your lot in the ring. This is not one of your casual liaisons on leave Jim. You would not be the same after, nor would I. Pon farr changes a Vulcan in ways you do not comprehend. It is our time of ascension into adulthood. We would not reach the end of it as we are now, and would most likely be bonded for life.” 

After a moment Spock sat back, face smoothing out, leaving Jim feeling slightly out of breath and more than a little hard. “Spock,” he said faintly, in surprise, hoping the other man couldn't see the affect he'd had. He never once considered that Spock, his best friend, might actually be able to talk him to orgasm, let alone that they might actually develop a serious sexual relationship. That concept was certainly being considered now! 

“This cannot become one of your games Captain,” Spock reiterated, sounding tired. “I suggest we both think very carefully on this matter, before coming to a decision. I have several options to consider, and will give each their due.”

Jim blinked and shook his head. “Yeah sure,” he agreed gamely. “I didn't mean to push. Just know that I consider it a possible, even desirable solution.”

“Thank you,” Spock said in a way that meant he was done talking about the matter at this time.

Jim nodded and stood. “Well, I'd better get going. I have several reports to get through to be ready for our weekly briefing tomorrow. Goodnight Spock.”

“Goodnight Captain,” Spock replied, watching the other man leave quietly.

*** 

Jim slumped heavily into the chair across from Bones. Bones glanced up from his desk and grimaced. “Please take a seat,” he growled. “Is this a social or medical visit Jim?”

“I told Spock I'd share his pon farr with him,” Jim blurted out, rubbing his hands over his face. He'd skipped the reports and wandered down to talk to his other best friend instead. The reality of his offer was finally settling in, now that the impulsive part had passed.

“The third option then, drinking visit,” Bones said with a sigh. He got up and poured them both a glass of something green and set one down in front of Jim. “Elaborate a little.”

Jim sank further in his chair, frowning. “We've been getting pretty close lately, not like lover close, but good friend close, you know? He's really opened up lately about all sorts of stuff, pon farr included, which is unheard of for a Vulcan. Healer T'Laan on New Vulcan seems to think that due to some instability in Vulcan cycles lately, that Spock should be having his soon. Males are entering spontaneous mating cycles all over the place, apparently. That's hush hush, by the way, Doctor. They think it has something to do with the loss of Vulcan and their hormonal rhythms or whatever. She offered herself as a surrogate, but not a bondmate, and then I went and offered my ass up for the duration, shortly after.”

“You do know about the...” Bones started, wiggling his fingers, “And that he's rather...” The doctor moved his hands apart, much further than any humanoid penis could possibly be in length.

“Well endowed and has penis tentacles called fral?” Jim said with a teasing smile. “I haven't seen them in full action, like you, but I learned about them during that lab accident a while back.”

“Fuck,” Bones swore, blushing and rubbing his hand over his face. “He told you about that, did he?”

“Not explicit details, but that your hand was taken prisoner for the duration and orgasm was required to release you,” Jim said grinning.

Bones took a sip of his drink and chuckled ruefully, surprising his friend. Bones was a little weird about his sexuality, so Jim didn't always know how he'd react to situations. “It isn't uncommon for a man to get hard during a prostate exam,” he said quirking a teasing brow at Jim.

“I'm sensitive!” Jim defended, flushing. He'd never tell Bones that he'd been single for several months at that point nor that the doctor had just really great hands.

“Yeah, yeah. I think I'm just that pretty," Bones grunted, and then chuckling at the rude gesture he received. “It is however, unusual, for said erection to grab the doctor's arm and refuse to let go,” Dr. McCoy said, grimacing. “He said that he could sometimes concentrate and will it away, thus disengaging the fral, but the fral were pressing my fingers into his prostate in such a way that he was unable to maintain control or ignore arousal.”

Bones set his drink down. "That's something to consider for his pon farr, should it be something you two decide to pursue. It's not like you'll be playfully fooling around for a week on shore leave. He'll have you effectively trapped for most of the duration, cock lodged pretty far up your hindquarters, delivering what is just an obscene amount of ejaculate.”

“He said he could engage the fral early on around his own legs if he was in control,” Jim said with a shrug, flushing at the image the good doctor painted. “They don't think, they just grab whatever they touch, like a climbing vine.”

“It's up to you kid, but we'll have to make a plan so you don't get hurt, if he agrees,” Bones said pointedly. “May I also remind you that he is three times as strong as you? As for being in control, that is exactly what pon farr strips away. There ain't nothin' controlled about a Vulcan in full rut. I've heard some pretty disturbing accounts over the years of ruts gone horribly wrong between humans and other species. As a species we are relatively fragile.”

“Yeah, I know Bones,” Jim agreed, knowing exactly how strong the deceptively slim Commander was, “But he's my friend, and he looked so horrified at the prospect of physically conceiving a child outside of a bond. It seemed like a logical solution. I'm not going to lose him to a stupid biological imperative.”

“I know kid,” Bones said with a sigh. “Let me know what is decided and I will make sure to be prepared to personally come in and check on you, if he'll allow it. I doubt it, since he'll likely see me as a male rival for you, but we can test it carefully when the time comes. I don't think he would appreciate, one of the nurses seeing him in such a state. If push comes to shove, I'll leave medical gear in your quarters and you'll have to treat yourself.”

“Thanks Bones,” Jim said with a small smile. “You're my other best friend. You know that right? I'd do anything for you too.”

“Yeah I know,” Bones said gruffly. “We'll figure it out Jim. Don't stress yourself about it yet. We could have months yet to prepare.”

“You're probably right Bones. We have time to work it out,” Jim decided firmly and stood to head back to the bridge to check on everything before bed. “Maybe even a few years.”

Of course Jim had to open his big mouth and jinx them all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock begins courting Jim and Jim begins a little self study on the subject.

“Mr. Spock any abnormalities in the atmosphere of the planet, that we need to be concerned about, before sending a landing party down?” Jim asked looking at the vibrant blue planet on the viewer. “And why the crazy blue coloring? I mean I get the water aspect, but seriously Adorians at a smurf party doesn't beat that much blueness.”

Spock didn't even bother asking what a smurf was and carried on as if it had never been said. “The atmosphere appears to be fairly similar to that of Earth with only a few negligible differences in gas levels. The planet is a comfortable 0.00001513 light years light years from its sun, creating a temperate climate, also similar to that of Earth. It should be safe for any of the species that reside on the ship, Sir,” Spock replied easily. “The blue coloring you are curious about is a mix of warm water oceans and sodalite. The sodium levels are quite high on the planet, so it is possible there will be no fresh water to drink, despite the surface being composed of eight nine percent water. I would suggest the away team ensure that they carry fresh water on their belt, as well as a saltwater purifier in their gear.”

“Noted,” Jim said, turning his head to smile at his First. “As a specialist in dealing with low drinking water environments, perhaps you would be the best officer to lead the team Commander.” Plus, from the way Spock was eyeing the readings from the planet, he desperately, in a very Vulcan way of course, wanted to check out this new planet's mineral structure up close and personal. Despite Spock's bad ass moves and good looks, he was as big a geek as any of the hardcore nerds Jim had met in any Starfleet lab. Not that he could judge. He could admit to getting a hard-on for a well done computer program or a complex math problem too.

“Of course Sir. I will prepare a general scouting team immediately Sir,” Spock replied, gesturing to a nearby Ensign to take his place at the science station. After briefing the younger man on his current running programs, he turned back to Jim. "We should only need a few hours to complete our initial scans. Once those are completed we can send down the appropriate individual teams.

“Excellent,” Jim said with a smile. “I look forward to your report Mr. Spock.” 

“Yes Sir,” Spock said, bowing his head slightly and leaving the bridge.

Once Spock was gone, Jim stood and made his way to his ready room, calling, “Lieutenant Uhura, my ready room please, Sulu you have the conn.”

“Sir,” she confirmed, following him curiously, as she waved another Ensign to her controls. It wasn't that they never talked, but she couldn't remember a time that he had called her, without other senior officers around, to his ready room.

Once the door slid closed behind them, Jim moved to the window to look at the planet below, while Uhura took her place in front of his desk, hands behind her back. “Sit, please,” he said after a moment, not turning to look at her. He signed in frustration and tapped his lips with his fingers nervously. Jim acting nervous instantly made her feel the same. Everything was running smoothly on the ship, so she was beginning to worry that he had called her here in response to something in relation to her own work.

“Is something wrong Sir?” she asked hesitantly after taking her seat and waiting through several more minutes of odd silence, as he stared out the window and bit at his thumb thoughtfully. "Is there something you'd like to discuss with me?"

“I'm just trying to decide how to say what I need to say without coming off as a perverted jackass,” he said smiling slightly and finally looking at her over his shoulder. “I am attempting to get better at that, I'll have you know.” 

She looked quickly down at herself, wondering if something was hanging out or unbuttoned. “You look fine Lieutenant,” he assured her, as she ran her fingers over buttons and tugged at the edges of her uniform. “Your appearance, though gorgeous as ever, is not the topic of conversation for the day, I promise,” he said grinning at her and visibly relaxing as she narrowed her eyes at him for his ever present need to flirt with her. It wasn't even serious anymore. He just liked to tease her with it, just as he did with asking to call her Nyota. 

Even more confused, she watched as he came over and sat down across from her at the desk. After a deep breath he said, “You dated Spock for several months, correct?”

Her eyes, again, narrowed dangerously at that and she said, suspiciously, “Yes Captain. What does that have to do with anything? Have there been any complaints?”

“No, nothing like that," he assured her, shaking his head. He rubbed his face and sighed. "Lieutenant,” he said leaning forward and looking up at her through his lashes briefly, “I ask, as your Captain, that you not tell a soul what I am about to discuss with you.” She nodded hesitantly and he continued. “It has come to my attention that we may soon be dealing with a Vulcan in the midst pon farr.”

“Spock sir?” she asked eyebrows raising. “But his expected time came and went with no symptoms,” she assured him, shaking her head. “It was something we discussed a great deal, and assumed it meant he had another full cycle before its onset. It might be a time of upheaval for a Vulcan, but it comes like clockwork after their first juvenile pon farr. Spock's was apparently mild, nearly nonexistent, but present enough that they could determine his cycle times. Are there symptoms now? He seemed perfectly normal for a Vulcan today. What has changed?” She was babbling and knew it, but couldn't stop. 

“The Vulcan species, apparently,” Jim said with a sigh, leaning back in his chair. “Again, I tell you this in confidence and only because I really need some options here. Nature has begun to intervene on their drop in population with a rapid escalation in pon farr rates. With T'Pring dead, several of us are now working together to find a replacement. A Vulcan Healer has offered her unorthodox services, as a surrogate, but he is hesitant to personally impregnate a Vulcan woman without a bond, which would be the likely outcome of their union.”

“Wait,” she said, hands going up, her voice suddenly cold steal, eyes blazing with fury. “Are you suggesting that I whore myself out just because I dated him over a year ago sir? We had very good reasons for separating, lack of sexual compatibility being one of them. Pon farr was a huge part of that!”

Jim sat up straight, shaking his head rapidly. “What?” he cried, “No! No! Fuck that. I wouldn't ask that of any of my people. No, I just...I need advice," he said lamely.

“On what?" she asked flopping back in her chair, but still looking kind of pissed and defensive. "Pon farr is extremely private to a Vulcan, so much so, I'm surprised he's even come to you about it at all,” she said tilting her head and looking at him curiously, like she was trying to figure out a difficult problem. Her face smoothed out and her eyebrows crept up knowingly. “Unless you are already...you know?”

Jim held up a hand and shook his head. “We're not lovers, no, despite the rumors. Just best friends with a fairly open relationship. I mean, we share stuff with each other. We play chess, eat together, spar, that kind of thing. That said,” he said softly, face flaming red, “I did kind of offer to help him should no better partners come forward in time.”

Nyota's eyes widened and she straightened up in surprise. “Seriously?” she asked, looking around as if someone might be listening, before leaning forward and dropping all formalities. “You of all people know how strong he is. And have you seen him naked yet and, you know, _out_? He is big Jim, like really big and has fucking tentacles!” she swore in a loud whisper. “Have you even been with another man let alone one with tentacles? I had not and can safely say I will probably pass on that particular feature in the future, thanks very much.”

“He did mention his size once, yes, and I'm aware of the fral,” he said rolling his eyes. “I happen to think they are kind of cool actually, but I have slept with like fifteen different species, so on the weirdness scale, tentacles are pretty low on the list. And yes, I've fooled around with a few guys,” he muttered. More than a few actually.

“Receiving?” she asked pointedly, crossing her arms and looking at him seriously. “I know the kind of macho guy that you are.”

“Well, no,” he hedged, ignoring the dig, “Not beyond fingers at least... and an appendage that might have been a penis, but I'm still not sure....”

“Your yearly exam with Dr. McCoy doesn't actually count,” she said rolling her eyes and slapping her hands down on the chair arms.

“I know, and that's not what I meant!” he insisted. This conversation was so completely inappropriate for his ready room. “It's not that I wouldn't ever take a dick. It's just that, you know, I don't want to do that with just any guy. Spock is a good friend though, and I trust him, so, I mean, how bad could it be? Guys do this sort of thing with each other all the time. I may usually top, but my partners have always enjoyed it too, male or female. Besides it's the fral I am curious about and how to get around them. If I'm not trapped, I can distract him if I need a moment to adjust to what's happening, right?”

Nyota bit her lip and studied him, for a moment. “If you're serious about offering to help him, you should probably try it at least once before he's completely lost it and is desperate, you know,” she suggested in a thoughtful voice. "I'm not exaggerating about his size. We never...I was nervous about it hurting....

“Noted,” he said with a nod, ignoring the image that her words produced. “The fral?”

She flushed slightly and crossed one leg over the other, in an effort to get comfortable. “I'm only doing this because I do care about Spock's well-being you know.”

“Also noted,” Jim ground out impatiently. 

“After the first few mishaps, where I was essentially trapped, I learned a few tricks. The easiest was to simply coax them towards his hips, where they would make contact with his thighs and immediately wrap around his legs and out of the way,” she said, fiddling with the hem of her dress as she spoke. “Other times, I learned that if I very gently stroked over them, they would sometimes relax enough to redirect them to a better place. They are not like these iron shackles he makes them out to be,” she confided. “He just was usually too far gone to notice the changes I had made.”

“He seems like a bit of a novice when it comes to his own species' sexuality,” Jim said thoughtfully after a moment. “I wonder why. I mean he's a scientist. Shouldn't he have studied this, like really in depth? It's not like him to fumble through something so basic.”

“I can tell you that,” she said clasping her hands together. “He and his father have rarely seen eye to eye, and are currently somewhat estranged after what happened during the VSA incident. The death of Amanda is making it even worse, since she was often a buffer between the two. Rather than having a father's guidance through the rough waters of figuring out his Vulcan sexuality, he's had to learn from what little is written about it or from his own experiences,” she explained. “Can you imagine what it must be like, for a young adult, from an emotionally repressed species, navigating something like lust, desire, and love? It's like their bodies are betraying their brains. It is why he is so concerned about his own pon farr. He wants it to come, to finalize his place in adult society, but worries about his ability to control his actions. He knows what to expect in theory, but not how he'll handle the reality. It was one of the deciding factors in ending our relationship for him. He was afraid he'd lose control and really injure me one day.”

Jim leaned forward, eyes resting against his palms. “Ugh. What do I do to help?” he groaned. “This is so fucked up. How do I get involved in these situations? Seriously, a fuck or die mating cycle? Why?! And why all the secrecy around it? It's just sex. Isn't it logical to understand every faucet of their own reproductive cycles? I mean seriously, they can control their breathing, heart rate, muscles, everything with a thought! How in their history did they decide to not only skip the sexual aspect, but to also hide it away like it's something dirty? With their mental control they could be like sex gods, but ended up more like monks instead.”

Shrugging, she leaned forward to pat his arm, “Take my advice and give it a practice run first, if that is the route you plan for yourself. With Spock, at most it'll be slightly awkward for a few days, if it fails. He won't get all hung up on it like a human guy would. It's logical, practically research. Maybe you can be the one to help him figure it out for himself since, as you say, they really aren't very forthcoming, as a species, about it. Seriously though, he's male, and he's half human. How different could it be?”

He nodded and looked up at her with a small smile. “Thanks Nyota," he said, using her first name without the usual teasing edge to his voice. "You're the best, you know that right? You always make me feel better, even when you yell at me. We should do this more often.”

She smiled and stood, needing to get back to her station. “Yes, well you know what my favorite chocolates are Captain.”

Jim laughed as she neared the door. “Yes and I also know they are totally illegal.”

“So is Romulan Ale, yet someone bought you a bottle recently,” she pointed out and then swept out the door with a backward wave.

He chuckled and rubbed his chin thoughtfully before, pressing his com button. “Uhura?” he called.

“Yes Captain, was there something else Sir?” she asked after a pause, amusement clear in her voice.

“Yes, patch me through to Healer T'Laan on New Vulcan,” he said, releasing the button and leaning back to wait for the transmission to go through. He was glad he'd thought to talk to Uhura. She may be a little scary, but at least she was straightforward in her advice. It gave him some things to think about, at least, while he waited for an acknowledgement from New Vulcan.

Ten minutes passed before the face of a Vulcan woman, slightly older than Spock, appeared on the screen. Like all Vulcan women she was elfish in her serene beauty, and Jim had to admit that Spock could do a lot worse in choosing a partner. They'd have pretty babies, if nothing else. “Captain Kirk,” she greeted with a small nod. "You may call me T'Laan. I was expecting Mr. Spock when I received the call alert from the Enterprise.". It wasn't surprising that she recognized him. All Vulcans and most of the people on Earth did now after the events surrounding destruction of the planet, Vulcan. “Is Commander Spock well?” Since Spock was their only Vulcan, it was valid that she assumed the call was about him.

“He is on a scouting mission at the moment, and as far as I know, fine. Probably secretly thrilled, actually to be compiling new and fascinating data,” Jim said with a smile. “I do, however, wish to speak to you about his current biological concerns.”

“Oh? He has spoken to you of it?” she asked in surprise, which was only shown as a tilt of her head and a slight shift upward of her brows. “Vulcan males typically do not speak of their Time to anyone but their healer and their mate. Even then, it is vague, to say the least.”

Jim nodded and said, “We have become quite close while sharing command of the ship and spend most evenings together. It is lonely at the top,” he said with a shrug and a rueful smile.

“Indeed it is,” she agreed. “It is fortunate that you have both gained a confidant in which to share your solitude. I am unsure if this is appropriate, as you are not his bondmate, but I will hear what you have to say. If he has indeed already spoken to you of his impending Time, what is it I can help you with? He must have explained what it will entail and the treatment for the symptoms. As his Captain you would need some idea of what is to happen.”

“He has explained the basics and given me a general rundown of events. I'm aware of your offer to him,” he started, shifting awkwardly.

“It is not something I am truly ashamed of,” she assured him. “It is a logical step for our species, therefore tradition need not apply in this case. Our species is too diminished to have a female choose one partner. Indeed, we've even considered inviting Romulan females to the colony, as they are genetically similar to Vulcan females.”

“Spock did not seem to entirely agree on all the points, concerning your offer,” Jim said hesitantly, not wanting to step on his First's toes. “I think he's okay with the idea of children, just not the way you suggested. He seems rather old fashioned in his views. I mean, have you met his dad? I don't really understand how he ended up with a human. Reserved doesn't even begin to describe the man. So yeah, Spock seemed pretty unhappy about the whole sex with another Vulcan, without bonding. I don't see why. I mean look at you!” Jim said with a grin. "Totally aesthetically pleasing, or whatever he'd say."

“I see,” she said with a nod. “So he does not wish to create a child during his time, with me. Is that all you wished to discuss Captain Kirk?”

“No,” Jim said, wondering if he hurt her feelings, Vulcan or not. No matter the species, females really didn't like being sexually rejected. “It's only relevant. When he expressed his concerns, I suggested finding a non-Vulcan species that he might mate with, including their males. That would eliminate his concern of creating a child with another Vulcan and the desire to bond with her. The bond seems to be the sticking point for him. I'm not entirely sure if it's because he doesn't want to bond or does actually want that. Maybe that's the problem with your offer. If you'd offered to bond with him, maybe he would have been okay with it," Jim mused, mostly to himself. Shrugging, he gave her a small smile. "Anyway, the list of possible non-Vulcan candidates narrowed rapidly to only a few of us,” he admitted uncomfortably. 

“Ah, so you offered yourself as a mate and he rejected you too,” she said, with a small nod.

“Why do you say that?” he asked a little defensively. He was damn hot, thank you very much! "I'll have you know that I'm sexy as hell! I'd totally sleep with me. "

Her eyebrow went up in clear amusement. He almost sighed in relief, deciding he hadn't upset her when he'd told her about Spock's hesitancy over her offer. “I meant no offense Captain. You are aesthetically pleasing as well. If your ego needs further stroking, if it weren't for our small population, I would consider you for a temporary bed mate as well.". Her eyes positively twinkled as he laughed in delight. "No, it is simply that I know Vulcan males and they rarely accept help, even when logical. It seems to be a universal malady for your gender. I suspect that he rejected you in the same manner as myself, by politely agreeing to consider the offer.”

Jim sighed, shoulders sagging. “I don't even know why it's bothering me. I care about him a lot, but I'm not in love with him, not romantically at least. I don't even fantasized about him like that. Well okay that's a lie, but not like often. It happens. I'm a guy and still young, so really I can fantasize about almost anyone, if I want to. I mean he's good looking, all long limbs and muscle, and the whole lok and fral thing sounds fucking awesome! And you should see him in his sparring outfit. It hugs him in _all_ the right places. Yeah, I could totally get behind that, but...he's also my best friend and First Officer.... Bruised ego I guess.”

“Did you call all the way to New Vulcan to commiserate with a fellow rejectee Captain Kirk?” T'Laan asked with real amusement in her eyes. She must be like the hippie version of a Vulcan, being all relaxed around him. He'd bet anything, she drove the older Vulcans crazy. She kind of reminded him of Spock, who was actually surprisingly funny once you got him figured out. Jim kind of loved her already because of that. “I believe you humans carry on this ritual with a frozen bovine product in hand while grooming each others hair?” she suggested, tilting her head curiously.

Jim grinned. “No ma'am, I'm not here just to whine. I could have kept my communications officer in here for that. I have a true mission,” he said clasping his hands and leaning forward. “I have been informed, through comments by himself and a former lover, that due to the rift with his father, and really nearly all other Vulcans, Spock may have incomplete data about Vulcan mating functions,” he explained seriously. 

“Oh?” T'Laan asked eyebrows going up. “He did not mention this to me during our conversation. I was not aware of their estrangement either. It is a shame that he was not able to gain the proper guidance from his father in these matters, as that is typically a male's primary source of education on the subject. It is certainly not Spock that is at fault, for his naivete, but his father, who had a duty to impart that knowledge. We are a logical race, not a physical one. Sexuality is something that we must, but generally do not care to deal with as a species. It is typically left to the families to quietly teach these matters to their offspring, and they often fail to do so properly. It is something that several of us are trying to change, hopefully by creating course studies for young Vulcans. Education will lead to better decision making and less anxiety concerning something that is key to our survival as a species. Is there something I may do to assist in his education on the matter? At this advanced stage I am uncertain what will help Commander Spock most.”

Vulcan Sex Ed class. Oh to be a fly on that wall. “Yes,” Jim said with a nod, stifling the urge to giggle like a twelve year old. “His primary concern seems to be about his fral and his inability to control them. He has had some awkward sexual experiences as a result.” An eyebrow went up at that, likely her curiosity getting the better of her. “Not tellin',” he said with a grin. “However I wanted to request from you something that might help. Since he's a guy, like you said, I doubt he will ever bring his concerns to you himself, unless his fral are literally falling off.”

“Agreed. You may request it, and I will determine if it is mine to give,” she said after a moment.

“Is there a manual for young men to study concerning their sexual functions, or perhaps for couples to study together?” he asked giving her his best flirtatious grin. "Perhaps something you might use in your proposed class or perhaps for a couple that is struggling through the reproductive aspect of their bonding?"

She barely smothered a smile and looked at him in reproach. “Are you referring to teachings on the erotic arts or simply a biology text? You are curious if Vulcans have such a thing?”

“Perhaps the former, if that would be helpful,” he said, grin widening. He knew that Vulcans were secretly kinky!

T'Laan studied him for a moment and then nodded slightly. “I know of an old, sacred guide, explicitly outlining intimate relations between two warriors. It would be more useful in your situation, than a typical manual for breeding bondmates, as I doubt very much that you are concerned about irregular menstruation. It was scanned into our database decades ago, by scholars, and fortunately not lost with the hard copies. I would ask that it not leave your personal collection, however. It is something that is typically only shared with bonded couples who actively seek it out, though many have heard whispers of it and know of its existence. It is considered to be extremely taboo, especially in a time where males are encouraged by family to find a female bondmate.”

“Of course, I understand Healer T'Laan,” he said, gentling his smile and nodding his agreement. “Thank you. I would be honored to owe you a favor of equal weight in the future,” he promised.

She tilted her head thoughtfully before replying. “The other Healers and myself have spoken at length about creating a store of Vulcan, male, DNA to use with our females, as Spock is not the only male to hold doubts about mating a Vulcan woman without also bonding. Perhaps you would be willing to discuss this possibility with him at your convenience? His genes are so different from the other males that it would be a shame to lose the opportunity.”

“I would be happy to,” he assured her. “I believe that he would find that to be more agreeable. It's not that he doesn't want to create offspring, but I think there is a certain amount of Vulcan “guilt” there in doing so without bonding with the woman he would be mating with.”

“We are Vulcan,” she chided. “We do not feel guilt.”

“You are Vulcan, you feel a great deal and very deeply, but you temper it with logic and reason,” he argued back gently, smiling at her.

She cocked her head and graced him with nearly a true smile. “Making your acquaintance has been most engaging Captain Kirk.”

“I like you too Healer T'Lann,” he said grinning widely, feeling as though he'd just made a new friend. “You'll send the guide over then?”

“Affirmative. Live long and prosper Captain. T'Lann out,” she said and then was gone.

*** 

True to her word, the guide was loaded into Jim's personal library when he checked later that evening. He striped down and took a quick sonic shower, before throwing on just a pair of lounge pants. Hoping he would be uninterrupted for the evening, he settled onto his couch with his PADD and opened the file.

“Oh bless you T'Laan, there are pictures,” he said with a delighted laugh. The file was filled with lithely muscled, intertwined males, fral tangled and gripping, cocks rubbing, and lips and fingers crushed together in obvious passion. 

An hour later he set the PADD down, head filled to the brim with things that would make a Vulcan male cry, and beg on his knees for more. Flushed and grinning in excitement, he jammed his hand down his own pants, griping his cock as a reward for its patience.

Of course a minute later when he was getting a good rhythm going the door connecting his room to Spock's chimed. “Goddamit fuck,” he groaned. “Computer open the comm for the door. Yes, what is it Spock?” he called, slowing his hand.

“May I enter Captain?” the Vulcan requested, no doubt confused by the normally unlocked door.

“Hang on,” Jim answered, giving his poor cock one last goodbye stroke. Pulling his hand away he sighed and stood up to go unlock the door, not really caring that the Vulcan would no doubt see exactly what he'd interrupted, from the obscene jut of his sweats. 

Spock's eyes flicked over him briefly, nostrils flaring, no doubt also smelling what he'd interrupted. “Apologies Captain. Shall I return at a later time?”

Jim shook his head and wandered back to the couch. “Nah, it's fine Spock. It's not going anywhere I can't find later tonight,” he said flopping back down, with a teasing smile. “What can I do for you Commander?”

“I will brief you fully on our excursion tomorrow morning, but I found something I thought you would enjoy now,” Spock said lifting his hand to present Jim with a large blue rock. Whitish blue veins ran all through it and it gleamed in the light.

“Sodalite?” he asked reaching out to take it, carefully avoiding Spock's fingers, now that he knew they were a massive erogenous zone. It was a little tempting to abuse that knowledge though, especially with his formerly fantastic erection slowly witling from neglect. It had been shaping up to be a pretty spectacular orgasm after all. “Pretty.”

“No, it is lapis lazuli, as far as the computer could ascertain,” Spock corrected, oblivious to the devious workings of the Captain's mind.

Jim's brows when up. “That has been mined out on Earth for at least a century,” he said holding the semi-precious stone up in interest to the light. “Only synthetic is available now,” he remarked absently, reminding Spock that his Captain wasn't just a pretty face.

“That is correct,” the Vulcan confirmed with a nod “This is a valuable find for the Federation.”

Jim smiled and offered the rock back. “Thank you for letting me see it. That's worth a small fortune there, Mr. Spock.”

The Vulcan stepped back, his hands going behind his back. “No Captain, I brought it back only to give to you.”

Jim drew the stone back to his bare chest and smiled. “Thank you Mr. Spock. I appreciate that,” he said sincerely, beaming up at his friend. 

The Vulcan shifted on his feet and flushed a light green, his eyes flicking to where the stone rested against Jim's muscled pectorals. “You are most welcome Captain.”

“Would you care to sit Mr. Spock?” Jim asked as the man continued to hover almost uncertainly. 

Spock appeared to hesitate and then nodded. “Affirmative Captain, thank you.” He settled into his usual chair and crossed one leg over the opposite knee. After a moment of semi-awkward silence the Vulcan cleared his throat and asked, “Did you have a pleasant day Captain?”

Jim very nearly let out an unmanly giggled, not understanding for a moment what Spock's problem was, until he caught sight of his PADD. The man was clearly nervous, something he had never displayed around Jim, ever. He'd eat the damned device if he was wrong about this, but he was nearly positive he was being tentatively courted by the young Vulcan. Seemed that maybe he hadn't been entirely brushed off after all. Deciding to test it, he stood and walked to the shelf where he placed his awards and favorite possessions. “I did, thank you. I had several enlightening conversations, finished my backlogged reports, and read a very good book. All in all a great day, I'd say,” Jim said with a smile as he placed the stone front and center on the shelf. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Vulcan puff up slightly. His smile morphed into a full on grin of delight. Spock was courting him! Holy shit!

“What book, may I inquire? Would I be familiar with it?” Spock asked curiously. “I find your eclectic collection of books to be most intriguing Captain.”

“I don't think you've read it yet, but I would be happy to allow you access to my library. I promised the person that gave it to me that I would not spread its distribution, as it is quite old and sacred,” he said wandering back to pick up his PADD. “Interested?”

“Always Captain,” Spock said with a small nod. “The pursuit of knowledge in all forms is important to Vulcans. If it is a sacred text, no doubt it will be intriguing to study.”

"Oh I can promise you that, at least," Jim said, smiling to himself as he opened access to his library for the Vulcan. “There, done. Enjoy. I found it to be pretty informative,” the Captain said with a friendly grin. “I actually thought of you while reading it and hoped you'd share your insights on it at some point.” No harm in a little flirting, even if he wouldn't understand until later, as he had read it for Spock and had imagined himself with the man as he read. How could he not? That was half the reason he got it. So HE would know what to do with Spock. Now Spock just needed to learn what to do with Spock.

“Thank you Captain, I am certain I would find that to be most agreeable,” the Vulcan said. Jim again, nearly giggled like a teenaged girl, as he thought, yes, yes Spock would definitely find discussing the contents of the book to be agreeable. Physical demonstrations would, of course, be invaluable. He stood after a moment and nodded to Jim. “I will leave you to your...evening,” he said hesitating as his eyes flicked briefly downwards, another flush darkening his cheeks.

“My evening thanks you Mr. Spock,” Jim said with a chuckle.

With another nod, Spock made his way to his door, pausing in its opening. “What is the title of the publication, Captain, so I may find it with ease?”

“Ne ki'ne T'hy'la, I believe is the more modern way to say it,” Jim said cocking his head thoughtfully. “Is that correct?” Jim had never seen Spock struck dumb. It was an interesting look on his face. 

Spock swallowed noticeably and gave a short nod. "It is an adequate interpretation of the old script, yes," he said roughly.

“Ah, good. Goodnight Commander. Happy reading,” he said cheerfully and waved goodnight as the door slid shut in front of the still staring man.

He gleefully rubbed his hands together and chuckled. Calling for the lights to turn off, he climbed into bed, still grinning. Even if Spock found another mate, for his impending Time, Jim would look back on this day with great fondness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I got Ne ki'ne T'hy'la from http://www.starbase-10.de/vld/. I decided to translate it loosely to Warrior Soulmate. We'll pretend that is an ancient Vulcan Kama Sutra/courting guide alright? :)
> 
> Also, I do not have a beta, so if anyone is interested in correcting my mistakes and letting me bounce ideas off of them, that would be super. :)
> 
> AN: silveritea also pointed out the my light years were waaaaay off, so I've re-Googled that number and hopefully picked something better. :). I make up science in this or Google it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courting advances, feelings are hurt, and things heat up.

The next morning Jim breezed onto the Bridge, apple in hand, and a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to see Spock's reaction to the book he'd gotten from T'Laan. Most of it was actually pretty informative, but there was a decent amount of what could only be considered porn in it too. Jim would have paid good money to see the expressions on Spock's face as he read it. “Good sleep Keptin?” Chekov, asked with his own smile. 

“Yup,” Jim said with a big grin. “The best. How are we looking out there Mr. Spock?” he asked looking at the blue planet still on their viewer. When he didn't get an answer he glanced around and saw that Spock was not at the science station. Odd. He almost always beat Jim here by a couple of hours, unless something was happening in Science. He required less sleep than a human and worked accordingly. “Where's Mr. Spock Uhura? Any messages from Science?”

“No Sir,” she said shaking her head and shrugging. "Perhaps he's meditating or got caught up in an experiment." 

He tapped the com and called, “Captain Kirk to Mr. Spock.”

“Spock here Sir,” came the answer over a minute later. That in itself was odd, unless he really was in the lab and couldn't answer due to a critical step in one of his experiments. Spock was always prompt in answering a summons, even when woken up.

“I wanted an update on the progress of the sample gathering from the planet,” Jim said. "When can I expect you on the bridge for our morning brief? Are you scheduled in Science this morning and I missed seeing it?" 

“No I am not, but I am wrapped up at the moment. I will be with you in approximately fifteen minutes Sir,” he replied shortly. 

Jim narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at his First's tone, then shrugged and said out loud, “Alright. Fifteen minutes, my ready room.”

“Yes Captain,” Spock said and then cut the feed.

“Huh," Jim grunted. "That was kinda weird. Did Spock just say “wrapped up"?” Jim whispered to Uhura.

She bit her lip to hide her smile. “Yes Captain,” she said seriously. "I believe he did in fact use those exact words."

“Huh," he said again. "Guess I'm starting to rub off on him after all,” he said with a cocky grin, sauntering over to his chair. He chuckled as the Communication Officer barely cut off her snort of amusement. Sulu was giving him a funny look like he almost got it, so Jim smiled at him and asked, “Mr. Sulu what is our next stop?”

“Uh, Starbase 7 Sir,” he replied glancing at his workstation, shaking his head. “Mr. Scott has several replacement parts waiting for us to pick up. Headquarters has authorized three days leave while we are there as well. The Starbase boasts several night clubs and two public gardens.”

“Perfect!” Jim said with a grin. “It's not a planet, but it's still nice to get out and stretch your legs on occasion isn't it?”

“Yes Captain,” Sulu agreed with a smile, already turning to Chekov, likely planning their three days of leave together. It was cute how they pretended to just be friends, even with each other, when anyone with eyes could see what was happening there. People probably thought the same about Spock and him too. Might even be true soon.

“Excellent,” Jim said, biting into his apple. “I'll be in my ready room, this morning, if anyone needs me. I have a pile of reports that reaches from here to Earth, so yay! Sulu you have the conn.”

“Yes Sir,” came the general chorus as he made his way to the back of the bridge.

*** 

It was closer to twenty minutes before Spock finally entered Jim's office, looking rather well put together for someone who was just doing what Jim thought he was doing. Jim would still be a sweaty and flushed. Plus Spock looked way too uptight for someone that just got off. Perhaps Vulcans didn't get the post orgasm sleepies? Maybe he really had been somewhere on the ship, taking care of something not related to his pants area. Jim, on the other hand couldn't imagine doing anything else after being given access to a book on gay erotica. He'd done it twice, imagining what it would be like to actually have fral and tangling them together with another man's, rutting and groping and...woah there! Need to get back on track here Jimmy! “Mr. Spock, good morning,” Jim said leaning back against the window he had be looking out of, trying, and probably failing, to look all cool and collected. Thank fuck Spock was a touch telepath and not Betazoid!

“Good morning Captain,” he replied, standing stiffly, hands behind his back. Definite refusal to meet Jim's eyes. He totally read the book!

“Sleep well?” Jim asked with a small smile.

“Well enough Sir,” the Vulcan replied, voice tight in a way Jim well recognized as his way of controlling himself. A hint of green dusted the other man's cheeks and the tips of his ears. Nope, he slept horribly and probably couldn't meditate either. Jim would bet money on it. He was trying too hard to keep his face blank, but the blush said it all.

“Good to hear," he said in his most annoyingly chipper voice. "Now your report on the samples Mr. Spock,” Jim said moving to sit at his desk.

Spock nodded stiffly and launched into a ten minute explanation on what had been found and the possible benefits for the Federation, should they begin mining on the planet. It was largely uninhabited. What life it had were creatures similar to Earth's aquatic life, with no apparent sighs of higher intelligence. With careful safety practices around the predators and some newer advances in drills, mining should be able to proceed with little to no effect on the wildlife. When he was finished he waited patiently for Jim to respond, while Jim instead sat picking out the small signs of tension in the serious man.

“Excellent work Commander,” Jim said after a moment of observation. “Are you sure you are alright?” he asked. “You looked stressed in a way I don't think I've seen before. Did you really sleep and meditate last night?”

“Permission to speak freely Sir,” Spock requested stiffly.

“Always,” Jim replied easily, coming around his desk and leaning back against it, which was his first mistake. In a blink he was slammed down against his desk, a visibly angry Vulcan grasping the front of his gold shirt and kneeling over him, caging him in. This was eerily familiar, only Sarek wasn't here this time to reign his son in.

“Are you toying with me Captain?” Spock growled, eyes narrowed.

“Explain,” Jim commanded, putting every ounce of his Captain Voice in it, despite feeling like jelly inside. Spock looked beyond pissed, like to the point he was going to break someone, which Jim had only seen personally once and then heard about a second time, when Spock pounded Khan into the ground.

“You answered your door, half naked, flagrantly aroused and smelling of self pleasure, knowing full well it was me. You send me a book about explicit, illustrated, male intercourse, suggesting we “discuss it”. You took the stone from me with the same hand that had moments before been stroking your penis. So,” Spock ground out, lifting Jim easily off the desk by his shirt, “Are you toying with me Captain?”

“Of course I am Spock. It's called flirting,” Jim replied, not sure if he was aroused or annoyed by the Commander's actions. There was tension. Definitely nervous. The lines of appropriate behavior had long ago been crossed between the Commander and Captain. While Jim had final say on all decisions, he viewed Spock as much more his equal than his subordinate. Right now it was clear who viewed whom as their subordinate though. “When a boy likes a girl, he pulls her hair. Everyone knows that Spock,” he said with a quirk of his mouth, hoping he looked playful and confident, rather than like he was ready to piss himself.

“I am not a little girl Captain,” the Vulcan snarled, leaning down even closer to press his obvious erection into Jim's thigh. Hot breath tickled Jim's neck, raising goose bumps across his flesh. “Or is that not enough proof for you? Shall I demonstrate further?” Jim had to admit he was a little curious what the Vulcan would do if he said yes to that. Obviously that was why Jim got into trouble so frequently. 

“No, I agree, you're not a little girl," Jim said relaxing as best he could, instead of pushing the Vulcan totally over the edge by antagonizing him more. "You are, however, a Vulcan male on the brink of his first adult pon farr,” Jim replied, resisting the temptation to arch up and rub along the hard column of flesh pressed into him. Uhura and Bones weren't kidding. Spock was packing some serious weaponry there. It felt, not only incredibly long, but obscenely thick. How would it feel pressing into him, stretching him wide? He'd never had anything bigger than fingers inside him, but now he was suddenly very interested in what it would be like to...don't think about it, don't think about it, touch telepath Jimmy! Fortunately Spock seemed to be too distracted by his anger to read the stray thoughts.

“You cannot know that,” Spock said, scorn evident in his tone. “A human has no comparison, no true comprehension of what the pon farr is like.”

“Well let's break it down, shall we?” Jim said calmly, as if a heavy, very strong, very cranky alien wasn't pinning him to his desk. He even went so far as to thread his hands together behind his head, refusing to completely back down to the furious Vulcan. “You're showing aggression to a superior officer, you are very obviously aroused, and you brought me a courting gift last night. Don't think I didn't pick up on the steps to courtship from that book. It's not all porn and you know it, though it does have it's share of that too. Add to that what was clearly a discrete way to say “I'm masturbating Captain, I'll be there in fifteen”, this morning, it's not hard to put it together,” Jim reasoned. “How long do you think you have Spock? As your closest friend and your Captain you need to keep me in the loop on this.”

There was a long tense pause and then Spock took a deep breath and loosened his grip. “Possibly three days until it begins in full, from the symptoms I am indeed exhibiting,” Spock said honestly, closing his eyes and dropping his head to Jim's chest with a frustrated groan. “It was not supposed to be this way. I should be preparing to complete the bond with T'Pring and produce offspring, not pouncing on my friend and superior officer.”

Jim reached down and patted the man's shoulder soothingly. “Don't concern yourself over it Spock. I'm not offended. Flattered is a better word. Maybe a little terrified too. Besides, there is still time if you want us to get T'Laan here. She was disappointed that you were hesitant about assisting in her family building project.”

Spock stood up, releasing Jim completely, and started to pace. He looked like a caged panther, all sleek lines and pent up power. The agitated man speared his hands through his hair and growled in frustration, “No, I do not want her Jim! It is wrong to mate a female I don't intend to bond with, and New Vulcan can't afford to bond all of the females off right now. I understand her position on not bonding. The logic is sound, as no male would willingly share his bondmate, even if it was for the survival of our species. That said, si-kun-utik is shameful for my family anyway. While some may practice it, I do not and will not. I had considered ending my engagement, with T'Pring, when I became aware she was consorting with Stonn in a manner that was suspicious. She later informed me she would be ending our arrangement for the same reason. She wanted to bear his children and needed to bond first. All of that is besides the point anyway. Even if they wanted to bond and produce legitimate children, I did not want to bond with any of them,” Spock said softly, his shoulders slumping. "I have meditated on it at great length. I would have many children, if I could, but I do not want to bond with any of female Vulcans I have met. T'Pris was an exception, as she did not see me as an oddity, but now she is gone. There will be no children for me."

Spock hadn't told him about T'Pring stepping out on him like that. Talk about your "Dear John" letter, hearing that your intended bondmate was sleeping with the guy that tormented you the most as a child. That didn't mean Spock had to forgo children though. There were other ways to go about it. “T'Laan asked if you would at least be willing to donate samples of your sperm for her to use for impregnating volunteers,” Jim said, relaying the Healer's message as promised, watching as his friend dropped his hands and sighed, leaving his hair surprisingly tidy.

“Of course,” Spock said with a nod. “It is not just about the children it would create, it is about the intimacy we would share, as two telepathic beings. I agree with her, that we need to encourage diversified breeding, but not through intercourse. It is not our way to share our females. Our very biology fights against it." He paced over to the window. “It is also why I am hesitant to fully embrace the idea of spending my Time with you Jim,” he admitted.

Jim blinked at the rare use of his first name, twice now. “What do you mean?” he asked sitting up fully on the desk. "I'm crazy awesome, but even I can't get pregnant buddy."

“Because to me you could be my t'hy'la and are a warrior in your own right,” Spock said, ever honest, ignoring Jim's banter. “The book is indeed a tease of intimacies and forbidden knowledge, but it also speaks of how I feel about you as my friend and Captain. I would have that with you, if we still practiced the old ways. It could never just be simple release with you my friend. I do not wish to bond with any of the willing female Vulcans left. I do however desire that kind of bond with you. If I spend my Time with you, bonding would be at the front of my thoughts always.”

Bonding with Spock, sometime in the future, sounded kind of great, but he knew that it was way too soon to discuss it now. That didn't mean he didn't want to explore the possibilities of a relationship with Spock, however. They already spent most of their time together, so why not include a sexual element and see where it went? Bonding could totally happen later, when they were both ready.

Jim walked to the door and engaged the lock, before returning to his desk and resting back against it. He took a deep breath and raised his chin, recalling the words of the book. “Let's test this then. See how it goes between us. Come show me brother warrior,” Jim said softly in Vulcan, phrases pulled from the book, chosen carefully to inflame the male Vulcan. “Show me what I am to you, according to your old ways. Prove yourself to me and master my body. Take my essence into you and claim it as your own.”

Spock visibly trembled at the words, as he approached Jim, looking as astonished as Jim had ever seen him. Standing before his Captain for a moment, he hesitated, and then fell to his knees. Jim sucked in a surprised breath, as his standard issue slacks were pulled down to his ankles and his legs press apart. Hot, moist breath burned over the end of his cock through his briefs, as Spock mouthed at him with a groan. “Spock,” he breathed, arching and lift a hand to rake back through smooth hair. “God, please.” This was completely surreal. He prayed he wasn't actually sleeping and just dreaming this right now.

Spock raised a brow and gave him what, for a Vulcan, was a positively filthy look, as he tugged at Jim's briefs. He growled in satisfaction as Jim bobbed free, and buried his face in the crease between Jim's cock and thigh. Spock drew a deep breath in, taking in the musky male scent, then drew his tongue over the humid flesh. “Oh t'hy'la, ne ki'ne, I would do battle with you as my bother warrior. Upon your defeat I would mount you, spilling my seed inside you until you overflowed with it. I would watch as your tears of pleasure and pain mix with the soil. I would paint your skin with my seed until there was no doubt for anyone to whom you belonged. I would have every part of you in every way,” Spock replied in Vulcan.

“And if I won?” Jim asked, arousal flooding his system at the flagrantly sexual words falling from his stoic friend's lips.

“You would not,” Spock growled. “You are mine t'hy'la. You belong under me, writhing in pleasure as my lok stretches you wide. It is your place. Make no mistake about this fact.”

Jim gasped and had to quickly grasp the base of his cock, hard, in a nearly futile attempt to stop himself from coming on the spot. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so close to the edge in so little time. The mental image of his cum dripping through Spock's perfect hair, should he fail to contain it, did little to help. “Fucking hell Spock,” he gasped. “Just fuck!” He panted, closing his eyes, trying to maintain what little control he had. 

Then suddenly scorching wet heat was surrounding him, all the way down to where his fingers pressed desperately into his cock, and sucked, hard. Seconds later a slick finger was sliding into him and pressing with eerie accuracy into his prostate. “Wait! Spock, stop, fuck fuck fuck,” he cried as the shock of it ran through him, and like a sixteen year old getting his first blow job, Jim was lost. He came with a pained sound down the swallowing throat, hanging onto Spock's shoulder for dear life. 

Spock sat back and visibly swallowed what hadn't already been consumed, making Jim's cock twitch out another feeble spurt at the sight. The Vulcan raised a brow and leaned forward, not taking his eyes off Jim's as his tongue caught the drops sliding down Jim's softening length. “I think I am about to have a stroke,” Jim said in a rough voice, watching the impossible sight. “I couldn't have just gotten the hottest, shortest blow job of my life from my Vulcan First Officer on my desk.”

“Shall I call Dr. McCoy Captain?” Spock asked in his usual calm voice, as if unaffected by what he'd just done. Contrary to his tone, his pupils were blown wide with arousal and an olive green flush had filled his cheeks.

“No,” Jim replied weakly chuckling. “I'm pretty sure he'd hate me forever if I called him at the moment.”

“I had no idea the Doctor had homophobic tendencies. I admit to being a bit surprised,” Spock said resting back on his heals, still managing to look regal and barely mussed.

“He's not,” Jim said with a shake of his head, “Just firmly straight and content to keep everything visual in that realm. Your unexpected prostate massage must have been a treat for the old man.” 

“I admit to finding this visual to be quite stimulating,” Spock said, reaching up to smooth his hands over Jim's strong thighs.

“Speaking of, you deserve reciprocation for that stunning performance,” Jim said with a grin.

“There is no time Captain,” Spock said gliding to his feet, arousal apparent in his tight slacks. “Your morning briefing is at 0800, in only five minutes.” There was definite movement as well.

“Mr. Spock,” Jim said, pointing, “There is an octopus in your pants. How do you plan to hide that?”

Spock frowned, looking down at himself. “Are you comparing my lok and fral to the eight armed cephalopod mollusk of Earth? My fral do not contain suction cups and there are only four. I assure you the scent is very different as well. Infinitely more pleasing.”

“Is that so?” Jim said grinning, and reaching out towards the undulating bulge. “I will have to investigate the differences then.”

Spock grabbed his wrist just this side of too tightly and growled, “If you continue down this road Captain, I will most certainly not be able to “hide that” and the Bridge and Engineering crew will doubtless wonder why they are delayed for their scheduled meeting, with you, for at least an hour. They will also be most curious as the why the Captain is unable to sit or walk properly for a week,” Spock said, voice filled with dark promise. “Now is not the time to toy with me Captain. I do not have my usual level of control, with the pon farr coming, to handle human flirting and teasing.”

Jim sighed, pushing away the image of Spock furiously bending him over the desk and pounding the living daylights out of him. Because that...that would just be fanfuckingtastic, if poorly timed. Probably not the ideal way to bottom for the first time either. He nodded and said, “You're right, that was unfair. I apologize. Will you be able to conduct the meeting as planned with your trousers dancing like that? Not that it wouldn't be hilarious to see everyone's faces.”

Spock cocked a brow slightly, showing a little humor at the situation. He released Jim's arm and nodded. “I will manage, as long as I am permitted to sit Captain.”

“Permission granted,” Jim said hopping off of the desk and pulling up his pants. “Computer, recycle the air of the ready room,” Jim called to the ship. "Twice." At Spock's raised brow, he tapped his nose. “I'm human and even I can smell the sex in here.”

“Ah,” Spock said with a nod. “Thank you Captain.”

“No, Spock, thank you,” he replied with a grin. 

“Captain,” he acknowledged with a small smile as he slid into his accustomed seat to await the arrival of the rest of the crew. He wondered if he should once again remind the Captain that he was a touch telepath. Spock decided to not speak up and instead gazed in interest at the top of Jim's desk, waiting for the others to arrive.

*** 

The morning briefing went smoothly and soon everyone was ready to get back to their duties for the day. “Alright people, thank you for your time,” Jim said setting his PADD down and smiling. “Dr. McCoy, Mr. Spock, if you could stay for a moment longer?”

Once everyone else had filed out and the door slid shut, Jim turned back to Bones. “So Doctor, it would seem that the pon farr is indeed upon us.”

Bones turned to look at Spock across the table. “How long?”

“Approximately three days, perhaps less,” Spock said raising a brow at Jim who just grinned and shrugged.

“Well,” Bones said sitting back, “I can arrange medical leave for you for the duration. That is simple enough. Will security need to be briefed?”

“Bones!” Jim gasped. “Spock isn't going to be some deranged sex fiend, prowling the corridor.”

“The Doctor is correct,” Spock said holding up a hand, to silence any protests. “I will be quite unstable, as we have already seen examples of. It would be logical to at the very least inform them that I will not be myself, due to a Vulcan cycle, for several days. Should I decide to leave my territory, in this case my living quarters, they should be prepared to protect the crew, even lock me in the brig or sedate me.”

“Very well,” Jim agreed settling back with a frown. “Let's avoid the brig though, 'kay? That would require more paperwork than I care to deal with.”

“I have also, conveniently, been in contact with T'Lann on New Vulcan. She contacted me yesterday and briefed me on the medical aspects of pon farr. We didn't think it would happen so fast however. She provided the computer with schematics for a Vulcan seminal storage vessel, should you still be willing to donate at this time of your greater fertility. I will go down to engineering after this and have Scotty get that knocked out right away. I'll tell him it is for something urgent in Sick Bay,” McCoy said lacing his hands together over his belly. “She tells me, also, that she will not be traveling here herself to assist in treatments? I figured the two of you had some arrangement made when she said that.”

“That is correct,” Spock confirmed. “However due to a timely revelation, it would seen that Jim will be the ideal partner. He is my t'hy'la and a most logical choice.”

“So you will likely bond during then,” Bones said with a matter-of-fact nod. “Shouldn't be any problems with mental capat...”

“Wait. Bond? Like immediately?” Jim asked in a high voice. “I missed something. I didn't think we'd made that decision for sure yet. Isn't this just about getting you through pon farr in one piece? I thought bonding could wait a bit? Even you said seemed reserved about the idea of bonding during.”

“You are t'hy'la, Jim. From what I've read, when you engage in a sexual relationship with a Vulcan, as his t'hy'la, a mental bond is extremely likely to form. As an already recognized t'hy'la, you exhibit a high level of mental compatibility with Spock. It will be extremely natural for the bond to form,” Bones explained. “I would say 98% likely actually. Why does he not know this yet Pointy?” he asked glaring at Spock, grouchily. 

“I had thought it understood, after T'Laan sent that particular publication to you and the events of this morning,” Spock said to Jim, sounding a little upset, though not showing it in his expression. “Is it not your wish to bond? You accepted my gift and challenged me to prove my worth, my ability to dominate and pleasure you. Those are the first steps. You even acknowledged that you knew I was courting. I do not understand. I specifically said that, should you be my partner, bonding would be at the front of my thoughts.” Bones shifted uncomfortably at the Vulcan's impassioned words, but didn't dare interrupt. Dominate?

Jim sighed, “God you're right. I guess hearing it that way, so matter of fact, made it so much more permanent suddenly. Instead of overtures for a sexual relationship it was a little closer to a marriage proposal wasn't it? I thought there would be more time to do all of that afterward. I'm all for bonding eventually, this is just really, really fast.”

“If you wish for me to cease courtship, you must tell me now, so I will have time to find an adequate sexual partner to see me through my Time, Jim,” Spock said tensely. 

“No, no, sorry. I'm being an idiot. I started this in a way. I pretty much knew where it was going after last night. Just cold feet I guess,” Jim said with a shrug. “It is faster than is ideal, but it's fine. Good actually. We get along great and I doubt that will change, if your counterpart is to be believed.”

“If it will set your mind at ease, Jim, I too thought a trial sexual relationship was the intended goal, when you made your offer several days ago, until I came to realize there was a deeper connection already present. It was when I found myself experiencing urges to bring you a gift that I began to understand the true nature of my intentions. When you taunted me with the mention of that particular Vulcan publication last evening, I was sure that you felt the same. I now believe I was in error,” Spock said in explanation. "My experience in such matters is limited."

“No Spock,” Jim sighed. “I don't think you were. We've been good friends for awhile now. I have also been attracted to you, in a way, for much of that time. This is a logical step in the relationship, considering who we are, what our positions are and the timing of your pon farr. It is logical and beyond that a good thing. My mouth just got ahead of my brain. I'm sorry.”

The Vulcan studied him for a moment and then nodded. “Very well Captain,” he said softly.

Dr. McCoy watched the exchange silently, and then cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Yes, well, now that that is worked out. T'Laan will not be overseeing your Time, Jim will. Jim will also assist in gathering what seminal fluid he can and store it properly for shipment to New Vulcan. Once the unit is fabricated, we will discuss its functions. At the moment I just ask that it be a clean catch with no oral or anal contamination,” he said seriously.

“Alright,” Jim said with a blushing nod. “Will manual stimulation be enough Spock?”

Spock cocked his head and thought. “From my readings, I don't believe so, at least not the first day or two. After the bond is in place and the initial...madness calms, I believe that it will be acceptable between couplings,” he said, face carefully blank.

Jim inwardly winced, knowing he'd probably hurt Spock's feelings, despite any protestations that he had them. He reached out briefly to touch his hand to Spock's. “T'hy'la, I apologize” he thought firmly, hoping he projected the thought enough. A rapid blinking and a faint blush was the only reaction he saw, but it made him smile anyway. Dark eyes flicked to his briefly, holding a depth of warmth only a Vulcan could feel.

“Alright,” McCoy said standing up. “That is the basics of a plan at least. I need to get back to a patient, but I'd like to see both of you for a physical later today. Jim we will discuss preparations for you and Spock if you could please bring a sample of your semen. T'Laan wants a rough sperm count for her records and testing done for any genetic issues. Again a clean catch please,” he said with a pointed look at Jim, who simply grinned back.

“Thank you Doctor,” Spock said with a nod. “I will deliver it after my scheduled lunch period.”

“Great,” McCoy said with a sigh. “Now I will know exactly what you're doing while I'm eating my lunch today. Thanks so much Spock.”

“Apologies Doctor,” Spock said, eyes glittering with amusement, face otherwise blank.

“Captain, Commander,” McCoy said tilting his head at them and leaving the room.

“So,” Jim said. “I'm a giant ass. I'm so sorry Spock. Classic foot in mouth moment there.” Spock tilted his head and looked like he wanted to comment. “Human saying Spock. I'm sorry, I was rude to you and misunderstood the depth of our upcoming connection. Better?” he asked rewording his apology.

“Yes, and there is no need to apologize for lack of communication on both sides,” Spock said standing up. "I have expressed my thoughts on bonding in a less than clear manner. Simply put, I do not want to bond with a Vulcan female, but I would with you. I will be sending my generic material to New Vulcan, but will not be the delivery vessel myself. I hope that is direct enough." 

Jim tried to be subtle as he watched Spock stand, noting, with some disappointment that Spock's arousal had clearly subsided. “Of course, I understand, I'm still sorry though.”

“Captain,” Spock chided softly, noting the direction of Jim's gaze, despite his attention on the conversation. “I would appreciate being able to leave the room at some point this morning, as I have duties to attend to. You gauging my current level of arousal will only call attention to and increase it.”

Jim grinned and shrugged. “Sorry Spock. Until later?”

“Yes Captain. I will head to the Science Lab to prepare the leads for my absence starting tomorrow,” Spock said. “It seems logical I remove myself from most of my duties, for the duration, to avoid complications.”

“Agreed, dismissed Commander,” Jim said with a small smile and a wave.

“Captain,” Spock said with a nod and left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim gets his first hands on lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks this is where my freaky imagination kicked in, so yep. Also where the explicit rating really starts.

Later that afternoon Jim found himself nervously standing outside Spock's door. He'd come here, intending to flirt his way into helping Spock with his “sample extraction”, but was now feeling like a nervous kid on his first date. It wasn't like Spock hadn't already proven he was attracted to Jim. “Seriously Jimmy, get it together. This isn't your first time at the rodeo,” he muttered. And now he sounded like Bones! Christ!

“Captain?” Spock asked from behind. “Why are you discussing a competition in bovine and equestrian skill sets before my door? Is there something I can assist you with?”

Jim spun, startled. Spock was watching him curiously a few feet away, hands behind his back, face as serene as ever, as if he weren't actually coming back to his room to rub one out. He squared his shoulders and cocked his head flirtatiously, despite the nervous twist of his stomach. “Actually I was coming here to help you Mr. Spock,” he said giving Spock his best smile.

Spock cracked a little and smiled slightly in humor. “Very well Captain. Please enter,” he said touching the panel of his door, walking through as it slid open.

Jim followed him, ignoring the fluttering in his belly. This was really it, earlier blow job aside. No, this time he was the one touching Spock. He admitted he was a little nervous he wouldn't be able to sufficiently navigate Spock's anatomy in a way that would be pleasurable for Spock, despite reading T'Laan's book. The human penis wasn't exactly complicated. Rub it and you're pretty much ninety percent the way there. It felt more like reading about the clitoris and then deciding you were a pro, only to find out you really really weren't. Like at all.

“It will be fine Captain,” Spock said, startling Jim out of his thoughts. “Before you ask, no I cannot read your thoughts at the moment. We are not touching and I am shielded, as always. You simply appear nervous, and since I have the knowledge that this will be your first experience with a male Vulcan, it is easy to extrapolate," he explained as Jim's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Vulcans are not so different from any other species you have likely encountered. Any lubricated friction you provide will be sufficient, I assure you. Vulcans achieve orgasm by thrusting repeatedly into their partner, just like Humans, Klingons, Romulans, Adorians, or any other humanoid species. Please sit. I am going to collect the specimen container from the bathing room and will join you in a moment. Feel free to order refreshments for yourself as this will likely take much of our free period.”

Jim flushed and blinked, remembering that Vulcans had an extended ejaculation period that could take upwards of a half hour to complete. Deciding to follow his friend's advice he went to the replicator and ordered up water and tea for both of them, as well as a vegetable plate for Spock and sandwich for himself.

Spock returned, nodding in approval as Jim set the fair down on the coffee table. “Excellent thinking Captain. I had not considered my own nutritional needs, thank you.”

“Is that your way of saying you were so excited about me touching you, you forgot you'd also need to eat?” Jim ask with a small laugh, glad he wasn't the only one that was a little flustered.

Spock flushed a little and shrugged. “Essentially, yes,” he admitted. “Are you prepared to assist?”

“I am,” Jim said. “A little nervous I won't know what to do with your anatomy, but ready to try.”

“I will guide you, should you need it,” Spock said setting a large specimen container and towel on the table, then reaching down to undo the button of his slacks. “As I previously stated it will not be as dissimilar from what you are accustomed, as you might think. My lok is designed in a similar fashion to that of your own penis and the fral are simply secondary to the process. I do not have testicles underneath my lok, like humans, but I can show you where they are and how to manipulate them, should that interest you. The sensitive portion of my lok is primarily located around the tip and ridges, just as in a human. As you likely have more experience in masturbation than I do, considering your showering habits, just do what you enjoy and I am positive it will be sufficient to cause me to achieve climax."

“Spock,” Jim said nodding dumbly and blinking at the container the Commander had set out. He wasn't even going to ask how Spock knew about his showering habits, as it likely involved mentally stored charts and statistics, which was totally not sexy. Plus Spock's sense of smell probably came into it, so yeah, no, he didn't want to know if Spock could stiff out every detail of his morning routine. “Why on earth do you have what looks like a liter container?” Jim asked instead.

“A healthy Vulcan male produces an average of point two five liters during a full ejaculation cycle,” Spock said matter-of-factually.

“Point two five...fuck Spock, that's like a cup of cum! That is insane!” Jim exclaimed, mouth gaping open. "If I came that much my balls would probably fall off!"

Spock looked up from his gaping slacks. “What is the human volume? I do not believe I noted that detail during my studies of human reproduction.” He looked slightly perturbed by the realization.

“I don't know, a few milliliters, like four or five?” Jim said with a shrug. "Think of it as a spoonful to your 8oz drinking glass."

“Ah. That is likely due to the longevity and higher motility of human sperm as compared to that of Vulcan sperm,” Spock suggested. “More is not better Jim,” Spock said with a quirk of his mouth. “It is simply necessary for our species' method of insemination. Like I explained before, Vulcan seminal fluids completely bath the ovum so the sperm may swarm over it, whereas human sperm must swim relatively far to reach their destination. If you want to make a comparison, it would be like sitting in the hot tub, versus a five kilometer swim. It is the reason that my parents needed medical intervention to conceive me. Even the mass amounts of sperm during my father's pon farr were insufficient to complete the process.”

Jim nodded flushed as he watched Spock methodically strip his clothing off, as he spoke, folding each piece and setting it aside. He draped the towel over the seat of the chair, then turned, hands behind his back. Spock was a beautiful male, without a doubt. Long, graceful lines of muscle rippled across his body in a way it did not on humans. Oh, he looked similar enough that Jim found the triangular shape of his torso and slight flare of his hips to be extremely appealing, and his musculature allowed him to move more gracefully than a human. His tight abs, long torso and muscled thighs were sonnet inspiring. He'd seen the man bent over consoles enough to know that man also had a rear that made Jim's teeth ache. Just because this whole relationship thing was new, didn't mean Jim hadn't ever noticed Spock in that way. He wasn't dead. Spock was a moving work of art that Jim could happily watch for hours, and now apparently had implied permission to do so, naked. So yeah, that was kind of awesome. 

“Captain?” Spock asked, after several moments, brow raised. “Are you quite alright?”

“Perfect,” Jim said, stepping forward. “Just admiring the view.”

“You find me to be aesthetically pleasing,” Spock said, his eyes glinting with amusement. 

“Fucking hot is probably a better way to phrase it, but sure let's go with that,” Jim said reaching down to the hems of both of his shirts and pulling them off. Clearly from the towel, Spock expected this to be messy. Point two five liters...Christ, what was that going to be like inside him? He was positive he'd actually be able to feel that much, especially with Spock's monster lok stuffed up there as well. 

“I also find you to be most pleasing to look upon Captain,” Spock said pupils expanding as he took in Jim's tanned chest and muscled torso.

“Are you sure?” Jim asked eyes flicking downward to the undisturbed pouch at Spock's groin.

“I assure you, am experiencing arousal. I am simply attempting to control it, should you be interested in viewing the physical manifestations. Normally I would allow arousal to run its course and my lok and fral would emerge naturally, but for the sake of educating you, we will start with it in a flaccid state. My control is tenuous, however, so perhaps we might begin?” Spock asked, shifting slightly, which practically screamed impatience for a Vulcan.

“Alright,” Jim said tossing his shirt aside and walking closer. “What should I do first?” he asked taking a deep breath.

“Would you feel more comfortable simply watching Captain?” Spock asked, somewhat gently. “If you are apprehensive, I would not force you assist. Your simple presence is quite stimulating in itself.”

Jim laughed in delight at that, thinking he'd really love watching Spock jack off sometime, especially since the idea was apparently already appealing to the Vulcan. He sucked in a deep breath. “No, as awesome as that sounds actually, I want to give it try. If we're going to spend your pon farr together, I need to get comfortable with your equipment. Just let me know if I hurt you or do something wrong, alright?” Jim said reaching out and rubbing trembling hands down over the Vulcan's hips. At his touch he saw a tiny ripple under the layer of pubic hair covering Spock's penile pouch. He glanced up to Spock's face in question.

At Spock's answering nod, he reached down and tickled his fingers over the center of the pouch, where he'd seen Spock manipulate it before. An answering pulse against his fingers had him pressing a little harder and suddenly he was sliding inside the hot, slick flesh. Jim's fingers met the head of the lok and Spock sucked in a sharp breath, shuddering slightly. "Does that hurt you at all?" Jim asked, pausing.

“Negative," the Vulcan replied shakily. "Now grip the head and pull,” Spock said, voice tight. He reached down to wrap his fingers around Jim's wrist.

Jim slid his fingers a little deeper, marveling at how like a vagina it felt and wondered if Spock would let him fuck him that way one day. “Perhaps, after my Time has passed, as it would take control on my part to keep my own arousal banked for the duration,” Spock said. "The pouch diminishes in length at my lok extends. At Jim's surprised, raised brow, he simply squeezed Jim's wrist and said, “Touch telepath Jim and my shields are not optimal at the moment.”

“Ah,” Jim said flushing. He firmed his grip and gently tugged, feeling the lok slide easily forward and out. Like before the fral followed until he could see the four finger-width tentacles reaching out from the pouch as well. Of course no balls appeared, since Spock said they were somewhere else. The whole structure was a lovely olive green color, which darkened as blood clearly began to fill out the area.

Jim stroked over the shaft slowly as it rose and hardened. “Fuck you are big,” he breathed in appreciation, and just a little envy, as he squeezed the thick shaft carefully. Spock shuddered and groaned finally, a dark flush spreading up his chest and cheeks. Jim grinned and, remembering what the book the night before had taught, reached out with his other hand to gently tease each of the thin fral slowly forward, allowing them to gently undulate and hang out of the way for the moment. They were definitely longer than the lok, and their gentle flexing against his hand revealed a hidden strength, despite their seemingly delicate structure. He'd need to keep an eye on them and gently redirect their grip as they started to respond fully. The book had detailed several techniques for both controlling and pleasuring the sensitive appendages.

He looked up at Spock's darkened eyes and cocked his head. “Alright so far?” Jim asked stroking his hand up over the double ridges and across the head, like he did his own.

Spock nodded jerkily and swallowed. “Yes Jim, but may I sit please?” he rasped out. 

Jim realized that Spock was shivering all over, his long limbs loose and relaxed, mouth parted and panting. In effect, he is making Spock feel really, really good. He grinned and backed the Vulcan into the chair, following him down to straddle his friend's thighs. “You like that Commander?” he asked leaning forward to tickle his tongue up one pointed ear. “I learned a few tricks from that book of T'Laan's. I look forward to trying them out on you as I figure out what I'm doing here.”

“As do I,” Spock replied, flexing his hips and groaning. “Jim I cannot hold back my arousal much longer. Please determine how you would prefer to engage the fral.”

Jim nodded and reached back for the specimen container with his free hand. He let go of Spock's lok and gathered each fral carefully, and coaxed them to wrap around his arm holding the cup. They tightened almost immediately, but not enough to limit blood flow, instead like a firm hand around this arm. “That work?” he asked.

“Yes,” Spock said unsteadily. “Jim, I find...I find that I would very much enjoy sharing a human kiss with you. Would you permit that?”

“I have my hand around your cock and part of your cock around my other arm. I think at this point kissing is expected,” Jim said with a teasing grin. “And perhaps dinner or a movie.”

“I do not underst...ah a common human joke involving food consumption and intercourse,” Spock gasped, hips arching as Jim began to stroke him again. “That would be most...agreeable as well Jim,” he stuttered as Jim's hand skimmed his leaking head. “Now that kiss?”

Jim leaned forward and took Spock's lips in a searing kiss that had the man groaning and shuddering in a dangerous way. “Close?” he asked against Spock's mouth.

“I am mortified to admit it, but it would seem so,” Spock said tightly.

“As quick as I came this morning, I won't judge,” Jim said, chuckling and leaning in to kiss him again. “Besides you get to come for like a half an hour, so I think you still win,” he mumbled to the Vulcan. “Warn me?” Jim asked. 

The Vulcan nodded tightly and Jim leaned back in to kiss along his jaw and nibble hard enough to create a little sting without making a mark. “Damn Spock. This is going to feel so good fucking into me. I've never had anything but fingers inside, you know. Your natural lubrication is awesome too,” he said increasing the speed of his strokes. “I have a fantasy, you know...well several, lately, but in one we're arguing over some detail about a mission. I probably did something stupid and got hurt or whatever, and you just lose your shit over it.”

“I never “lose my shit”,” Spock grunted, shuddering and arching, his fral tightening noticeably and his abs rippling and flexing against Jim's pumping hand. Long fingered hands slid across Jim's hips and gripped his ass as the Vulcan tipped his head back in pleasure.

“You nearly strangled me once. I think that counts,” Jim pointed out, earning him a head cock of admission. “Anyway,” Jim drew out, teasing his hand over the head and then back down across the ridges, grinning as Spock jerked hard and outright moaned, “You lose it and just shove me face down onto my desk, at first, just because you're pissed. But then,” he says in a sultry tone, “You realize my ass is rubbing against you, and I'm pissed too, so I'm swearing a wriggling, trying to get loose. Next thing I know my pants are around my knees and you're shoving into me like you life depends on it. Your hands are digging into my hips, bruising me and holding me open so you can see your cock stretching me and...”

“Fuck,” Spock gritted out, uncharacteristically, and Jim had to move quickly to catch the first volley of semen. Then it was his turn to swear in shock at the sheer amount pumping thickly out of the Vulcan. It wasn't like his own cum shooting out either, but more like squeezing a tube of toothpaste out all at once. He suddenly felt a little sorry for Nyota and the “oral sex incident”. He appraised the Vulcan's length again and swore to ask her one day how she hadn't suffocated. He'd get her drunk first. And bring chocolates. 

“Christ Spock,” he said in awe. “Are you dehydrated after this?” he teased.

“Vulcans do not dehydrate easily Jim. We recycle our bodily fluids continuously. Orgasm is the only notable loss of water we endure, and it is minimal, as intercourse is far less frequent between Vulcan mates than those of many other humanoids,” Spock explained panting and relaxing back into the chair.

“What about urine, or whatever you create?” Jim asked sitting back on the man's thighs, arm still held tight by the gripping fral. After sharing a bathroom for the duration of their mission, you'd think he'd know the answer already, but now that he thought about it, he'd never come across the Vulcan at any of the ship's urinals.

“I only expel a single waste type in solid form,” the Vulcan replied. “Our anal region is slightly forward from where a human's is located, closer to the location of the female human vagina." He spread his legs slightly beneath Kirk and tapped his finger against a small opening below his pouch and lok. "A female Vulcan is built remarkably similar to humans in that regard, however. It is another point in the theory that an ancient being is the parent species to all humanoid species, or at least seeded several planets with a humanoid life form.”

“Are you giving me a lesson in xenobiology thirty seconds after you came your brains out into a cup Mr. Spock?” Jim asked with a laugh, holding up said cup, with an obscene amount of semen in it.

“I assure you my brain is safely housed in my cranium, thank you Jim,” Spock said with a small smile. 

“How long do we have until the next?” Jim asked stroking gently over the fral still wrapped around his arm, like an exotic pet, rather than part of his First Officer's penis.

“Assuming you continue to discuss your fantasies with me, and stroke my fral like that, not long,” Spock said blushing slightly. “Permission to use that method to dominate our next quarrel Sir.”

“The fantasy? Permission conditionally granted,” Jim said with a amused grin.

“And the conditions?” Spock asked, eyebrow going up in interest, and fral tightening fractionally.

“That we are not on the Bridge, as that is a totally separate fantasy, I'm not actually furious with you, and no one is present,” Jim said reaching down to press against the underside of Spock's lok, hard. Spock grunted in surprise as his fral suddenly released Jim's arm. “Neat right? I'm going to send T'Laan flowers...or chocolates. Chocolates,” The Captain said with a grin.

“Chocolate is an intoxicate for Vulcans,” Spock stated automatically, still staring disbelief at his groin. “I did not read that technique in the book last night. How...?”

Jim laughed and slid from Spock's lap to grab part of his sandwich and Spock's plate of delicate Vulcan vegetables, while setting the specimen cup safely out of the way. Spock was still flushed with arousal, fral moving in agitation, but took the plate and picked at it, with a fork, looking at Jim expectantly. “It was in a short note that accompanied the transmission,” he explained, quickly biting into the chicken sandwich, knowing they likely did not have much time.

“Ah,” Spock said and nodded. “Perhaps I will also send T'Laan chocolates. Betazed chocolates are especially potent for my species.” That made Jim laugh again and nearly choke on his sandwich. 

They ate in silence for a few minutes, but soon it became apparent that Spock was getting agitated as his orgasm started to build again. He set his plate aside and sat stiffly, breathing in and out deliberately slow, trying to calm his arousal. 

"Would you still come even without further stimulation?" Jim asked. "It seems like you are getting there all on your own." 

"Yes, but it takes longer and is not as...satisfying," Spock said slowly, as he reached down and gripped himself with a relieved groan. "Stimulating my lok increases the pleasure I feel with each orgasmic spasm, but is unnecessary. That is actually beneficial during pon farr when the male is beginning to tire. Ejaculation can continue while he rests inside his partner."

"Good to know. I promise I won't leave you hanging today though. We'll do this the fun way," Jim said with a smile. He pushed his lunch aside, as well, and knelt before Spock, cup in hand. “I want to try something, now that we know the release works,” Jim said reaching for a fral. “Tell me if it's too much.” When Spock gave a jerking nod, Jim began to carefully wind each fral around the bulk of the lok, leaving only the head exposed. 

The fine, constant tremble of Spock limbs, as the undulating fral tightened down, said it all. In just under two minutes Spock made a high sound, he would later deny was a squeal, mouth open in shock, and Jim was once again scrambling to catch the astounding flood. Spock fumbled at the base of his lok his time, and as the fral released another stream of cum flowed into the cup.

“So that was successful, I'd say,” Jim said as Spock once again fell back panting. “You haven't done that before while masturbating?”

“I do not masturbate more than once or twice a year, so no,” the Vulcan said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, still panting. Jim reached back to grab Spock's water, which was gratefully received and chugged down. “I thank you for discovering it however. Or, was that another T'Laan footnote?” 

“Nope, just my own dirty mind,” Jim said grinning. “I wouldn't be adverse to trying that myself once we learn to control those little beauties.” He held the cup up, swirling it gently. “You've already hit the quarter mark, which is impressive, considering you already did this earlier today.”

The Vulcan flushed. “I still do not understand how you could have determined that was what I was occupied with. Hopefully no one else was as perceptive.”

“Nyota may have giggled a little,” Jim confessed, with a grin, sitting back on his heels.

Spock's head flopped back and his eyes closed. “Of course. I remember saying I was “wrapped up”. Only the two of you and the Doctor are likely aware of what that might entail. Of all the human phrases to use, that was certainly the worst option.”

“I thought it rather odd myself,” Jim agreed. He set the cup down again and reached for his tea, which was now a bit cold. With a grimace he set it back down. “Can I get you anything? How long do we have?”

“I am not in need of anything, thank you, Captain. I believe this will be a longer wait. This is partially the reason I do not masturbate with any sort of frequency. It is very time consuming for my species. If you need to return to your duties, I understand,” Spock said, reaching down to gently pull two fral apart with a fine full body shudder and a grimace. 

“No, it's fine. We still have nearly half an hour left of our break,” Jim said shaking his head and settling back onto the couch. "This is by far the most interesting thing I could be doing right now."

“Very well,” Spock agreed. “Thank you for assisting me. It is much more stimulating with a partner. It has also been rather educational,” he said with a small smile directed at his friend.

“I just like the play with the possibilities in a situation,” Jim replied with a shrug. “Next I would like to see if the fral will coil in on themselves.”

“They will, if they are wrapped together. They are triggered by nearly anything soft and warm that they brush against. The only reason I did not discover the prior method you used, was I always pulled them away from my lok. It seems so logical now to just let them be,” Spock admitted. "There is something to be said for humans exploring themselves so frequently. While I may be able to control my heart rate through meditation, I find that I have very little control over my reproductive functions, aside from repressing arousal."

“So, in theory, do you think we could wrap them together to form another shaft? Have you tried?” Jim asked.

“I have not, but I have read about it previously and saw a similar technique in the male erotica text we read last evening. It is a method used for pleasuring a female, from what I understand,” Spock agreed. “The fral are coiled around each other in a downward spiral, effectively folding them down and forming a much shorter structure, closer to the length of the lok. They are then inserted into the female's anus, during vaginal intercourse. They may also be coiled full length and then inserted into one's own anus,” he explained in a matter-of-fact way that was only belied by this flushed cheeks and the occasional jump of his lok. "I am most curious to attempt the technique, if you are agreeable, as I have not."

“Perfect,” Jim said grinning wide, heart thumping in excitement. “So I leave you with the option of which you would prefer. Would you like to use your fral to fuck yourself or me? Frankly either sounds awesome.” 

Spock's eyes closed as he sucked in a deep, calming breath. Jim wondered if the poor Vulcan was about to simply cum on his stomach instead, but after a long moment, Spock opened his eyes, pupils blown wide. “I should very much like to penetrate you over the arm of my sofa Jim,” he said so calmly, Jim nearly came himself.

"Fuck yes! Let's do it," Jim gasped excitedly and scrambled to stand and shuck his pants in record time. He bent over the sofa, just as Spock was surging to his feet, eyes feral and breath hissing between clenched teeth. 

Jim groaned as wide hands gripped his buttocks and thumbs pried him apart, exposing him to the aroused Vulcan. Half expecting Spock to simply slam into him, like in his fantasy, he braced himself for discomfort. Instead he was rewarded with hot, moist breath on his most intimate of places, right before a tongue slid over him, from balls to back. “Oh god,” he groaned, head dropping to his clasped hands as that wonderful tongue spent several minutes exploring him, very intimately. No one had ever done this for him before, and decided he loved Spock just a little bit more for it. From his huffing breaths and grunts, Spock seemed to enjoy it nearly as much as Jim.

After too short a time Spock's tongue and hands pulled away. He glanced over his shoulder to see the Vulcan carefully tucking and arranging the fral, with shaky fingers, into a long knotted shaft, under his angry looking lok, and knew, without a doubt, that this was going to be fucking fantastic.

“Jim,” Spock said roughly, gathering slick from his dripping lok and spreading the lubricant over the writhing mass of fral, “I will attempt to take you now. I have not experienced this act before, but I very much wish to, if you are willing to continue.” The Vulcan was flushed a lovely green from the tips of his ears down to this chest, trembling with the effort not to succumb to his orgasm.

So polite, his Vulcan. “Just try,” Jim encouraged. “If you can manage to hold off orgasm a bit longer, then I am eager to try this as well. As long as they don't break their knot, I don't see it being anything other than amazing.”

“They are engaged already, so I do not foresee any issue, aside from possibly achieving orgasm before I would like,” Spock said in a strained voice, as he stepped closer. Suddenly there was a blunt, slick pressure at his opening and then a insistent press that had Jim panting and groaning. He hadn't taken into account the width that would result from wrapping the fral together, and it was thick!

“Spock,” Jim gasped arching his back as he was spread open slowly and insistently. “Oh my god. Oh my god. Fuck!” He clawed at the fabric of the hard sofa under him as he struggled to adjust to the pulsing invader pressing slowly into the depths of his body.

“Am I causing you pain Jim?” Spock asked between clenched teeth.

“No, yes, fuck. Yes, but don't stop. Please don't stop,” Jim babbled, feeling every ripple, ridge and undulation. In addition to that he could feel Spock's lok sliding up his back, leaving a hot, wet trail in its wake. Finally, finally he felt the crisp hairs of Spock's groin against his ass and sighed, realizing he'd taken the whole mass.

“Captain,” Spock said, sounding somewhat surprised.

“Mr. Spock,” he panted back teasingly, looking over his shoulder. Behind him, Spock looked as wrecked as he'd ever seen him. A green flush adorned his face and chest, his eyes were wide in barely contained pleasure, mouth open and body trembling all over. “Okay?”

“No. I do not think I will last long enough to bring you any sort of pleasure Captain,” he said, swallowing and closing his eyes in concentration as he drew back and then thrust home again. He shuddered, a low groan sliding from his parted lips. "Jim this is extraordinary. The pressure and friction is un...unparalleled by anything else in my experience. I am ninty seven point three percent positive I will not last more than three minutes."

Jim groaned and arched again. “This isn't about my pleasure Spock. Worry about your goals for the moment and then me later.”

“Yes Captain,” he replied automatically.

“And now I'm going to get an erection on the Bridge every time you say that,” Jim muttered, panting as ridges and bumps rubbed repeatedly over his prostate. “Besides I don't think me getting there is going to be a problem.”

Jim noticed the cup still sitting on the table. “Don't forget your gallon bucket over there,” he reminded Spock breathlessly.

“Liter,” Spock growled back, oblivious in his pleasure to the teasing. He reluctantly paused and reached over to snag it up from where Jim had set it previously. Resting it against Jim's back he continued pumping into the warm body before him, taking great pleasure in the pressure on his fral and the friction against the sensitive underside of his lok.

It wasn't long before it became apparent that Spock was nearing the end, his thrusts increasing in strength, while losing his steady rhythm. Jim grabbed his own leaking cock and began to pump himself furiously, knowing he didn't have long. Just as his orgasm was starting to threaten, Spock growled and froze, the cup disappearing briefly from its place against the small of his back.

He slumped a little in disappointment as the extra stimulation stopped, but did not complain. Jim had already insisted this wasn't about him. He thought for sure Spock would pull out now, but was surprised by two things as Spock reached over and put the specimen container back on the table. First was Spock began to move again, and the second was that the fral relaxed and unfurled, suddenly filling him even fuller! Jim groaned and was coming moments later with the odd sensation of wriggling in his ass, which was something he didn't think he'd ever discover that he enjoyed.

Finally, as Jim slumped, Spock pulled free, creating yet another unique sensation of tentacles sliding out of him. “Spock, you and your dick are just the best,” Jim slurred into the back of the sofa.

“Thank you Captain,” Spock said, amusement tinging his voice. “Are you alright Captain?”

“Nope, I am broken beyond repair. You'll have to carry on without me. Leave me here,” he moaned, feeling totally drained. 

“Yes Captain,” Spock agreed, reaching for his discarded clothing. “You will make a most pleasant recreational addition to my furniture.”

Jim jerked up, mouth gaping in shock, as he turned to look at his friend. “Spock, did you just making a dirty joke? You are full of surprises today.” He grinned at his lightly smiling friend before sauntering to the bathroom to clean the cum off of his hand and belly. 

“What's the damage?” Jim asked gesturing to the cup as he returned.

“I gathered point thirty seven liters of semen,” Spock said snapping the lid into place and then sealing it in a cooling bag from his desk.

“Christ Spock,” Jim said shaking his head. “That is just incredible. I caught mine in my hand.”

“Again Captain,” he said with a small sigh, “Different species.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jim said reaching for his clothes. “Well Spock, thanks for lunch and making it so I won't sit without getting funny looks for the rest of the day. It's been fun, but I got a ship to Captain and all.”

“You are most welcome,” Spock replied in the deadpan way, only he could pull off. “And I thank you for doing your best to liquify all of the gray matter that I possess.”

“Did you just say I blew your mind?” Jim asked with a cocky grin. “Awesome and anytime Spock. See you on the Bridge shortly?”

“After my physical with Dr. McCoy, yes,” Spock confirmed. 

“Ah, shit!” Jim swore. “I forgot to do that myself. He's going to totally know what I did for lunch now too. He'll never let me live it down.”

“Since it is a physical to determine your ability to accept my genitals into your anal cavity, this seems to have been an adequate test run,” Spock reasoned.

“You're right, of course,” Jim said, quirking an amused smile at him. Spock said the sexiest things, didn't he? “Alright, let's get this over with, shall we? Why am I going to so much trouble for you again?”

“You are my t'hy'la,” Spock said simply. 

“That's right,” Jim said heading to the door. “I am.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim awoke instantly, in that frozen sort of way where fear burned hot and cold across your skin, knowing something was in the room with you, waiting to tear into you with teeth and claws, and you didn't want to move and alert whatever it was.

Jim awoke instantly, in that frozen sort of way where fear burned hot and cold across your skin, knowing something was in the room with you, waiting to tear into you with teeth and claws, and you didn't want to move and alert whatever it was. He took slow breaths, trying to get his bearings while he figured out what had woken him. His room was dark and quiet, no alarms blaring, startling him from sleep and driving him to his feet before he realized what was happening. Years of Academy and star-ship training had him pretty well conditioned on that front. No, this was something else, but no less dangerous.

A soft growl had him carefully looking to his left towards the sitting area, his movements slow and careful, heart pounding in his throat. The soft blue of his computer screen, the blinking lights of the replicator, the couch and two chairs...there. A dark shadow sitting in a chair observing him, silent and unnaturally still. He nearly groaned in relief, knowing that too stiff silhouette anywhere. “Spock?” he asked roughly, sitting up on one elbow, blinking at his friend. “You okay? Couldn't sleep?”

Nothing.

Jim frowned and sat up further, the thin blanket slipping down his naked chest and settling low on his hips. 

That got a slight reaction, a shadowy head tilting and the artificial leather of the chair arms creaking as hands tightened down against them.

“Spock,” Jim tried again, turning and dropping his legs down to the floor and standing. “Talk to me buddy,” he said in a soft coaxing voice. "Has something happened?" He moved slowly, body as relaxed and non-threatening as he approached the silent Vulcan, instinctively knowing that he was standing exposed before a predator he definitely should not piss off. He could _feel_ the tension coming from his friend, which was something considering who it was.

Jim hesitated slightly as another soft growl floated across the space between them and the chair creaked again. He shivered and sucked in a nervous breath. “What do you need Spock?” He swallowed hard, heart pounding. Something was definitely off about his friend and he'd bet his commission the pon farr was a few days early. Jim had read enough on the subject over the last few days to know that Spock would revert to the Vulcans' old ways as he fully entered the primal mating rut. He'd be emotional, and in his discomfort, very aggressive and angry. He swore internally, wishing he'd done the enema and put in the stretching plug before bed, like Bones had suggested. He thought he had another day or so to prepare.

Time for some quick thinking before he ended up being fucked violently over the nearest surface without preparation. “T'hy'la, talk to me. It's just me, Jim, your brother in arms, your lover, your friend,” he said in a soft coaxing voice, hoping to appeal to the primitive side of Spock. They hadn't had time to really discuss what would happen once Spock actually went into full rut. In hindsight that had been foolish, as he now had no idea how to approach his friend, aside from treating him like a dangerous animal. If he did this wrong there was a possibility that Spock's hind brain would see him as a rival to a potential female. He did not want to experience the kind of strength trying to kill him. Well again anyway. Once was plenty.

“I burn,” Spock finally said in a hoarse voice. “It is like fire in my veins. This _need/i >. Jim,” he said through clenched teeth, “I cannot...my control...I will hurt you. I want to hurt you.”_

__

__

“I know,” Jim said softly, swallowing again and slowly going to his knees before his lover. Up close he could see Spock better in the faint light of his dimmed computer screen. He was already nude, likely in an attempt to cool the burning of his flesh, and fully aroused. “I'll take care of you t'hy'la. Will you let me?”

“Yes,” the tense man hissed, eyes slitted, mouth open and panting. “Please Jim. It hurts like nothing I have felt before.”

“I know sweetheart,” Jim said, gently sliding his hands up Spock's thighs. “I'll make it better. Tell me if you don't like something. We'll get you through this, alright? Just trust me to do what I can.”

“Yes Jim,” Spock said, hands trembling as he reached forward and slid his fingers through Jim's sleep mussed hair. Spock's grip was nearly painful, but Jim kept his face calm and body lax, not wanting to unleash that kind of strength if he could avoid it. “Your mouth,” Spock said harshly, as if the admission was torn from him.

Jim smiled slowly at the Vulcan, unable to help poking at him just a little. When did James T. Kirk ever act rationally when danger presented itself? He wasn't going to fight Spock and provoke his anger, since he wasn't completely stupid and this Spock was kinda of scary, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let him sit there all passively and restrained either. “You want my mouth on your cock, don't you Spock? I'll make you feel so good, letting you fuck my throat until you come all over me. How does that sound? I'll just bet you want to cover me in your cum, see it drip down my skin, rub it in, until I reek of it. Is that what you want Spock?”

In the dim blue light Spock's blank face twisted into a snarl as his hand curled in Jim's hair, tightening and yanking his head back. “Yes,” he hissed, coming to his feet in a fluid motion that made Jim green with envy. God he was a sexy man. All pale flesh and hard angles, flowing through any movement like he was dancing underwater. And fuck, that cock, proud, obscenely thick, and straining upwards. The dancing, undulating fral began to fully extend and reached for him, stroking against his cheek almost lovingly. “You sure these things aren't sentient?” he asked. Spock didn't answer, but one fral shot forward and wrapped around his neck. The warning demand was clear and Jim wondered if Spock was only able to control them now because his big brain had finally shut down and allowed instinct to rule.

Jim moved his hand from where they'd remained on Spock's thighs and danced his fingers lightly over the undulating tentacles, drawing a shudder from his lover. They stroked back, the fral on his neck loosening and joining its brothers, slowly winding down his wrists as he wrapped his right hand around the base of the thick emerald cock twitching inches from his face. With a final smirk he lapped his tongue slowly up the exposed shaft and took Spock deep into his mouth with a groan.

Spock hissed and tightened his grip enough that Jim felt the loss of some hair. He ignored it and slid down the long length of Spock's lok, savoring the spicy, male taste of him as he accustomed himself to the size. It'd been several years since he'd deep throated anyone, and Spock was far larger than previous lovers had been. “Jim,” Spock groaned roughly. “More. Take me deeper.”

Jim hummed an affirmative around the mouthful and pressed further, feeling his gag reflex try to engage. He ignored it and with a deep breath finally took the cock into his throat. His air was choked off briefly and tears sprang to the corner of his eyes as he strained to take the thick cock, but he remained calm and then deliberately swallowed. He would have grinned, if he could have, as Spock's knees briefly buckled and a hoarse shout was torn from the typically stoic man. 

Drawing back, he took a breath and then pushed forward again, this time sliding his hand away and letting Spock slide completely into his throat as he gently pulled the tightening fral further from his head. That would be an extremely awkward way to die. Asphyxiation by cock, or lok in this case. There was probably a report form for it though.

Jim pulled back to breath again and with careful strokes wound the fral together before they could truly take his arms captive. He kept his mouth at the tip of the weeping lok for a moment and, using his searching fingers as guides, found Spock's anus. He threw a teasing look up at his lover, mouth taking him a little deeper, as he guided the fral and pressed their combined tip against the tight opening. There was a pause in movement, where Spock sucked in a startled breath, then they were flexing and pressing upwards, opening the Vulcan slowly as Jim again took him deep into his throat.

“Fuck,” Spock groaned out slowly, drawing Jim's startled gaze upwards from where his mouth was working back and forth against dark curls. It was a rare day that Spock swore, believing it a sign of lower intelligence. That he got a “fuck”, for the second time in two days, was a personal point of pride for Jim. He pulled back and lapped up the throbbing length with a dark chuckle. “Let's see what other curses I can get out of you.” He pulled on the fral stock, with one hand, causing them to slide out slightly. Spock shuddered as the uneven surface glided over the sensitive nerve endings of his opening, then let out a filthy moan as they tightened and slid back in.

“Fuck that's hot,” Jim groaned, continuing to help Spock fuck himself for a few moments. 

Spock didn't give him long to enjoy the sight however. He was soon tugging Jim's head back and pressing the weeping head of his now pulsing lok to Jim's lips. “Suck,” Spock commanded him roughly. 

Jim smirked and did as the Vulcan demanded, taking him to the root so fast, the thick lok pulse dangerously and Spock shouted in pleasurable surprise. Jim began to slide up and down the thickening length in earnest, tongue dancing along the sensitive underside, knowing he shouldn't tease the fevered man anymore...at least for the moment.

“Jim,” Spock groaned long and low and then suddenly his length bulked up considerably and jerked hard, nearly gagging Jim. He gripped Spock's thighs and took him deep one last time, feeling the thick pulse of cum sliding down his throat. Jim hummed out a satisfied groan and pulled up slowly, sucking hard on the jerking length, letting an obscene amount of cum slide into his mouth and then onto his lips as he pulled completely off. He looked up at Spock through his eyelashes and deliberately licked the cum off of his lip. Spock actually whimpered and was suddenly sinking to his knees to kiss Jim fiercely, cum still slowly flowing from his jutting cock.

“God that was hot,” Jim said roughly against Spock's mouth, swallowing thickly at the mucous and seminal fluid still in his abused throat. He looked down and reached out to touch the leaking cock pressed into his belly. “Are you still coming?”

“Yes,” Spock said in an unsteady whisper, a shudder rippling through him as more cum pulsed out of him. “It would seem that pon farr extends this aspect of my orgasm. It is likely that I will ejaculate more, volume wise, during this period than I normally would as well.”

“Well welcome back,” Jim said with a laugh. “Feel better?”

“Momentarily,” Spock said with a short nod. “I doubt the clarity will last long however. It would be wise to prepare your body while I am still lucid enough to care.”

“Are you not...were you unaware of what was happening just now?” Jim asked swallowing again. That kind of freaked him out, thinking that his Spock was absent enough for Jim to get hurt during this.

“I was aware of everything, just without much ability to control my desire to have you the way I wanted you,” Spock assured him. “And next I want to penetrate you, so we must prepare you before I cannot control myself any longer.”

Jim shuddered at the sure way Spock declared his intentions. “Yeah, okay. I didn't do the enema...is there time?”

“No, I doubt it. I am not concerned about such things however,” Spock said. “It is illogical to be concerned about cleanliness when engaging in anal intercourse. It is also likely that my emissions will prompt a bowel movement shortly after we have completed the act, should you wish to excuse yourself at that time to complete the process.”

Jim laughed and flushed. “Not sexy Spock, but I'll take your word for it that you aren't bothered.” He hauled himself to his feet and reached down to offer Spock a hand up. 

Spock started to reach out but froze and sucked in a sharp breath. His hands flew to his thighs and gripped tightly. After a moment one hand slid shakily downward and tugged at his still buried fral. Jim's eyes widened as he realized Spock had already hit the second stage of his normally long orgasm period. The Vulcan's teeth clenched and he bowed his head as the steady ooze of ejaculate from his jerking cock increased noticeably. It was nothing like his own orgasms that he'd shot past his own head on a few awesome occasions. Instead thick ropes of cum pumped out and down the wide head of Spock's lok, none of the spurts making it any further than Spock's abs. The sheer amount was still ridiculous to him. Seriously Vulcan males could make some serious credits in the porn industry. His own cock throbbed in sympathy, and he had to press his hand against the jut of it still trapped in his standard issue black box briefs.

Spock's eyes flew to where Jim's hand was pressed and he growled shakily, lurching forward and burying his face against the crease between Jim's cock and thigh. Jim shuddered as he heard Spock draw in a deep breath and then groan against his thigh. “Oh Captain, you have no idea of what I have thought of doing to you. Sitting like a king on his thrown on the Bridge, so sure of your place, just daring someone to take it from you.”

“Tell me,” Jim said in a strangled voice. 

“I would see you choking on my lok, with the senior staff looking on in envy, as your lips stretched around me and you moaned like a whore.” Jim blinked in aroused surprise. Spock must be pretty much out of it to say the word “whore” about anyone. After the events surrounding his refusal of a place in the VSA and the bullying he experienced as a child, he was touchy about hearing it, let alone saying it. “I want to fuck you so hard you lose your ability to speak, helplessly taking my lok, filling you with my fral and seed until it flows from you and you beg for me to cease less you be split open,” Spock said through clenched teeth, sliding his firm hands up Jim's legs until he gripped his muscled ass. “I want to bury my face here,” he growled, hands clenching and digging into Jim's cleft, “And fuck you with my tongue, then mount you and ride you until you lose consciousness from exhaustion and pleasure.”

Jim groaned low. The awesome thing about geniuses was they often had very good imaginations. Spock was no exception there. “I'm not going to be able to be on the Bridge with you for months now without getting hard, thank you very much.” He pushed a hand through Spock's hair and caught his dark gaze in the low light. “Well since I've already happily choked myself on your dick, perhaps we might move onto one of the other fantasies if you are able to move to the bed yet.”

Spock surged up suddenly, catching his shoulder under Jim's hips and lifting him like a sack of potatoes. Jim grunted in surprise as he was carried across the room and dropped onto his rumpled bed like he weighed nothing. His briefs were stripped from him quickly and he found himself face down on his pillow seconds later. 

Wasn't hard to see where this was going. He snagged the lube off of his nightstand and reached backwards with it. Slender fingers took the bottle and another hand yanked up on his hips, until he was ass up, in a position he'd had dozens of others in, but never been in himself. It certainly made him appreciate them more, because he suddenly realized that very little was not on display. 

Then that didn't matter in the least because a hot tongue was pressing against him and into him so suddenly he wheezed in surprise. “Spock, Jesus fuck! Warn a fellow!” he groaned, really wishing he'd done some personal house cleaning now. Spock ignored him and continued to spear Jim with his tongue, soon joined by a slicked finger and then two. He'd enjoyed doing this to others before, but was still pleasantly surprised it actually felt pretty awesome on the receiving end too. All too soon Spock's tongue left and three fingers where wedged deep inside him in its place.

Jim felt his whole body flush as he heard the sound of Spock masturbating behind him. “Spock? Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself there?”

“No,” the Vulcan said roughly, a catch in his voice. “I am going to come in less than a minute.”

“Don't take this as a complaint, but why the three fingers up my ass?” he asked curiously, glancing over his shoulder. And hell if that wasn't the hottest sight ever. In the dim light he could see Spock's arm working furiously to bring himself to orgasm again, and wished he'd thought to turn the light's up further. Not too late. “Computer lights to fifty percent.” He groaned seeing the light flush of green that had spread down Spock's cheeks and chest. “Commander?”

Spock's intense gaze moved from the fingers buried in his Captain to look at his face. He leaned forward, arm still pumping, bracketing Jim's hips with his thighs as he whispered against Jim's muscled back. “Because Captain, I'm going to come in a moment, and when I do I'm going to pull my fingers out of you and then come against your open anus.”

Jim felt suddenly weak with the arousal that pounded through him at Spock's soft words and collapsed groaning into his pillow. “Goddamn that's filthy Spock.” He reached down and gripped his neglected cock with one hand and reached back to help hold himself open with the other. Spock's fingers suddenly yanked from him to wrap wetly around his hand on his cock, and then a blunt pressure at his opening and he could feel the wet pulse of come sliding into him and down his balls. Jim cried out and jerked his cock a few times before coming hard on the sheets below him.

“Fuck,” he groaned long and low, as Spock flopped back onto the pillows next to him and he slid, boneless, into his own mess. “Spock you're a best sort of freak in bed,” he mumbled, turning to face his friend with a small smile.

Spock turned his head to look back at him, eyebrow quirked up. “Thank you Captain.”

“You're cum is in my ass and dripping down my balls,” Jim said with a smirk. “I think you could probably call me Jim, don't you?”

Spock gave a tiny smug smirk and shrug, “Perhaps.”

“You do realize the next time I praise you for something and you say “thank you Captain”, I'm going to think of this exact moment and get hard, right?” Jim replied with a snort. Spock turned to look back at the ceiling, the hint of a smile remaining. “How are you feeling now?” Jim asked after a moment.

Spock took a deep breath and blew it out. “Surprisingly clear at the moment. I was given to believe it would be three to five days of delirium.” 

“Maybe this was just a temporary symptom of the coming event? A practice run?” Jim asked raising up on his elbows and studying his friend. Spock looked as relaxed as he'd ever seen him. Aside from the slight plumpness still in his lok and his gently undulating fral, you wouldn't know he was in the lull of a sexual frenzy. 

“I wish it were so, but it is likely that, as in other areas pertaining to Vulcan sexuality, I have much to learn still. However, I feel that we have some time to complete a few arrangements before the cycle begins again. I will contact Sulu and Uhura, asking them to share command duties for the next five days, as Scotty is presently engaged in a large scale project in Engineering. Perhaps you should contact the Doctor as well?” Spock suggested.

“Bones was curious about whether you'd even let him near me,” Jim said, not bothering to question Spock's decisions about command replacements for the week. It was normal for them to share much of the decision making, and Spock usually wrote the duty rotation anyway. Uhura and Sulu were the logical choices.

“If it continues like it has this morning, I will likely allow it in between cycles. The idea does not cause me discomfiture currently. If I do not have these moments of clarity, it is likely I would do him harm. You will need to judge it for yourself if such a need arises. I will do my best to not harm you, however,” Spock said turning to look directly into Jim's eyes. “It is not common for injury to occur in a female Vulcan, as they are evolved to withstand it, but as a human male, there is the risk of anal rupture. Please do what you must to incapacitate me should I push you too far and injure you grievously.”

“Noted,” Jim said pushing to his knees. “Now how about a quick shower and a few calls, as Alpha shift begins in two hours?”

“Agreed,” Spock said rolling gracefully to his feet and leading the way to their shared bathroom.

*** 

An hour later they had showered, which included an awkward moment of doctor ordered personal housekeeping on Jim's part that Spock refused to leave for and watched with far too much interest, as if he were contemplating the possibilities. After that the appropriate people had been notified of their likely week-long absence. 

Uhura agreed to discretely take Sulu to the side and explain the situation to him, when Jim held a conference call with them. It was a little awkward knowing that at least three people would know that he was having semi-violent marathon sex with his first officer, but necessary to avoid suspicion and gossip.

Bones rubbed his face in annoyance when he learned that Jim hadn't followed any of his advice beforehand, but was relieved to see Jim unharmed so far. He was further satisfied when Spock personally assured him that he'd likely be allowed to attend Jim should something happen. They all agreed that Bones would contact them every four hours to ensure that they were managing and would be available to them any time in between. He'd already worked out something with Chapel so he could have her take over Sickbay on a moments notice, should they need him for a more extended period. He also promised to deliver the seminal storage unit later in the day if all was clear for him to enter.

By the end of the call Spock with visibly trembling and began to pace fitfully the moment the doctor signed off. “Getting close again?” Jim asked, turning in his desk chair.

“It would seem so,” Spock said with a jerky nod, tugging at the robe he'd put on after their shower. His cheeks were flushing a lovely pistachio green already, as his body temperature started to climb again. If he was capable of sweating he'd likely be slick with it. As it was his robe only lasted two more rounds across the room before it was torn off and flung away with a frustrated growl.

“How would you prefer to do this?” Jim asked standing and shedding his own robe carelessly. He was comfortable with his body and certainly enjoyed the appreciative looks he was getting from the man that would soon be his bondmate.

“I would very much like for you to ride me this time,” Spock said, a slight roughness in his voice, halting his pacing to take in the muscled, bronze form of his lover. “Aside from it being a highly pleasing position to view you in, I believe it will be ideal for you to be in control the first time you take my lok fully.”

“And your fral, as you suggested earlier?” Jim asked coming to stand in front of Spock, near the bed.

“I will attempt to control the urge to use them, but as we observed earlier this morning I am apparently able to control them quite easily when I am...not myself. I cannot guarantee that I will not act on that particular fantasy in the midst of copulation,” Spock said reaching out to caress Jim's sides and hips. “Captain?”

“Yes Spock?” Jim asked with a smile, watching his friend's eyes begin to glaze over with arousal.

“Your form is most pleasing. I find great satisfaction in touching and looking upon your nude body,” Spock said, a possessive growl in his voice.

“I think you're pretty hot too Spock,” Jim said, smile widening into a grin. “Would you like to move this to the bed? While you were getting your robe earlier, I lubed up and put in the stretching plug that Bones gave me,” he said flirtatiously looking up at Spock through his eyelashes in a way he knew made him look sexy as hell.

Spock shuddered visibly and his lok and fral went from mildly interested to fully exposed in a matter of seconds. His lips crashed fiercely into Jim's, and he lifted the Captain bodily by the ass to carry him to the bed. Jim chuckled into his mouth, wrapping his arms quickly around the Vulcan's neck to avoid being dumped on the floor. 

They tumbled onto the bed in a tangle of legs, arms and fused lips, tongues dancing out against each other as their passion rose to a full boil rapidly. Jim spread his legs and thrust his cock up against Spock's with a groan. He'd never bottomed once for another man, until Spock, but now it felt like the most natural thing in the world, if only for Spock. Of course it wouldn't matter anyway. After this he would be mated to the man, so there wouldn't be any others. He briefly mourned the death of his sex life with women, but then a single fral was wrapping around his cock and pulsing and he suddenly didn't think any of that mattered anymore. 

Jim also realized this was the closest they'd come to regular vanilla sex so far. Spock seemed to realize that as well, since he paused for a moment and stared down and Jim, then reached up to gently run his fingers over his lover's face and hair. “Jim,” he started haltingly, his eyes showing several emotions in the dim lighting of the room. Jim just smiled up at him and lifted his lips to Spock's again.

Spock groaned and rolled them smoothly over so Jim was perched over him, still connected at the groin. Jim moaned softly and rolled his hips against his lover, head tilting back as he slid slickly through the embrace of the fral against Spock's central lok. “Have I told you yet that the whole self lubricating thing is awesome?” Jim asked, rubbing his palms slowly up the heated, smooth skin of his friend's muscle torso.

“I do admit,” Spock said, gasping and rolling his hips upwards to meet Jim's movements, “It is most convenient.” He gripped Jim's hips firmly and thrust again, both groaning as the sensitive underside of their cocks rubbed together. “I would very much like to fuck you, if you are amenable,” he groaned, thrusting again.

“Mm, so polite, even when you say things like “fuck”,” Jim said with a teasing smile. He reached between them and pressed his thumb firmly into the base of Spock's lok, releasing the fral that were tangling around them. Spock grunted and shuddered at the action, his hands tightening down suddenly, his hind brain likely seeing it as an attempt at escape. “Sh, sh,” Jim soothed the Vulcan gently. “I'm not going anywhere big guy. Just giving myself a little room to work with.” He leaned down, tracing his tongue slowly over Spock's lips, their breath mingling hotly. “Want me to ride your cock?”

“Jim,” Spock groaned in a deep voice that sent a jolt right to Jim's groin. He lapsed into rapid, breathless Vulcan that Jim couldn't hope to understand, but could read between the lines as his thick emerald cock thrust up against his own dark pink one.

“I'll take that as a yes,” he said grinning and rising up on his knees. Jim reached back and grabbed the handle of the plug, firmly tugging at it and shuddering as it slid free. He dropped it carelessly off the side of the bed. “Ready?” he asked Spock roughly. A jerky nod was his only answer, as he lined up the pulsing lok against his entrance. Jim took a deep breath and relaxed as best he could, then began to press down, rocking up and down slightly as Spock began to very slowly breech him.

“Fuuuuck,” Jim groaned, wincing as his body protested the intrusion and stretched nearly to the limit around the wide cock. “God, why did you have to be an overachiever in this area like everything else?” he ground out. Spock didn't answer, not that he'd expected him to anyway. He just wrapped his hands firmly around Jim's hips again and pulled him steadily down until Jim felt the crinkled hair of Spock's groin against his balls. Spock was so deep inside him he didn't think the feeling would ever leave, like something had shifted permanently in his gut to accommodate his mate.

Spock gave a full body shudder and drew in a deep breath. The wonder in his eyes was breathtaking. It took Jim a moment to remember this was the first time Spock had been inside someone, discounting the fral a few days ago, at least. He grinned at the Commander and undulated slowly on top of him, thrilling as the normally stoic man's eyes rolled up and he gasped loudly. “Awesome right?” he said flexing his hips again.

“Indeed,” Spock gasped out harshly. With shaking hands he reached down and gathered his writhing fral, pulling them out of the way of Jim's rocking hips. “We need to...my fral...” 

Jim chuckled as the vulcan struggled to put his scattered thoughts in order. He reached down and pulled them from of their owner's grasp, letting them free to wrap around his thighs. All four tightened briefly as he slid up slightly and then dropped back down. 

“You will be trapped,” Spock said hoarsely.

Jim shrugged. “It'll be fine Spock. Besides as long as one of us can reach the base of your cock I'll be safe enough,” he said reassuringly. “Now if we're done talking I'd like to get back to the sex part.”

“Yes,” Spock growled, hips thrusting up sharply in answer. “Yes that would be agreeable.”

Jim grinned down and him and began to ride his lover in earnest, reveling in the thick slide of the lok buried so deep inside him. “God. I've never bottomed before and now that seems like a damn waste of time. Because this...this is fucking incredible,” he groaned.

“I am gratified that I am the only one to claim your pekh razh. I will fill your need in this alone, always. No other will feel the depths of your pekh vat. It is mine,” Spock growled switching between languages naturally. Jim had no idea what he was saying but could confidently guess it had something to do with his ass.

“Yours,” Jim agreed with a smile, leaning down to kiss the serious man. “As long as it is mutual,” he said tickling his tongue over his lover's top lip.

“There can be no other way for me t'hy'la,” Spock replied, gasping and writhing. “You will be my mate. We will share our thoughts and souls, commingled for eternity.”

“Mm, that's pretty amazing actually,” Jim said beginning to move again. “You know I think your counterpart Elder Selek was bonded to his Jim. There was some spillover from the information he shared with me. Some of it hinted that they had more than just a friendship.”

“It is not...oh...inconceivable that we are...” Spock started and then cut off, gripping Jim's hips and thrusting upwards several time. “Oh T'hy'la,” he groaned.

Jim gasped and smiled, opened mouthed as he rode the writhing Vulcan. “We are...?” he prompted.

“Drawn to each other in all universes,” Spock gasped out. “Jim, I am going to...” 

Jim hummed in pleasurable satisfaction and rolled his hips. “Come inside me? Fill me up? Breed me?” he purred, a sultry smile on his lips as he reached for his own straining cock.

That last question set the primal part of the Vulcan off, and with a roar of satisfaction, Spock orgasmed so hard Jim could actually feel the cramping pressure of it inside him. He quivered and jerked himself hard at the sheer eroticism of literally being filled full of another man's cum, striping Spock's chest all the way to his chin as he reached his own peak. He'd never felt anything like this and wondered how it felt with a human. None of his partners had ever mentioned this sensation.

He watched in satisfied fascination as Spock came and came and came, eyes screwed shut and teeth clenched hard around a fierce growl. Finally after what felt like and eternity, but was probably less than a minute, Spock moaned softly and slumped back into the pillows, out cold, fral loosening slipping away from Jim as if they too had lost consciousness. “Spock?” he asked running a hand through the Vulcan's mussed hair. Nothing. He felt for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the flutter of it against his fingers. “Well shit,” he muttered. “Can't say I ever fucked someone unconscious before.” 

Jim winced and slowly pulled off of the deflating lok. So much for the three orgasms thing. Maybe it was a pon farr thing? He had his regretful answer moment the lok cleared his anus and what probably actually was a cup of cum flowed out of him and was everywhere! “Fuck! Where do you store all of this? Your like a Vulcan fire hydrant,” Jim muttered. “Thank god I did the enema or this would be gross.” 

He climbed off of the bed with a grimace and practically waddled to the bathroom to keep from making a complete disaster of his carpeting. He didn't know how he'd ever explain to the unfortunate yeoman, that got to clean his rooms after this, why it looked like the set of an Orion porn video. “Computer locate Dr. McCoy!” he called as he wiped himself down with a wet cloth and gathered several more to try and tackle the mess on the bed. “Need plastic sheeting or something,” he muttered wandering back to Spock.

“Dr. McCoy is located in his office in SickBay Captain,” the Computer replied after a moment. “Shall I page him Captain?”

“Yes please,” he said as he began to wipe gently around Spock's lok and fral and down onto the bed.

“Jim?” Bones called out from the computer screen, followed by, “Damn it Jim warn a man!” 

Jim looked up and saw that his screen was turned towards the bed. He'd forgotten that he'd been watching a holovid the evening before, from his bed. “Sorry Bones. Not intentional,” he said throwing a blanket over Spock's nude form.

“Did you kill him?” McCoy asked as Jim pulled on his boxer briefs and made his way to the desk. 

“That's why I called you,” Jim said with a frown. “He came for like a minute and then just passed out. Is that normal? I mean, seriously, outside of cheesy porn, does that actually happen?”

McCoy sat back in his chair. “It didn't happen before, during the sample gathering?”

“No,” Jim said with a shrug. “He only came once too, a lot...like really a lot, but only once this round.”

The doctor sighed and said, “Well I can come up and check him out or you could just let him come out of it and ask yourself. It's likely a combination of things. Could be the rise and drop of blood pressure, a need to rest for another round, an evolved quirk to allow the mate time to escape, who knows?”

“Could you call T'Laan and ask about it first?” Jim asked after a moment of biting his lip.

“Sure Jim,” McCoy said, with a shrug. “Jim? You okay?”

“So far. It was pretty tame actually. I've had rougher sex with women, honestly,” Jim said with a frown. “It doesn't seem right...maybe his human genes tempering the Vulcan instincts? I've read about it, and from what I could find, this doesn't seem to follow the standard rules of the game. The aggression was spot on, but faded quickly, only to return again later, with random moments of complete clarity and control, followed by instinctive, possessive behaviors. He's all over the map right now.”

“I'll ask T'Laan about that too and get back to you as soon as I can,” McCoy said rubbing his chin. “Doesn't seem quite like what I read about either though.” He sucked in a breath and shrugged. “I'll get back to you soon Jim. Keep lubed up and stretched though, just in case. You're not a woman. You can't accommodate that without a little help. I'd rather not have to deal with a rabid Vulcan while healing rectal tears.” 

Jim winced and stated, “I'd rather not have them either, thanks. I'll be careful.”

“Good, McCoy out.” Then doctor threw him a salute and was gone.

Jim sighed and turned to look at his friend on the bed. Spock was breathing slowly and evenly where he'd left him. “This is my life,” he muttered with a shake of his head. He dealt quickly with the lube and plug, grimacing at the slightly bruised feeling in his ass, then climbed up next to Spock, to catch a nap before it all started over again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little intense as Spock's territorial instincts are tested.

When Jim woke again several hours later, as the anal plug was yanked firmly from his body, it was clear he was correct in assuming that things had been going too easily so far. “Spock?” he rasped sleepily as the man's lok immediately began to press into him.

A low growl was his only response, followed by arms tightening like steel bands around his chest and thigh, lifting his upper leg. God damn Spock was strong, he thought with a wince as his leg was pulled up into his belly to make plenty of room for Spock to thrust. Thank god for his regular workout and stretching sessions.

“Computer! Page Dr. McCoy immediately!” Jim called, and then groaned in pain as Spock thrust all the way inside him without further ado. 

“Shit!” he heard Bones curse. Jim could only imagine the view his friend had. “Guess that answers that question. Looks damn uncomfortable. Any tearing?” Bones asked, voice indicating his wince as Spock drew back and rammed back inside with a snarl. “You need me to bring Security in?”

“Maybe and no, no security,” Jim said, gasping and gritting his teeth as another thrust rattled his bones. “Fuck he's strong. No I called to let you know that he's not responding. I think...ow fuck Spock...god damn it...I think this morning was just a stage and we're fully into it now.”

McCoy hissed in sympathy as another thrust had Jim clutching at the blankets. Jim was barely half hard and wouldn't likely get anything out of this session. “Yep, I just got off the comm with T'Laan actually. She said the first few hours are fairly calm in comparison to the rest, and typically the time when couples reaffirm their mental bonds in preparation for the trials ahead. She said that the fainting will likely occur frequently as well. As we suspected it is basically he's fucked out and the partner can take that time to eat and rest. She asked me to remind you to try and get him to drink water, as he'll likely be incoherent for most of today and tomorrow. This is the only time they risk dehydration, as they are constantly producing seminal fluid.”

“Noted,” Jim wheezed. He felt the nudge of a fral against his opening and swore, heart slamming against his ribs as he felt the first stirrings of panic. “Fuck! Bones?” Jim said tensing up.

“Yes Jim?” McCoy asked weakly as he saw what was about to happen.

“Clear the corridor, and be ready to come heal me, as soon as I call you,” Jim said hoarsely, as first one fral and then another slid into him, stretching his body to what felt like the limit. "I think I'm going to get hurt this time. He's too out of it."

“Yeah, okay,” the doctor said in acknowledgment. “Jim, I know this is a huge violation of privacy, and Spock will probably punch me later, but I'm pulling the Doctor rank here. I'm going to turn the sound off on my end and keep the picture up. If I see significant blood, I'm coming in with Security, and be damned his Vulcan sensibilities and their fucked up secrets. Spock's my friend too, but Jim this is...just... Jesus. He wouldn't forgive himself if he really injured you for something like sex.” 

“Yeah alright,” Jim said, gasping and trembling from the onslaught from behind. “No recordings. I don't want to see this at the Holiday party this year,” he joked raggedly. 

“No promises,” McCoy said back gruffly. “Going silent.”

Jim grimaced as Spock thrust several times in quick succession before teasing him with another fral. “No! No Spock. You're going to fucking tear me,” he commanded, trying to pull away, kicking out with his free leg and pulling at the immovable arms holding him. Spock ignored his attempts at freedom, growling threatening, as he kept pressing. "You're hurting your mate, t'hy'la!" he cried desperately, trying a different route, hoping to appeal to that side of Spock.

The only response he got was another annoyed growl and then he was suddenly on his belly, ass held up in the air by Vulcan arms of steel. Jim mewled, actually mewled, in surprise, as the third fral wormed its way in, painlessly, and pressed hard into his prostate. Well now that was just totally alright actually! Maybe it was the position and release of his leg, but suddenly he didn't feel like his ass was being ripped in two. “Again,” he demanded, further surprised to feel this dick finally respond. 

Spock groaned at the demand and thrust hard, rubbing Jim's new favorite fral against his prostate over and over. He expected the the final fral to join its counterparts, but was pleasantly surprised when it slid forwards and wrapped around his cock instead. “Yeah, okay, I can deal with this,” Jim said arching his back. Looks like Bones was going to get more than just a close up view of violent anal injury. Too bad, for him, that he was as straight as an arrow when it came to his sexuality.

Spock began to steadily thrust into Jim, now that he was fully engaged with all parts of his genitals. The only sounds he made were goose bump inciting growls and snarls, mixed with huffs of breath as he worked hard into his chosen mate.

Jim, for his part, arched, moaned and generally encouraged the Vulcan on, now that the agony of the beginning was swallowed up by the rush of pheromones and adrenaline. He felt like a whore, twisting and thrusting on the thick cock shoved up inside him so far, it had its own place in his body now. Jim didn't bottom, but now he could barely imagine a position he'd rather be in. Though, fucking Spock held a lot of appeal too.

The fral around his cock suddenly went from grasping him gently to gripping him tight and undulating, and if that wasn't the best thing ever! Jim groaned long as low as he was stroked inside and out until he was sure he'd actually explode from the tension of it any second. It took him a bleary moment to realize that he wasn't coming though. The fral was wrapped around his balls and the base of his cock, so firmly, coming just wasn't going to happen. “Come on Spock. Fuck! Seriously?”

To his surprise there was a dark chuckle behind him and the thrusting picked up until his face was mashed into the pillow and he was a trembling, whimpering mess. He felt a moment of self-righteous fury as Spock suddenly snarled through his teeth and stilled, clearly pumping Jim full of cum without bringing Jim off too. 

He was about to turn and complain, when Spock started moving again, and there it was. The Vulcan stamina in full play. He was still hard and thrusting firmly as if he hadn't just dumped a gallon of cum in Jim's ass. And it was wet now, making Jim shudder, a hot flush tearing down his chest at the thought of Spock fucking him, using his own cum to slick the way. Jim was suddenly glad Bones had turned the sound off, because the squelches and sounds of slapping flesh, echoing through his room, were obscene. Not to mention he'd probably never live down the wanton sounds pouring out of his mouth. Again he kept Jim right at the edge of orgasm as he thrust and thrust, until Jim knew that no matter how good it felt now, his ass was going to hurt later.

Again Spock came with a growl, hands hard on Jim's hips, bruising the skin there as he pumped semen into his mate over and over. This time he rolled until Jim was sitting on his hips, while he lay back. Probably for the best considering how much Spock weighed, for such a slender man. Jim didn't relish the thought of trying to escape if Spock passed out on him again. 

It did however put him face to face with a certain, very flushed doctor, who had his eyes politely averted on the comm screen. As if he felt he was being watched, he flicked up a quick look to Jim and flushed darker as Jim winked at him and began to ride the writhing Vulcan below him. Jim was no stranger to the occasional public show, which Bones had witnessed a few times, so it wasn't that big of a deal to Jim. Bones, however, was always awkward around him for days afterward. He probably wouldn't see the doctor for a week after this was all done.

Jim glanced down as the fral shifted, taking the clamp off of his balls and cock, then stroking over him in the way it had with Spock...god was that only yesterday? He forgot all about Bones and let his head fall back as they rolled their hips together, almost frantically.

So involved in the pleasure of the moment, he nearly gave an unmanly scream as he was pulled off of Spock abruptly, cum dripping just everywhere and slammed down onto the bed on his back. Spock, in full warrior Vulcan mode surged over him snarling, thrusting home again with unerring aim. 

The fral flared out and around his hips and ass, as Spock balanced on one arm. The other came up and touched his face, with surprising gentleness, considering what was happening with the rest of his body, and then suddenly he was inside Spock's mind. It was all fire and chaos, not at all what Jim had imagined it would be, after the cool, logical order of the link he'd shared with Spock Prime. 

He could hear Spock's voice gasping out random Vulcan words, but now they made more sense with Spock's own knowledge twining in with his. “ _Nahp, hif-bi tu throks...taluhk nash-veh k'dular...ashaya...tel-tor....sanu...sanu._ Your thoughts, give them to me...I cherish thee...my darling...bond...please...please,” Spock rasped out brokenly.

Jim laughed gleefully as he got the gist of it and found himself reaching out to the image of Spock suddenly before him in the crackling plane. He held up his index and middle fingers and smiled. “Yes,” he said simply.

Spock, surprisingly, smiled a true smile, and reached out through the chaos to touch his own fingers to Jim's. Suddenly Jim was back in his own body, but more, and coming from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, Spock roaring his completion above him. “Oh my fucking hell!” Jim shouted through clenched teeth, as the orgasm burned through him and semen striped over his chest. “Spock,” he gasped out in shock, blinking until he could see again, clutching at Spock's shoulders to keep from flying out into oblivion. “What was that? Fuck, I've never come that hard.”

“Bonding can be intense,” Spock gasped back, slowly collapsing half on Jim, half on the bed. “You may admit the doctor when he arrives,” he said in a slurring voice and then was out and HEAVY.

As if on cue, Bones was using his medical override code and marching into the room with a flushed Chapel in tow. “See to the Vulcan,” he ordered her. “Jim? Damn it Jim! Jesus, do you ever know how to give me greys. That was some serious shit there.”

“What's she doing here?” Jim asked wriggling out from under Spock, nearly dying from humiliation at the wet sound of Spock sliding from his body and then the mess that followed in a rush after. Neither doctor said anything, but Chapel blushed slightly and pushed her hair back nervously with gloved fingers.

“I saw the feed and threatened to have his license revoked for impropriety and invasion of privacy. Then he said it was the pon farr and I demanded to come with him. I did a research paper on the subject several years ago, but the Vulcan Council wouldn't let me publish it,” she said tucking her hair back again and helping to pull Spock off of him. Spock growled softly and reached for Jim, a possessive arm thrown over his hips.

“Looks like we'll have to do this here Jim,” Bones said set his medical kit down on the bed and pulling out gloves and a dermal re-generator. He pulled out a condom and rolled it efficiently over the tip. He set it aside and sighed. “Think you can get him to let you turn over? It'll be easier to do the exam.”

Jim tried, but the Vulcan just snarled and snuggled in closer to Jim, rutting slowly into the Captain's hip. Chapel hesitated next to him where she was pressing a stethoscope to his side to check his heart rate. Jim bit his lip thoughtfully and leaned over to whisper in Spock's ear, “Come on t'hy'la, let me roll over. You know you like it with my ass in the air. You want me like that again after you rest don't you? I know you do. Mount me and breed me like a bitch? That's it,” Jim coaxed. Chapel's face flamed red and her mouth dropped open in shock. Bones sighed and rolled his eyes, but Spock rumbled in sleepy approval and loosened his grip, so Jim could roll over.

Bones got to work immediately and Chapel came around the bed to hand him supplies. First he gently inserted a gloved finger into Jim's opening, hissing his apologies as Jim stiffened and bit off a cry, trying not to disturb the resting Vulcan. “I think you only have some abrasions and micro tears, as the blood is minimal," Bones said after several careful moments of inspecting then swollen opening. "I'll get it healed up in no time and then leave the re-generator here for you to use for future injuries.” He grimaced a little at the mess on his gloves and the bed. “God lord, color me impressed. His teenage years must have been a bitch. Masturbating into a sock just wouldn't have cut it for him would it?”

“Vulcan youth do not masturbate Doctor,” came Spock's gruff, sleepy reply. "Not until after their juvenile pon farr are complete, when sexual urges manifest and the guv-toltra mature." They all stiffened and the two doctors automatically raised their hands in a show of surrender. The Vulcans eyes slid open slightly, as he was clearly still tired. “I am quite clearheaded at the moment Doctors, though in need of rest soon. I apologize for my aggression. I was not myself yet, as we have only just begun the bonding process. You may continue healing Jim, at this time. Jim, I will gather clean linens.”

Jim, rubbed his face into the muscular shoulder pressed against his cheek. He smiled and held out two fingers to Spock, as the Vulcan rose. “T'hy'la,” he murmured, ignoring the fact he was laying naked in bed, with two doctors hovering over them. This was important.

Spock touched his fingers to Jim's, his eyes shining with emotion. “T'hy'la,” he sighed back. "Taluhk nash-veh k'dular. I will return in a moment, as the Doctor will no doubt wish to prod at me as well." With one last fond look, he slid gracefully from the bed and walked to their shared bathroom, as if he were fully clothed, rather than covered in cum, with his lok and fral still dangling, surprisingly, unsheathed. 

Dr. McCoy watched the exchange, feeling uncomfortable at the open display between his two best friends, like he was the worst kind of voyeur. Worse than seeing Spock driving into Jim like he wanted to merge with him. He waved Chapel towards the replicator, waiting until she was calling up a simple meal and water for the couple, knowing she understood Jim's allergies almost as well as he did. “I will turn off the feed for the duration of his remaining time, but I need to trust one of you to call me if you need assistance," he said quietly.

Jim glanced back in surprise. “Aren't you worried something will happen? You know I don't really care if you check on me occasionally. I'm not particularly inhibited, Bones, and Spock will see the logic in it. I could leave the channel open for you as usual. I've never blocked you before.”

“No, I know, but this is...private,” McCoy said softly. “I shouldn't have seen your bonding with Spock. That's really...really personal, for anyone, but especially for a Vulcan. I don't know what it looked like from inside your head, but from the outside it looked like you both had a five minute orgasm.” He picked up the re-generator and carefully slipped it into place.

Jim winced at the sensation and then shrugged. “That pretty much sums up how it felt at the end. When I was in his head though, there were fires and storms all around each of us, but they didn't touch us. We reached for each other through it all and then, bam, the single most amazing sensation of my life followed by the best orgasm of my life. Think of it as being my best man at my wedding or something, if it bothers you” he said softly. He grunted at the sting of the re-generator knitting his skin back together. “Christ I'm glad this isn't something I'll have to do often, the regenerator I mean.”

“You might consider being the giver, rather than receiver, then, or I'll have to get you one of these for your birthday,” Bones said with a snort. “Remember I've seen what he's packin' and that ain't average, that's for damn sure.”

“He is rather above the median for Vulcan males, and most other humanoid species actually,” Chapel agreed seriously. “You could be damaged if you do not use moderation.”

Jim went up on his elbows, looking at them incredulously. “Seriously, we're discussing the dick of a man, who is only a few feet away, and has excellent hearing, by the way, that is in the middle of a mating drive that will kill him if left unsatisfied? We're not on our honeymoon fighting over who gets to top the most. Forgive me for saying this, I blame Spock, but moderation is highly illogical in this case.”

The man in question stepped out of the bathroom, sheets in his arms, brow raised. “Indeed,” he agreed, looking tense. “I will do my utmost to moderate my own physical reactions, but as we have just seen, I lose control at the peak of each cycle and may not be able to hold back.” He took a few more steps and blinked slowly, then shook his head slightly and sucked in a deep breath. “I will endeavor to keep from doing the Captain lasting harm, but will not be denied access to my mate's body. You need to leave now,” he said harshly. "I cannot control...I am most displeased by your words." Spock swayed slightly where he stood, his breathing was increasing, and eyebrows lowering into an uncharacteristic scowl. “You must not come between us in this matter Doctors. He is mine,” Spock said with a growl, fingers tightening in the cloth between his hands. It was extremely unnerving to see Spock morph from stoic science officer to feral Vulcan warrior in the breadth of about five seconds. "Leave now."

“You done there Bones?” Jim asked softly, heart rate picking up as adrenaline started flowing at the look on Spock's face. He had a feeling it was going to get ugly in here very quickly. "He looks cranky."

“Yep,” McCoy said slowly pulling the re-generator away, setting it on the bed for later, and picking up his other supplies without taking his eyes off of the suddenly dangerous alien. “You okay here Jim?” he asked backing away as Spock prowled towards Jim, eyes narrowed and trained on the two doctors. 

“Sure,” Jim said going up on his hands and knees, the motion pulling Spock's heated gaze towards him. The sheets hit the floor and Spock's interest in the position was made very clear. Chapel squeaked at the startling sight of thick lok rising and pulsing, faster than a human's could, the fral beginning to undulate, coiling slowly against each other. She put her hand over her mouth and lowered her eyes, free hand going up in supplication as Spock's growling attention swung back the the retreating pair.

“Mine,” Spock growled, crouching slightly, sinking into what could only be a fighting stance. “My mate!” The incensed Vulcan tensed and began to move towards the pair. "Leave!"

“Fuck!” Jim cursed under his breath, getting his feet under him and, without further thought, launched himself off of the bed and onto the man's back. “Out!” he barked as Spock roared furiously and pulled Jim off his back like he was a child. He coughed as he hit the ground and the air whooshed out of him suddenly.

“But sir,” Chapel protested, clearly hesitant about abandoning her Captain. On the other hand the Commander was absolutely terrifying in his fury at the moment. As a doctor she didn't want to abandon someone, but as a human being, wanted to run like the devil was on her heels...which wasn't too far from the truth at the moment.

“Jesus Christ! Get the hell out before he kills one of you! I can handle this," Jim wheezed, grabbing at Spock as he went for them again. Bones was outside already, yelling at Chapel to do the same, but it was too late to lock the doors. Spock yanked free and was out the door after them, before the door could slide closed.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jim swore angrily, tearing out into the hall after him, completely ignoring his own nudity and hoping that McCoy had actually cleared the corridor before he came up. It would be so unbelievably bad if someone saw Spock, or even him, like this. Jim was well known for being pretty open about his sexuality, but there was a time and place, and Spock would be humiliated if his subordinates and fellow officers saw him like this. He didn't think Starfleet would appreciate hearing about the two most senior officers streaking through the corridor either. The Vulcan Council would definitely not be amused.

He launched himself forward and tackled Spock harshly into the carpet of the hall. The Vulcan male grunted and went down hard, rattling Jim's teeth, and adding a few more bruises to his collection. Spock went absolutely wild beneath him, trying to get to the two that he felt were a danger to his mate. You'd think fighting his own mate would qualify under that as well, but the man was awfully single minded at the moment. He had a feeling that this was really where the rumors of mates getting hurt or killed centered, not on the actual mating aspect. “Shit you're strong,” Jim said, through clenched teeth, pining Spock's hands to the floor with everything he had, and pressing his weight down into the man's thighs, hanging on for dear life.

Jim sighed in relief as he saw the two doctors duck into the turbolift, Chapel in tears and Bones looking apologetic. “Spock, calm the fuck down!” he cried, pressing his forehead into Spock's back, muscles already quivering with fatigue.

“Mine. My mate. My Jim,” Spock snarled, his face twisting angrily, muscles bunching hard as he fought Jim's hold.

“Yes yours,” Jim said soothingly, nearly cooing in order to calm the raging Vulcan. “All yours and we're all alone now. Come t'hy'la. Calm yourself.” He made shushing noises, between gasps for breath, still riding the fighting body below him. The Vulcan grumbled and growled, but eventually allowed Jim to remain pressed against his overheated back, shivering with repressed aggression. He seemed to finally recognize his mate was still with him and safe from those that would take him away.

Spock was just starting to finally calm, breath coming out in soft huffs, muscles uncoiling, when the unthinkable happened. Jim heard them coming, boots thumping against the floor of the next hallway over, and then over the comm a voice announced, “Captain Kirk, there was a reported disturbance in the officer’s quarters. A team is en-route to investigate. Please remain inside your quarters sir.” As if he'd ever stay quivering in his room waiting for danger to pass, just because Security asked him to. Had they met him? He'd be right in the middle of it, and oh look, here he was! 

“Well shit,” Jim swore, wanting to smack whomever had made the call. “Computer! Cancel that Security order!” he yelled. “I repeat cancel the order to investigate. Do not enter the officer's corridor without my or Dr. McCoy's express permission!”

Too late to stop them, three large security officers came running around the corner, phasers already out, likely hearing his raised voice. To say they were surprised was an understatement, and their expressions would have been hilarious had he not been riding a pissed off Vulcan. “S-sir?” the one in the front stuttered in disbelief at what he was seeing, all of them skidding to a stumbling halt. Clearly seeing your Captain and First Officer fighting in a naked heap on the floor was not in the official security manual. 

“Mr. Spock is going through a mating cycle,” he said bluntly through gritted teeth, trying to hold down his extremely pissed mate. Two benign doctors had angered him, but three healthy males in his territory, near his mate, had Spock absolutely incandescent with rage. “Report to Dr. McCoy for debriefing and talk to no one about this, like ever. And get the hell out of this corridor. It was supposed to be cleared damn it!” he cried riding the rolling back and hips of his mate, knowing he wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer.

“But sir,” one of the others protested, reaching out like he wanted to pull Jim to safety.

“Seriously, what is up with everyone “but sir'ing” me today?” Jim yelled, grunting, then swearing as Spock managed to throw him off. “That was an order! From your Captain!” He scrambled for Spock as the snarling, still aroused male rose to his full height, muscles tight in preparation to remove the opposition. Really if he hadn't been trying to keep Spock from killing anyone, it would have been hot as hell. 

Three sets of eyes widened at the imposing sight their Commander presented, seeming to take up the whole hallway in his fury. “Sir,” all three acknowledged, two backpedaling and drawing Spock's growling attention directly to them. The third was a large blue man, clearly of mixed species, that Jim didn't have time to work out. He slowly bowed his head, kneeling down, hands held forward and up in supplication, trying to appear smaller. That in itself was pretty impressive, as the man had a good six inches on Jim, and was a fair bit wider. To Jim's great surprise, not only did the man speak in Vulcan, but Jim understood. “Sir. We meant no disrespect to you or your mate. We are not mate takers. He is not for us. He is yours alone. We will leave your territory at once so you may complete the pon farr in peace.”

The other two officers quickly followed the example of the blue man, kneeling down, an everyone held their breath as Spock cocked his head to the side, considering the prostrate man at his feet. “Leave us _puk'ai'la_ ,” Spock huffed in acceptance at the blue male, then turned back to lift Jim and toss him over his shoulder.

Ignoring the indignity of the situation, Jim growled, “Dr. McCoy's office now. Speak to no one. This gets out and I will find you.”

They all nodded silently, not rising, for fear of attracting Spock's attention again.

The moment the door was closed Spock was striding to the bed, tossing him down, and mounting Jim roughly from behind. Jim hissed at the unrelenting press of penetration, glad that he was still slick and somewhat loosed from the previous hour, and that Spock produced his own lubricating fluids. 

Spock was aggressive and unforgiving as he attempted to press Jim right through the bed with his cock. Jim groaned into his pillow as Spock growled and grunted, holding his hips up with one bruising hand and pressing his shoulders down with the other, forcing Jim's submission. He'd never had a partner he'd let do this to him, let alone love every moment of it. There were probably dozens of psychology books that said something about those in power being the ones that would really want to let it all go or that he had daddy issues, blah blah blah. All Jim knew was it felt amazing and kind of painful and he didn't want it to stop. “Mine,” Spock said, the inner caveman right there at the top of his consciousness.

“Yes, yours,” Jim assured him, gasping as Spock managed to hit his prostate repeatedly. “Yours, yours, your t'hy'la. Ah, fuck, just like that. You feel so good baby. I love your cock,” he babbled, not caring he'd probably be embarrassed by it later.

“Mine,” Spock purred this time bending down to bite at Jim's back and shoulders, marking him in several places with great rumbling satisfaction. "My mate."

Jim gasped into the bed again as his orgasm started to tighten in his belly. Spock reached forward and touched his face and then suddenly he was inside Spock again, penetrating and being penetrated. The dual sensations had him screaming and pumping his orgasm into the already ruined bedding, embarrassingly fast. Spock shouted and jerked against him, filling him again to the brim and more.

They slumped together to the bed, both panting and slick with sweat as Spock's semen leaking obscenely from Jim. “I apologize Jim,” Spock said softly after a few moments of only their fast breathing disturbing the silence of room.

“For nearly taking out five of the crew, one of whom was our Chief Medical Officer and friend, or for pounding me into the mattress?” Jim asked with a huffing laugh.

“The first,” Spock said, pulling him close and brushing his lips against Jim's temple. “I refuse to apologize for the latter.”

Jim chuckled and threw an arm over Spock's chest. “I had quite the fight on my hands there for a bit. You're fucking strong.”

“Yes,” Spock said with a nod. “It is as violent as I feared. I do not know if it will become more difficult to control myself or not. We were fortunate that you are fast and determined, or it may have been much worse.”

“And that the blue security officer knew what to do to get them out of there,” Jim reminded him with a chuckle. "Remind me to give Mr. Blue a commendation for his cultural sensitively and quick thinking."

“Ensign Ashov Th'shriathrohr is half Vulcan, half Andorian, Captain,” Spock explained, stressing the young man's name. 

“Andorian? Seriously?” Jim asked jerking up to look at Spock. “How does an Andorian end up in Security? Bones can't even give them normal vaccinations because the needle could kill them or something weird like that. Plus, how in the hell does that pairing work? That's like a volcano marrying an iceberg. Where would they live?”

“On Earth, where there are several comfortable climates to choose from. Andorians and Vulcans can thrive in climates of the other, but would be somewhat uncomfortable. Fortunately he took after his Vulcan mother in the matter of hardiness, though a trained Andorian is still a formidable foe. Small injuries are not harmful to him like others of his species,” Spock explained with a small chuckle.

“What was it that he did that calmed you down, exactly?” Jim asked after a moment. “It might be good to know should that happen again. You called him puk'ai'la...ally?”

“He made himself nonthreatening and showed me respect. It is an old way familiar to both species,” Spock said, rolling from the bed and picking up the discarded sheets from earlier. “I do not remember much about what I was thinking during my lapse, aside from I was sure they were going to take you away from me, and they were all healthy males, big enough to challenge me. He indicated that they were not there to do so, so I let them leave. Dr. Chapel and the other security officers hesitated, inciting my protective instincts, making both situations worse.”

“Speaking of,” Jim said sitting up. “Computer, general announcement please. Attention members of the Enterprise. Captain Kirk here. I understand that the crew of the Enterprise is the youngest in history, and there is a certain learning curve we must deal with. Today I have had two instances of failure to obey my orders nearly end in severe physical harm. Thanks to Ensign Th'shriathrohr's quick thinking today, three members of our security team were saved during a difficult confrontation. Also, as some of you know Mr. Spock and myself are currently unavailable do to an emergency situation, that requires both our attentions for several days. It is not a direct danger to the ship, so rest assured on that count. I ask that should I give you an order at any time, but especially at this time, you obey it with nothing more than a “yes sir”, no matter your feelings concerning my safety or that of Commander Spock. Also, I ask that only the members living in the Senior Officer's Corridor enter it. For the duration of this situation only those with the highest clearance levels may enter the area. It is a matter of security and safety that we expect will last for another three or four days. Should you have concerns you may address it with Lieutenant Uhura and she will provide answers at her discretion. Disobedience in this will not be tolerated. The next to do so will have a very unpleasant cleaning assignment added to their duties and will be re-taking the academy course on command structure. The same goes for anyone that becomes aware of the situation's highly classified details and disseminates that information. Do not test me on this. Kirk out.” 

“Wordy, but well put,” Spock said beginning to strip the bed, grimacing at the mess.

“Yes well, depending on your level of coherence you would have been more thorough or just gone with “Mine! I'll fuck you up if you touch him”,” Jim teased, helping Spock to strip the linens and toss them down the laundry chute. 

“Language skills do seem to desert me at the peak,” Spock agreed with a small smirk of amusement. They worked together silently for a moment, putting a clean sheet over a protective sheet that Jim kept around for those bleeding sort of days he frequently had.

“Shower?” Jim asked when they were finished.

“Yes,” Spock agreed with a nod. “Jim,” he said stopping as they neared the bathroom. “Have I injured you? You would tell me if I had correct?” It was likely that he was looking at the numerous bites and bruises decorating Jim's tanned skin.

“I already did once right before the bonding, and you changed what you were doing enough that I was okay again. And no, I'm not injured. I'm pretty alright actually, aside from some soreness and achy muscles,” Jim said with a shake of his head. “Besides I don't think Bones or Chapel should return.”

“I must apologize to them when I am able to keep my emotions and instincts under control again,” Spock said as they moved into the bathroom and turned on the water setting in the shower.

“Bones gets it, but it won't hurt I guess,” Jim said with a sigh under the steaming water. “I think you actually scared him a bit, and that's pretty hard to do. Chapel shouldn't have been there. She may have researched the topic, but clearly didn't fully understand what it all meant in reality. It's no wonder the Vulcan Council rejected her paper for publication. Aside from it exposing a deep cultural secret to the public, I don't think it could have been very comprehensive. She went all gaspy when she saw you get a hard on. Anatomy must not have played a large part in the paper, since the erect part is pretty key to the process," Jim said with a grin. "I think she has a thing for you too, actually, which might account for her reaction. Not very professional if you ask me, getting a peek at your crush when they are vulnerable and fairly oblivious to it.”

“While I greatly respect Doctor Chapel, normally, she is not welcome to return, at this time,” Spock agreed, leaning against the shower door frame and watching Jim. “I believe I would tolerate Dr. McCoy again, however. He acted appropriately to the situation, aside from his topic of choice. I do not, in hindsight believe he meant you should become the dominant partner at this time, but in our future relations.”

“Doesn't matter,” Jim said. “After the incident today, I am locking my door down completely, which only McCoy can override in extreme emergency. The code used will go on my record, so I trust him to use it wisely.”

“Jim?” Spock asked startled. “You will be trapped with me. Is that wise?”

“Yes,” Jim said, not pointing out Spock was questioning his decisions, which he'd just had a ship-wide discussion on. It's what he did constantly anyway. “I can't let you get out again, like today. For example, did you consider the fact we are likely now on security footage that I'll have to have damage control done on?” He frowned and then called, “Computer, Captain Kirk to Ensign Th'shriathrohr!”

“Sir?” came to immediate answer. “Are you well sir? I am here with Dr. McCoy.”

“Fine, I'm fine,” Jim said impatiently. “Ensign Th'shriathrohr, I need you to access the security footage from our incident in the corridor. Make it go away. The encryption code will be 369877.”

“Sir, right away sir” came the answer.

“Ensign. Commander Spock here,” Spock said softly. “Well done. Thank you for your insightful, rapid solution.”

“Yes sir,” the security officer replied a slight quaver in his voice. “And you _S'thora_? Are you well?”

“I am,” Spock replied. “I have your quick thinking to thank for that. I will put it in my report of this event.”

“Thank you _Osu_. If that is all, I will get to that footage and try to do some damage control with the other officers that have seen it,” the Andorian said. “Th'shriathrohr out.”

“Captain,” Spock continued and then started again at the incredulous look he received from the man whom was rubbing Spock's ejaculate from his thighs with a soapy cloth. “ _Jim_. I still do not think it wise to lock yourself in with me.”

“And if you escape again? I mean, yeah you're not like a wild animal but that situation was pretty bad. You could have torn them apart, which would have upset you later, and been a nightmare to explain to Starfleet. You were freaking scary, hot as hell, but really scary,” Jim said setting his cloth aside, for a moment, and putting his hands on his hips.

“You find that attractive?” Spock asked blinking in surprise. “How curious.”

“Seriously? You're standing there all muscled up, aroused and actually growling, and you are confused by how that turned me on?” Jim asked and began rubbing again at the stickiness on his skin, grimacing at the mess in his pubic hair. “And then you just, as you once put it, OWNED me. I've never let someone do that, but the holding me down thing, and just...I mean, holy hell, hot,” Jim breathed shaking his head in disbelief. “What gets you all ruffled, if that doesn't do it then? Please don't say breakthrough science reports.”

Spock was watching him intently, a slight smile quirking his lips at the last comment. “No, but I am finding watching you bathe to be very stimulating.”

Jim glanced up and grinned devilishly, reaching for more soap. “Yeah? You mean watching me rub soap all over my hot, hard, wet body? Like this maybe?” Jim asked running both hands down his chest until he reached his cock, soaping his balls with one hand, as his other ran the suds up and down his reawakening erection. He looked through his eyelashes at the other man, grin widening as Spock's lok thickened so fast, Jim would have been left lightheaded at that kind of blood relocation. 

“Oh, you do like that.” Jim rinsed off, pumping himself lazily as he watched Spock's eyes darkening, fixed intently on his hand. “Want to suck me Commander? Have a taste?” he teased.

“Not just a taste,” Spock growled. “I will devour you whole.”

Jim's rhythm faltered and he shuddered. “Oh god I wish you would,” he groaned. 

Spock came away from the door frame and sank to his knees so fluidly, Jim was a little jealous. He moved like a panther, all sleek and precise. It was like watching living art. “You're beautiful,” he found himself blurting out, reaching out to smooth a wet hand through Spock's dampening locks. 

“And you are everything,” Spock said, leaning forward to take Jim into his mouth, all the way to the root. Jim cracked his head on the smooth wall behind him as he jerked in surprise. His knees went weak as Spock's tight throat surrounded him and then tightened even further as he deliberately swallowed Jim. Spock caught him in a bruising grip, lifting him in another display of brute strength until his thighs rested on Spock's shoulders.

Jim could do little but clutch at Spock's hair and the shower head, hoping he didn't break it. Spock would draw back just enough to breath and use his tongue on the underside of Jim's cock, then he'd plunge back to the base, without a single gag. It was astounding. “Vulcan's have excellent muscle control,” came Spock's slightly smug reply to those thoughts, as he pulled off for a breath.

“Oh god. You're my favorite person ever,” Jim groaned, risking a glance down and regretting it as he watched Spock again take him in until is nose pressed into the wet curls at the base of Jim's cock. “Ah shit...stop...gonna...,” Jim wheezed. He cried out loudly as Spock sucked hard and Jim felt like he was being turned inside out, in the best sort of way. He jerked and came down Spock's throat, so hard he went limp. Spock pressing him into the wall, as he sucked Jim's soul out through his cock, was the only thing that kept him from hitting the floor.

If Jim thought that was the end of it he was very wrong. He was shifted slightly higher, Spock's grip shifting under his thighs and spreading him open, and exposing his puffy entrance. Jim nearly cracked his head on the wall a second time as a tongue slipped up into him without an ounce of hesitation. He was fairly certain that his normally prim Vulcan had never rimmed someone before Jim, so his direct approach was startling, every time, but pretty freaking awesome.

“Oh my god, where did you learn to do this?” Jim groaned as Spock's tongue repeatedly slid into him.

“Books mostly, but your imagination is also very inventive, and tends to wander when we play chess,” Spock said into Jim's head, as he slid his tongue inside the Captain, then pressed his lips against him and sucked. It was hands down the filthiest kiss Jim had ever received and he couldn't wait for Spock to do it again. "I have inadvertently picked up several similar thoughts when our hands have brushed over the board."

“I have the best ideas,” Jim gasped, flailing and trying to find something to grab onto as Spock thoroughly violated him. “Oh god, this is awesome, but I think I'm going to fall and break something,” Jim groaned grabbing his Spock's hair between his thighs. “I don't want to make that call to Bones.”

“I won't let you fall T'hy'la,” Spock said roughly in his head again, his mouth occupied with lapping and sucking that was going to make Jim hard every time he thought about it. As it was his spent cock was trying valiantly to rise again. “But I will gladly take this back to our bed,” he growled aloud. 

“You're surprisingly clear right now for someone that just tried to take out a security team over me,” Jim said as he was set on his feet and Spock rose from the floor.

“I feel...satisfied for the moment,” Spock said, though the lok pressing into Jim's belly suggested otherwise. As if reading his thoughts, and he probably was, Spock leaned in to kiss him, murmuring, “But I would still have you,” against Jim's mouth.

“This would be a good time to do a catch then, don't you think?” Jim suggested, kissing him back and reaching down to run his fingers through his mate's gently waving fral. “You are coherent and we are clean.”

“Yes,” Spock agreed. “It would be wise to try.” He reached around Jim and turned the water off, then led him out to dry off.

*puk'ai'la- ally  
*S'thora- Commander of a starship  
*Osu- sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is folks the next chapter. Not sure I'm entirely happy with it, as some (most) turned out cheesy, but it was still fun to write. The next few chapters might be a little slower to come, as I'm rewriting the last bit. If there is something you'd be interested in, leave a comment for me. I'm pretty open to just about anything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones is unwillingly involved, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. This took FOREVER to edit to this point. There should still be another 4 or so chapters, I think.

Once they were dry, both men sat down at Jim's desk and paged Bones. He looked relieved to see them relatively uninjured, aside from a few visible bruises. “Thank god! Damnit Pointy you scared ten years off my life!” Bone growled at the Vulcan. "And I'm fairly sure that Christine is still crying about it. Serves her right though. That was a right fuck up all around. We did some stupid shit there that won't be repeated, now that we know how quickly you lose control of your cognitive functions. I apologize for being any part of what set you off Commander. Chapel will do the same, once she can look at you without hyperventilating."

“I too apologize Doctor,” Spock said with a small nod. “I am not myself, and also hope it will not be repeated. I trust all involved are uninjured? I do not recall touching anyone but Jim, as he was most tenacious in his restraint of me.”

“Aside from a few pairs of underwear, nothing was damaged,” Bones agreed with a snort. "Though let's not take that for granted and test you again."

Spock cocked his head. “I do not understand. How was underclothing involved? I'm fairly certain that the only physical participates of the altercation were both already nude.”

“He's implying that you made them shit themselves in fear,” Jim said with an amused huff, still not sure if Spock was just fucking with them when he made them explain human sayings. His mother was human, so surely she used the same sayings on occasion? He knew that Spock had a decent sense of humor too, if a little dry. Seems like the middle of pon farr would kill his sense of humor though, so who knew? “He's teasing you Spock.”

“Scared them all, and me a bit, to be honest. Except for Ensign Franklin. I think he might have a tiny crush on you now Commander.” Bones eyes got comically wide and innocent looking as he fake gushed, “Dr. McCoy have you seen it? It's huge. Like this big,” Bones finished holding his hands three feet apart, which was of course far larger than any humanoid penis could extend. He rolled his eyes and scowled. “Then he started in on the goddamned “awesomeness” of your fral and I kicked him out. Thanks for the extra friends by the way, Jim. You do know I actually work down here right? I don't just sit at my desk all day drinking and shooting the breeze with everyone that comes in.”

“Hey, they needed to be debriefed after seeing Spock in all his nude, raging glory, before they managed to announce it to half the crew. Can you imagine the kind of shit storm that this would create, if it got out that the ship's senior officers were seen fighting, naked, in the corridor? I'd be surprised if there wasn't already something floating around about our sudden seclusion, but that," Jim said pointing to his door as Spock's eyes fell to the floor and he shifted slightly in discomfort, "That would be a cluster fuck if it got out. Just the Vulcan Council would be a nightmare. I distinctly remember asking that the corridor be cleared,” Jim said incredulously, his Captain voice slipping into the conversation.

“You didn't say a full on quarantine!" Bones growled back, looking slightly abashed. "Should have been my call though, so I apologize for that. Apparently we dropped the ball on briefing security on the situation too. I'm sorry about all of that, for what it's worth. I assumed clearing the corridor was for the sake of healing your ass, literally, in the hallway, not because there would be a hard up Vulcan chasing me down it. Thanks again for that Spock. Chapel is probably both traumatized and more in love with you than ever. She wasn't aware of the differences between Vulcan and Human dicks, since here clearance isn't that high. Just knew that Vulcan's have about a fourteen centimeter penis capable of penetration. She missed out on your yearly physical debacle too. Now I'm going to get nagged for details about it until she's satisfied on the subject, just like when she discovered that Klingons have bony ridges! I had your junk wrapped around my fucking arm for a half an hour and you don't see me going all mushy. Damn it Jim I'm a doctor not a...”

“Yes, yes Bones,” Jim sighed waving and cutting off his tirade. He took a deep, calming breath and rubbed his face. This was becoming so much more complicated. He thought they could just hide away for a few days and fuck like bunnies. Now there was not only the very real possibility of a huge cultural secret coming out into the open, but also becoming fodder for gossip and exploitation. Once the personnel of the ship heard about this, it would spread across the galaxy faster than warp eight. The porn industry alone would love this shit. The media would grab it up and wring in dry, until every Vulcan was completely humiliated. And worse yet, it would be Spock's fault. As if being persecuted just for being born and then losing your planet wasn't bad enough. Embarrassing what was left of your species was just no bueno. 

“Anyway," Jim said, "The real reason we called was we need the storage device. Spock is having a mellow moment, and it seemed like a good time to try. We're all showered so there is less chance of contamination. We don't know how long this will last or if it's even normal. Might as well take advantage.”

“Shit, I didn't bring that this morning,” Bones said in frustration, raking his hand through his hair and flopping back in his chair. At least every time they messed up, they could add another thing to their list of what to do when Spock did this again in six or seven years. “Hang on boys. Computer, Dr. McCoy to Mr. Scott!”

“Och aye Doctur? How is Ensign Calbot daein'?" came Scotty's tinny voice from the Doctor's second screen.

“Fine, fine. Shouldn't lose any mobility in those three fingers, but they won't be quite as pretty as they were. He'll be back on light duty tomorrow." McCoy said with a small shrug. "Hey, Scotty, you have that storage vessel complete yet?” McCoys asked the eccentric engineer.

“Och aye, the Vulcan seminal storage vessel is completed Doctur,” Scotty said cheerfully. “It's an amazin' piece of engineerin'. I cooldnae replicate the whole piece, like we thooght. Built few things frae scratch when I hud some free time yesterday. She's up and runnin' though. Is the Commander ready for it then? I could brin' it up to his rooms in an hour or so.”

“How the hell do you know what it is?” McCoy asked turning a little red. Both Jim and Spock sighed, Jim's head flopping back against his chair in resignation, realizing it was going to be all over the ship by lunch. Scotty was one of the biggest gossips on the ship, not because he was malicious, but because he was so damned friendly. He talked to everyone he met like they were old friends. Most of the crew was genius level or damn near. It wouldn't take much for them to start piecing things together. At the very least it would become obvious that Spock was jacking off into a cup for the good of his species, and since they were both off bridge duty, that Jim was probably helping him do it. It was true, but still not something he wanted floating around maliciously. He was going to have to contact one of the Admirals as soon as possible to shut down any rumors that might reach them. Or maybe Spock's dad. Both ideas made him shudder.

“It says so in Vulcan right at th' top of th' blueprints. Didne know I read Vulcan did ye?” came the amused reply, startling Jim out of his thoughts. "I hud a lot of free time doon on that ice ball, if ye remember correctly."

McCoy rubbed his hand over his face and threw an apologetic look at them through his main computer. “And how many people have you told about it?” Bones asked with a sigh.

A moment of silence and then a hesitant, “Uh, a few other engineers helped me complete the build, fife maybe? Had mah best on it lest night, as it was a might tricky. Was it a secret Doctur? I assumed Mr. Spock was sendin' it to New Vulcan to aid in creatin' wee Vulcans. Nae judgement from us down here. It's the proper thing to do an' all. No shame in it, yeah?”

“Yes, but Mr. Spock is very private on this matter. Please speak with your people and make them understand that Commander Spock's...contributions to the New Vulcan population are not fodder for ship gossip,” McCoy said in a steely voice. "This is a very delicate situation and, as you know Spock well enough by now, you should see that this will be embarrassing for him.

“Och aye, of coorse Doctur," Scotty said in sympathetic agreement. "Does this have somethin' to do wi' his absence Doctur? I was tauld that Lieutenant Uhura an' Lieutenant Sulu would mind the ship in place of the Keptin, Commander, an' myself. I'm elbow deep in a massive project an' appreciate that, by the way,” Scotty said. “Are they alright Doctur? Ne'er min'. Coorse they're alright. They have each other, dorn't they? Now there is a good team if I ever saw one. Wish I had a partner like that," Scotty said starting to ramble, then yelled, making Jim and Bones jump a bit, "Get doon from thaur! Dorn't ye daur pull...Keenser! Damn it man! Coorse I appreciate ye! Dorn't look at me like that ye oyster faced..."

“Scotty!" McCoy snapped to get the man's attention again. "They are both well and dealing with a deeply sensitive matter for several days. That's all anyone needs to know and what you should repeat to anyone that you hear speaking about them.” McCoy said with an eye roll and a nod. He never understood the friendship between Scotty and the strange Roylan, but to each his own. “Please conference with your people Scotty. This is pretty damn private and already a few pretty bad fuck ups are making it public knowledge. I'm not going to tell you what it's about, but I will tell you it's something that just can't be leaked. Do what you can to keep gossip out of your department and slow the spread of speculation. Mr. Spock's professional reputation is at stake here.”

“Aye sir,” Scotty said with a nod. “It is the way of things on a ship though. Ye cannae break wind without everyone knowin'. Let me know what I can do to help Doc. Scotty out. Keenser ye stoatin lit, dorn't put that in thau...!” the engineer's voice cried and then cut off with a beep of the computer.

“Well with that delightful assortment of images in my head, what do you want to do about this latest cock up Jim?” McCoy said. “I honestly had no idea it said the damn name on the specs or that Scotty is so diverse in his language skills. Should have guessed considering I've heard him swear in at least five different languages when we're out drinking together. I was trying to pass it off as a storage device that was simply designed by Vulcans. I'm already making a list for planning your next pon farr, because goddamn this is not going how we thought it would Spock.”

“It was bound to happen Doctor,” Spock said with a small sigh. “As crudely put as it was, Mr. Scott is not incorrect. We are on a large spaceship, but still confined all the same. There will always be whispers and speculation echoing down the corridors. Even among Vulcans there would be assumptions about my relationship with the Captain, as we spend and inordinate amount of time in each others company. I will deal with any fall out from this as it occurs. A ship-wide announcement may be necessary to quell false information, and I may need to contact the Council on New Vulcan, but I will not do that preemptively. This is a deeply held cultural secret that I will not divulge any more than necessary and only to the select few who already know, if I can help it. It would be most convenient if Admiral Pike were still alive, as he would be an ideal official to approach in the Admiralty. Perhaps Archer or Barnett should be contacted as soon as possible instead. Both are respected individuals that could be trusted with an edited explanation of my condition.”

“Alright, I'll see what I can do to downplay this as much as possible before shit hits the fan,” McCoy said with a nod. “All the same, I'm sorry I didn't catch the name on the storage specs. My spoken Vulcan is passable and mostly medical related, but my reading is at a primary level at best. I'll bring it up to you in a moment, rather than wait for Scotty to get around to it. I'd have him just beam it to you, but I don't want to risk damaging it, if it's as sensitive as he says. Promise not to rip my arms off and beat me with them Spock?”

“I will attempt to control the urge, at this time,” Spock said with a small quirk of his lips.

“Appreciated,” McCoy said with an eye roll, as Jim snorted in amusement. Sure it was funny now. “See you in ten. McCoy out.”

*** 

Jim went to the door, in his robe, and typed in the lock release code as his door chimed. He gaped at his friend as he pulled a large, sleek cylinder shaped container in on a hover cart. “Whoa. That thing is huge!”

“Yes, well your boyfriend can overflow a urine cup each round, so something a little larger is necessary to collect a worthwhile amount of sperm. This holds eight Liters of Vulcan seminal fluid. Please put the date and time of each collection on each container and note any possible contaminants, including your own semen. Please try not to get it mixed up. I doubt a Vulcan woman would appreciate a round eared infant, adorable as you are,” McCoy said settling the unit near the now clean bed and opening it to show them the containers.

Jim was still stuck on the eight Liters part. “Eight? Are you kidding me? Where the hell do you store it all and just...WHY?”

“Different species Jim,” both the Doctor and Spock said at the same time, which earned a scowl from both. "I do not normally produce such large amounts continuously, I assure you. My reproductive system is hyper-responsive at the moment, thus producing seminal fluid and maturing sperm at a higher rate. Were I to orgasm with such frequency outside my cycle, I would no doubt have less ejaculate with each consecutive orgasm until they were essentially dry orgasms," Spock explained. "My pi'nafek t'sa-nei-masu, the seminal vesicles, are enlarged and hyperactive during my time, as are my sakal, which are here," Spock said leaning forward and pulling Jim's hand against the swollen lumps on either side of his lower spine. 

“Seriously Spock, if this command gig ever falls through, get into the porn industry,” Jim said looking fairly serious, as he pressed his fingers lightly into the lump beneath his hand. He tilted his head and studied his bondmate curiously for a moment, as the Vulcan shivered slightly at the gentle massage of what were essentially his balls. And now Jim was thinking of all the times he'd rested his hand on Spock's lower back as they walked through doorways together. He'd unknowingly been copping a feel each time. Though he didn't remember ever feeling the same rise in the area as he did now. He would have asked about it if he had. “Do Vulcans actually have porn?” Jim asked suddenly, hand slipping away from Spock's back, and leaning against the edge of the desk. "I mean I've seen a few, but you could tell they were actors dressed up. Doesn't seem like something your species would be into watching though."

Spock flushed light green at the question and the massage, glancing at the doctor, who suddenly looked as interested as his mate. “We do, though it is extremely hard to obtain and is considered highly illogical,” he admitted crossing one leg over the other, where he sat at the desk, and pulling his robe tighter around him. “The pon farr is an obvious favorite, due to our secretive nature on the matter. Youth are curious about it and thus are the primary consumers of such recordings, especially as they start experiencing the periodic juvenile pon farr cycles. Most juvenile pon farr are considerably less dramatic and are simply a brief periods of mood swings and increased sexual awareness of the females and even other males around us, concentrated puberty, if you will. As such adult pon farr is something youth wish to view, if for nothing else, as something educational, though titillation is the primary reason.”

“Wait you guys actually have actors that are willing to act out scenes showing pon farr sex, when you barely even talk about it?” Jim asked, eyes widening in surprise. “I mean seriously it's hard to get most of your species to crack a smile and you have males going all crazy emotional and aggressive on film?”

“Not actors, volunteers,” Spock said flushing darker and refusing to make eye contact.

“Kinky bastards,” McCoy said barking out a surprised laugh. “They record actual pon farr events and sell them off? Hopefully they are consenting recordings.”

“Affirmative. It is a way Vulcans of lower standing can raise additional funds for their family. Selling their Time as a distributed recording or even to physically entertain males and females of higher standing does occur, though it is considered shameful. There was typically a bondmate that was left neglected in most instances, though some agreed to participate in the recording, thus showing the bonding process as well,” he said. “Young males would sometimes sell their final juvenile pon farr, to the highest bidder to help pay for schooling or travel, when their own families were unable to do so. Since the male is biologically not an adult yet, despite being approximately twenty one years of age, it is shameful for those caught partaking in the act, and usually confined to small groupings of bidders with similar interests. It is similar to the humans' "barely legal" pornography industry. We are not so different from other species that we lack some of the more undesirable behaviors. We are now a logical species, but even we have our temptations on occasion, that we did not leave behind from our pre-Surak beginnings. As such a pon farr pornography and prostitution industry did exist on Vulcan, though I do not know if it will continue on New Vulcan, with coitus as a means of reproduction being a primary concern, rather than a form of entertainment. Perhaps it will continue as a way to barter for scarce goods. It is possible the industry will thrive again.”

“Oh my god, I have to see some now,” Jim said in awe, looking like his birthday and Christmas had come all at once. “I mean maybe not the barely legal kind...though that might be okay too, but seeing some young guy our age pounding some straitlaced older dude through the mattress? Yep I could get on board with that. Tell me you have some Spock! Tell you were a teen just like the rest of us, jerking off to porn in the dark.”

“I do not Jim, and I did not. As I said before, Vulcan youth do not typically masturbate until after their final juvenile pon farr around twenty one, even while watching pornography, and perhaps not until much later in life. I was nearly twenty seven before I attempted it, and never purchased Vulcan pornography as inspiration, as I was involved with the Lieutenant by that point. I'm sure some recordings could still be found if you wish, as it should be stored electronically,” Spock said with a huff that was almost a laugh as Jim gaped at him in wonder.

“Speaking of recording aroused young Vulcans,” McCoy said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a data disk. “The only copy of the hall incident, for your memory book.” He tossed it on the desk. “Ensign Th'shriathrohr erased the original and all backups as best he could, and created a looped view of the empty corridor in its place. It shouldn't resurface, but might benefit from a check by our resident hacker here. The other officers were called to a disturbance in the recreational facility around the same time and thankfully weren't present to see the live, unedited version of Vulcans Gone Wild. We likely would have heard from our higher ups by now if it had. I'll try to get a hold of Archer or Barnett and let them know you are experiencing a Vulcan hormone shift or something, so if word gets back to them they won't be surprised.”

“Thank you Doctor,” Spock said sincerely. “And again I apologize for the events of this morning. I believe that it was due to the fact I had just created our initial mental bond during the prior coupling, and I was out of balance from Jim's mind touching mine. Your physical contact with my new intended and the suggestion that I should no longer be the dominant partner was irritating, which then spiraled into full fury before I could get control over it. It was most disconcerting to feel that level of rage. Your presence at this time, however, is not aggravating me in the least.”

“Is it typical to have such high and low periods during pon farr?” McCoy asked, watching as Jim decided to ignore their conversation and wandered over to the bed to flop down. He had to be exhausted after all of the events of the morning.

“Yes. Vulcans feel very deeply, but maintain control of those emotions at all times. To have them so harshly exposed is difficult to handle and will cause...mood swings, you would call them I suppose,” Spock said with a nod. “I am feeling completely content and calm at the moment, but a slight shift in our interaction could send my emotions spiraling out of my control, as we saw several hours ago. Please do not allow Dr. Chapel to return. I find her presence...unsettling at this time, despite having no prior issues with her in a medical setting.”

“Do you care if I check Jim out before we go over the use of the storage container?” McCoy asked waving a hand to Jim, who was now lying on his belly, sprawled naked in the middle of the bed. The man had almost no shame when it came to nudity, a lesson McCoy learned early on as they shared a dorm room.

“I'm here too you know,” Jim complained into his pillow, “And your superior officer. Not to mention it's my ass you're discussing.”

“You're barely my superior officer, as I can declare you unfit for duty if I have a decent reason. And yes, Princess, I know you're here too. It's not like you can be in any room and allow people ignore your presence," Bones said grouchily, ignoring Jim's affronted gasp and glare over his naked shoulder. "Spock, however, is the one that will kick my ass if I step out of line.” 

“I will allow it,” Spock said with a nod, walking towards his mate and dropping his own robe over a chair. “However I believe I will need to be in skin contact with Jim for the duration. I find I myself uncomfortable with the idea of watching you do your exam without being involved as well. It is most illogical, as intellectually I know you will not harm or take my bondmate, but instinct is not always rational as we have observed. I will be most gratified once this period of my life has completed.”

“That is fine,” McCoy said with a nod and a shrug, following the man to the bed. “Whatever you need to do to be comfortable with the situation, do it. I'll begin the exam when you are ready.”

Jim looked irritated at being talked about like he was a piece of furniture, but didn't comment for Spock's sake. He sat up with a huff, when Spock sat down, and let the Vulcan arrange him as he pleased. Spock laid back against the shelves behind the bed and pulled Jim over his body, cradling him between his thighs. “Does this count as a threesome?” Jim quipped, feeling uncomfortable with the whole situation and trying to make a joke of it as he always did. Seriously, using his new mate/husband as examination stirrups was pretty out there, even for Jim.

“Don't piss off the Vulcan Jim,” Bones snapped in warning as Spock growled softly. “Besides all of us have penises...more or less, so you'll find I'm not that interested in the proceedings, regardless of how freaky it gets in here.”

“Only a little interested then?” Jim teased, reaching for the lubricant on the bedside table and handing it to his friend with a smirk.

“Well your boyfriend does have lovely eyes,” Bones snarked back with an eye roll while patting at his pockets. “Well shit, I forgot gloves, sorry kid,” he said. "We get to do this bareback I guess," he grunted, lubing up two fingers. “Spock, could you pull at least one of his legs up over yours? Will you be comfortable with this? I'm going to insert two ungloved fingers into his rectum, so let's evaluate how you feel about that first, shall we?”

“Yes Doctor, you may proceed,” Spock said, already looking a little strained. 

“You sure?” Bones asked hesitating. “You look tense.”

“I am attempting to control my arousal Doctor. Jim's skin touching mine makes our bond open wider and is physically stimulating. It will create a feedback loop that will likely put you in the uncomfortable situation of witnessing our mutual arousal with each other,” Spock said unsteadily, pulling Jim's legs up to hook over his. Bones flushed as Spock flexed his hips and groaned softly as Jim's groin rubbed against his.

“In other words, he is enjoying this, which I then enjoy, which he enjoys, etc. until we're both hard and, as you said, it gets freaky,” Jim muttered shifting to get as comfortable as he could with his legs spread wide over his mate while his best friend sat on the bed behind him with lubed fingers. Nope, not weird at all. He was totally comfortable with this situation.

“Indeed,” Spock said, a light flush spreading up his chest and cheeks, breath huffing out through his nose.

“Well let's get it over with then. If Jim is uninjured I'll skedaddle and you can fuck like bunnies as soon as I'm out of the room,” McCoy said. He reached over to press the button to open the cold storage unit and pulled out a container. "If Spock comes, catch it Jim," Bones said handing the container to Jim. "Now relax kid," he said pressing his fingers against Jim's anus and gently sliding them in. “Bear down a bit for me Jim. Just like any other physical. There we go.” He watched in interest as first Jim sucked in a breath and then Spock, who also arched up a bit again. He'd never treated a bonded pair of individuals before and had to admit it was interesting. All of his knowledge in the area was theoretical from school and from M'Benga. He wished the other doctor was available to help with this situation, but would have to make due without him the best he could. “Can you actually feel that too Spock?” he asked in fascination.

“I can feel the mental reflection of the sensation of stretching and the slight pleasure of nerve endings being stimulated. Not sexual pleasure Doctor,” Spock said with a small assuring smile as Bones flushed and paused his exam. “Simply that the human anus is sensitive, more than my own, and it is a curious sensation. Jim will not become aroused by you necessarily, despite your apparently pleasingly thick fingers, but by my reaction to you touching him and to the physical stimulus.” Jim very nearly screeched in outrage at Spock telling Bones about his comment on the Doctor's fingers, but was ignored by both men.

“Ah,” McCoy said nodding, flushing darker but otherwise not acknowledging the comment. Physicals with the Captain were going to be even more awkward than before after this anyway. “Well Jim, I can feel a small tear here near the opening, sorry I'm sure that stings, but other than that I can't feel anything. It's small and shouldn't be a problem, other than be irritating as it is rubbed. I saw the re-generator on the floor next to the bed, so if you want to heal it, you can. Course without a full scan, I can't be totally sure, as my fingers are nowhere near nine inches.” Jim nodded, reaching up to peck Spock on the lips. He grunted in annoyed embarrassment as the kiss got a little heated for a moment before they pulled apart with a groan from Jim and a growl from the Vulcan.

McCoy slid his fingers in further and crooked them carefully searching for Jim's prostate. It was obvious he'd found it when two things happened surprisingly fast, Jim groaned and shuddered and two fral were suddenly shooting out from where they'd been coiled against Jim's belly and wrapping around his wrist so fast McCoy didn't have time to pull back. The other two slithered more sedately around Jim's hips, but held as tight as their brothers. “Well shit,” McCoy cursed tugging his hand, and finding he was quite stuck, fingers up his best friends rear. A best friend who twitched and grunted with each tug of the Doctor's hand. Wasn't really medical anymore, he decided, just damn inconvenient.

“Apologies Doctor. It would appear that Jim is rather sensitive to manual stimulation of his prostate,” Spock hissed through his teeth, rocking his hips. The Vulcan groaned low and rocked his hips several more times, gripping Jim's hips hard with long fingered hands.

“You still okay there Spock?” Bones asked gently, keeping his hand lax so he didn't inadvertently stimulate Jim's prostate anymore. He had no desire to piss off the Vulcan he was already physically attached too. Remembering vividly what happened earlier, and what he'd seen on the security video Ensign Th'shriathrohr pulled up, he tried to keep calm, though his heart was pounding in his chest. 

“Yes Doctor. Please do not be alarmed,” Spock said, huffing out several breaths and arching again. His eyes clenched shut and he shivered, groping desperately for his fleeing control.

“I'm not alarmed,” Bones said a little too high. "I'm completely calm. I'm a doctor. I don't get alarmed.

“I can hear your heartbeat increasing Doctor and smell your perspiration,” Spock reminded him, in an unsteady voice. He groaned again as his fral, tightened and pulled, thus triggering McCoy's hand to shift and Jim to grunt again. Spock grabbed Jim's hips harder and tried not to rock up against his mate, growling long and low as his arousal started getting the best of him.

“Jim, what do I do here?” McCoy asked, a panicked sweat breaking out on his forehead.

“Uh...shit,” Jim gasped, wincing at the tight grip Spock had on his hips, likely adding to bruises already there. “Christ you're strong Spock. Uh at the base of his dick, there is a spongy nerve bundle. Press your thumb hard into it. It causes a temporary release of the fral. After that, pull back and move slowly, just in case he's no longer with us.”

“I am,” Spock gritted out, rutting up against Jim. “However, Doctor, I would advise not moving at all...I feel my control slipping and running from me at this time is inadvisable. I believe I am about to do something extremely inappropriate and I apologize in advance.”

“Like in the you're going to rip my arm off way?” Bones asked, reaching up under Jim's testicles and grimacing as he felt his way to the bottom of Spock's lok. God this was the reason for gloves. No one should ever have their bare hand wedged between the sweaty balls of one platonic friend and the self lubricating dick of another equally platonic friend, without gloves, or a lot of alcohol. Spock didn't answer, as Bones pressed against the soft spot at the base of the thick appendage started to shift slowly backwards as the fral loosened. He froze when a low predatory growl shivered through the air, raising the hair on the back of his neck. It was the kind of sound you heard in horror movies right before something with teeth and claws jumped out and ate someone. “Jim?” The fral tightened down again at his hesitation, making him swear under his breath. "Well fuck me."

“Uh,” Jim said equally frozen by the growl. “I'm not sure, because the thoughts I'm getting across the bond don't seem very Spock like, especially after how he's been reacting to other males today. They are more like something I would fantasize about in the shower actually.”

“Like?” Bones asked suspiciously, eyes narrowing. 

“Um, well, he is imaging him...and you...you know, in me at the same time...” Jim said sheepishly. “Not that I've ever imagined that about you specifically, just you know, my brain helping his make up things!" Jim laughed nervously, swallowing hard. "Like mental overlap. Honest! And then your fingers are already up my ass, so it's not a big leap in creativity for him,” Jim explained flushing red and sitting up a little on Spock's hips. Spock groaned and started to flex harder, his lok sliding wetly through the crease between Jim's thigh and dick.

“Yeah, that's not happening. He can have my arm,” Bones said scooting as far back as he could, causing Spock to snarl threateningly again, as his rutting increased in speed. The fral tightened and pulled McCoy's fingers deeper inside Jim, making his friend whimper and jerk in reaction. Jim tossed an apologetic, embarrassed look over his shoulder. Spock's fral began to undulate, effectively moving McCoy's hand inside Jim, whether they wanted it or not. “No Spock, not happening!” Bones yelled back, trying not to panic at the narrowing eyes. "Jim? Come on, think!"

"Yeah I know, fuck," Jim gasped, trembling, his muscles tightening around Bones' fingers, as the Vulcan rubbed against Jim's dick in search of release. "Just, I don't know, go with it? He seems to really like it, which is good right? He won't rip your arm off if he's enjoying what it's doing." At Bones near shriek of indignation, Jim rushed to explain. "It's just that he'll come eventually and then, should let you pull away as he balances out again. So you know, avoid me for the next month if you need to, but in the meantime stay where you are and let him do his thing. And you know, if you could curl your fingers just a little more, that would be just really fucking awesome," Jim said with a snort.

"Fuck my life," Bones grumbled to himself. "Yeah, fine, but when this is done you owe me two bottles of Romulan Ale and a Saurian Brandy for this shit."

"Ah, Bonesy, at least you're getting some action, for once, right? It's not so bad," Jim assured him cheerily, ignoring the glare he got and rocking his hips slightly to help Spock along. The huffing Vulcan growled and shuddered after several truly uncomfortable minutes of Bones enduring his best friend riding his fingers. With a long groan Spock finally came into the container that Jim held carefully against the pulsing lok, keeping his own leaking cock out of the way.

Finally Spock sighed and relaxed back against the pillow sleepily. "Apologies doctor," he said roughly, reaching down to help untangle his relaxing fral, as Jim kept the container in place. His lok had continued to pump the final gentle pulses of semen, sending small ripples of pleasure through his legs and back. "This is most...humiliating."

Bones carefully removed his fingers from Jim, ignoring the fine shudder that shivered down his friend's back and sighed as he wiped his hands clean on the sheet. He couldn't help but feel for the man. The Doctor couldn't imagine being in a situation where all he wanted to do was fuck for days, despite who was there to witness it, and unable to control the urge. Getting shitfaced and bending a sexy woman over the pool table, in a packed bar, didn't even begin to compare to this. "Don't worry about it Spock. Honestly it's pretty fucking weird, don't get me wrong, but not the worst I've dealt with as a doctor. I mean, Christ, have you ever see a Gorn give birth?" he shuddered. "It's basic Vulcan biology and natural for your people, however much that irritates your sense of logic. Let's just put it behind us and get you back to your normal stoic self alright?"

"Yes Doctor," Spock said quietly, wrapping his fingers around his lok and stroking up it several times to ensure the last of his semen had escaped. He capped the container with the lid Bones handed him and then surrendered it to the doctor for labeling and storage. "I will indeed be most gratified when this is done," he said as McCoy jotted the time and date on the container along with other relative information.

"It's not so bad Spock," Jim said sliding off of the Vulcan to sit cross legged on the bed, totally ignoring his own flagging erection. "So far you've only had a few really bad lapses, but most of the time you have been pretty coherent. I kind of thought it was going to be me laying here with your lok jammed up my ass for like three days straight, so this is pretty easy in comparison. I've had crazier shore leaves on Risa to be honest."

Spock covered his face and sighed in obvious agitation. "That is not an unreasonable description of the normal events Captain...Jim," he said, correcting himself. "Indeed, that is precisely how I described it to you several days ago. That is part of my frustration. My cycle is not acting as a normal Vulcan's should, so I know not what to expect. What if we become complacent in this and then you wake up tomorrow or the next day and I have reverted to the Vulcan norm of simply rutting into you with all loss of control and communication for several days? This unknown is extremely dangerous. I should have allowed T'Laan to travel here, if only to be available to us in the event of something going wrong due to my unique crossbred status."

Bones frowned and said, "Maybe we should contact her now, with all of us present and see if she can provide some answers. Are you done for the moment Spock?" he asked holding up the half full Liter container. "Looks like it was a pretty solid catch this time," he said sliding it into place in the storage unit.

"I believe so," Spock said with a nod as he sat, gesturing to this flagged erection. "I wonder if perhaps my human side causes the occasional single full deposit, or if this too is a Vulcan trait? It is most frustrating to be so ignorant of something basic to all lifeforms," he said with a frown. 

"I don't know Spock, but T'Laan will be able to answer," the Doctor said with a shrug. Again he wished M'Benga was here. The man had spent time on Vulcan and would be a better source for Spock than McCoy right now. "Let me wash up and we'll contact her for some advice."

***  


T'Laan's eyebrows both went up in undisguised surprise as the three men appeared on her screen. "Mr. Spock, Captain Kirk, Doctor McCoy. Greetings," she began. "Has your Time ended so soon young Spock?" she asked, sounding hesitant.

"Negative," Spock said shaking his head. "Indeed we are somewhat baffled by it seemingly not truly beginning. Despite several instances of the drive to mate and increased emotional outbursts, I do not seem to be sinking in a full plak tow. It is most frustrating Healer."

She outright frowned at that statement. "Indeed you should be uncommunicative at this point during a normal cycle, interested only in mating and completing a bond. But it is clear, just from your ability to converse with me, that you are most certainly not fully into your rut. From your blood work it is impossible that this is not the pon farr, which leads me to a rather unfortunate conclusion."

"Is his human biology jacking it all up?" Jim asked putting his hand on Spock's shoulder in support.

"Negative," she said with a small shake of her head. "Doctor McCoy completed your initial genetic testing, as have prior Healers. Spock is genetically 95% Vulcan, due to his creation in a medical facility. Great pains were apparently taken to ensure this. His human genes affect very little, aside from outward appearance and some emotional controls. As you likely know, your parents had tried allowing an embryo to form, without any augmentation, three times prior to your creation. However, each ceased to function or were terminated before their birth, as their combined Human and Vulcan organs failed to support each sufficiently, were duplicated, or were missing altogether. No, your human biology primarily affected your ability to shield and control your emotions, your eyes, and your sex organs, specifically their dimensions and reproductive fertility." Jim couldn't help but grin and nudge Spock at the last comment, which earned him the eyebrow version of an eye roll.

So what is this then?" Bones asked, arms crossing grumpily over his chest.

T'Laan sighed and sat back in her chair, thinking for a moment, before looking directly at Spock. "Some Vulcan males, approximately one in three million, have this same difficulty. The pon farr starts with the normal aggression and need to be close to their mate, but then mating comes in fits and starts, disrupting their lives for three to four weeks, even six in the case of one unfortunately male on record, from about two hundred years ago. This will possibly decrease in occurrence as you mature, but it may not. You can expect a time of true plak tow, soon I would think, where you will be completely unaware of anything but the Captain. Indeed, even the Doctor may be able to come and treat him, if necessary, and you will not truly be aware of his presence, if he is careful. Just his presence with you now shows that he is considered a trusted member of your circle and is not a mate taker. This is good news for your mate and his own safety. Once that time passes, expect another day, perhaps two, of urges, then the feelings of normalcy to return. However," she said pausing and sighing softly. "However, the urges will return several times over the next few weeks, often unexpectedly. I would discourage the Captain and Commander from leaving the ship separately, as the Commander may slip into the sudden plak tow and react violently to his missing mate," she said to McCoy. "I know medical leave probably is not reasonable for that length of time, and indeed Starfleet would need some answers, but you will need some sort of plan in place for this." 

Spock visibly sagged and looked away from the screen, his eyes glimmering with frustrated tears. This level of compromise must be almost debilitating to the typically controlled male. Jim rubbed a hand through Spock's hair gently and leaned over to rest his chin on the troubled man's shoulder. "Ashal-veh," he said softly to Spock, hoping the sound of his own language would bring him comfort, "It's okay. We can do this."

T'Laan made an agreeing noise. "Indeed. You have a supportive mate and a highly competent doctor there for you. If you wish, I will also make the journey to you, to be available as well." When Spock didn't respond, she sighed and said with un-Vulcan gentleness that made Jim love her just a little more, "Sa-kan, sa-kai, you will come through this and complete the journey through an'pre'le, to becoming a true man. You know this and know that the training to become a fully matured man is not and should not be an easy one. You have had a difficult journey so far little brother," she said with understanding in her eyes. "The loss of community support for the simple occurrence of your birth, followed by the loss of your father's understanding guidance, and then finally the loss of our homeworld. It is understandable that you doubt yourself in this, when again you feel failed by your circumstances. Take the time today to reflect on these things, when you are able, and talk to your mate and doctor. Then, when you can no longer control what you will never be able to control, what no male Vulcan can control, let go. Let go and understand that James Kirk will catch you and hold you to him. He will keep you safe in this time of your great vulnerability, as he has always done as your friend and Captain. When you rise again from the fires of plak tow you will be a man and you will deal with the continued difficulties of your pon farr with your mate. That is it. It is simple and logical, if you will just allow it to be," she said her soothing voice fierce as she spoke to the upset young Vulcan. "Allow your mate to be the balm he is intended to be and just let everything else happen as it must."

Spock stared at her quietly for a moment, looking and feeling unbearably young, and then nodded slowly. "I thank you for your words honored ko-kai," he said softly. "They are indeed of great comfort to me. I see now Healer T'Laan, why you are so highly regarded in your field, at such a young age. You are wise beyond your years. I would be honored if you would consent to be the carrier of our children in the future, even though I cannot give them to you myself, should that offer still remain open to us. Your children will be a credit to our species and I would be honored to share a part in that."

Her eyes glittered with a smile and she nodded. "As long as I am able to remain unbonded, I will carry your children with honor Mr. Spock." She looked at Jim and McCoy in question. "Are there are other concerns at this time?"

"Not really, aside from maybe why he sometimes comes once and others three or four times," Jim said with a small smile of fondness for the woman. From the moment that he'd met her, he'd liked her. She was interesting and funny, much like Spock Prime. He wondered if they'd met yet and was almost tempted to make the introduction, but knew that would have to wait for another time. She was like a quarter his age anyway, so maybe that would be weird. He didn't know how Vulcans viewed age difference in a pairing. "Doesn't seem that important after the rest of that though."

T'Laan nodded and said, "It is normal and mainly dependent on the amount of reproductive materials that have built up and the level of stimulation. There is nothing to worry about on that front, as long as there is a normal amount of ejaculate, Vulcan normal," she amended with a small quirk of a brow as Jim started to open his mouth, "and nothing like blood or indication of infection present. Your count was Vulcan normal as was sperm motility. I would not worry about the amount at this point. Just get through this together and try to find some joy in it."

"Yes Healer," the two men said, making Bones snort behind them.

"If that is all, I must take my leave now. I have a patient waiting for me. Live long and prosper gentlemen," she said with a nod.

"Peace and long life Healer T'Laan, and thank you," Spock said with a nod. The Vulcan woman quirked a small smile at him and the screen went blank.

"Well boys," Bones said, clapping his hands together and rubbing. "Looks like it's not all bad. Think of it as a honeymoon period, only Spock's hormones choose the time and place. Let's get this place set up a little better for Jim and then I'll leave. I'm going to leave the storage unit here, but perhaps we'd better tuck it out of the way for a few days." 

The other two nodded and began to set out towels, sheets, the regenerator, and small snacks for Jim and bottles of water for the pair, all within easy reach of the bed. Spock didn't have much of an appetite, but was willing to at least drink water.

“Thank you Jim,” Spock sighed much later, once the doctor was gone and they were relaxed again, tangled together on the bed. He stroked his hand through soft blond hair, simply enjoying this quiet time with his mate.

“For not letting you make Bones try to actually fuck me? I doubt he could have gotten it up for me, but yeah, I thank me too. He's a decent looking guy and all, but it would be like having sex with my brother-father-best friend-doctor, or something like that,” Jim said raising up on his elbows and smirking at Spock. "Not that being fingered by him was much better. I'm not going to be able to get a physical from him without blushing from this day forward."

“I apologize for my inconsistent control as well. This is very trying,” Spock said turning his head to look at Jim with a small rueful smile. “I am almost completely unable to filter thoughts and emotions. Just the fact that I entertained the idea of a threesome with the Doctor, rather than attempting to maim him as before, is proof of my instability. I do not look forward to several more weeks of this.”

“Can I do anything help, I mean besides being naked and willing?” Jim asked leaning down to kiss Spock's pale, warm shoulder.

“If we complete the marital bond, I will become more stable,” Spock said with a nod against his pillow, a faint green flush spreading across his cheeks.

“What are we waiting for then?” Jim asked sitting up fully and adjusting the blanket around his waist.

Spock pushed himself up and rested back against the shelf behind the bed. He sighed softly and glanced up at Jim briefly. “The bond I implanted earlier was simple and can be broken easily at this early stage. It was a simple matter to follow the already present t'hy'la bond we share, adding another element to it. A marital bond is much deeper and will not be so easy to uproot. I was giving you a chance to back out if you changed your mind after seeing the reality of the pon farr, especially now that we know my cycle will likely be extended. This will happen approximately every seven Vulcan years, perhaps more often with the loss of my planet. When we are ninety years of age, I will still be middle aged and sexually capable. Indeed, Selek admitted that he may still need to endure this indignity even at nearly one hundred and sixty years of age. It has, admittedly, been nearly ten years since his last though. Perhaps he will be spared additional episodes, especially if his experiences matched my own cycle's instability. He did not mention it, so perhaps not. My father is also a middle aged Vulcan, and has recently contacted me to inform me of his own preliminary bond with a widowed Vulcan female. It is unlikely, after all, that he will be spared from this epidemic that the other males are suffering through. While you will age a bit slower, due to your bond with myself, you will still age and die before me, assuming we live healthy lives into old age. How will your body handle this at such an advanced human age?”

“Okay first off, how did old Spock deal with all of this without his Jim and second you're getting a new mother and I didn't hear about it?” Jim asked, brows raised. Granted they were just recently mates, but before that they were best friends. Shouldn't he know that kind of thing? Did you buy a present for newly bonded Vulcans? What did you buy your Vulcan father in law for his new bonding when he was sorta, kinda terrifying?

“No gifts," Spock said, hearing Jim's rambling thoughts through their still tender bond. "Also, she will not be my mother. She is my father's wife. His third wife actually,” Spock said with a small shrug. “It is logical. He loved my mother very much, but he still does not wish to pass on as of yet. Logically he will also experience the blood fever soon, like the other males. He must prepare.” Spock smiled slightly to himself, then looked up at Jim with amusement dancing in his eyes. “As for my counterpart, he admitted that excessive meditation and a two week holiday on Risa was an adequate method of cooling the fires. That is reassuring for my own future.”

“What about the need to bond with another?” Jim asked curiously, lips twitching in amusement that the thought of Old Spock on a sex holiday. It was both hilarious and a little bit horrifying as images floated into his head. He adored Old Spock, but as he currently loved Young Spock, Old Spock having sex kind of hurt his brain a little. No doubt he'd find his Spock unbelievably hot at that age regardless. God he couldn't wait to tease the older man about it. Old Spock at least admitted to a good sense of humor. He was still working on Young Spock.

Spock shrugged and shook his head at some of the things floating across their bond. His older self looked enough like their father that he also found the imagery a bit unsettling. “I do not know. A bond is not strictly necessary, but eases our Time considerably. Perhaps his bond with his Jim was strong enough to fulfill that need for a lifetime...or perhaps...”

“Yes?” Jim prompted cocking his head to the side curiously.

“I have often wondered, if perhaps his Jim is alive out of time,” Spock admitted softly. “We have learned how he was lost, so perhaps his continued existence somewhere outside time is enough.”

Jim felt a little sad at that. “Wouldn't that be something if he could come back? Is that even possible? Selek is so lonely. I can feel it every time I am around him, see it in his eyes, you know? When he melded with me to show me the stuff about Nero, interwoven with that were so many of his thoughts and feelings. He said it was because he was emotionally compromised at the time and couldn't help it." Jim sighed and picked at fuzz on his blanket. "I think I make him sad, like he sees me and is constantly reminded of what he lost. I saw some of his life with his Kirk, and some of Kirk's life too. Kirk was a decent guy, good natured. We look a little different. He had different eyes and was a little stockier than me. He had a better life growing up too. He had both parents alive, instead of being raised by Frank. He never dealt with the Tarsus IV shit in the way I did, but he was there with Kevin and Tom. They were happy together, Spock and Kirk. They went on adventures, played chess, sparred, argued...all the things we do, just later in life. His Kirk fooled around a lot first, got married, had a kid and all that. Guess we were lucky to find each other so much earlier. Still, I wonder if we would be able to give them a least a little more time together.”

“I do not know Jim,” Spock said softly. “I think if there was a way, my counterpart would have found it, with all of his participation in time and cross dimensional travels. I will dedicate some study to the matter once this matter is done, however,” he promised. “Perhaps there will be something. Chekov might be a good person to pull into such a project.”

Jim nodded, then sucked in a breath and smiled at his lover. “Now for us. I have already agreed to bond with you. This isn't too rough so far, and I can't imagine it'll be much harder even with T'Laan's suggestion that it's still just getting going. Maybe next time we'll try to plan better and be off of the ship. Then, when I grow too old, perhaps we'll take a page from Selek's book and head to Risa. I'll hold your hand and drink my prune juice while you take advantage of the services there,” Jim said with a shrug and a smirk. “I'm not going to worry about it, because I want to just enjoy my life with you now.”

Spock nodded and reached to pull Jim across his body once more. "Very well t'hy'la."

“Have I ever told you how hot it is that you can lift and position me like I'm a child?” Jim asked, pulling his legs up to straddle the soft, gently undulating mass at Spock groin, enjoying the sensation against his own hardening cock.

“Not verbally,” Spock said with a smirk, "But your arousal when we spar is a fair indication, as are your current, very creative thoughts. They are quite fascinating," he murmured, running his hands up Jim's sides.

“Well it is hot, I'm saying it now. Feel free to continue manhandling me whenever you like,” Jim said leaning in to kiss him on the nose and relax into his mate for a moment. “Spock?” he asked after awhile.

“Hmm?” Spock asked in a content, very un-Vulcan hum.

“Bond fully with me now?” Jim asked softly, nuzzling along the Vulcan's strong jawline. 

“Yes,” Spock said softly, kissing his hairline. “You honor me T'hy'la. When we are next joined, I will initiate the meld.”

“That's all?” Jim asked in surprise.

“Yes,” Spock said with a smile. “We are T'hy'la. It was already partially in place before this morning. I will simply complete the process.”

“And sex is necessary?” Jim asked with a grin.

“No, but it is the time when our natural defenses are at their lowest,” Spock said with a smile. "And it is more...fun." 

Jim grinned back, his smile drifting into thoughtfulness after a moment. He rose up slightly to look at Spock. “I have an idea that you may veto.”

“I will listen,” Spock agreed with a nod.

“Let's do the bond and try to get another catch for T'Laan. You know, then maybe a child will come from our bonding time,” Jim said with a small blush.

“Sentiment?” Spock asked softly.

“A little,” Jim said with a nervous laugh. “It's just a thought.”

“I have an addition to your suggestion,” Spock said after a moment.

“Alright,” Jim said with a smile.

“We will do as you say, with instructions on the label that the child or children must be carried by T'Laan, as she agreed, and once born, will be surrendered to us,” Spock said seriously.

“You mean like you and me, us?” Jim asked raising his eyebrows in surprise. "Like in the we raise them together sort of way?"

“Yes. Pon farr is a time of mating and reproduction. As I have a male mate, a child is not possible, but not unwanted. I would find fatherhood to be immensely satisfying I believe,” Spock admitted, flushing slightly. “If you do not wish it at this time, the sample could be stored for later use. I am confident T'Laan was speaking truthfully and would continue to be willing to be a surrogate for us at any time we are ready. She has expressed a desire to remain without a mate, several times, as the loss of hers was nearly unbearable. She would likely only do so, if there was no other option left open to her.”

Jim slumped slightly, thinking for a moment. Finally he sighed and smiled. “I do want to raise children with you, but not yet. Maybe we could ask her to wait until we're closer to forty and thinking about going planet-side again? I do not want my kid to grow up like I did, with us always gone for months or years at a time. Until kids can be on ships, I don't see it being the kind of family life I want.”

“That is most acceptable,” Spock said with a small smile. “Perhaps she would also be willing to carry your child?”

Jim chuckled. “Maybe. We'll collect from me as well. If not T'Laan, another surrogate will do it.” Jim grinned and climbed from the bed. “So shower with me again and we'll get to it?”

“Affirmative,” Spock said rising to follow him to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While researching names of body parts and trying to find a good name for internal testes, I came across and wonderful and pretty hilarious essay on the Vulcan penis. It's totally worth the read. :) http://fanlore.org/wiki/This_Vulcan_Penis_Problem. I used sakal, which is more for the external testicles, but would welcome other terms. I'm sure the VLD people are used to some crazy translation requests, but I can't bring myself to go that route yet. :)
> 
> I also wanted to thank Eriakit for being so supportive in this story and for letting me work through ideas with her. Seriously the best fanfic cheerleader ever. She has even giving me some new ideas I hope to incorporate. :) I still don't have a beta though, so boo boos are mine.
> 
> I used http://www.whoohoo.co.uk/main.asp to create the Scottish accent, since I speak American English (North Western to be exact) and would slaughter it. ;) If it's wrong or the wrong dialect for Scotty, let me know. You know if someone translated British English to American English and gave someone a deep south accent and they were from Seattle, Minnesota, or Boston, it would be annoying, and visa-versa. I had a boss from the mid-west that both swore in German and said "don't ya know", so apparently it's not just totally a stereotype. I'll admit I say "fer yew" nearly as often as "for you" and call lollipops suckers and soda pop just pop or just soda. We all have our things, depending on our location. I wanted to try my hand at Scotty's voice though, so this is my attempt. I changed a few things back to American English that just made it difficult to understand what I wanted to say or were unnecessary to make the same sound, like "Ah to I", "puckle to few", "scart to scratch" and "coods to could". Hearing a Scottish accent and trying to read it are apparently very different things. Who knew? Most of it should be fine, I think, but if it offends I'll change it back to straight up American English, no problem. It won't hurt my feelings. I adore Simon Pegg's Scotty. He's hilarious and so bright and cheerful. He's how I see this character too. :)  
> UPDATE:. After a constructive, very very nice comment from a reader, I went in and further altered Scotty. If anyone would be willing to take the original American English dialog and alter it to Mr. Scott's voice, I'd love it. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally going to hell. My brain is a strange place. ;) Also let me know if anything looks or sounds weird (grammar/structure-wise). Firefox crashed like ten times while I was editing on my phone and I'm not sure what was saved each time.

It was HOT. That was the first thought that came into Jim's head as he drifted towards wakefulness. It was hot in that way it was when you decided that taking a nap in a tent in the middle of July was a great idea. The sweltering, sweaty, crushing kind. He shifted, kicking at the blanket in irritation. The environmental controls must be malfunctioning. Groaning he turned and flopped on his back, wiping his arm across his forehead and slitting his eyes open to check the time. Was it too early to call Scotty?

His room was red.

Jim sat up abruptly, confused and looked around. It wasn't unusual for his lights to be on, since he had them programmed to slowly turn on to help him wake up, but the color was wrong. Instead of the usual white he preferred for working, the lights were set to a strange red orange. It reminded him of Spock's quarters actually, set where he liked it for meditation. He'd never been on Vulcan before its destruction, discounting his impromptu eye watering skydive over it, but Spock had once told him this was how the light looked coming through his bedroom window. His heart jolted and he looked around quickly. Shit Spock! He wasn't sleeping on the bed next to Jim, recovering from their final bonding meld, so where was he? “Spock?!” he called.

A low, whimpering groan had Jim out of the bed so fast his head swam for a moment. “Spock?” he called again running to the bathroom to check for his mate and then back into the main room, as the groan came again along with his rasped name. He found Spock huddled into a corner at the far end of his sitting area behind a fake plant. He was shivering, legs pulled up into his body, forehead resting on his knees. “Shit! Spock!” Jim said sinking to his knees in front of the distressed man. “What happened? Are you injured? Should I call Bones?”

“No,” Spock rasped. “I am uninjured." His fingers turned white at the tips as he gripped his legs tighter into his body. "Please, t'hy'la, go prepare yourself for me.”

Jim sat back on his heals abruptly. “It's come finally? Plak tow?” They thought Spock's plak tow might come today, as they explored their fully formed bond the night before. On the edges of Spock's typically ordered mind was that crackling storm of fire, sand and lightning Jim had seen during their initial bond. They'd both stared at it in trepidation and determination, not knowing what the storm would bring with it. 

“I believe so, and I cannot hold back much longer. The burn of the fever is agony Jim. Please,” the Vulcan said desperately. “Please forgive me t'hy'la.”

“There is nothing to forgive,” Jim said softly. “I just need to run to the bathroom and then prep myself. Will you be okay for another ten minutes?”

“I will try. Please be quick Jim,” Spock said looking up at him finally, his eyes rimmed in green, as if he'd been crying. He flinched back as Jim tried to reach out and smooth his hair back in comfort. “Please,” he gasped.

Jim pulled back, biting his lip and nodding. “Alright. Go to the bed. I will be there in a few minutes.” He stood and hurried to the bathroom, wasting no time. He emptied his bladder and then completed another enema as fast as he physically could. He would have just skipped it, but three days was a long time and he didn't think he wanted to deal with that kind of mess along with everything else. There was a good chance Spock wouldn't allow him to leave the bed at all.

With that thought in mind he grabbed his waste basket from beneath his desk on his way to the bed. Spock was sitting on the covers, watching Jim intently as he set the bin down and grabbed up a water. “Drink this Spock. This might be the last time I can get you to listen for a few days.” Jim chugged his own water down, along with shoving a protein bar in his mouth. When he offered one to the Vulcan, Spock shook his head slightly and shakily drank his water, his eyes never leaving Jim.

Finally Jim reached for the lubricant and Spock crushed the water pouch he was holding with a growl, water exploding down his front. “Yes,” he hissed, reaching for Jim and pulling him bodily onto the bed, sliding over him immediately. Jim squawked, but didn't fight his mate, knowing full well he needed to stay as subdued as possible right now. Spock had described what he knew of males in full rut and how to keep them from becoming violent, while they had lay sated in bed the night before. He wondered how long after that Spock had woken up, how long he'd let himself suffer as Jim slept on obliviously. He was trembling and his skin was scorching hot against Jim's own heat slicked skin, so it must have been for a while at least. He really needed to work on Spock's martyr complex. 

“Let me help you Spock,” Jim said gently. “We'll be okay.” He opened the tube of lubricant and squeezed a large glob on Spock's left fingers and hand. “Prep me? Make me feel good, yeah?” he cooed softly in a way he'd never talked to a single lover in his life, but he could feel the way the beast inside Spock purred in pleasure at hearing Jim's submission. Their bond shivered with dark masculine satisfaction as Spock pressed Jim's left leg up into his chest, exposing his opening lewdly. 

“That's right. Just like that,” Jim said praising the vibrating male, as a slick finger rubbed against his puckered opening, coaxing it to soften, and then sliding in slowly. He groaned and arched as Spock found his prostate immediately, his hips rolling as warm pleasure spread through his groin and his dick started to harden against his belly. “Oh you're doing so well love. Fuck, just like that. So good to me,” he moaned as another finger carefully slid into him, stretching him wider. 

Spock shifted after several minutes and pushed Jim's other leg up, adjusting Jim so both feet were resting against his shoulders and he was left wide open and exposed, bent nearly in half. Spock groaned roughly and pulled his slick fingers away, rubbing his already wet lok quickly with the remaining lube as he pressed the smooth head against Jim's softened entrance. 

Spock didn't look at Jim, enthralled instead with the slow stretch of tight pink flesh stretching around him, but Jim could feel his frustrated confusion, his humiliation, and his burning desire through the bond. He sent a welcoming and reassuring wave through their bond, knowing that words were beyond the inflamed male right now. “Come on, come on, fuck me Spock,” Jim whispered raggedly, letting his own desired fill his thoughts, so Spock would know he truly wanted this.

The Vulcan man groaned aloud and through their bond, pressing harder, sliding deeper, and gripping Jim's thighs tight. He pressed them down into Jim's chest, so he really was bent in half, making Jim once again thank his daily workouts and stretching habits. Still he could already tell that was going to ache later. 

He echoed Spock's groan as he was spread apart by the swollen lok, its encroachment so slow and deeply visceral he finally understood what Spock meant when he said he'd own Jim after this. Spock was carving out every part of Jim, making a place inside that no one else could ever hope to fill. It was easy to see why so many Vulcans had nearly gone insane with the loss of their bondmates. Spock was inside his head, inside his body and as he finally bottomed out, surrounded Jim from the outside too. He was caged in and held down and for the first time in his life gloried in it instead of fighting. He belonged to Spock, just as Spock belonged to him. It was a heady, gorgeous feeling that he never wanted to have stop.

“Oh my fucking god, Spock,” he moaned, his body clenching down against the thick invader as undulating fral began to slither up his heat slick thighs, wrapping around him, caressing his balls and cock. Both thighs were quickly secured in their steely grip, then the remaining two coiled and tightened down around his balls and cock in a depressingly familiar way. They'd done this before. Yesterday? The day before? Time was so messed up for Jim, he honestly wasn't sure how long he'd been off duty at this point. Spock wasn't going to let him come, that much was clear. Jim whined in frustration and anticipation as possessiveness and amusement flit across their bond.

Spock didn't move though, just rested inside Jim's fluttering channel, locked firmly in place for long moments, until it was all Jim could do to hold still. “Spock, come on, fuck me already,” Jim groaned, finally cracking, hips rolling against his lover's tight hold and the thick appendage spreading him wide open. "Fuck me and show me I'm yours Spock."

A shudder ran along their bond, its echo shivering through the burning body above him. Finally Spock drew his hips back, nearly pulling free, straining the hold of the fral around Jim's thighs, and then slid slowly forward again. The sensation made Jim choke and gasp in shock. It was pure sensation, physically and mentally. Spock's lok was extra swollen with fever heated blood and so long it slid in seemingly forever, but then was retreating again before Jim could get his bearings. The return was harder and faster, increasing with each push and pull until Spock's hips were slamming into his. It was too hard and too fast and absolutely fucking glorious.

Jim reached up and slid his hands into Spock's mussed hair, panting, and pulled him down into a messy kiss. His legs pressed harder into his torso, under Spock's solid thrusting weight, making it difficult to breath, but Jim didn't care. “Fuck Spock. You are amazing,” he whispered heatedly as the Vulcan traced his tongue wetly over Jim's lips and up his ear. Too hot breath puffed against his ear and neck as Spock's thrusts sped up a fraction and he began to growl and grunt. His hips snapped into Jim's, skin slapping lewdly, filling the room with the squelching, unmistakable sounds of sex and passion.

Jim groaned as his orgasm began to build from inside, his cock not getting any friction except for the occasional touch of his or Spock's belly as it bounced with each thrust, trapped in the space between his thighs. However as long minutes passed, Jim's groans turned to frustrated whimpers, as the constriction on his balls and dick made it impossible to reach his final goal. “Spock, please,” he begged as his lover's thrusts turned brutal and fast, rattling his bones and bruising his hips. Still the Vulcan didn't release him and Jim's orgasm stayed firmly locked down.

Jim nearly cried when Spock snarled through gritted teeth and shuddered against him, his jerking lok and the sudden startling pressure in his bowels a clear indication that the man was coming. “Fuck!” Jim said his voice high with frustration and tension. “Please Spock, Christ,” he begged again. "Let me fucking come!"

The Vulcan simply growled and pulled back, releasing his iron grip on Jim's thighs. Jim sucked in a breath as his world tumbled briefly and he was suddenly ass up on the bed, face smashed into his sweaty pillow. Without a word Spock shoved back into him, rocking Jim forward as his fral again locked into their previous positions. Jim flushed at the crude sound of Spock penetrating his now cum slicked ass, feeling the sticky slide of it down the back of his thighs and balls. He'd never need to think up a fantasy ever again, because it didn't get dirtier than this. It wasn't gentle or loving, like their time together the night before. Spock had slid carefully into Jim's mind and body, finally tying them together after gathering enough of a sample to keep T'Laan happy. It had been sweet and warm and wonderful. This was hard, messy, animalistic mating at its best.

Jim whined and arched up against Spock, as the slender man above him slid his arms up next to Jim's, sinking to his elbows and pressing his muscled chest hotly into Jim's glistening back. He shuddered as he was surrounded by nearly unbearable heat and Spock's slim hips began to move against him again. “Oh my god,” Jim groaned as Spock returned to his previously punishing pace in a matter of seconds, his fral squeezing gently against his groin, but not providing enough friction to drive him to orgasm or relaxing enough to allow Spock's pistoning lok to get him there instead. No, instead Jim was left teetering on the edge of insanity for what felt like an eternity, while Spock once again climaxed.

“Goddamnit Spock!” he cried in frustration, gasping into his pillow as his orgasm was again painfully denied, while at the same time feeling an unseemly amount of hot fluid slide down his shaking thighs. His prick was becoming overly sensitized and his prostate zinged unpleasantly where Spock's lok pressed against it. “Let me come damnit! It's starting to fucking hurt!” he complained, not caring at that point about submission. Fuck submission. This was just cruel. 

The Vulcan rumbled soothingly and suddenly the fral at his groin were sliding again, one away to tease at his entrance and the other to coil around this cock in an equally familiar way. Jim nearly cried in relief this time as Spock began to thrust again, while at the same time undulating the single fral around his cock teasingly, instead of choking it off. “Oh my god, thank you, I love you so much,” Jim gasped happily, not even caring that the loose fral was crawling its way inside him now too. From his previous experiences he knew it would be awesome anyway.

Spock rose up behind him, bracing his weight on his knees as he stroked over Jim's back and hips, all the while fiercely driving into the blond. Jim shuddered pleasantly as long fingers slid down his back, igniting nerve endings and raising his skin up in goose bumps. He'd always had a sensitive back, so being on top was usually ideal, but it was apparently equally as awesome when getting fucked from behind, maybe more so. He found himself arching his back and presenting his ass like a bitch in heat, regardless.

Jim sucked in breath and arched further as those sensitive fingers slid around his body and blindly found his arousal hardened nipples. Spock huffed and groaned approvingly as he pinched each hard nub and Jim clenched down on him instantly. Spock didn't release the tiny buds, continuing to roll them roughly, as his fral squirmed against Jim's swollen prostate and his thrusting lok stretched him wide. It didn't take more than half a minute before the already overstimulated human shouted hoarsely, his orgasm finally ripping through his groin in an unstoppable burning wave. His teeth clenched hard as his cock pumped a ridiculous amount of cum onto the sheets and his vision dimmed alarmingly around the edges.

Jim felt his muscles go slack as his orgasm faded, but couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. He slid, boneless, to the bed and the Vulcan followed him down. With barely a pause in his thrusts, Spock's long legs moved to straddle Jim's hips and thighs. He rutted into his mate, unconcerned that Jim was totally limp. Jim couldn't find the energy to care either and simply lay in his own cooling mess, enjoying the pleasant massaging sensation of Spock's long lok thrusting into him. 

“Yeah, come on love. You can do it," Jim murmured, after a moment of gathering his wits again, reaching back to run his fingers over one flexing thigh. “Come in me, fill me up until I'm overflowing with your cum,” he said filthily. "You'd love that wouldn't you? Watching your cum leaking out of my ass. Fuck me again using it as lube to slick the way. Oh, or maybe you'd like to lick it off me, out of me. Would you like that? To taste yourself inside me?" In response, Spock grunted and drove into him harder, frantically, almost to the point of it truly hurting. After another minute of the harsh thrusting, Jim felt a shudder flow down the length of his lover's body and heat and pressure erupted inside him once again, squelching out around Spock's lok, when it had no place else to go. 

Spock groaned long and low as his hips stuttered slowly to a stop, until with a final shiver he pulled from Jim and sank to the bed next to his mate. “There you go sweetheart,” Jim murmured soothingly. “We got through that one pretty easily didn't we? Told you we could do this.” 

Spock didn't reply, beyond words in his feverish state, and simply rearranged Jim so he was on his side, tucked against Spock's burning chest. He then pulled up Jim's leg slightly, and to Jim's shock, slid into him again. Jim tensed a little, wondering if it was going to start all over again so soon, suddenly worried that maybe this wasn't going to be so easy. However Spock simply released his leg and pulled him in tighter, lodged firmly up Jim's ass, like it was his new home, and drifted into a doze.

“Seriously?” Jim whined to himself. Not that it wasn't kind of hot thinking about sleeping that way. Who hadn't thought about it after all? Realistically though, how was he supposed to rest with a dick up his ass? Or for that matter, eat, drink, piss or any of the other things humans did several times a day? Jim sighed and decided he'd fight that battle as each need came up. At least he'd had a snack before this round. He would be good for several hours at least.

Jim dozed off shortly after he decided to just go with it, which was surprising, considering his position. However what was even more surprising was waking to the sensation of Spock's lok thickening fully inside him and pumping lazily into him for several long minutes. Jim wasn't even fully hard yet as Spock shivered and spilled thick globs of cum into him, barely awake himself. This process was repeated four more times over the course of the next two hours, most of which Jim dozed through or stared at the sitting area. He didn't bother trying to get off himself, knowing he would have plenty of opportunity.

And so it continued. Sometimes Spock would wake up fully and there would be an intense period of bruising, biting, snarling sex and then longer periods of slow undulation, almost lovemaking. Sometimes he'd meld with Jim, but more often than not it was just about fucking Jim blind. Not once did Spock leave the bed, or Jim's body, for that matter. At least he didn't leave it long. Most of Jim's time was spent on his side or belly, with Spock positioning him this way and that, before sliding home again.

***

Jim groaned, fighting his way to consciousness. God what time was it? What day? He felt wrung out, bruised and sticky. He stretched and grimaced at the stiff sheets under his hip and thigh, peeling off of his skin unpleasantly as he moved. His ass stung and itched with both dried and fresh semen, a fresh batch dislodged by his movements and sliding out, along with Spock's dick. The Vulcan muttered in dissatisfaction, still sleeping, and pulled him back against his body, rutting clumsily at Jim's throbbing anus until his semi hard lok slid home again. Only then did Spock relax slightly and loosen his grip.

Jim winced as his abused hole was stretched so casually and wondered if he'd ever tighten up again. He wiggled again, wishing he could get up and stretch, get a drink, and take a piss, but the Vulcan was tenacious in his hold. “Come on Spock, let me up for a few. I won't run off.” The Vulcan just grunted and began to thrust lazily. He tried to push images of the toilet and of the food and water at the other male, but nothing was getting through.

Jim sighed in frustration and settled in for another round, not knowing how long this would last, but hoping when the other man fell asleep again, that maybe he could slip away for a moment. As twenty minutes passed and then sixty and then ninety, with Spock rutting slowly and occasionally coming again, Jim began to seriously worry that he was here for the duration. His bladder complained pitifully, full to bursting and for the first time since he was five he was seriously concerned about pissing his bed. On top of that Spock had let loose enough semen that his gut was beginning to cramp. Jim had managed to eat and drink some of the items within reach, so he knew there was a possibility that it wouldn't just be Spock's back-flow that came out. He began to sweat nervously, hot prickles of discomfort skating over his skin as his need to get to the toilet intensified. God even his teeth ached with it.

“Spock,” he gasped, squirming against the urgent discomfort, “Please let me up, just for a sec love. You can even come with. I need to piss Spock!” Spock just growled threateningly at Jim's increasingly desperate attempts to escape his hold, his hips flexing and humping hard into Jim's abused ass, which did nothing but aggravate the situation. “Shit, shit, shit,” Jim panted, finally just stretching down and grabbing the waste bin from the floor just as his bladder won the battle. He groaned in blissful agony as the painful pressure eased to an aching bruise in his bladder and kidneys, grateful he'd thought to put the basket there. The idea of getting his quarters cleaned after this was bad enough without the reek of urine to top in off.

One problem out of the way, lessened the pain of other, but he knew he'd still need to find a way to get Spock's dick out of his ass for a few minutes at least. Jim didn't want to discover how uncomfortable it would be to sleep in the mess currently fighting to escape him. A hammock seemed like a nice possibility for Spock's next pon farr, Jim decided in frustration.

Jim's mind, ever sexually creative, began to spin through the possibilities that might allow him a humiliating moment squatted over his abused waste bin, while still keeping his mate happy. He could offer to suck him or jack him off. Maybe Spock would be willing to just rut against Jim's cock for a moment, though that still presented some positioning issues. Maybe he could coax the man into the shower and just let the drain wash the mess away?

Not knowing which the rutting male would agree to, Jim started with thoughts of Jim on his knees, sucking the thick lok. After a moment Spock's body shivered and his hips stuttered to a stop. “Oh you like that thought do you?” Jim purred, smiling to himself. “Want to shove that fat lok down my throat don't you?” He kind of hoped not literally, as Jim wasn't THAT good at sucking dick, but would go with it if need be. He'd deep-throated Spock once, but didn't think he could handle the agressive thrusting too.

Spock growled and pulled from him, flipped Jim to his back and started to straddle him. Moving quickly, Jim grabbed the pulsing lok and slid from the bed, all the while keeping his eyes on Spock's glittering black. He settled on his knees as the Vulcan suspiciously moved to a sitting position, legs dangling off the side of the bed. “Good boy,” Jim murmured. “That's right. I'm not going anywhere, am I? Just to the floor. I'll take care of you baby,” he crooned gently. 

Jim rose fully onto his knees, gripping the base of Spock's lok to steady it and licked a stripe up the underside. He grinned at the rumble of approval and moved up to take the head into his mouth, pushing away thoughts of where it had been for the last day or so. Bones would likely have a prepared speech on ass to mouth health issues, but what he didn't know, wouldn't hurt him, and Jim didn't have to get yelled at about it. 

Jim moaned to himself as the thick length slid into his mouth, admitting that this wasn't exactly a chore. He loved sucking dick, even if he had never bottomed before Spock. He loved the musky masculine smell and the weight of a thick cock on his tongue. He loved the wide press of it against the back of his throat, the aching press of his jaws spread wide, and even the bitter taste of cum on his tongue. That it was _Spock_ made it even better. Jim eagerly got to work, pressing Spock's long searching fral away to tangle around the man's own quivering thighs as he slid down the long length. He didn't delude himself into thinking he could take the whole thing down for long, as swollen as it had become, but he was going to try his damnedest. 

Of course he couldn't forget the true purpose of this exercise, despite how awesome the diversion was, and fumbled for the waste bin as his body gurgled threateningly. Jim flushed hotly as a truly unbelievable amount of cum, trapped air, and god knew what else emptied from him. It was humiliating and he thanked the stars that Spock was too out of it to notice the sounds. He hoped he would be able to deal with the mess before Spock was lucid again too. He'd be upset that he drove Jim to such crude methods. Well, he'd likely be upset regardless, but there was no sense in making it worse.

Once he was done dealing with the demands of his body, Jim reached to set the bin away from him, then focused solely on his mate. He moaned and ran the flat of his tongue up the veined underside of the thick lok as he pulled back, then swirled it around the weeping head as he pressed forward again. The moan of appreciation would have made him grin if he were able to. Instead he just sent his approval across the bond.

As he predicted, he wasn't able to take the Vulcan in very far, the extra thickness and length too much to truly manage deep-throating it, but he was pretty proud of the part he did accept. His hand could deal with the rest anyway. He also discovered that while Spock's pre-cum wasn't exactly delicious, it wasn't bitter like a human's either. His vegetarian diet likely played a big part in that. It made him wonder if Vulcans were vegetarians by choice, or if they were true herbivores. Whatever the answer, it made for somewhat palatable cum at least. 

He was happily getting a good rhythm going when Spock suddenly stiffened and made a strange snuffling sound. Jim squeaked, in a totally manly way of course, as he was hoisted off of the floor and slammed into the bed face down. The snuffling continued as Spock ran his nose down Jim's spine and paused at his puffy entrance. There were several long pulls of air that made Jim's face burn with renewed humiliation. It got worse as his cheeks were pried apart and that nose pressed into his tender flesh. A low, furious growl erupted from the Vulcan's throat. 

Well shit, the other man had noticed Jim wasn't bursting with his cum anymore, and apparently was pretty pissed about the fact. This didn't bode well for the continued health of Jim's ass. Sure enough he was being split in two seconds later by the thick lok. Spock set a fast, punishing pace, grunting and growling in his frantic effort to correct this problem immediately. In less than a minute Spock was shuddering, pulling out of Jim and erupting across Jim's back with a snarl. He wasn't done though, to Jim's surprise and embarrassment. The lok was slid back into his abused entrance and started thrusting again as Spock reached down and began to rub the cooling cum into the skin of Jim's back, arms and ass. It was itchy and disgusting, but he didn't dare protest, while the bond was vibrating with anger, possessiveness and “t'nash-veh!”. 

Jim gripped his pillow and whined as it truly began to hurt, sure that something had torn this time. He didn't want to call Bones in again, but damnit, the regenerator was five feet away on top of the storage unit, which might as well be a mile right now. He'd wait until Spock calmed down a bit. He should be able to stretch and reach his communicator on the bedside table at least. 

It was a agonizing hour before Spock finally collapsed next to him, grumbling still, but clearly worn out and falling asleep. “Thank fuck,” Jim sighed and very carefully reached for his communicator. He pressed the button for medical and winced as Bones' pissed “JIM?” echoed through the room, making Spock growl ominously next to him. “Shh Bones. Fuck man! He's asleep.”

“Jim, you okay?” came Bones' moderated tone. “You haven't answered any calls in two days.”

Had it been that long already? “Yeah, sorry. He finally got there and won't let me leave the bed for anything. Barely lets me move to get water and food from the bed table.”

“For two fucking days?!” came another yell that had Spock snorting and sitting up.

“Shh shh big guy,” Jim soothed, petting Vulcan's thigh soothingly. “We're safe. Shh.” Spock leaned down and snuffled at Jim's neck, before swinging his leg over Jim's ass and mounting him again. Jim couldn't hide his whimper of pain, as his head slumped between his forearms that had been holding him up. The communicator dug into the side of his face, but he didn't care. “Bones, when he's asleep again, I need you to sneak in here if you can. I can't get to the regenerator and I'm hurting pretty bad,” Jim whispered, crying out as a particularly hard thrust shook him and made his ass scream in agony.

“Yeah Jim,” Bones whispered. “I'll stay here in my office and keep the line open. Tell me when we're safe to proceed. You can unlock your door when I get there right?”

“No. I used the touch code, instead of the voice code, so Spock wouldn't hear. I couldn't risk him becoming lucid enough to use it. Use yours and we'll deal with my record later,” Jim whispered, breathing through the ache deep in this body.

“Shit, I hate to do that Jim. It doesn't look good. Can't you just give me yours this once?” Bones asked softly back.

“You know I can't man. I bend a lot with you, but I won't with this. It's fine. Just do what you need to do,” Jim assured him. “I need you here or I don't think this is going to go very well for me. I can't do this another day like this. I think he tore something when I pissed him off,” Jim admitted.

“What did you do?” Bones asked with a sigh.

“Uh, kinda shit out his cum,” Jim said in embarrassment, wheezing as Spock shuddered and collapsed on him.

“God I'm sorry I asked,” Bones groaned softly. “Sounds like he's down. Be there shortly. Need anything else?”

“More water and maybe some fruit or something,” Jim said. “See you in a few.” 

Jim sighed and closed the link, shoving the communicator under his pillow. He turned his attention back to his mate and wriggled until he was out from under the heave weight of the Vulcan. Spock was fully asleep and flopped to the side without a sound. He didn't dare leave the bed, for fear he'd piss off the man again, so he lay quietly on his belly, waiting for Bones to appear with his magical cures.

Five minutes later his door hissed open softly and then clicked as the lock engaged. Bones was learning. He levered himself up on his elbows again and looked over his shoulder at his grim faced friend. He must look as bad as he felt then. “Hey,” he whispered.

“Hey yourself,” Bones replied, looking at him without really looking at him. “Smells like a goddamned brothel in here Jim. Hope you're enjoying your vacation," he said gruffly.

“That bad huh?” Jim said, wincing as he shifted. Everything hurt. Places he didn't even know he had hurt.

Bones' eyes were watering slightly as he finally made full eye contact. “Something like that yeah,” he said hoarsely, looking away quickly as he went to gather the regenorator. He shook his head as Jim apologized softly. “Just shut up kid. We knew it would be like this. Doesn't make it easier to see though.”

Jim sank back to the bed without another word, knowing Bones hated to see him hurt. He was a better brother than Sam had ever been. He was silent through the gentle examination and repair of his skin and then watched tensely as the doctor very carefully healed the chaffing along Spock's now flaccid lok. It's the first time he'd seen it completely limp since this started. The Vulcan merely grumbled at the soft touch, never coming fully awake.

“Maybe it's almost finished?” Jim whispered as Bones raised an eyebrow at the unresponsiveness of the slumbering male. Bones simply shrugged and shook his head. He placed the medical equipment within easy reach this time and deposited some replicated apples and water for Jim.

“You okay now?” McCoy asked softly, crouching down and gently reaching out to push Jim's hair back with his gloved hand.

“Yeah, I'm good. The pain is gone and I can deal with the sore muscles. I'll comm you when he's aware again, ok?” Jim whispered back.

“Alrighty kid. Let me deal with this and I'll get out of here for a bit,” McCoy said picking up the waste can.

“I love you Bones,” Jim mumbled, embarrassed, but grateful all the same.

“You too kid,” Bones said with a soft snort, going to the bathroom to dump out Jim's shame, before Spock found it. McCoy returned a moment later with the rinsed bin and winked as he replaced it by the bed. “See you soon Jim,” he said and waved as he left, locking the door behind him.

Jim sighed, feeling a million times better and settled in to get some sleep while he could.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired somewhat by sunshine (sunshibepiveh) at http://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepiveh/pseuds/sunshine and their OC fic, Vulcan, at http://archiveofourown.org/works/5234843/chapters/12073550. It's an amazing original character Star Trek pon farr fic, you must read! :). The characters are wonderful. I promise the OCness is not a put off, even to a die hard Spirk fan like myself. I had a tiny fangirl moment when she commented on this fic, I'll admit it. :) Seriously go read Vulcan right after you finish this! It's a great look at the whole process and the build up to the pon farr. Her others are really good too. Seven Years (Spirk) will melt your brain.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating! ;) 
> 
> The boys wake up, post-fever.

When Jim next awoke, he felt surprisingly rested, though a little hungry and dehydrated. That wasn't all that surprising, considering. The room was still blazing hot and Spock was pressed against his side, but a glance at the clock showed that it had been at least five hours since Bones had left them. It was the longest stretch of sleep he'd been allowed so far.

Jim shifted painfully, wanting to turn over onto his back, and even more to get up and pee, but deciding against it for the moment. Even without any sort of pressure against it, his ass fucking hurt! Moving was so not appealing at the moment. He felt bruised and stretched, used, and not in the good way. Apparently too much of a good thing could actually happen. The good thing being, of course, Spock pounding him through the mattress for several days. Jim didn't think he would ever actually admit to himself that it was possible to overindulge in sex, but here he was, seriously considering it. Bones would laugh his ass off if Jim ever told him.

Wincing and grunting in discomfort, he rose to his elbows and looked over at the slumbering male next to him. Spock didn't look as flushed, and the pained, agitated expression was gone from his face. He took a quick glance down Spock's lean, muscled torso and could see that the man's lok was still swollen, but lolling against his thigh. The fral were quiet as well, rustling only slightly, as if asleep like their master. One had wrapped lightly around Jim's thigh, but was in no way restraining him. He nearly giggled, hysteria bubbling up in his throat a little at oddness of having part of Spock's genitals wrapping around him like a pet snake seeking warmth. 

The quiescency of the Vulcan's genitals likely meant the worst was over right? One way to find out, he decided, wincing again and reaching up to shaking his bedmate's shoulder. “Spock? You okay now?” Jim asked softly, his voice still rough with sleep and probably some dehydration.

“Jim?” Spock replied immediately just as raspy, taking in a deep breath through his nose as his eyes fluttered open. “You are well t'hy'la?” he asked ignoring Jim's question about his own well-being. He turned on his side and looked over Jim carefully through heavy, sleepy eyes.

“I'm alright. Bones had to come in once, but otherwise it was fine,” Jim admitted softly, leaning over to kiss the man's shoulder.

“I injured you?” Spock asked sitting up quickly, nearly smacking Jim in the nose with his shoulder, looking over Jim's back and buttocks with hard, guilt-ridden eyes. Jim could feel that the whole area was littered with numerous bruises and bites, but it wasn't as uncomfortable as the gut deep ache starting at his raw opening and settling in his lower belly. Not that he'd just admit that out loud to the Vulcan. “Jim,” Spock said softly, voice heavy with pain and regret as he saw the deep finger bruises on Jim's hips and thighs. "I have brutalized you."

Jim flopped onto his back, biting back a wince for the sake of his friend. He couldn't lie to himself though. He really was fucking sore! If he'd thought it hurt just laying on his belly, rolling over was ten times worse. The horrified look on Spock's face made him think he didn't do a very good job of hiding his aches. No doubt he was broadcasting discomfort over the bond anyway. “It's okay Spock," Jim said with a sigh, reaching up to scrub the sleep from his eyes with both hands. "We knew it would be difficult. The worst injury was totally my fault. I made you mad and you just fucked me a little too hard in response. Nothing a regenterator couldn't fix up easily enough once you'd calmed down a bit.” He dropped his hands back to his belly and eyed his new mate warily. “I'm fine, promise. I could have probably handled the problem differently. I'll know for next time.”

“I...what did...where?” Spock hesitated, his hand reaching out and hovering over Jim, before his fingers curled into a fist and he pulled away, as if afraid to touch his Captain.

“Don't worry about it Spock. It's fixed and I'm fine now. Sore, but fine,” Jim said waving him off.

“Where?” Spock bit out, growling and nostrils flaring dangerously. “You will tell me.”

Jim swallowed as the Vulcan seemed to loom over him suddenly. “I, uh, tore a bit, you know, around the opening, a little inside I think. You were pretty pissed when I...got rid of the semen inside me,” Jim admitted flushing, really not wanting to revisit the humiliation of expelling his First Officer's cum into his garbage can. He'd certainly never be able to look at it in the same indifferent manner as before. "There was too much inside me, and you wouldn't let me leave you, so I just..." he waved to the can beside the bed, his face red.

“I see,” Spock said softly looking away in shame, his aggression visibly draining from him. His cheeks turned a lovely emerald that would have been endearing if the conversation weren't so damn awkward. “Vulcan males are extremely territorial Captain, and from what I understand, tend to heavily scent mark their mates during pon farr to deter competitors from taking their mate. I likely viewed it as a rejection and sought to press my claim. Not that it excuses my behavior. I apologize Jim. It is not something I would normally do while in my right mind, I assure you.” He reached out again and ran his hand gently over Jim's chest. “It certainly explains why your chest and back are excessively covered in my dried seminal fluids.”

“Uh yeah, not my favorite moisturizer,” Jim said with a huffed laugh. “At least you couldn't piss on me too. The mess we slept in was bad enough. We can save something like that for a special occasion," he teased and then laughed again as the Vulcan's eyes opened wide and blinked slowly in shock. "Kidding...mostly. I'd be open to some exploration if you're interested." Jim lapsed into a fond smile as the serious man continued to stare at him, open mouthed, as if he was quite unsure what to say. Since Vulcan's didn't actually urinate like humans, Jim could only imagine what was going through the man's head at the moment.

"Hey, would it be a rejection now to ask if I can take a shower? Kinda itchy,” Jim asked rubbing a hand over his belly and wrinkling his nose in disgust.

“On the contrary,” Spock said with a shake of his head. “I would be most grateful to do so as well. Perhaps, if my presence would not be a further burden, we might share the space? I would prefer to keep you close at this time," the Vulcan admitted uncomfortably. "The fever is clearly gone, but I still feel...I need you near me. I apologize Captain."

“Don't apologize Spock. I get that you aren't completely human and have other instincts driving you, despite how much it annoys you. You will never be a burden to me Spock. You understand that right?” Jim asked gently, reaching up with two fingers to skim over Spock's still slightly flushed cheek. “You sure you're okay now? We can stay here in bed if you need to. I might be sore as hell, but I can still help you in other ways if you need me.”

“I am much improved Jim,” Spock said after a moment of struggle, emotion evident in his voice. “Jim, you must know that you are most precious to me. What you have done for me is... I cannot repay such a debt in my lifetime.”

Jim smiled softly and sat up carefully to meet the other man in a slow sweet kiss. “It's fine Spock. You don't owe me anything. Even if we hadn't bonded, I would've helped you and not held you to any expectation. I'll do it again in a heartbeat too, when the time comes again. You're my best friend Spock,” Jim said softly, turning slowly to let his legs dangle over the edge of the bed. “Come on. Let's go get cleaned up. It's been just over two days of near constant sex and I'm feeling pretty sticky and itchy. Gross actually. No offense.”

“No offense is taken Captain. I also feel “gross”, as you say,” Spock said rising fluidly from the bed, with only a slight wince, as sore muscles likely made themselves known. He moved quickly around the bed and gently scooped Jim up against him, ignoring the human's startled protests. “I will care for you now, Jim, as you have cared for me. It is logical and moreover I need and want to,” Spock insisted, making his way into the bathroom effortlessly, as if he weren't carrying a fully grown, decently muscled man.

Jim sighed and pitifully gave up feeling uber masculine ever again around his freakishly strong friend and mate. Really he didn't stand a chance, so he just went with it, especially when Spock plopped him on the toilet and went to start the shower. While he was grateful for Spock sensing what he needed, it was still a little embarrassing, right now, to be manhandled and lifted like he was a small child, rather than a starship captain. During sex was one thing, but now?

“You are mistaken in your fears of emasculation at my hand Jim,” Spock said quietly from where he was adjusting the water to a temperature that wouldn't chill him or scald Jim. “Your virile good health and sturdy frame are what made you ideal for this challenging situation, my personal interest in you aside. From the liberal bruising on your person, I am aware that I was less than careful with you during my time of temporary insensibility, yet you are still here, relatively unscathed. As I have more than three times your strength, that is commendable,” Spock assured him, glancing over his shoulder, his face honest and serious. "A lesser creature might have been seriously damaged or even perished under the constant onslaught of my baser attentions. I remember my mother's absences after each of my father's Times vividly. Were you a Vulcan male, I would still tend to you gently, in this way. To treat thy mate differently would be callous and insulting."

Jim beamed at the words of praise and honor from his friend, then sank his face into his hands when his body noisily interrupted as it expelled the last of Spock's semen and trapped air that hadn't escaped while he slept. So completely unsexy and awkwardly timed. No wonder his partners always excused themselves for several minutes afterward. “Thanks Spock, but forgive me if it takes a few days for me to feel like a macho starship Captain again,” Jim said through his fingers. “Oh my god I hate my body right now!” he groaned, as cramp assaulted his gut followed by another round of the inevitable grossness. “I think I'll go find a hole to crawl in now, if you don't mind.”

“As you wish,” Spock said, unfazed by Jim's biological difficulties. After all, it was logical that air would be forced into the anal cavity when a penis thrust repeatedly into it, which must then come back out, along with other foreign materials deposited there, such as his semen. He did not understand why Jim appeared so embarrassed by what his body must do to recover. He then had to reluctantly admit to himself that Vulcans were not the best example of those who let their body do what it must without a fight. Spock stepped under the water and began to wash as Jim, flushed with embarrassment, followed him into the cubicle. 

“Is there something I might do to ease your distressed ego Captain?” Spock asked after a moment of watching the human stand stiffly under the water spray.

“No, don't worry about it buddy,” Jim said with an small smile and a shake of his head. “Just a leftover human male hang up. Don't get me wrong, I totally dug bottoming for you and sucking your dick. I'd happily do it all over again, but most human guys get a little ruffled when another man is stronger and can clearly dominate them. Some caveman alpha thing, probably.” 

Spock's brow went up, latching on to one thing only. “I received fellatio from you and I do not remember the event? How disappointing.”

Jim laughed and shook his head as Spock latched onto that part of the statement, reaching for his soap and sponge. “It wasn't a one time thing Spock. I assure you it can and will happen again, if you're interested. I really enjoy sucking dick actually, so yay for you!”

“Indeed,” Spock said softly, looking at Jim in thoughtful amusement. He had no problem with bottoming, as it were, for the human man, if that was Jim's future wish. He felt that their relationship could be equal on that front, and aside from his pon farr, felt no need to dominate the other man during the course of a normal day. Jim was the Captain, so he was obviously higher ranked than Spock, and would be respected as such. It did not disconcert Spock in the slightest. In fact, with his fever calmed and hormones returning to a manageable level, the thought of Jim penetrating him was most appealing. He had greatly enjoyed the sensation of his fral penetrating his anus, an experiment he'd repeated on his own twice afterward, and felt that Jim's penis would likely be even more pleasurable, simply because it was Jim's.

“Captain...Jim,” Spock said after a moment, “I would very much like to try something, if you are amenable.”

“If it's sucking your dick again, give me a few hours. If I got down on my knees now, I'm not sure I could stand back up at this point,” Jim said with a small, rueful smile, as he rubbed soap over his tacky skin. “But yeah, give me a few more hours of sleep and a pain reliever and I'd be up for it. Maybe if I lay on the bed though..." Jim said thoughtfully, cocking his head and musing over the possibilities. "Could work."

“No, but that is an intriguing suggestion,” Spock said, eyes glittering with silent laughter. “No, I am currently more interested in you penetrating me. My penile pouch to be precise, and perhaps my anus when you are more rested. We spoke of this several days ago, if you remember. It is structured much like a humanoid vagina, when I am not erect, and should prove familiar and satisfying for you. The only difference would be the presence of my lok, of course, but from forays into your mind, I do not see that as something that would prove distasteful to you. Likely the opposite. As you once shared a female with another male, the sensation of my lok against you should prove similar to that of the other male in that situation.”

Jim nearly dropped his soap, as his fingers went slack, and gaped at Spock, feeling his overused cock twitch in interest. He stuttered in shock, “I...uh...yeah! Fuck! That would be...I mean...is that kind of thing good for you too?”

“I am uncertain Captain, though likely yes. The few times a person has inserted fingers into my pouch, the sensation was indeed pleasant, if a little awkward in the case of Dr. McCoy. I believe I would find your penis to be equally and likely even more stimulating. It would likely be somewhat short in duration as my current ability to control arousal is dismal at best, but I would be interested in experiencing the sensation with you Captain,” Spock said reaching for his own soap to wash the evidence of the past few days from his skin. “We could of course repeat the exercise at later dates, should it prove pleasurable for both parties.”

Jim felt a little lightheaded at the sudden rush of blood to his nether region, as Spock discussed what amounted to double penetration like he was instead choosing a restaurant that they might try on their next leave. “So like now?” Jim asked hoarsely after a moment of brain failure. 

Spock cocked his head and smiled slightly, the bond vibrating with the Vulcan's amusement. “Now would be logical Captain, as we are situated for easy clean up, and a standing position will make the penetration less awkward. As my pouch opening is situated at nearly the same location as the base of your own penis, we should be able to line our genitals up if I bend my knees slightly to compensate for our slight difference in height. However if you wish, I believe if you were to straddle my hips on the bed and lean over my chest, the appropriate angle might also be achieved. I am amenable to either scenario.” 

“I love you Spock,” Jim blurted out, reaching out to grip the other man's shoulder. Of course the other man knew that, as the bond didn't allow for much in the way of secrecy. Jim had already loved the man as his friend before all of this pon farr insanity, and had even fantasized about him a bit, but it was rapidly deepening into something much more meaningful. Jim felt a responding pulse of warmth at his words.

“Yes Jim,” Spock said, stepping forward, so Jim's arm slid around him. “And I you, ashayam. Never doubt that. Are you prepared to penetrate me at this time Jim?”

Jim looked down between them at his cock, pressed hard into the muscled belly of his lover. “Um, yep, looks like it. Got all of the necessary equipment with me already. You?” 

“A moment please,” Spock said, closing his eyes and taking several deep breaths. Gradually the slightly plump lok between them shrank back and slowly slid out of sight, though Spock's fral didn't totally disappear, still engorged from the rampant hormones running through Spock's body and hanging from his pouch, writhing lazily. He'd questioned Spock about it several day ago, wondering how everything fit. The Vulcan had explained that his genitals shrank down considerably when he was not aroused, the fral shrinking down to a shriveled eight inches and then coiling down further at the base of his lok. The muscles controlling the appendages were extremely elastic and scrunched down or extended out, like a spring. Vulcans definitely had the whole "grower' thing down pat. “That should be sufficient for our experiment I believe,” the Vulcan said, interrupting Jim's thoughts. “Regardless, it is the best I am able to do at this point and likely won't last long.”

“Yeah, no, this is awesome no matter what. Just rubbing against you would be amazing, so I appreciate this, like a lot,” Jim said reaching down to grip his cock in one hand and tracing his thumb over the open slit with the other. Of course Spock was wet there and not just with water, but with something just more. His breath hitched in excitement as he pressed the head of his dick against the opening and the undulating fral, feeling a slight give that pushed back against his foreskin. It occurred to him, at that moment that the pouch was a lot like a human foreskin, but way more pronounced.

“Not an incorrect analogy actually,” Spock said softly, a slight shudder going through his abdomen as Jim pressed harder. “It is believed that Vulcan males once had a very similar structure to that of human males, but harsh desert climates forced them to evolve genital protection. In that case I believe what we are participating in is crudely referred to as “docking”.”

“Oh Spock you are the fucking best,” Jim groaned, huffing out a laugh. “The fact you can give me a lesson in biology, and discuss sexual slang, while letting me fuck you in the shower is awesome. It's like dirty talk from my sexy science teacher. How are you at role playing? I have a really great fantasy involving your lab table.”

“I have not engaged in sexual role play,” Spock admitted, somewhat raggedly, as Jim manged to sink his cock halfway inside Spock pouch before hitting the retracted head of the Vulcan's lok. He was too close to losing control on his arousal to relax the structure any further and Jim's thick erection felt extremely pleasant rubbing against and inside of him. “But for you I would be willing try it.” Spock said roughly, after a moment.

“Yeah, discussion for another time,” Jim groaned, gripping Spock's hips, partially to keep from falling over and partially to pull the man towards him. “Definitely having that talk.” He pulled back and thrust inside several times, enjoying the slick warmth wrapped around his dick. He only managed a handful of thrusts before it became apparent that Spock wasn't going to last. The lok snug against the head of his own cock was definitely plumping up again.

“Jim,” Spock groaned, head falling back against the wall of the shower stall, his hips rotating gently as he rocked into Jim's shallow thrusts. “Are you close Jim?”

“Not close enough, but it's fine. This was awesome to try out,” Jim said in high gasps as he flexed faster, but after only four more thrusts he was pushed out by the long slide of Spock's lok reappearing, caressing his dick in greeting. Jim was okay with that too and reached down to grip both in his hand.

Spock shuddered and groaned as Jim began to stroke them together, his natural lubricant easing the way. “A suggestion?” Spock finally said, rolling his hips against Jim's. 

“Yeah?” Jim gasped. “Anything.”

Spock didn't answer, but two of his fral coming up and winding around their erections was enough to get his point across. Jim moaned long and low as he was encased in hot, slick undulations. “I'm so glad you married me Spock. I'm ruined for boring human sex after this,” Jim teased as he thrust against his mate's lok. “You're never getting rid of me now.”

Amusement and possessiveness flooded their link. “So was my diabolical plan,” Spock deadpanned, making Jim laugh, even as he began to shudder with his oncoming orgasm. “Come for me ashayam,” the Vulcan murmured hotly in his ear. 

Jim groaned a moment later and pulsed hard between them, painting their bellies briefly, before the mess washed away in the cooling water of their shower. “You?” he gasped, feeling his knees go a little weak.

“I am not close to orgasm yet,” Spock said releasing his fral from his lover, “But it is no matter. I believe I must to take you back to bed if you are able.”

“Yeah, soon as I can walk,” Jim said stumbling out of the shower and grabbing a towel with a shaking hand. “Mind if I grab a quick snack though? My blood sugar is suddenly tanking,” Jim admitted rubbing his hair and looking rather too pale for Spock's liking. Jim got a strange look on his face. “I think I gonna pass out actually,” he said matter-of-factually, before promptly doing just that. 

Spock only just managed to reach out and grab him, his wet skin making it difficult to get a good hold on the limp man. He reached back and turned off the shower, holding Jim against him with his other arm. Not bothering to dry himself, he carried Jim to the bed, grimacing at the mess there and turning back to the sitting area. He nudged Jim's lap blanket off of the back and laid his lover over it. Retreating back to the sleeping area he spotted Jim's communicator.

He pressed the connection for Doctor McCoy's private line and was answered in seconds. “Jim?” the man whispered. Curious. “Why are you whispering Doctor?” Spock said in an equally soft voice. Perhaps the man had been sleeping? A glance at the time showed that it was unlikely.

“Christ! Spock?!” the man boomed at his normal level. “Where the hell is Jim?”

“Unconscious on his sofa Doctor,” Spock replied honestly, having to talk over a stream of swearing accusations as he continued. "After an orgasm he complained of low blood sugar prior to losing consciousness.” 

“Goddamned idiot must not have eaten the fruit I brought to him and god knows what he's eaten the last two days,” McCoy grouched, clearly digging through a supply cabinet by the noise over the comm. “I'll be there in five. Give him some juice if he wakes up and for God's sake no fucking him in the meantime!”

The line went dead and Spock looked at the communicator, a bit insulted at the implication that he would have intercourse with his unconscious Captain, but then reminded himself it was possible he already had. He would ask Jim later for a view of his memories of the events of his plak tow. He had only impressions of being overheated and feeling a sense of home.

Jim was still unconscious when the door hissed open, admitting a scowling McCoy. The doctor pointedly locked the door, which Spock acknowledged with a raised brow and a shrug. “Put some pants on man,” McCoy grumbled as he approached Jim with the strangest mix of urgency and caution that Spock had ever seen. “It's damn difficult to work with that pointed at me.”

Ignoring the demand, as it was illogical to dress at this time, not to mention how uncomfortable it would be to constrain his partial erection, Spock instead studied the doctor curiously. He flitted around Jim, but never turned his back on Spock, and barely touched his patient. Touches were light and conducted with gloved hands. “Doctor,” Spock asked slowly, as he began to piece together the information presented, “how seriously did I injure the Captain? Did I also attack you once more?”

McCoy looked up at him curiously. “You don't remember?”

“Negative,” Spock replied. “My last lucid memories, prior to waking thirty-two minutes ago, were that of laying with Jim after our mating bond was completed. My internal time is still inaccurate, but I believe, from what Jim told me, it was nearly three days ago.”

McCoy sighed and sank to his haunches, fiddling with the hypo he'd prepared for Jim. “Look all I know is Jim called during the night while I was finishing up some work. He'd been unable to leave the bed for the duration up to that point, but had somehow managed to slip free long enough to void everything into his garbage can there,” McCoy said waving his hand at the bin. “Apparently you didn't appreciate that and fucked him senseless, tearing him in the process.”

Spock flushed and nodded. “He touched on the subject with me briefly this morning. Was he severely injured? He suggested it was minor. What that inaccurate?”

McCoy shrugged, “Three minor tears and some abrasions. It would have made another day of the same pace hurt like a bitch, but it seems like you are past the fever for now anyway. He would have survived, if that's what you're asking. I healed him regardless, but not before you...my voice was too loud over the comm and you...you were upset by it.”

“Did I injure you when you arrived?” Spock asked, still not understanding why the Doctor was so skittish around him.

“No, but hearing my voice pissed you off and you...you hurt Jim again. I could hear it in his voice and the sounds he made,” McCoy admitted softly, staring at the floor and flushing.

“Look, I'm sorry Spock,” McCoy said as Spock paled and stiffened, jaw clenching at the thought of mindlessly hurting Jim, and that he could have done worse and not known until this morning. That he could have woken to find his bondmate broken and and in pain made his blood run cold. “Sometimes I just say stupid shit and I'm loud and Jim paid for it. I just should have thought before yelling through the communicator like a damn fool, when it was so obvious he was trying to stay quiet.”

“What did I do to hurt Jim further?” Spock asked faintly. “Were there additional injuries he did not speak of?”

“The same,” McCoy said pressing the hypo to Jim's neck and depressing the liquid. “You'd fallen asleep after you'd gotten over your need to mark him again, but I woke you up before he'd gotten healed, so shit. I'm sorry. It was my fault, not yours.”

“On the contrary. This is all on my shoulders, whether I chose it or not,” Spock said softly, feeling more stripped bare than his nudity could account for. “Jim did not tell me of the second event.”

"Bones are you making my First feel guilty? " Jim slurred, not opening his eyes yet. “Play nice.”

"Morning Princess, " McCoy drawled, turning his attention back the his patient. "Have a nice nap?" 

"Head hurts," Jim said rubbing the bridge of his nose. "What happened?" His blue eyes opened slightly to take in the view of his still nude bondmate and his friend, both looking rather uncomfortable with each other. “Did I seriously pass out? So much for that awesome boost to my ego Spock,” he grumbled. “I feel like the fucking damsel in distress with a case of the vapors. Christ!”

“Yep. Too much fun and not enough fuel,” the doctor grouched, glancing over at the Vulcan as he shifted uncomfortably at Jim's complaint. He didn't want to ask. “You had food right next to you. Next time eat it. A man can't fuck for three days on sunshine and rainbows you know.”

“I know Bones,” Jim sighed letting his hand drop. “Thanks for helping me again. We'll do this all differently next time, now that we know what to expect.”

“Might I point out, that there is still some element of uncertainty Captain,” Spock said softly, standing at parade rest near the end of the sofa. Jim would have giggled at the picture the nude, still semi-aroused male made, if he didn't look so damned serious at the moment. “Please remember that T'Laan did put forth concerns about the duration of my Time. While I feel nearly myself again, despite some residual arousal,” he said gesturing unselfconsciously at his half inflated lok, “She suggested that moments of plak tow could indeed reoccur. It would be wise to plan for the possibility of such events. Perhaps I should remain off duty for the remainder of the estimated time period?”

“That could be another six weeks, maybe more with your unique physiology,” McCoy pointed out, reaching down to help Jim sit up as the man began to press up from the cushions. 

“Even so,” Spock started, hands clenching behind him, betraying his agitation.

“Bones is right,” Jim said, cutting in. “It could be weeks still and maybe nothing will happen. Maybe you are simply different from other males of your species. There are always outliers in everything. I propose we take another day to rest and then return to duty if you feel normal enough. I promise to keep an eye on you and so can Bones. If any of the three of us suspect you are slipping back into plak tow again, we'll worry about it then.” 

“Very well Captain,” Spock said nodding, a slight frown on his lips. He didn't like the idea of being out of control while on duty. It was too reminiscent of the time he nearly strangled Jim. A flash of memory zinged across the bond, of Jim pinned to the Captain's console by a murderous looking Spock, followed by a surprising burst of arousal and then rapidly by shocked shame.

Jim did chuckle then, earning him a strange look from Bones. “Another time for that one Spock. Maybe during the next retrofit?” Spock flushed green and look away from his bondmate in embarrassment.

“I don't want to know,” McCoy said shaking his head and holding up his hands. “Anyway. Let's do what Jim suggested. If you feel recovered enough by Alpha shift day after tomorrow, I'll return you to duty. We'll just keep an eye on your vitals. Come in and check with me before and after shift so we can track your hormone levels.”

“Yes Doctor,” Spock said with a tight nod.

“Alright boys,” McCoy said rising to his feet and clapping his hands together. “Get some rest and eat and drink what you can stomach. I'll be back tomorrow morning when my shift starts to check you over. I'll leave the regenerator here so you can work on some of those bites and bruises Jim. You look like you either had a long weekend on Risa or lost in a brawl with a gorilla. If at all possible try to refrain from anal intercourse, or I doubt very much you'll be able to sit through Alpha in two days.”

“'Kay Bones,” Jim said with a grin as he flopped back against the back of his sofa. “Thanks again for helping. I know this had to be weird as fuck.”

McCoy snorted and ruffled Jim's hair. “Something like that, yeah. Commander,” he said with a lazy salute to Spock as he wandered to the door. “Lock up behind me,” he called as he left.

Spock called out his locking code, knowing he'd not be able to articulate it should he slip into the fever again, and then sat beside his lightly smiling mate. “Captain,” he murmured softly.

“Commander,” Jim replied with amusement, then began to chuckle as he realized they were slouched side by side, naked on his sofa.

Spock, picking up on his mate's thoughts huffed lightly, showing his own amusement. “It has been a very surreal week, has it not?”

Jim turned his head and grinned. “That's putting it pretty mildly. Thanks for sharing this all with me Spock. It's probably not how you thought things would turn out for you is it?”

“No,” Spock admitted, “But I am content with my choices. You are my t'hy'la and my friend. I believe I will be satisfied with our life together.”

“I can't give you children,” Jim said slumping to the side and resting his head on Spock's warm shoulder.

“No, but that is not something I thought to have anyway. Until this situation began, I was unaware if I was fertile or not. As a hybrid it seemed unlikely. I understood that offspring might not be a possibility from a very early age,” Spock said twining their fingers together and sighing in contentment. “It was a point of tension between T'Pring's family and my own and then later in my relationship with Nyota. While Nyota was unprepared for children at the time of our relationship, it was something she perhaps considered for her future. After we ended our association the unlikelihood of children increased exponentially, as I had no potential partners. I'll admit that the idea did occur to me, once I discovered I did indeed carry viable sperm, but by then I had chosen a male mate and it became a non-issue again. T'Laan has offered her assistance, as neither of us can carry a child, so that is something we may discuss in the future, should that be of interest to you. If not, I am unconcerned.”

Jim hummed thoughtfully and sighed. “I don't know,” he said after a moment. “I mean I like kids well enough and we've discussed this a bit already. Maybe once we're done with this mission, it's something we could discuss further. I don't want to raise a kid like my mom raised me. She was always off in space, leaving me behind with Sam and Frank. It was kind of a shit childhood to be honest. I don't want to be a stranger to my own kids.”

“I agree,” Spock said softly, thinking of his own childhood relationship with his father. “Then it is decided. We shall wait until the end of the mission and then perhaps approach T'Laan with our interest in children by her.”

“Sounds good to me,” Jim said patting Spock's naked thigh and standing. “Hungry?”

“Yes. It seems that my appetite is indeed returning. That is hopefully a sign that this ordeal is finished,” Spock said rising to follow his mate to the replicator. 

“Ordeal eh?” Jim teased. “So three days of sex with me is an ordeal?”

Amusement flooded the bond and Spock wrapped his warm body around Jim's possessively, running his lips over the back of Jim's neck. “Hardly. I refer simply to my loss of control and awareness.” He hummed at the pleasant zing of pleasure he felt as his semi-swollen lok nestled into crease of Jim's ass. “I would greatly enjoy being aware when I next spend three days buried inside you.” He rocked his hips, enjoying to low buzz of arousal that burned between them.

“Oh god,” Jim groaned, rubbing backwards against the lok prodding him insistently, just getting into it when a particularly enthusiastic thrust from Spock reminded Jim just how sore he was. “Ow, fuck!” he yelped.

Spock froze and sucked in a deep breath, forehead dropping to Jim's shoulder as he gathered himself. “Apologies t'hy'la. I forgot myself. You are too tempting,” he murmured softly, lapping his tongue hotly up Jim's shoulder and neck before nipping sharply at the juncture between, drawing a startled grunt from his mate. Groaning he pulled back and swatted Jim gently on the hip. “Eat and then we shall return to our bed. I am certain we can discover a pleasurable activity that your body can handle.”

“I can think of three things without even trying,” Jim said grinning and typing in his food selection, “Four if you don't care if one of us has their feet on the pillows.”

Spock raised a brow at that, prodding across the bond in search of clarification. The tantalizing visions that danced across the bond drew a growl from him. He crowded up against Jim again. “Eat quickly,” Spock demanded, pulled Jim's head back gently by his short hair and kissing him thoroughly through the laughter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys return to duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Well dang it. I'm not sure about this chapter. It's a transition chapter from Pon Farr to "normal" but I'd already written it when Antov passed away recently. I debated about rewriting everything completely from here forward, but after talking to Eriakit (pretty much the best muse/cheerleader ever), decided to just modify it a bit. She suggested some people would avoid Chekov fics for a bit and some would glut themselves on it, so I decided to go ahead. Chekov shows up in some of the silly banter among the Senior staff. Eriakit and I also discussed, months ago, a special scene on the Bridge involving his comments, plus a possible spin off for him and Sulu. Those will appear in a chapter or two. I decided to keep him in there, despite his actor's passing. I hope it isn't painful for anyone. I know I'm sad about losing another bright young actor and the wonderful characterization he brought to the Reboot series.***

Spock woke slowly and comfortably, content in the feeling of his warm mate sprawled next to him in sleep. They had spent an enjoyable two days, healing and gently exploring their still sore bodies, leaving the bed only to eat and shower. Jim was a revelation in bed, playful and adventurous, something Spock probably would have never found in a Vulcan mate. His experiences with Nyota and T'Pris had been pleasant, but had never driven Spock to distraction with lust. He'd never been filled with the need to envelop every part of his partner and consume them whole. He could understand now why many off world Vulcans had gone insane or had simply perished instantly when their mating bonds severed during the destruction of Vulcan. They must have been deep and meaningful for those individuals, like Jim was to him. Jim was everything, filling every crack and crevice, until Spock overflowed with his presence, unlike anything he'd ever experienced during his betrothal bond with T'Pring. It was glorious and terrifying in the best sort of way. He felt alive in a way he had never felt before.

Jim was love and light and sex. He was golden sunlight that warmed Spock to the core and then ignited him with lust and need until he could barely think. Spock wanted to lick every inch of his mate, to rub against him and wrap around him with a desire that was almost alarming in its intensity. It had been just over a week since their dynamic had shifted, yet he already felt like this whole existence was wrapped up in this one extraordinary human. In all honesty that had probably been going on far longer than a week. He had to wonder how he would survive a lifetime of feeling like this or how his counterpart had survived losing it.

Pushing away thoughts of his counterpart, Spock hummed softly as his arousal warmed, centered around only thoughts of his mate. His lok and fral slid from his pouch, where they'd finally returned well past midnight, the night before. He reached down and ran light fingers over his swelling, sensitive length, nurturing his arousal gently as he waited for his mate to wake from his deep, exhausted slumber. Masturbation wasn't something he participated in with any frequency, but after a week of near constant stimulation, it was hard to deny the pleasant sensations. He would allow himself the indulgence this morning.

When nearly a half hour had passed with no waking movements from the blond man, Spock shifted to his side and looked over his mate with hot, dark eyes. Jim Kirk was a beautiful man, regardless of Spock's emotional attachment to him. He was well portioned, with a healthy amount of both muscle and body fat, along with a golden glow to his skin that was appealing to the Vulcan. He burned with the need to touch the man and felt something akin to impatience at the wait. It was an unusual sensation that he rarely felt. Impatience was not normally in his nature, as wishing for something to happen sooner, did not in fact make it so. He was certain it was not the blood fever, since he was coherent, but the insistent need was very real all the same. For once Spock didn't feel like denying his impulse to act rashly without reason backing it in some way.

With a soft growl he rose and straddled his mate's feet, dipping down to bury his nose in the musky curls of Jim's groin. Spock purred in satisfaction at the smell of their combined scents there, missed during their quick pre-sleep shower. Turning his head, Spock ran his tongue over the organ nestled there, plumped and warm with the beginnings another cycle of nocturnal penile tumescence that most human males experienced several times a night. With another soft moan he sucked the half hard organ into his mouth and curled his tongue around the head.

There was a sudden intake of breath from above and a low groan. “Oh my god you're the best husband ever,” Jim rasped, eyes barely open and hands coming up to clumsily card through Spock's sleep mussed hair. “I didn't think waking up to a blow job actually happened in real life.” Spock looked up at his mate, pupils blown wide as the cock in his mouth continued to fill with pulsing blood, hardening against his stroking tongue.

Spock hummed in contentment as Jim began to thrust gently, enjoying the sensation of the thick organ gliding over his tongue and just brushing the back of his mouth. He took a breath, swallowed and then carefully slid further down, taking the thick penis into his relaxed throat. He was intensely gratified by Vulcan muscle control when his mate half shouted and accidentally thrust up at the sensation. “Oh fucking...how? How can you be so good at that already?” Jim gasped undulating his hips, back arching. “You've done this, what, five or six times? So, so good.”

Spock pulled back slowly, sucking hard as he pulled off. “Intense study of my mate's anatomy and excellent muscle control,” he finally replied roughly, resting his cheek on Jim's hip. “I will require more practical experience to fully perfect my technique however.”

“Practice away,” Jim said with a grin. “Please, please use me as you see fit.”

“Indeed that is my plan,” Spock replied. He bent and licked up the thick shaft again, tracing the vein he knew was sensitives for human males and teasing the penile frenulum at the top briefly. As enjoyable as it was to make the human cry out and quiver, however, he had a definite goal for the morning's activities. “Captain?” he finally said softly, looking up and leaning on his forearms between his mate's trembling thighs.

“It's Jim when your tongue is anywhere near my dick Spock,” Jim complained. “Seriously. Do you know how hard it's going to be not popping a boner around you as it is? Everything I look at and pretty much every time you say, yes, Captain, or thank you, I'm going to have to sit with a PADD covering my lap.”

“Jim then,” Spock said repeating the oral caress slowly once more.

“Uh, yeah?” Jim groaned. “What's up?” he breathed, rolling his hips upwards toward the teasing pressure.

“I would like to try an additional activity this morning,” Spock said before leaning down to suck a lightly furred testicle into his mouth, enjoying the musky taste that lit up his brain.

“Kay. What's that?” Jim asked in a strained voice, knees coming up automatically and spreading as the Vulcan switched between each of his balls. Few lovers every paid them any oral attention, so this was pretty much heaven.

“I want to ride you until you reach completion screaming my name,” Spock said calmly, as he released the tightly drawn scrotum of his mate. “Are you amenable?” he asked, watching as the penis before him jerked hard.

Jim grunted and reached down quickly, clamping down on the base of his cock ruthlessly. “Holy hell,” he gasped, barely managing to stifle his orgasm in time. “Don't say things like that Spock, unless you want me to come like a freaking teenager.”

“I apologize,” Spock said, not sounding the lease bit sorry. “However you did not answer my question.”

“Of course I'm “amenable”,” Jim said breathlessly, “Really fucking amenable, but Bones said no anal sex until I heal completely. Normally I wouldn't listen, but I am actually still pretty sore.”

“Perhaps I was unclear,” Spock said rising up on his knees and sliding forwards until Jim's cock rested against his muscled rear. “I am going to repeatedly penetrate my pekh-vat with your penis until we reach orgasm.”

Jim sucked in a sharp breath and covered his face. “Please don't cum, oh my god, please don't cum...” he was muttering under his hands. Finally he blinked up at Spock and groaned at sight of his normally straitlaced First Office perched patiently on his thighs, watching him with amusement shining in his eyes. “You're dangerous,” Jim said with a laugh. “You say the dirtiest things in the calmest manner I've ever heard. Seriously one day you're going to say something normal, like “This soup is most palatable” and I'm going to get hard. It's going to happen at a First Contact too, I know it, or a formal dinner with the Admiralty, or at a family dinner at your dad's house.”

“You wish for me to use a cruder form of speech in our bed?” Spock asked cocking his head to the side and smirking lightly. “I'm sure I could research the appropriate inflammatory phrases.”

“No! Christ no. I think I might have a heart attack if you started speaking like a porn star,” Jim said with a huffed laugh. He grinned up at his mate for a moment and then stretched up to grab the lube from his bedside drawer. “Now, I can state for a fact that I have never penetrated a Vulcan anally, so you'll have to help me out here. I don't want to hurt you.”

“As I said before, _I_ am going to penetrate my pekh-vat with your penis. You, Captain, are going to lay back and allow me to find satisfaction upon you,” Spock said, once again raising his hips and moving forward.

Jim sucked in a breath and groaned, “Right. Translation. I'm going to fuck myself on you, don't you dare cum until I have,” Jim said reaching down to grip Spock's lean hips. “Can I at least help prepare you?”

Spock plucked the lubricate from the fingers against his hip and pointedly dropped it off the side of the bed. “Another biology lesson Captain,” he said and promptly slid himself down Jim's thick length. “Vulcan's have excellent muscle control, as you are aware. Additionally we are able to excrete blood plasma and a fluid somewhat similar to that of our penile lubricating fluid through the rectal walls, to ease the voiding of waste. It also serves well enough as lubricant when one has a male mate, especially with the addition of his own penile lubrication.” Jim just blinked up at him, very red faced, likely focused on the sudden tight heat around his penis and less on the explanation. He would repeat the information to Jim later if necessary.

Spock settled on his knees comfortably, then began to rise up and down, enjoying to slide of Jim's penis inside him. While he had little sensation in his actual anal cavity, it was still satisfying, especially the way the more sensitive opening stretched and rubbed along the warm shaft. Jim was also just long enough that his penis prodded Spock's prostate, which was more than just satisfying. He found that he enjoyed that very much and began to tilt his hips accordingly, reaching out with his excited fral to hold Jim's hips in place so he didn't thrust and ruin the perfect angle Spock had achieved. 

“Oh fuck, I'm not going to last Spock,” Jim groaned as the Vulcan continued to ride him too hard and too fast for him to maintain any sort of control. “It's too much.”

“I am not near enough to my own orgasm,” Spock panted, increasing his pace. “You will wait.”

“Humans don't work that way buddy,” Jim gasped, gripping the sweaty sheets in an effort to control himself. He started to tense and arch, eyes rolling back in preparation for orgasm.

Spock increased his pace further and wrapped his hand around his slick lok, set on achieving his orgasm before Jim, then slid his awareness across the bond and into Jim's mind. He quickly found the center controlling Jim's arousal and clamped down hard on it.

“Holy shit! What did you just do? I can still feel it building, but I don't feel like I'm going to cum anymore,” Jim gasped in a high, panicked voice. “Please say it's temporary.”

“It is,” Spock grunted, arching his hips and slamming his prostate mercilessly into his mate's straining penis. Then suddenly he was there and released his grip on Jim's mind. He was vaguely aware of Jim crying out and twitching inside him, but mostly focused on the fire racing through his veins and out through his lok. 

Thick cum slid down his lok, pressed out by muscles clenching in orgasm, to gather across Jim's belly and public hair. Without thinking he ran his fingers through the mess and first up Jim's belly and chest, then up over his own. He hummed in satisfaction as he continued to swivel his hips to prolong the sensations. Finally he looked up to meet Jim's curious gaze, only then taking note of what he'd been doing. Spock flushed and froze. “Apologies Captain.”

Jim grinned lazily and rubbed his hand up Spocks thigh. “It's fine Spock. While it's not my favorite lotion, it's kind of hot watching you mark me like this. Feel free to continue, as long as I can shower before shift starts.”

“That is acceptable,” Spock said, still flushed, but reaching down to stroke the last of his ejaculate from his softening lok and spreading it over the thighs supporting his buttocks. He shivered as Jim slowly deflated and slid from his body, feeling slightly bereft at the lost of physical connection. “Thank you Jim. I found that experience to be most satisfying. I would very much like to repeat it at a later date if you are amenable.”

“With you I'm up for anything. You should know that by now Spock,” Jim said with a smile, running his hands over the muscled thighs bracketing his hips. "You just put a mental cock ring on me and I'm not freaking out, right? It's all good Spock."

Spock ran his fingers along Jim's jaw and leaned in to kiss him. “You are a constant gift t'hy'la. I will never tire of you or your mind. No one has ever intrigued me like you have, or kept my interest so long.”

“I love you too Spock,” Jim said nipping at his lip. He pulled back grinning and tangled their fingers together. “Come shower with me. Shift starts in an hour and a half and I'm hungry. I was thinking we should probably make an appearance in the mess, so everyone knows we're alive.”

“Agreed,” Spock said with a nod. “I admit to being curious about what has been said about us during our absence. Will we divulge the nature of our relationship at this time Captain?”

“Mm, I would normally say yes, since I am totally stoked to be bonded to you, but...” Jim hesitated.

“But you worry it will be awkward in our roles as CO's?” Spock finished softly.

“No actually,” Jim said shaking his head. “I don't care about that. I'm worried what they will say about you and how close people will get to exposing the truth. It's bad enough this happened on a starship, but until the Council decides to come forward with the truth about pon farr, I don't want you to be the one blamed for it coming out into the open.”

“Very well,” Spock said with a nod as he slid off of Jim's pelvis and started towards their bathroom.

“Hang on,” Jim said scrambling up and stopping him, feeling the tension build across their bond. “That said, I would like to publicly show interest in you, so the crew sees a natural relationship forming. I'd rather they gossip about us having some grand love affair than find out about pon farr and make it into something just dirty and sexual, you know?”

“And Starfleet?” Spock asked, relaxing.

“We'll have Bones send our status to Barnett or Archer to quietly file it,” Jim said with a shrug. “Our files are pretty well sealed right now with the media always after us. By the time it comes out, our relationship will be a forgone conclusion.”

“That is agreeable,” Spock said with a nod. “Thank you for thinking of me and my people in this.”

Jim grinned and pulled him towards the shower. “Glad that is settled. So shower and breakfast?”

***

“You're actually alive. Doctor McCoy wasn't lying,” Uhura said the moment Jim sat down next to her and an exhausted looking Sulu. “I'm impressed. You were gone so long I had begun to wonder if I'd be getting word of a promotion soon.”

Jim grinned and bit into his toast. “What can I say? I am pretty impressive.”

Uhura leaned sideways and looked at Spock, who was carefully perusing the fresh fruit selection from the last starbase, one that Jim and Spock had missed completely during their absence. “Yes and so is he, so seriously, glad to see you're doing well,” she whispered. "I'm mostly impressed you can walk straight." Sulu choked on his eggs as he picked up on what she was inferring and glared at the communications officer. 

"Seriously? I know way too fucking much about my CO's as it is Uhura. I have to look at both of them all day. Don't say shit like that," Sulu rasped, clearing his throat and taking a sip of his coffee, trying to recover.

"You stare at a console and the viewscreen all day," Uhura reminded him, rolling her eyes. "I just want to make sure that they are okay. Spock's illness was serious business. It could have turned out pretty badly. I'm just happy it didn't." 

“Yeah, well, my best friend is a doctor, so...” Jim said and looked down at his plate, flushing slightly. They were becoming pretty good friends, but it was still odd to be teased by the beautiful, serious woman. "I was in pretty rough shape a few times, actually. He barely slept and when he did, he was still pretty out of it."

“I'm sorry I shouldn't have teased you about it. How long did his illness last?” she asked softly, reaching out to touch his arm gently.

“About two and half, three days of delirium,” Jim replied with a small shrug, poking at his own eggs. Sulu whistled lowly at that, and shook his head with a whispered "damn man".

“Is he...did you two...?” she touched her forehead.

“That's really not our business Uhura,” Sulu grumbled again. “Let the man eat, geez. Probably needs it by now. Three days. Shit. Plus there were several days before and after the Commander's fever. Is he really okay after all of that? It sounded like it was pretty serious," Sulu said, despite his censure of Uhura's questions.

Jim grinned at his pilot, then looked back to Uhura. “He's fine, probably, and yes we,” he cut off, tapping his forehead. "Before his fever really set in actually."

“Probably? He's not well yet?” Sulu asked with a frown. "That kind of sucks for him."

“He's a special case, so it might crop up again in the next few weeks before he's totally well again,” Jim replied vaguely. “T'Laan said it can happen sometimes.” He took a bite and began to chew, then his eyes widened. “Shit!” he said around his eggs. “T'Laan! Did she arrive yet? She said she was coming to meet us.”

“Not yet. Our next orders have us bound for New Vulcan, so we're picking her up at Starbase 16 on the way. The ship she was traveling here on had some mechanical issues and stopped there.” Uhura said as Spock came to sit with them finally. “Good morning Commander. I trust you are well?”

“I am much improved, thank you for your concern Lieutenant,” Spock said drawing a few curious eyes from nearby tables. “I apologize that my illness and our delicate situation kept both of you on duty longer than usual.”

“It's fine,” Sulu said with a shrug, trying to look like he had just been covering for a sick CO and not for both of his COs fucking like bunnies for a week. “Glad you're back though. I plan to sleep for about twelve hours when I get off shift this afternoon.”

Jim grinned. “Permission granted,” he teased. “After that you should take Chekov to a movie or something Sulu. Bet he misses your company, all alone at night, with only star charts and astrophysics texts to keep him warm.”

Sulu choked on his tea, beginning to hate this breakfast company that morning. “I have no idea what you're talking about,” he said coughing, eyes watering. “He's still a kid. It's not like that. We're just friends.”

“Lies. It's totally like that, or should be. We can all see it you know,” Jim said with a laugh. “He's like twenty or something now, right? He kicked my ass if half of our academy classes and even gives Spock a run for his money in math and physics. Plus Bones and I have run into him at certain parties planet-side, in the past, and that ain't no kid, I can promise you that. He's does some crazy shit when he's really drunk,” Jim snorted. "He really pretty for a guy too. Can't ignore that simple truth buddy. Don't let that opportunity go, not over a few hang ups." Spock's eyes narrowed dangerously at that, causing Jim to backpedal. “I haven't with him! Christ! I'm his Captain. I don't sleep with my subordinates you know. I don't know why everyone thinks that I'm the biggest slut in the fleet. I haven't slept with anyone in over a year and they weren't from my ship either. Geez," Jim said insulted.

“Are you certain that is true Captain? Am I not your subordinate and a member of the ship?” Spock asked, causing Uhura to suck in a horrified breath and few of the closer diner's heads to whip around, uncertain if they had heard correctly. Had their First Officer seriously just implied that he'd slept with their Captain, right here in the mess hall? 

O-kaaay, Spock's possessive side was still leaking out, it would seem and overriding his good sense. “Pretty sure we had this discussion already this morning Commander,” Jim hissed. “All in good time, we decided?”

Spock blinked and flushed slightly at his uncharacteristic slip. “Of course Captain. I am still compromised by my illness and did not think before I spoke so forwardly. Forgive me.”

“There is nothing to forgive Spock,” Jim said with a smile, reaching over to run his fingers over the top of his mate's clenched hand. “Everyone knows we're friends and how close we are. It was inevitable given our special circumstances, don't you think?” There let loose lips try to figure out that one. No doubt they'd be involved in a wild love affair by lunch. At least Bones had sent off their change of status notice after Jim had checked in with him this morning, before breakfast, so the admiralty wouldn't be breathing down his neck by tomorrow. 

Chekov took that moment to plop down next to Spock, looking at everyone curiously. “You are looking wery tense,” he commented to all of them. “Is this a bad place for me to sit this morning?”

“Nope. In fact Sulu was just telling us how he was going to take you to see the new garden he's been working on, weren't you Sulu?” Jim said, changing the subject and grinning mischievously at his pilot, who spluttered and turned red.

"I didn't say..." Sulu started to stammer.

“Really? I have wanted to see!” Chekov interrupted grinning happily. “Is it done now? You will show me your work there Hikaru?”

“Oh totally,” Jim continued, ignoring Sulu's death glares. “I got the report on it this morning in fact. I only glanced at the summary, but it looks pretty cool Sulu. And hey, while you're there why don't tell him all about that party we went to on Risa last year, Chekov? Remember the one with that big blue hairy dude dancing with the Orion twins? Didn't you dance a bit too? I know Sulu here would be bummed he missed out on that.” Ignoring Sulu's spluttering, Jim grinned wider when Chekov regarded him carefully for a moment. He laughed as the navigator's bright smile morphed into one that was absolutely predatory, as he finally understood what the Captain was doing. “You do remember. You were pretty drunk, so I wasn't sure.”

“Not so drunk, no, unfortunately. I would not mind forgetting that night, rather than retell it,” Chekov said with a laugh. “Still, is a good story Sulu. Funny, though embarrassing for me. I tell you after walk in new garden lab, yes?”

“Uh, okay,” Sulu said looking unsure if he was delighted or if he wanted to throttle Jim.

“I believe I remember seeing part of that memory of Jim's during a meld shortly after, as well as Doctor McCoy dancing with the same Orion twins,” Spock said thoughtfully, though with a softer tone in deference to the gossips all around them. “It should prove to be quite an educational conversation. A curious skill Mr. Chekov.” He looked at Jim expectantly.

Jim snorted, “Don't look at me. I am no where near that flexible.” That earned him an amused eyebrow raise. He flushed slightly when he remembered Spock practically bending him in half. Okay, so he was pretty flexible, but Chekov took it to a whole new level.

Chekov just chuckled into his porridge. “Ballet and gymnastics for twelve years paid off, what can I say? I am wery limber,” the Russian said. “Russians may not have inwented them, but we perfected them,” he said, grinning as Sulu turned an interesting shade of pink and simply stared at Chekov, gobsmacked at his friend's participation in this conversation.

“Well as much as I really am dying to know that story now,” Uhura said giving Chekov a pointed look, “and you will tell me, I have to get to the communications lab. One of my cadets is trying to tweak their semester project and it's not coming out right. I won't be on the Bridge today. I'll send up one of the other cadets to get some more experience on my station. See you all at lunch?”

“I must visit Dr. McCoy for another check up, but I believe the Captain will be here,” Spock said with a nod.

“Yep. I'll be here, barring intergalactic war, omnipotent beings, or strange space cloud attacks,” Jim said with a smile and a wave. “After the week I've had, I hope it's just paperwork and stars streaking by. You Spock?”

“Agreed,” Spock said. “A tedious day would be most welcome indeed.”

“I'll be here,” Sulu said awkwardly, still staring at Chekov curiously, and trying not to think about his CO's sex lives again. 

“Yes me too,” Chekov said with a satisfied grin, as he licked his spoon, making Sulu's blush deepen. "Have a good day Lieutenant ma'am."

***

After she left the rest of them hurriedly finished their breakfast and headed up to the Bridge. Jim sucked in a breath and smiled as the lift doors opened. “Man it's good to see my chair again,” he said as Chekov announced “Keptin on the Bridge!” and took his own seat.

“It is most gratifying to return to our regular duties,” Spock agreed.

Rand approached them, handing them each their preferred coffee and tea selections and a stack of PADDs she'd been juggling. “Good to see you again sirs. I trust you are well again Sir?” she asked directly to Spock.

“I am quite well, at this time, Miss Rand, I thank you,” Spock replied, nodding and taking his work and tea to his station.

“I will be updating your report logs and then personally cleaning your room this morning sir, if you need me for anything,” she said, turning to Jim, face impassive.

Jim sucked in a breath. Damn she usually tidied every morning, didn't she? He wondered how she knew not to be there this last week. Uhura maybe? “Uh, no, that's okay Miss Rand. I can do the cleaning this time, really. It's pretty messy after my time away from the Bridge assisting Mr. Spock and dealing with...things.” His room was actually an unholy disaster with a very large pile of sheets and towels that would probably need to be burned rather than washed, plus several awkward spots in the carpeting. He quelled a shiver of pleasure, remembering Spock kneeling on the floor, fucking himself with his own fral as he pumped out a ridiculous about of cum onto Jim's sitting room floor. At least most of it was confined to his bedroom area. They hadn't really taken much time to deal with it yet, too busy enjoying their bed together, and then their shifts had started up again. He'd assumed he'd get to it all this evening.

She leaned in and said very quietly, “Sir, my sister bonded to an older Vulcan, Pasek, about ten years ago, when he became violently ill and she cared for him. He was so ill, in fact, that they were unable to leave his private lab for four days. It's lucky he is the head of her laboratory back home, so his lab came equipped with a replicator, a sleeping alcove and an bathroom. You know how scientists are. Once they get going on research, you can't get them away from it. Anyway, my sister and I hide nothing from each other. Absolutely nothing is off limits. I cared for her two children during his last illness a few years ago actually. So, Captain, I will be cleaning your quarters this morning, alone, should you need me. Will the Commander's quarters need attention as well?”

Jim, still a little startled, sent a hesitant query to his mate, whose shoulders had stiffened and ears gone green as he listened in on the quiet conversation. A slight, jerky nod was the only answer though. “Uh, yes. Probably the bed and his laundry? A carpet cleaner will be needed in my room...and probably a bio-hazard suit,” Jim muttered with a little laugh, cheeks turning pink with embarrassment. Just imaging her seeing the fabrics of his room made him want to die a little. “I owe you, like six dozen chocolates or something for this. I'll get with Uhura on that. I owe her probably the same. I'll get the good stuff.”

“Of course Sir,” she said with a nod and a small smile, then left the bridge as efficiently as she appeared. 

“We need to recommend her for a raise,” Jim muttered again, for only his mate to hear. Amused agreement, mixed with some embarrassment flitted back to him. “Okay people,” he said loudly, “Now that Rand has caught me up a bit, let's head to our next destination,” he glanced at his own PADD for their orders. “Ah, right, Starbase 16, and then New Vulcan. How long Sulu?”

“Four days to the base, Sir, then an additional two and a half to the planet,” the pilot replied easily, despite sitting next to a still mischievously grinning Chekov. It was still adorable watching the two of them play their little game with each other. Sulu was completely smitten, but held back because of Chekov's perceived youth and innocence. Chekov was a fun young genius, who liked to tease and flirt with his friend, but was nervous about messing up the balance of their friendship by making any sort of direct move towards the pilot. Jim was positive that any young man who could dance in such a ridiculously explicit way, while wearing only his standard issue briefs, couldn't possibly still be a virgin. Sulu was worrying about nothing if he was worried about tarnishing the angelic looking man. 

In fact Jim would almost put money on Chekov being the one doing the “tarnishing”. The kid could do this crazy hip swivel that Jim knew would feel downright sinful while getting fucked. He wondered if Spock could do it? He'd have to test that out. He grinned as several very naughty images filtered out from the bond, despite his mate continuing to work straight-faced. Flirting silently was going to be amazing, he could already see it.

“Alright guys, plot our course and engage when ready,” he said getting back to business. “I'm going to sit in my very boring chair in my ready room and fill out reports. Call me if you need me,” Jim said carrying his stack of work with him towards the door. “Your plans this morning Mister Spock?”

“I must run diagnostics on three computer systems, complete my own reports and check on the experiment I put in stasis a week ago,” the Vulcan replied. “I shall, however, join you in and hour to work on our joint reports for a short time.”

“Alright. See you in an hour,” Jim replied and wandered to his desk to get to work, still smiling at the teasing images from his mate.

When Spock appeared an hour later, Jim was deep in thought over a report from Engineering. “You know,” he said slowly after a moment, looking up to where Spock was settling in at the conference table. “Scotty is a lunatic, but he's damn brilliant. Have you read his report yet on his project completion yet?”

“I have. It was intriguing. I forwarded it to another starfleet colleague stationed on New Vulcan. She is working on something similar with Vulcan warp technology. Their collaboration could revolutionize warp travel,” Spock said leaning back in his chair. “That is assuming she can handle his...exuberance. She is not similar to Healer T'Laan in her emotionalism, rather the opposite in fact.”

Jim chuckled and stood to stretch. “A conservative description of Mr. Scott. Tea?”

“No thank you Jim,” Spock replied watching Jim walk across the room with dark, speculative eyes.

“You okay still?” Jim asked, noticing the look he received.

“Affirmative. I was simply recalling the last time we were alone in this room together. You projected a vivid fantasy of being taken over your desk that I continue to recall with alarming frequency,” Spock replied calmly. “You also described your fantasy about a disagreement between us ending in a similar manner.”

“So you are in control, just feeling frisky?” Jim asked with a grin, picking up his coffee from the replicator.

“Correct,” Spock said, a small smile teasing his lips. “I find I now have few inhibitions concerning you ashayam. It is also pleasant to let my shields down when I am with you. It is not something I may indulge in with just anyone.”

“I'm glad," Jim said, with a smile. "I'm afraid we have too much work to catch up today to be acting out any fantasies, but maybe on a day with less paperwork to drudge through?” Jim asked a tad regretfully, bringing his drink and PADD to the conference table.

“Agreed. My laboratory work table might prove to be more difficult to accomplish, but we shall see on that front as well,” Spock said eyes gleaming with mischief, remembering their previous conversation on fantasies. 

“The garden lab is probably off limits now too,” Jim muttered, smiling. "I had a great one involving the bench near the fountain."

“Says the man that told our very athletic navigator to use our pilot as his own personal pommel horse in said gardens. I am not certain that Mister Sulu will survive the experience,” Spock said flicking through his PADD for the reports that needed his collaboration with the Captain to complete. “His dancing, from what I remember of the memory, seemed quite...strenuous.”

“I doubt Chekov will show him his full special routine in such a public location, despite his performance on Risa,” Jim said with a laugh. “Like I said before, he was really drunk that time. That is saying something for a guy who claims to have been weened straight to vodka. Plus he was only mostly naked that time because he'd lost so badly at strip poker. He was down to one sock and his underwear by the time they goaded him into performing his old dance routine. Apparently he'd won a gold medal doing it in a competition...only clothed, of course.”

“I'm surprised the incident never made it to his record,” Spock mused, twirling his stylus in a strangely relaxed manner.

“Eh, Bones took him to his room shortly after that. Worst guy for the job too. No one got laid for sure. The only jab Chekov got that night was an electrolyte hypo to the neck by a cranky doctor. Pity too. Bet Chekov could be good for a guy like Bones,” Jim sighed. "I love the man, but he seriously needs to lighten up." 

“Discounting his rampant heterosexuality, I must agree,” Spock muttered. “He has had his fingers in both of us and I can say for certain that he was aroused neither time. Simply tolerant. Perhaps another choice of partner is in order to relax the good doctor?”

“Really?” Jim whined in disappointment. “I thought for sure I would be able to hold one of our prostate exams over him for once. He does it to me every time. I can't help it. He has great hands.” He cocked his head and smiled. “You won't go all caveman every time I have a physical will you?”

“Doubtful,” Spock replied placidly. “The Doctor does have intriguingly thick, yet nimble fingers. I would not want to deprive you of the experience. I will however wish to thoroughly repeat his exam of your person afterward to ensure he was correct in his findings. You will allow it, of course.”

Jim laughed and shook his head. “Of course I will,” he said agreeably. “Now, Commander, on to our reports. Let's look at the one from Uhura about our relay system. Some of it was actually a little over my head, so perhaps you can fill in the blanks?”

“I will endeavor to do so Sir,” Spock replied easily, pulling up the report in question.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Laan and Sarek drop in for a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit. I still don't have a beta so working out storyline issues and grammar/punctuation mistakes is all on me. I've been working on this for so long I actually forgot things said and done too. Lol! I had to back and read it again myself. Bright side? Two chapters!

Three days into their four day journey and Jim finally had to admit he was kind of bored again. All the tests Bones performed showed that Spock seemed to be back to normal for a hybrid Vulcan. Spock said all of his shields and bodily systems seemed to be functioning within normal parameters as well. Jim also had to admit he was a little disappointed by that. Not that he totally loved the raw ass or muscle aches associated with being nailed to his bed for three days straight, but he'd begun to enjoy the...domesticity of it all.

He had enjoyed waking up to the Vulcan being wrapped around him and usually inside him. It was comforting, and also a little hot. Okay, totally hot actually. Now however, Spock was returning to his normal behaviors and schedule, which meant he meditated for several hours before joining Jim for a few hours of sleep. He was then up before Jim to meditate again and then off practice his Suss Mahn exercises. Jim did enjoy the later at least. Spock looked amazing in his black workout clothes as he went through each drill, so that was fun to watch.

Now here they were, a few days from New Vulcan, and pretty much what was left of the Vulcan population. Spock was starting to be more “Vulcan” than normal, as Jim figured he would. He had started to draw into himself in preparation for being among the full blooded Vulcans that had always looked down on his difficulty in controlling his emotions. This meant he was withdrawing emotionally from Jim as well. Jim could still feel him through the bond, but the touches and tiny smiles were becoming fewer and fewer by the day. It kind of sucked actually.

“Captain,” Nyota said suddenly into the quiet of the bridge, startling him from his thoughts.

“Yes Lieutenant?” he asked sitting up straighter and glancing over at her.

“A hail from Ambassador Sarek sir,” she said quirking an eyebrow at him in surprise.

“Private?” he asked curiously, feeling Spock's own curiosity stir across the bond. They hadn't spoken to the Ambassador yet about their bonding, so he wasn't likely calling about that.

“Negative Captain,” she said after a quick back and forth with the officer on the other end of the hail. 

“On screen,” Jim said with a shrug, standing and straightening his uniform shirt. “Ambassador Sarek, greetings sir,” he said as the severe face of his father-in-law appeared on the screen. And wasn't that just the weirdest thought? Would it be weird to call Sarek of Vulcan Dad? Yes, he decided, yes it would.

“Greetings Captain. Greetings Spock,” Sarek replied, saluting them with the ta'al, as Spock came to stand at Jim's side.

“Sa-mekh,” Spock said bowing his head slightly and raising his own ta'al to his father.

“What can we do for you today sir?” Jim asked standing at attention. Something about Sarek always made him want to stand straighter. The man was scary as hell, more so now that he had married the man's son without his knowledge.

“I understand that you are presently headed to New Vulcan to deliver supplies, correct?” Sarek asked.

“Yes sir,” Jim said, “With a stop at Starbase 16 to also pick up the Vulcan Healer T'Laan with the colony's cargo.”

“Very good. I am also awaiting transport from Starbase 16. My cruiser is docked for minor repairs and the nearest Vulcan ship is still three days from me. It will be more efficient for me to simply travel with you, if you are amenable Captain,” Sarek said, his tone leaving no doubt as to what the correct answer to that was. Jim wasn't surprised to hear a second Vulcan ship needed repairs. Their fleet near the planet had been decimated during the implosion and the remaining ships were being put to hard use to assist in building the colony. Maybe he could lend out Scotty once they got to the colony.

“Of course sir. We'd be honored to escort you,” Jim said, face carefully blank so he didn't telegraph how not okay it actually was. It's not that he didn't feel for the man getting stranded for a few days. It was simply he was fucking intimidating. Well time to man up, Jim decided. It was only a couple of days.

Sarek nodded and then turned to look at Spock for a moment. “And Spock. You are well? I received your notification of an illness. I regret I was unable to respond in a more timely matter. It has passed without complication I trust? You appear well.”

Spock nodded, back stiffening further in discomfort, “It would seem so Sa-mekh. The Captain personally ensured my well-being once he learned of the strictly Vulcan nature of my illness. I thank you for your concern.”

Sarek looked back to Jim and studied him for a moment, a minute frown forming between his eyes as he processed all that was left unsaid. “I see," he said slowly, his words heavy with the knowledge that he truly did see. "Thank you Captain for your diligent care of my son. Please be on the watch for a resurgence, however. Our clan is quite prone to...illness. I now regret not informing you of such sooner my son.”

“We were made aware by Healer T'Laan,” Spock said stiffly, uncomfortable with the discussion despite all but Chekov being aware of the situation. The extra staff were fortunately off the bridge busy with other duties at the moment. With so much of the ship consisting of officers and staff right out of the academy, most were still working on extra classes and research projects. “Doctor McCoy and Healer T'Laan are monitoring me daily.”

“Excellent. I am most gratified that you are receiving diligent care my son. Your visit the New Vulcan is most fortuitous as well. You will of course complete your recovery properly once there,” Sarek said, again leaving no doubt as to what would happen, that being whatever Sarek demanded of them. “I will expect your arrival in approximately eight hours Captain Kirk. We will speak more on this matter then. Live long and prosper Captain, Commander.”

“Peace and long life,” the two men echoed back, one with a raised brow and the other with a gaping mouth as the screen switched to the starfleet insignia.

“I wish this thing had sound effects,” Nyota said wistfully looking at her console, after a awkwardly quiet moment. “I'd be playing the sound of a shotgun cocking.” Sulu snorted and then tried to cover it with a cough, while Chekov and Spock just looked confused. When Jim simply sighed, "fuck my life", eyes to the ceiling, she continued. “When humans still used projectile guns with bullets, there was a fun little tradition called a “shotgun wedding” where an angry father would force a young man, at gun point, into marrying his daughter,” she told the two confused men. "In this case it'll be a phaser and son though won't it? How romantic," she cooed teasingly.

“Whatever for?” Spock asked, looking mildly scandalized, while Chekov covered his own smile as he realized what she was talking about. “Is that not a rather hostile way to begin a marriage agreement?”

“Well yes, but perhaps the young man should have considered that before taking the girl's virginity,” she replied primly, her eyes twinkling with humor. 

“Oh my god,” Jim complained throwing his hands up. “Seriously Uhura? In front of Chekov, who didn't know the actual reason for our absence? Sorry to keep you out of the loop by the way Chekov," Jim said with an apologetic smile at the young man, which was waved off by the amused young man. "I mean I know you're part of the Senior Staff and all, but the less people the better in this case," he said meaningfully to Nyota, who flushed, looking contrite. "Plus technically that was you, Uhura, depending on how you define virginity.” 

"I am hardly a blushing innocent Captain," Spock protested. "Such things, as physical virginity, are not important to Vulcans. My father will be more concerned with you honoring our bond and what that entails."

Chekov was staring at them happily. “Commander Spock was not ill then? You have really bonded?” he asked somewhat breathlessly. "But the Lieutenant and Lieutenant Commander seemed so concerned while you were away."

“I was, indeed quite feverish,” Spock said, flushing light green. “Our bonding coincided with my illness. It is a very particular affliction, unique to Vulcans, that requires constant supervision.”

“Pon farr is not...” Chekov started, but was shushed immediately by a scandalized Sulu, as a collective breath was drawn. They all stared in horror as Spock advanced on him rapidly, brows drawn inward.

“How do you know those words?” Spock asked in a deadly tone. “Are they now common ship knowledge?”

Chekov flushed and shook his head rapidly, “No sir," he stuttered slightly, swallowing. Jim didn't blame him. Spock was scary as shit when he was pissed. "I read a lot. I like strange books best and learning new things. I borrow medical books from the Doctor too. I found one about Wulcans and sought to learn more in case we were on away mission together. It was mentioned briefly only, but it is not secret I am genius sir. You become ill and both of you disappear for several days, while Uhura and Sulu whisper in corner like worried old wiwes. Now you are bonded to the Captain. Is not a hard conclusion to reach.”

Spock relaxed back and nodded, looking resigned. “Please understand that it is a closely held secret among my people. It could be seen as a great weakness in an already weakened people.”

“I will not tell sir. Is not my business to tell crew such things. My lips are sealed,” he said with a small, reassuring smile at the Vulcan.

“Thank you Mr. Chekov,” Spock said, with a tight nod. “And yes, it would seem that my father is indeed indicating that we will complete the bond on New Vulcan. It is a formality only, a ceremony involving the local Council and family members,” he said turning back to look at Jim. "Friends will also be allowed."

“It's a bit more than just a ceremony,” Nyota muttered. “I assure you I researched it thoroughly while we were dating."

Spock flushed and shook his head, “It is doubtful. The Forge is gone.”

Jim felt a flutter of embarrassment over the bond. “Something you want to share with the class Mr. Spock?” Jim asked as the man moved to return to his station.

Spock paused and turned to look at Jim for a moment before reaching up and touching his face lightly. “I once witnessed my cousin's bonding ceremony, also to another male,” he said as images flickered across the bond of two males speaking formally to one another, one shaking ever so slightly and huffing out harsh breaths as he spoke. An old woman stepped forward, touching both men gently at the temples, speaking in High Vulcan. When she stepped back again and nodded, the shaking male visibly faltered in his controls as he stepped towards his mate and licked his delicately pointed ear, growling and whining softly. His mate spoke softly to him, touching their foreheads together, then he was being pressed urgently to the hard ground and helping to pull their robes aside. Other Vulcans looked on impassively, most slowly turning their backs on the pair after a moment. The memory faded suddenly as the image of Sarek appeared, turning Spock away from coupling just as Jim caught a glimpse of fral sliding out to tangle together.

Jim blinked and blushed at the images of the entwined men, writhing half naked under the open sky. “Really? Like seriously? In front of the witnesses?”

“Yes, but with the destruction of the sacred grounds the ceremony means...less,” Spock said softly. “I do not expect it will have continued in our new home. There is no tradition attached and no significant predators present to protect the pair from, as was the true purpose of the family's presence.”

“All the same, I think I'll pack my sunblock and a blanket,” Jim said with a crooked smile.

“You do not mind?” Spock asked, eyebrow going up, heat flashing over the bond.

“Me? Nope. Sometime I'll let you see what I was doing at the Risa party while Chekov was practicing his pole vaulting,” Jim said with a snort.

Chekov coughed uncomfortably and flushed slightly, while Sulu's face flamed bright red and he refused to look up. “Rest assured it did not inwolve the hairy blue man the Captain mentioned," Chekov muttered. "Or me sir. Was a good party though, was it not Captain?”

“It was a good one,” Jim said flopping back in his chair. “I suppose those days are past now though. I'm an old married man, if you hadn't heard.”

“I have no objections to you attending parties Captain, as long as you refrain from copulating with the other guests,” Spock said, not looking up from where he'd returned to his console. 

“No extramarital copulation, check,” Jim said smiling to himself. “Man I'm glad all of our cadets and interns are finishing up their projects and aren't on the bridge today. I don't get to just hang with you guys any more. This is fun.” 

Nyota smiled at him, “Speaking of which I'd better go check on Cadet Johnson and see how his project is going. He's nearly done, I think.”

“Sure. Send your new intern up. Miss Gregory? She probably needs a break from whatever she's working on. She'll be as good as you someday Uhura,” Jim said relaxing in his chair.

“I agree,” Spock said with a nod. “Her grasp on languages and communication systems is impressive. You will be a good influence on her Lieutenant.”

“Mmhm. Her Klingon is way better than mine too, so she'll be good in tactical planning or negotiation some day, depending on how things progress with the Empire,” Nyota agreed. “A few Admirals are already courting her for a job. I'll get her up here and then find Johnson. Sulu, will you let me know when we're close to the Starbase? I would like to be there to greet the Ambassador and Healer as well. I don't get to practice my High Vulcan enough.”

“Sure thing,” he said with a shrug. “I should be getting off duty by the time we arrive, but I'll keep you in the loop.”

***

Jim stood, hands clasped behind his back, waiting for T'Laan and Sarek to beam aboard the ship from the space station. Normally he'd dock and let the crew have some time off, but they were on a time table this trip, with New Vulcan awaiting the supplies they were beaming over as well. He had to admit, despite his reluctance to see Sarek, he was a little excited to meet the Vulcan woman. She reminded him of Old Spock, in a way. Spock had explained that the Healer subscribed to some pre-Surakian behaviors, much like his brother Sybok. It was the reason for her greater show of emotions and use of physical gestures.

The ensign at the controls finally said, “Two to beam aboard Captain. A Healer T'Laan and Ambassador Sarek.”

Jim winced and rubbed his face. “Yay! Here we go,” he said sarcastically to himself. He turned back to the expectant ensign and flushed. “Sorry Ensign. I suppose I'm not being very professional here.”

“It's okay Sir. I didn't like meeting my future father-in-law either...ah I mean. Sir!” he cut himself off, flushing bright red. 

Jim snorted and ran his hand through his hair. “It's that apparent already is it?”

“It is clear you are both...close to each other Sir, yes Sir,” the young man mumbled. “Most of the crew thinks it's great actually,” he offered uncomfortably.

“Uh, thanks I guess,” Jim said, clearing his throat equally uncomfortable.

Spock and Nyota chose that moment to enter the room, Spock raising a brow at the awkward atmosphere. “Captain?” he asked curiously. 

“Apparently the cat's out of the bag concerning the status of our friendship. The crew has offered their blessings,” Jim said with a small smirk. 

“Ah,” Spock said looking vaguely resigned, while Nyota just snorted in amusement. “Are my father and Healer T'Laan prepared to board?” he asked.

“Yep,” Jim said smiling and looking at the ensign again. “Bring them aboard.”

“Yes Sirs,” the young man said still flushed as he put his hands back to the controls. White lights swirled on the transporter, until two shapes formed and solidified. 

“Ambassador Sarek, Healer T'Laan, welcome to the Enterprise,” Jim said with a genuine smile.

“Thank you Captain,” Sarek said seriously. “I apologize for my unscheduled arrival on your ship. You are most gracious. I hope there is a room available for me to rest during the remainder of our journey.

Jim smiled and nodded his head. “Yeoman Rand prepared your usual rooms for you Sir." Sarek would never admit to something as illogical as preferring a room, but Jim had made a point of labeling one particular set of quarters as Sarek's only. They were quiet and hidden away, providing the busy man with a calm retreat if he needed it. 

“Excellent,” Sarek said with an eyebrow raise that Jim read as pleased.

“Healer T'Laan,” Jim said moving forward to gently grip the elbow of the truly beautiful Vulcan woman as she stepped down. “I'm so pleased you have arrived safely.”

T'Laan regarded him with twinkling eyes, tilting her head to look at him curiously. Long, thick curls fell across her shoulder as she regarded him. “Greetings Captain. I am also gratified to be here at last.” She looked past him to Spock. “Hello little brother,” she said with real warmth in her voice. Jim had never met another Vulcan like her, except maybe Old Spock. Even he was pretty reserved though. “How do you fair?”

“Healer T'Laan,” Spock greeted, offering her the ta'al, trying not to look pleased at the odd affection she showed him by calling him brother. “I have recovered from my illness. I thank you for your concern and am gratified that you have come so far.”

“Your illness has not returned?” Sarek asked almost haltingly, looking confused, or as confused as a Vulcan could with a totally blank face. Jim was just better than most at picking up on the cues. 

“It has not but as mentioned before it shall likely return from all indications from the Healer, despite positive readings against that likelihood,” Spock said stiffly, looking at his father uncomfortably. "I am rather apprehensive about the return of the fevers and hope that it has indeed run its course." 

“Ah,” Sarek said with a small nod, eyes flicking downward. “As I stated yesterday our family is susceptible to extended illness. I regret that I did not take time to inform you of this issue when you were younger, so you might prepare yourself. Your juvenile illnesses were so mild I had hoped you would be spared the indignity. My apologies Spock,” he said looking up and into his son's eyes. “It was foolish of me to hold this information back from you and no doubt caused much confusion.”

“Yes,” Spock said honestly. “However between Healer T'Laan, Doctor McCoy and Jim...Captain Kirk, we have adapted. All is well in hand.”

“And Lieutenant Nyota?” Sarek asked, looking to the young woman standing quietly at Spock's side. “I was under the impression that you were romantically involved?”

“The Lieutenant and I ended our romantic association some time ago,” Spock said stiffly.

“We found that we were better as friends only,” Nyota said with a sincere smile at Spock. “Our parting was amicable. I am pleased he has found something more with the Captain.”

“I am gratified to hear that my son did not lose an intelligent, and dare I say, very lovely friend,” Sarek said with a small nod. Jim blinked and quirked a brow at his mate, who managed to look absolutely horrified with just a slight widening of his eyes. Was that Vulcan flirting he'd just heard? Uhura's light blush and eyes flicking downward pretty much confirmed it.

“Perhaps we might continue this discussion in the privacy of my assigned quarters?” T'Laan suggested, interrupting them, her own eyes shining with amusement. 

“Agreed,” Spock said with a nod. “Father's quarters are separated from yours by two suites, so we may travel there together now.”

“Excellent,” she said with a nod. “Come then. I would like to conduct my own exam Mister Spock.”

“Yes ma'am,” Jim and Spock said together.

“Please follow me,” Nyota said gesturing to their two guests, turning and flicking her hair over her shoulder in a flirty way that had Jim outright grinning. The little minx! He supposed Sarek had the whole good looking older man thing going on, if you could get past the terrifying aspects of his personality. “Yeoman Rand has chosen two of our best suites for you and programed them to suit your physical needs. Ambassador Sarek, yours will be the usual quarters you use aboard the ship, maintained to your preferred standards. Healer T'Laan, Yeoman Rand and I spoke with your assistant and prepared your quarters appropriately for your work here. Of course let us know if there is anything you require. Should Spock fall ill again I will be your primary contact, followed by Lieutenant Commander Sulu, so please feel free to contact me with any concern. Sulu will likely be the acting Captain as Dr. McCoy would be occupied and our chief engineer Montgomery Scott is just completing a large scale research project.”

"Very well," Sarek said with a nod as they moved to follow her. "Thank you Lieutenant Uhura. Your attention to our needs is most gratifying." Jim bit his lip and looked up at the ceiling, dying to say something but quelling the urge. Spock raised a curious brow at him. Jim snorted and shook his head, instead slipping his arm through Spock's and smiling gently at his mate. Spock's brow raised further, but he made no comment as they moved to catch up with the group.

***

Once they had settled into T'Laan's suite with tea and a light snack, and Nyota had returned to the Bridge, the Healer turned to Spock seriously. “Spock, I apologize for not traveling here initially, once I learned of your difficult situation. It is my hope that you did not suffer unduly.”

“No ma'am, I did not,” Spock said setting his tea down and straightening. “I had careful care from the doctor on board and my t'hy'la.”

“Oh,” she breathed softly and nodded. “Yes, I believe you mentioned your bond was that of t'hy'la. A warrior's bond. So rare and beautiful little brother, especially with how diminished our people have become. You and your mate are truly a wonderful gift.”

“Yes,” Sarek said, surprise and pleasure clear in his eyes. “How fortunate indeed. I am most pleased in this. You are clearly an ideal match for my son,” he said seriously to Jim. "I thank you for accepting his suit."

“Really?” Jim asked startled. “What about no the children thing?”

“Despite our current population crisis, children are not the only goal of a bonded pair,” Sarek said, folding his hands in his lap. “Common career goals, compatible personalities and an emotional connection are also important, which I believe you share with my son. We struggled many years to bring Spock into existence, and were most pleased with his viable birth, but Amanda and I also cared a great deal for each other. I wish this for my son as well.”

“Thank you Father,” Spock said, sounding a little hoarse.

“I am most pleased you assisted my son through his illness and remained by his side. It could not have been an easy task,” Sarek said flushing slightly at the slightly more touchy topic. “You seem unharmed?”

“I am well enough now,” Jim said with a small smile. “It was...difficult at times, I'll admit.”

“Doctor McCoy was called, to assist several times, in healing Jim,” Spock said, also flushing.

“Yes, I suspected with your...enhanced anatomy, any mate you took would likely need some medical attention,” Sarek said, shifting slightly. 

“Enhanced?” T'Laan asked curiously. “You speak of Spock's genetic difference in Vulcan penile dimensions? I mean no offense, but I must admit to both professional and personal curiosity on the matter. Few Vulcan males deviate in that area.”

“It is a deviation that I sometimes wish were not mine to endure,” Spock said looking uncomfortable, probably because his dad was there while they were discussing his rather impressive junk. Jim grinned teasingly at him and winked.

“Would you permit me to examine it during full tumescence for myself?” she asked rather forwardly, her eyes shining with enthusiasm. “I do not intend to treat you as a lab specimen, but I would be most interested to view such a unique Vulcan penile specimen. You do not differ in any way other than lok size, correct?”

“Correct,” Spock said flushing darker. “I will consider your request and discuss it with my mate, as I would require his presence during such an exam.” Jim was half tempted to suggest she just give Spock a prostate exam, especially if he got to watch. She was pretty damn cute after all. Spock apparently caught both thoughts, as Jim immediately got a dirty look from his mate, and not the good kind. He grinned back, unrepentant, filling his thoughts with love and desire for the flustered Vulcan, which seemed to go a long way towards soothing him.

“Excellent,” T'Laan said with a satisfied nod, ignoring their obvous silent communication with each other. “Now that I have embarrassed everyone but the Captain, perhaps we might examine your bond?” she asked calmly. “I confess that I have only felt one other t'hy'la bond in my lifetime and they were nearing two hundred years old. I would very much like to view yours if you are amenable Commander, Captain?”

“I am willing,” Spock said with a short nod.

“Sure,” Jim said with a shrug. “As long as it doesn't hurt I'm cool with it.”

“It is not uncomfortable,” T'Laan assured him, gesturing to the chairs at the desk provided with the suite. “If you would both sit? You are much taller than I am.”

“May I also view your bond?” Sarek asked softly, as if unsure Spock would allow it.

Spock tilted his head and looked curiously at his father for a moment. “We have not shared a meld for over ten years Father.”

“I am aware,” Sarek said in a way that sounded like an apology. “I have felt the loss of your mind joined with mine most deeply. It is unnatural to not share in our familial bonds. Another regret.” 

Spock studied his father, face expressionless for nearly a minute before nodding slightly. “I will allow it sa'mekh. Afterward, perhaps we should speak further on other matters.”

“Yes, I am amenable,” Sarek said, almost looking relieved.

Jim beamed warmth across the bond, happy that they seemed to be taking steps to correct their strained relationship. They were all the other had left of their little family. It reminded him that he needed to call his own mother about his bonding. God help him if she found out through the chain of gossip that her son had married another man, and his own First Officer. He doubted she'd let up on the idea of grandchildren even now.

“Very good,” T'Laan said with her own small smile. “Ambassador perhaps if you stand between your sons, you may explore their bond through me, as I inspect it?"

“I am willing to meld with you Healer,” Sarek said with a nod of his head. “I will join with you once you are ready.”

“Very well,” she said stepping up to where Spock and Jim had moved to seat themselves. “My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts,” she said gently as she placed her slender fingers on their meld points. 

Jim felt the soft whisper of another presence in his head with Spock, and then as Sarek stepped in to touch T'Laan's face a slightly heavier one. For long moments the two older Vulcans gently slid along his bond with Spock, their awe of it apparent, even to Jim.

After a while T'Laan took her hand from Jim's face and placed her fingers against Sarek's meld points, slowly so he could refuse. The two Vulcan men stiffened slightly, but otherwise remained silent on the matter, their eyes remaining shut. It was so weirdly silent, despite the level of activity being performed. Jim watched curiously as T'Laan finally drew her fingers from Spock, but remained linked to Sarek. “You're mind is injured,” she said softly to the older man after several minutes. “I see four severed bonds. I shall sooth them for you, if you wish it.”

“Please do so Healer,” Sarek said, his voice slightly hoarse. Spock's brows went up at her words, his eyes opening to look curiously at his father. Four? 

She drew back after nearly a half an hour, groping for a place to sit. Jim jumped up and helped her to sit down. “Healer?” Jim asked curiously as Spock settled his father into his own chair. “More tea?”

“Yes please,” she said softly, reaching out to rest her hand on Sarek's forearm. “I understand the two bonds from previous bondmates and that of a child. They are clearly all caused by the deaths of the individuals. The fourth is relatively new however.”

“Sybok?” Spock asked. “My brother has passed?”

Sarek swallowed and nodded slightly. “Yes. I assumed you knew. About a year ago. An aggressive virus took him. His wife sent me a message shortly after I felt the bond break. She and their child were nearly lost as well. I apologize for not relaying the message to you. Your bond with him was always weak, so you must not have noted its loss,” Sarek said rubbing the bridge of his nose, his head likely sore from the long meld. He accepted tea from Jim with a nod of thanks. “As for the fourth bond...T'Pir, the widow I spoke of before, was bonded to a male in the midst of plak tow.”

“Against her wishes?” T'Laan asked looking as horrified as a Vulcan could.

“Indeed,” Sarek confirmed. “It could not be helped. I do not blame him for his actions as it could potentially happen to any of the unbonded males. Our initial link was severed when their mating link settled. The man in question is an honest individual and a promising scientist, but like us all must bow to biology. He was most apologetic and is gentle with T'Pir, but it does not change the fact that I am now without a potential bondmate when biology forces my own hand.”

“How long?” Spock asked, hands gripped tightly behind his back.

“A month at most, very likely less,” Sarek answered honestly, looking tired and pale. “As I am sure is already apparent, my control over my emotions is already faltering.”

“That's why you're headed back to New Vulcan so quickly,” Jim said putting T'Laan's tea next to her on the desk. “Are there an possibilities there?”

“None close to my own age,” Sarek said. “The closest is only just twenty two, a mere child,” he said, a frown lowering his eyebrows. “It is inconceivable to me to take such a young mate.”

“What about a human again?” Jim asked leaning against the wall. “You must have some available options there.”

“Perhaps, but many of the desirable minds in my line of work are too advanced in age to handle...” Sarek cut off and flushed.

“Three to five days of intense marathon sex?” Jim put in helpfully, making T'Laan duck her head to hide a smile.

“Correct,” Sarek said softly, his own mouth twitching in a way that made Jim like him a little more. Maybe Sarek wouldn't be so scary after all. 

“So you are basically looking for an intelligent woman, or man, if that's cool with you, who is also sturdy and not too young or old?” Jim asked bluntly.

“Also correct,” Sarek said setting his tea aside. “I am not ready to let go of my work and succumb to a final fever, so I must find someone suitable quickly. Gender is of little issue, though I typically prefer the female form. I may be forced to bond with another male in my same situation. It is becoming quite common."

“Too bad Bones is firmly straight and Nyota is leery of the grabby hands,” Jim said with a smirk at Sarek. “Both would make good matches for a guy like you, and don't think I didn't notice the flirting today.”

“Grabby hands?” T'Laan said curiously, an echoing look on Sarek's face. "I am unfamiliar with that term."

“The fral freak her out a little after a few awkward entanglements with Spock,” Jim said with a grin, which widened as T'Laan actually snorted and Sarek's face morphed into a look of horrified amusement that anyone could see clearly.

“My inexperience was, unfortunately, at fault for her views on the matter,” Spock said, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. “We had several encounters that did not go well due to my inability to control my fral. It was most awkward, as Jim says.”

“I am sure there is an intriguing story behind that,” T'Laan offered after an stunned moment.

"Oh there is," Jim said, "But it doesn't help Sarek any. Let us know if there is any way we can assist you sir."

“Sarek, we can discuss the matter later this evening. I am able to provide several options to you, that might work temporarily, just to get you through this cycle.” She turned to look at the two younger men and smiled very slightly. “As for you two. Your bond is very healthy and strong. Like the ship's doctor, I see no signs of Spock's pon farr continuing, but please still be on the alert for another month. Being caught off guard could be disastrous on a closed system like this ship. The potential for complications is high.”

"Yes ma'am," the two men echoed each other, the lightness of their earlier banter erased by the plight of the two Vulcan males in the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to New Vulcan and more awkwardness for our boys...and everyone else as well.

Jim chewed on his stylus thoughtfully, as he read the latest reports from Scotty. He had to admit that the nerd in him was totally geeking out over Scotty's new warp research. The man was a freaking miracle! Feeling a prickle on his neck, he glanced up from his PADD and saw Spock watching him. He smiled and rose, walking to the science station. “How go the upgrades Mister Spock?”

“They are nearly complete Captain,” Spock said tearing his eyes off Jim and indicating the screen on his console. “Everything seems to be running just as the calculations indicated they should. I will run a final simulation and alert my relief about watching the new system, but I am confident that it will accomplish what we wish it to.”

“Excellent,” Jim said leaning against the desk area of the console. “I'm surprised you aren't down working in the lab, now that the upgrades are pretty much done. I figured you'd miss your minions and projects while you were out on leave and would jump back in right away. It's been almost a week now.”

Spock looked a tad hesitant for a moment, a frown between his brows. “I was hesitant to begin anything new in the labs until we are certain.... I admit that I am not feeling quite myself today. The upgrades took three hours longer than expected, due to my inefficiency.”

“Is this leftover sickness fatigue or another fresh bout?” Jim asked seriously. “Do you need to meditate maybe?”

“I am uncertain of the cause. Perhaps you are correct and I am simply fatigued from the exertions of my illness. T'Laan did indicate that she believed I was “in the clear” as humans would say,” Spock said softly. “She told us as much after her inspection of the bond, however I shall meditate after my shift ends and perhaps that will correct my imbalances.”

“If you're sure,” Jim said, reaching out to touch his mate's shoulder. “Let me know if we need to take a few more days off. Bones will make it happen and T'Laan will back him up. Don't worry about it. Scotty is available now too, so Sulu and Uhura won't be so stressed. Heck, your dad is here and could keep things moving if we really were strapped for command ready people.”

“Yes Jim,” Spock said with a tight nod. “You are correct. I will ensure that you are made aware either way. I will be most gratified when this has passed completely.”

“I'm sure, but it hasn't been as bad as we thought. It's fine Spock. Just let your body do its thing and in no time it'll be over. You'll see,” Jim said patting Spock's shoulder as he pulled back. “Let me finish Scotty's report and maybe we'll skip out for an early dinner with T'Laan and your father, assuming everything is quiet still.”

“I would be amenable,” Spock said with a short nod. He and his father had spent much of the previous evening speaking of their grievances and cleared up a lot of their issues, but there was still a long distance to travel on that particular path. Both were apparently willing to try at least and that made Jim happy for them. God knows his conversation with his mother wasn't going to be all rainbows and sunshine. God, he needed to get that done.

“Great!” Jim said beaming at his mate and mentally noting to call his mom before dinner that night. He wandered back to his chair and settled in to get through the crazy engineer's report. Despite being a genius himself, Scotty's logic took a bit of work some days.

Not even ten minutes later he heard a frustrated growl from his mate. Eyebrows going up he turned around to look. Spock never displayed his frustration if he could help it. It was usually frowny eyebrows or at most a tiny huff. “Problem Mister Spock?” Jim asked carefully.

“Affirmative. This simulation is running too slowly,” Spock said, fingers flying over the console, shoulders hunched in irritation. "It is most annoying to wait for it to crawl through its calculations when I have better things to occupy my time with."

“As you have the second fastest computer on the ship, right after Scotty's in Engineering, that is the fastest it's going to go buddy,” Jim said softly. He rose slowly, unsure exactly what was happening yet, but pretty sure that shit was about to hit the fan and this was so not the place for it. It couldn't happen this fast could it? Spock was fine moments ago. He reminded himself how quickly Spock had lost his shit with Chapel though.

“It is not fucking fast enough Jim!” Spoke snarled standing and glaring at the console, hands flexing. Jim was suddenly a little worried that their second fastest computer was about to become a centerpiece in the main viewer screen.

Jim quickly walked around his station and up to Spock's. He reached up slowly to cup Spock's head, gently stroking his ears as he pulled the slightly taller man forward until their foreheads touched, much like he'd seen Spock's cousin and mate do in the memory Spock had shared. The fuming Vulcan shuddered and huffed, then opened their bond wide at Jim's gentle prodding. Jim sucked in a breath at the image of white hot flames and static across the strands of their bond. Spock's skin was burning where it touched his. “Can you make it to your room? You can't do this here Spock,” Jim said steadily, aware of all of the eyes on them at the moment.

“Jim,” Spock said in a pained voice. "I am not certain. It is too fast. I cannot...my thoughts are spinning out of control."

“I want all non senior staff off the Bridge until further notice,” Jim said turning his head to look around at all of the staring ensigns and minor staff. Using his full on Captain voice, when they didn't move, he snapped, "Out!" After a stunned second people were scrambling to get off of Bridge, despite their curiosity about Spock's surprising outburst. Once it was just Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov staring in shock at the flushed Vulcan, Jim let go of Spock and eased towards Uhura. “Get T'Laan up here,” he muttered, watching his mate's eyes slowly darken and track him hungrily a few feet away. Sulu rising slowly in concern had Spock spinning and growling threateningly. 

“Spock, hey, look at me,” Jim said in a soft coaxing voice, waving Sulu back. Sulu sat down slowly, swallowing hard. Spock looked at Jim sideways, lips pressed in a thin line. “Good. Want to take a break with me for a few minutes? Get away from your console and reset a bit?”

Spock turned and looked at him up and down, head cocking slightly, eyes glinting dangerously with growing arousal. “No, I do not believe that is what I want right now Jim.”

“Okay, but we can't do that here,” Jim said keeping his focus on the flushed man. If the hallway incident with security was any indication, this could go sideways fast in the worst place on the ship. “Please remember we have our friends around us. They won't hurt me or take me away from you Spock. They're family remember? Like Bones.”

“Do not be concerned about propriety Jim. Remember, traditionally when a t'hy'la pair bonds for the first time, their comrades witnessed their coupling on the battlefield, protecting them from predators and combatants. These are indeed our friends. They will witness our joining,” Spock said way too logically for what he was actually saying. He took step forward towards Jim. “I would have them see that you are mine in all ways.”

“You really really don't want that Spock. That's the hormones talking buddy,” Jim babbled, starting to ease towards his ready room door. Despite fantasies, he didn't actually want to get fucked on the Bridge in front of his staff. It didn't matter that they were all friends. “You don't really want other people to see your mate like that do you?”

“I do wish it. I wish for them to look upon your naked beauty as I mount you and mourn their loss, acknowledging my gain. I wish for them to see you cry out in completion on my lok as you submit to me. It is has been the warrior's way since the time before Surak,” Spock said taking another step as Jim started to sidle away in earnest. “You will stay,” Spock commanded, his voicing growling again. "You will submit."

Jim froze and glanced at where Chekov was staring in fascination and Sulu looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. Uhura was whispering quietly behind him, hopefully to T'Laan. “Uh, so hey guys," he said the three witnesses. "I'm going to run and if I don't make it to my office, I apologize for you having to see my ass getting plowed by our First Officer here. As it is you'll likely hear some...inappropriate things. Really, really so sorry.”

“Negative. You will stay and submit,” Spock commanded again, moving forward angrily and grabbing for Jim, just as he made a break for it. Angry pon farr Spock, was fortunately less agile and missed him, but only by inches. Fortunately too, because angry pon farr Spock was also scary strong, so there would be no escaping if he actually got caught.

“Shit shit shit,” Jim said dashing up the ramp towards the open door of his ready room. It was so close! He'd make it and then shit wouldn't get all freaky on his beloved Bridge. Because, Christ how do you come back from getting fucked in front of your crew right there on your own Bridge? Some desert kinkiness was one thing, but this was his place of business. There was always the 'aliens made us do it' excuse, but he wasn't sure Spock counted as an alien in this case. “Fuck!” he cried as what felt like a small planet crashed into him, humid breath on his neck as he went down. “No Spock! Not in front of Sulu and the kid for fucks sake!” he said thrashing. At least Uhura understood Spock's particular biology personally.

“Thought he wasn't a kid,” Sulu muttered somewhere behind them. Jim wanted to yell that this so wasn't the time to get snippy with him.

“Is Commander Spock still having mating drive?” Chekov asked hesitantly. “This is the illness yes?”

“Yep,” Jim gasped, trying to pull himself up the ramp, as he kicked back at his grasping mate. “Remember very hush hush. Seriously, what the fuck Spock? Let me get to the next room and you can do whatever you like to me! Promise, anything you want!”

“Negative. Now,” Spock said dodging Jim's kick and tearing Jim's slacks clean off, making him cry out as fabric cut into his skin.

“Should we help the Captain?” Chekov asked, sounding more worried now that clothing was actually coming off. "I am certain we should try to interwene."

“No!” Jim and Uhura said in unison, as Jim fought to keep his underwear on. “Spock is...very...territorial right now, if you hadn't noticed. God damn it Spock I liked that underwear! My mom got those for me on Risa!”

“The garment was in my way Captain,” Spock said matter of factually, kneeling on Jim's calves painfully, holding him down as he reached for his own zipper. 

“Uhura please tell me you turned off the security feed,” Jim said, blushing and trying to free himself. “This is fucking ridiculous Spock! Like the crew really needs to see my junk on the Bridge for fucks sake, or anywhere really that isn't a gym shower or maybe in a medical emergency.”

“It's off Captain,” she said faintly, trying to keep her eyes averted, but really failing miserably. She'd been single for months after all and she had to admit the Captain wasn't exactly a slouch in the pants department. It was interesting to note that it wasn't the tight pants that made his ass look so good.

“Is probably not good for us to watch this, yes?” Chekov said, flushing slightly and swallowing as what looked like tentacles suddenly slid from his Commander's slacks. He heard Sulu gasp, "Holy shit!" echoing his own thoughts. Evening knowing about the fral from the Doctor's book, it was still startling to see they were actually real. “We are here to run ship. Is why the Captain kept up here when the others were dismissed.”

“Uh yeah,” Sulu said distractedly to his friend, as the tentacle things wrapped around the Captain's still struggling hips and pulled them up. And yep, he'd now seen more of the Captain than he ever thought possible, even considering this was Kirk. You weren't really good friends with a guy until you'd seen the back of his balls after all, and oh my fucking god was that really the Commander's dick? No wonder Spock was so damn confident. He shook his head, as if to clear the image, and forced himself to turn back around. “Yes! Let's do that. Run the ship!”

“Yes,” Chekov said, turning around more slowly as he took in the sight of the massive lok pressing against the thigh of their still struggling Captain. “Makes me feel little bit inadequate, to be honest,” Chekov muttered as he started to tap at his controls again, face flaming.

“You, me and every other guy on the ship,” Sulu grunted back. “Kirk is now my fucking hero forever.”

“Sulu you'll be my hero if you figure out a way to get me out of this particular brand of humiliation with everyone intact,” Kirk gritted out as Spock settled his dripping lok at Jim's clenched entrance and started to push. “This is so much worse than the naked on the first day of school dream.”

“Cease speaking,” Spock ground out, shoving his hand in between Jim's shoulders and pressing him down into the floor.

T'Laan appeared from the turbolift at that moment, Sarek close behind her, all ignoring Sulu's sarcastic “ta da!”.

“Spock,” Sarek said sternly. “This is not the appointed place, nor an appropriate substitute. You would shame your mate before the others?”

“I would show them he is mine,” Spock snarled, releasing Jim and rising to his feet threateningly. “You have no mate, mate taker! You cannot have him. He is my mate!” Jim rolled and scrambled backwards, making it to his ready room doorway and out of the way as the other two Vulcans converged on his pissed mate carefully. He was trusting them to talk his mate down to a reasonable level, something they should be able to do better than a bunch of humans hopefully.

“So he is, but you are forcing your mate before his subordinates. This is not a protected joining, it is taking your mate's free will from him. It will not be tolerated,” Sarek said, stepping forward to mimic Spock's posturing. Spock's eyes narrowed dangerously at the threatening stance of the older male. “Do not dare to think you will be successful if you engage me youngling," Sarek said dangerously. "I am more experienced in this. You will most certainly find yourself on the deck of this Bridge and shamed, if you do not back down,” Sarek said in a confident, steely voice that actually gave Jim goose bumps. Yep, his father in law was a scary mother fucker when he wanted to be. "Test me in this if you dare, knowing the consequences if you fail." Jim didn't know what _that_ meant, but it caused Spock to freeze and look at the older male warily.

T'Laan stepped forward as Spock hesitated before his father, clearly recognizing somewhere in the haze of his fevered agony that he was confronted with a potentially stronger opponent. Vulcans, despite thousands of years of evolution, were very conscious of rankings. It was pretty apparent who the big dog was at the moment, despite Jim thinking his mate was pretty freaking bad ass.

“Little brother,” T'Laan said soothingly. “You are fevered and hurting. Your father is correct, however. This is not the appointed place and moreover it is not your immediate territory. You are vulnerable here, as is your mate. You will drop into full plak tow soon and be unable to protect him from mate takers. This is your wish?”

“I...I am...conflicted,” Spock said backing up a bit and looking at his father, hurt and confused. “Jim? Where is Jim?”

“Shh, I'm here buddy,” Jim said standing and trying to look confident in just his shirt and boots. He doubted that he pulled it off. The whole dangling dick beneath a uniform shirt did nobody any favors. 

T'Laan reached forward carefully and skimmed her fingers over Spock's meld points, making her own shushing sounds. “Yes, Spock look and me and feel the calm come back. Your mate is here, safe, and you are surrounded by friends. Be calm now,” she soothed, distracting him, his gaze intent on her, as Sarek prowled slowly around her, his face serious and focused. 

Just as Jim began to wonder what the man doing, Sarek struck quickly, rendering the younger Vulcan unconscious with a precise nerve pinch. He lowered his son to the floor with a small sigh. “Thank you Healer. We should be able to move him now, I believe.” He shrugged his robe off, revealing brown slacks and a black sweater, laying the robe over his son's exposed groin. It didn't do much to hide his condition however. “I am uncertain how we will move him without questions being asked however,” Sarek said, face neutral.

“He is indeed quite...obvious in his tumescence,” T'Laan conceded. “This would be less challenging to conceal were he a full Vulcan.”

“You mean that's not normal for a Vulcan?” Uhura blurted out as she handed her blushing Captain an emergency blanket to wrap up in. She flushed immediately and stared at them wide eyed. “I'm so sorry, that was unforgivably rude!”

“Nah,” Jim said with a laugh. “Spock is extra special in all ways. Yay, lucky me!” he cheered sarcastically.

“Indeed, my son is exceptionally gifted in this area,” Sarek said his lips quirking into an almost smile. “Most Vulcan males are considerably less...gifted,” he explained with a tiny shoulder shrug and a slight flush. “What we are typically born with is adequate to 'get the job done', as humans would say.”

“Oh,” Uhura said looking at him curiously, her head tilted. “And the fral...?”

“Those are within normal parameters,” T'Laan supplied with a knowing look. 

“Fral?” Sulu asked hesitantly, hardly believing what was happening on the Bridge. It went from Spock pinning the Captain to the floor, to a Vulcan anatomy lesson. Maybe he'd just never woken up today, because even for them, this was kind of weird.

“Tentacles,” Jim said crouching by Spock and brushing his hair back. “They are for holding a mate in place or something, so they can't escape.”

“They are more than that,” Sarek said, sounding a little affronted, pretty much like any other male when defending the glory of his genitals. “The fral are important structures for, yes holding the mate in place, but also for pleasuring them. An experienced male is able to use them to great effect on his mate. Their holding capabilities are secondary. When used correctly the mate would not desire to escape in the first place.”

“This is true,” T'Laan said with a small genuine smile, as she knelt at Spock's side. "It is a skill males learn with age and experience," she said quirking her mouth up in amusement as she looked at Nyota and then flicked her gaze to the distracted Ambassador. Nyota blushed, but looked at the Ambassador with a speculative look anyway. 

“I have no complaints, aside from it happening on my Bridge,” Jim said shrugging. “Okay, so this was pretty bad Healer. It happened in a matter of minutes. He was complaining of being distracted and a few minutes later swearing at his computer." Jim sighed and rubbing his hair back in frustration. "How do we move him from here now? The Bridge isn't exactly out of the way, so even my ready room isn't the best place to hole up for another three days. We can't turn off security all over the ship either, as we move him. I'll likely have to make up some bullshit to cover it being off in here right now. I mean, shit, should we call Bones up here or something? Make it look like a medical incident?”

“I can move him easily,” Sarek said.

“Okay, but what about that?” Jim said pointing to the bulge that would have been kind of comical, if this wasn't such a jacked up situation. “I mean it'll be weird right?”

“It is a normal bodily function,” Sarek said, head cocking to the side. “I am not disturbed by it. It is not a reaction to my presence after all.”

“Okay, but how do you hide it from everyone you come across?” Sulu asked turning briefly from his console. “I mean it's pretty dang obvious.”

“What you say is true,” Sarek conceded, frowning slightly and considering his son. After a moment his face cleared, though he flushed a light green. “There is a method young males use to conceal unwanted tumescence, when they are unable to contain it in a more public setting.”

T'Laan covered her smile and looked at Jim. “I understand your meaning. May I touch your mate Captain Kirk?”

“What? Yeah, sure,” Jim said with a nod. “Whatever you need to do to salvage his remaining dignity.” His eyes narrowed pointedly at his three officers, who quickly turned back to their work keeping the ship flying safely.

The Healer lifted the robes away, exposing Spock's still hard lok and writhing fral. “How is he still hard while unconscious?” Jim asked curiously as she reached out to gently untangle the fral.

“It is the fever. It affects us at all levels of consciousness,” Sarek said kneeling down next to the female Vulcan and pointing to help guide her in arranging the fral appropriately. “Surely you have already witnessed his during his prior plak tow?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Jim conceded as he watched T'Laan arrange the fral in a cross over pattern, that once engaged around Spock's hips, pulled his lok tight into his belly. Jim winced. “That looks uncomfortable.”

“It is not,” Sarek said confidently, as he helped to right Spocks clothing. They got him buttoned up enough that his shirt covered the rest. He handed his robe to Jim with a pointed look, then reached under his son's body to lift him up easily. 

“You know for an old guy, you're pretty strong,” Jim said shrugging the robe on and quickly following them. 

“I am not “an old guy” yet,” Sarek said calmly. “For a Vulcan I am still in the prime of life.”

“Aren't you like ninty-five though?” Jim asked as he, T'Laan and Sarek got Spock to the turbolift.

“Indeed,” Sarek said, eyebrow raised at Jim knowing his age at all.

“So Spock is kind of still a kid then,” Jim said with a frown, as he chose their destination.

“Spock was considered an adolescent until his first pon farr,” T'Laan said with a nod. “The average Vulcan lifespan is two hundred human years, so the Ambassador is the equivalent of forty five or fifty for a human.”

“So...so Spock might be without me for over a hundred years?” Jim asked, suddenly reminded of his talk with Spock about their bonding. Spock had mentioned he would still be in his prime when Jim was old and frail. Jim had pushed off his concerns with a joke about Risa. “He'll be alone like Selek.”

“No,” Sarek said softly. “He will take another mate or die of the fever. It is our way. Selek was bonded to another Vulcan female for a time in his universe as well. Upon her death he did not bond again, but has managed to survive his fevers through meditation and willing partners only because in elders, pon farr is less severe.”

Okay that hurt, but he also remembered that the man before him had married twice already and would need to do so again soon. “I'm sorry,” Jim found himself saying, not sure if he was apologizing about Amanada or bonding with his son.

“To apologize is illogical in this. It is simply the way things are,” Sarek said sounding kind of tired suddenly. "Kaiidth." 

“Have you found another potential bondmate?” Jim asked after a quiet moment.

“I have not and the girl I spoke of is now bound as well,” Sarek said, looking as bummed as a Vulcan could. “I do however have some options to see me through this fever,” he admitted, looking at T'Laan with a slight nod. Her mouth twitched almost regretfully and she nodded.

“You two aren't bonding are you?” Jim asked, brows going up.

“No,” she said. “I will not bond again. My Siveh was much like Spock is to you. I cannot bear to bond with another and, as I will not burn with the fever, I am not required to find a new mate.”

“Oh,” Jim said looking at them in confusion, then “Ooooh,” as he understood their arrangement. “'Kay, that might be weird if there is a kid though, since you kind of promised to carry Spock's and all. There will be a weird brother/uncle/nephew thing, or you know the girl equivalent.”

“There are indeed likely to be several children from the arrangement,” Sarek practically muttered, sounding a little annoyed.

Jim opened the turbolift doors and guided them down the hall to Spock's quarters, blessing the lack of any people about. “What do you mean?” he asked punching Spock's code in and entering the room, the other two behind him.

“There are several women that are like me that refuse to bond. That does not mean we will refuse to carry children and aid in re-population,” T'Laan said going to the bed and pulling back the covers, so Sarek could set Spock down.

Jim stared at the serious man in shock, as Sarek moved away from the bed, hands clasped behind his back like Spock often did. “Seriously? Like a fucking stud horse with a revolving door to your bed? Are you okay with that? I mean...?” If Spock was weird about physical procreation without bonding he likely learned it from his father.

“It does not matter what my personal feelings on the matter are. It is logical for the re-population of my species and will see me through this fever. In addition, my bloodline is a direct link to Surak. Female Vulcans will desire the status that will bring upon them, assuming the offspring are not outright labelled as illegitimate and shamed,” Sarek said almost bitterly.

“Okay,” Jim said eyebrows lowered in confusion. “I just, wow. Does that mean Spock should, I don't know, do more too?”

“Yes, but that is out of their control now. He is bonded and would likely find others touching him to be repulsive and distressing during his fever. Unbonded, I will feel nothing but an easing of the burning pain and they will gain a child,” Sarek said, jaw flexing as he clenched his teeth in an un-Vulcan display of frustration.

"You okay there Ambassador?" Jim asked reaching a hand out, but letting it drop as he remembered himself.

Sarek have him a tight nod. “I must go meditate after contact with my fevered son so close to my own Time. Please excuse me.”

Jim nodded faintly and watched the older man leave, inexplicably hurting for the Ambassador. He barely knew Sarek but it seemed so wrong that such a proud man would be reduced to a rutting beast, bent on impregnating as many females as possible, but coming out on the other end still alone. “That's kind of fucked up T'Laan,” he finally said.

“Yes,” she admitted. “It is not ideal, but he is correct. His blood is a strong link to our past. Do not worry for him. He is displeased with the solution, but he will not remember this during the fever. He will live and the unbonded women will have his seed. Remember they will also giving their bodies over to dozens of fevered males, taking them inside themselves, in hopes of creating enough children to continue our species. They will likely be ridiculed for helping the men, and so will their children. We are battling a purist faction that advocates reproduction only in bonded pairs.”

“It's kind of messed up on all sides,” Jim said moving forward to stroke Spock's hair back as the man groaned softly.

“It is,” she agreed.

“How do you know that these volunteer stud males won't bond with one of you accidentally?” he asked sitting on the bedside.

“Their arms will be tied down to prevent them from creating a bonding meld,” she said, looking a little sad finally. “It is...also not ideal.”

Jim stared in shock, picturing his proud father in law strapped down to a bed with female Vulcans mounting him and then leaving, one after another. He thought back to Spock's last plak tow. Sure it had been strenuous, but there was also a lot of what was basically cuddling. His mouth thinned. “It's more than not ideal, it's cruel. Treating great men such as Sarek like whores, with their life as payment, is what it is.”

“Yes,” she said nodding and swallowing. “But they will enter the agreement understanding it for what it is.”

“What what is?” Spock slurred, eyes flickering.

“Hey buddy, you back with us again?” Jim asked leaning down and kissing Spock's forehead. “Shit got real for a bit there.”

“Jim,” Spock said, eyes flying open. “Jim are you injured? What has happened?”

“I'm fine,” Jim said rubbing his hand over Spock's chest as he perched on the edge of the bed. “My pride took a bit of a hit and Sulu probably won't look at us for a month without blushing, but we're fine.”

“I...the fever...did I manage to...?” Spock asked, sitting up looking stricken. Their clothing change was enough to tip him off that some sort of nudity had occurred. 

“No,” Jim said softly. “What do you remember?”

“We were discussing the new system and I started to run an additional test,” Spock said after thinking for a moment.

“Well, okay. So after that you swore a bit, tackled me and tore off my pants,” Jim said with a blush. “Uh, Sulu, Chekov and Uhura may have seen your dick and all that entails too.”

“This is most awkward,” Spock said, his eyes sliding shut and lying back down in what was almost a flop. “What of the other staff on the bridge?”

“I ordered them off after you started swearing,” Jim said. “I could see the fire along the bond and feel how hot you'd gotten again. I was pretty sure you were about to fuck me on the floor of the bridge for bit there.”

“I did not succeed in penetrating you?” Spock asked hoarsely. “I would not hurt you, not in my right mind.”

“Nope,” Jim said laying down to curl around his distressed mate. “Totally fine. You know, you're dad is pretty bad ass in the the most nonphysical way I've ever seen.”

“My father,” Spock said faintly, looking horrified.

“Yep. You got up in his face when he basically told you to get off me. He shut you down pretty quickly with his own posturing and then nerve pinched you while T'Laan, here, distracted you,” Jim said with an awkward smile at the still quiet woman. “It was like watching two male animals battling for territory, but with just staring. Your dad is apparently an alpha or something.”

“Yes,” Spock said with a nod and a brief glance at the Healer. “Even in my fevered state I would have still recognize a stronger, older male and backed down. It is only logical to do so. Otherwise I could be injured and lose all ability to mate. I have seen my father stare down dozens of opponents without ever resorting to physical methods of intimidation. I am gratified that he was able to do the same with me. Were we not already bonded his actions would have earned him the right to take you for himself. During the time before Reform he would indeed still have the right to take you, as I have submitted to his will. Were we to actually battle, and I lost, you would become his and our bond would be broken.”

“He's ninty-five!” Jim said with a laugh. "Your father is good looking for an older dude, but not my type babe. You're stuck with me," he said grinning at his mate. "It blows my mind though. He carried you back here! He's kind of scary strong.”

“My father is barely middle-aged for a Vucan. Pre-Surak he would likely be the leader of our clan with his pick of multiple mates. He may look older, to humans, but he is still quite vital,” Spock said with a small smile. “To a female Vulcan he is, as humans say, quite a catch.”

“Yeah,” Jim said softly, the disturbed feeling concerning Sarek's situation filtering back.

“What is wrong t'hy'la?” Spock asked, tracing two fingers over Jim's face. "I can feel your discontent."

“He is quite concerned for your father's well-being,” T'Laan said settling against the other side of the bed and looking down at the pair.

“Is he unwell?” Spock asked rising up on an elbow.

“No. His Time is coming quickly, more quickly than he first estimated. He has agreed to personally inseminating the permanently unbonded females on the colony when we arrive,” T'Laan said quietly.

“That is his choice,” Spock said slowly, with a frown. “Why is this of concern to you Captain?” he asked sitting up fully and turning back to Jim.

Jim rolled to his feet with a huff of frustration. “Because! Because they're going to tie him to a bed and use him! He deserves more than that!” Jim said hands on his hips. “I mean, fuck! He's pretty much the most dignified person I've ever met and to imagine that? I don't agree at all.”

“Jim,” Spock said softly. “My father is an adult. He understands the situation perfectly. He may not prefer the methods either, but he will be able to live and continue his search for an appropriate bondmate in his own time afterward. Many females will also benefit from carrying a child to promote species growth and my clan will benefit from a secured genetic future. This method dates back to pre-Surak times and while not practiced with any frequency or universal approval, it will be considered appropriate at this time by most of my people. He will dislike the idea of impregnating females without the bond, just as I did, but for him the needs of the many will outweigh that of the few. He is a leader among our people and understands his duty to them.”

“I still don't like it,” Jim muttered.

“I understand, but it is not for us to decide,” Spock said with a nod. “Perhaps we should instead concern ourselves with my behavior on the bridge and the fallout from that.”

“Uhura cut the security feeds and the other two won't spread tales. Your cursing can be played down as being overworked and under-rested,” Jim said moving forward to rub Spock's arm. “It looks like I'll need to move you to light duty as well. You can work from here, undisturbed and call me here if you need me.”

“I am willing to conduct my own work here with you Spock,” T'Laan offered. “I would be able to watch your health and alert the Captain if you slip into plak tow too rapidly to call for him.”

Spock frowned softly and then nodded. “That would be an acceptable solution. I thank you Healer.”

“Alright,” Jim said smiling. “I'd better get changed and get back to do damage control. Call me immediately if you need me here though. I'll be back after shift.”

“Yes Captain,” Spock said rising. He frowned and finally noticed the tangled state of his lower body. “Curious. Who?” he asked gesturing at his half flaccid state and the fral held in place by his slacks.

“I did it,” T'Laan said with a tiny smile. “At your father's suggestion.”

Spock's eyes slid shut and he sighed, staring at the floor for a moment. “Captain I request a transfer to the deepest bowels of the ship.”

“Denied,” Jim said with a laugh. “Don't worry Spock. The only people that saw your predicament had either frequently experienced walking with a PADD covering their erection at some point in their lives, or had had their mouth on yours, T'Laan aside of course. Sulu will probably stare for a bit, but he's kind of in shock, and possibly a little envy. Chekov will take it in stride like everything else, and is young enough, probably still has to deal with that kind of thing regularly too. Uhura will just be her normal self. Nothing she hasn't seen before.”

“Still I believe I will apologize to all present today,” Spock said, flushing slightly. 

“Whatever floats your boat buddy,” Jim said clapping Spock on the shoulder. “See you after shift,” he said with a wave as he left through their bathroom door.

“Thank you Healer,” Spock said turning to T'Laan. “Your presence is most reassuring.”

“Of course,” she said with a nod. “I will collect my work and return here. Will you be comfortable with that?”

“Yes. I will alter my work area to fit your needs as well as mine, while you are gathering your belongings,” Spock said with a tight nod. “And perhaps change into something more appropriate,” he said, grimacing slightly.

She nodded, humor brimming in her eyes. “Perhaps yes. I will return momentarily. I must also check your father. He was affected by your fever as well. I will return in approximately thirty minutes.”

Spock nodded and watched her leave, then grimaced again down at the disarray of his clothing and the natural lubricant gluing his clothing to his skin. A shower first perhaps.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleaning up the mess from the Bridge.

Jim felt himself flush as he re-entered the Bridge and three faces swiveled quickly towards him, but there really wasn't anything he could do to stop it. Everything about the situation had been embarrassing and awkward as hell, from Spock actually swearing on duty all the way up to his father in law carry his half undressed mate back to his quarters. “Hey folks,” he said to Uhura, Chekov and Sulu, standing awkwardly halfway between the door and his chair. “So that was fun.”

“I didn't think we'd see you back so quickly Captain,” Uhura said carefully, blinking. “Is Spock still unconscious?”

“Uh no,” Jim said finishing his awkward walk to his chair and sitting. “He's awake and requesting a transfer to the recycling and reclamation department since it's as far from the Bridge as you can get.”

“I don't see why. Aside from us seeing his loss of control and his dick, I mean. That was pretty much a standard shore leave with most of my friends at the Academy actually, only it usually also ended up with vomiting and a citation. Plus I'm even more afraid of him now than I was before. I'll do whatever he says forever,” Sulu muttered. 

Chekov slugged his friend in the shoulder and shushed him. “No teasing. We agreed. We will remain professional about this Hikaru. We respect Commander Spock too much to do otherwise.”

“I'm not going to tease Commander Spock,” Sulu said, looking horrified at the very idea. “I'm just saying, if we were a pack of dogs, he's the alpha and I'm going to fucking roll over and show my belly whenever he tells me to.”

“Hey, I'm the Captain!” Jim said with a disbelieving laugh. “Why don't I get to be alpha?”

“I think you asking that answers the question,” Uhura said with a laugh as she typed a few things into her panel. “Rank doesn't mean everything. It's also about carriage and actions.”

“Yeah and Commander Spock is both regal and scary as hell, so alpha,” Sulu proclaimed distractedly as he skimmed his fingers over his own console. “Don't get me wrong, Captain. I'll follow you anywhere, but if Commander Spock told me to lick his boots, I'd seriously consider it.”

Jim huffed a laugh. “Looks like you have a few kinks to work with there Chekov,” he said leaning back in his chair grinning, as Sulu squawked and Chekov smirked, studying the calculations on his screen. Uhura just rolled her eyes and continued working on whatever project she was currently engaged in.

It was quiet for several minutes before Sulu turned again and opened his mouth a few times before finally speaking. “Sir. Is Commander Spock going to be alright? I mean, all kidding aside, this is temporary right? He's one of the best officers in the fleet, so you know we want to see him come out of this okay.”

“It is temporary,” Jim said with a reassuring smile. “Most Vulcan males deal with this for about a week every few years. Some of Mr. Spock's family is special in that they must endure it for several weeks. He'll be fine soon enough. In the meantime he's going to work from his quarters so we can avoid anymore peep shows.”

“I think that qualified as soft core,” Uhura said serenely. 

Jim laughed and rubbed his face, “Uh yeah. I don't think the Bridge will feature in any fantasies for awhile. Probably a few nightmares though.”

“Oh I wouldn't say that,” she replied, grinning as the pilot and navigator hummed in agreement.

“How are you all not as mortified as me? You saw my bare ass nearly get reamed by my First Officer,” Jim said with a shocked bark of laughter. “I mean even for us, this was pretty fucking ridiculous.”

“Nope it was your husband and it _is_ a pretty fine ass. Sir,” Uhura teased with a small smile, flicking a teasing glance at him.

Jim's mouth snapped shut and he huffed in amusement. “That it is Lieutenant. That it is.” He watched the three working for a few minutes, loving his crew so much. They were like a family, something that he'd never really had in abundance. He could rely on them better than Sam, Frank or even his own mom. He hadn't seen Sam since the day Jim had driven a car off a cliff and Frank was likely dead from liver failure. He and his mom had made strides to build a better relationship, but it was still hard at times.

“Shit!” he said suddenly, startling them all.

“Captain?” Uhura asked in surprise, jumping at his loud exclamation.

“I didn't call my mom and tell her about getting married,” Jim whined banging his head back against his chair. “She's totally going to bitch me out when she hears it from someone else. God I have to get that done.”

“You're scheduled to talk to her in an hour Sir,” Uhura said with a smile. “I was about to cancel the appointment but then you came back up.”

“You were going to spring her call on me as a surprise, weren't you?” Jim said with a mock stern look.

“Yep. I was really looking forward to the look on your face when the call came through,” she said with a grin. 

“I both love and hate you right now _Nyota_ ,” Jim said with a laugh. “Thanks for setting it up, no matter your intentions.”

Uhura was about to reply when a beep on her console made her pause. She straightened. “Admiral Barnett Sir,” she said all business. “Shit! The security cameras are still disabled!” she said eyes going wide, face turning very pale.

“Shit,” Jim echoed, eyes sliding shut briefly. And just like that, all of the cheer was sucked right out of the room. “Shit. Send it to my ready room,” Jim said standing, “And get the other crew back up here and brief them at your discretion. Turn the feed back on.”

“I'm very sorry Captain,” she said sincerely. 

“It's fine Lieutenant. We were bound to get a call anyway. Like I said before, this is ridiculous even for us. Send Chief Giotto up to my ready room. I need to brief him somehow. He needs to know what's happening on his ship too.”

“Yes Captain. Barnett is on secure line seven Sir,” she said turning back to her console, still looking upset over her mistake.

Jim hurried to his ready room and blew out a nervous breath. Damn it all, it had to be Admiral Barnett. He respected the man, but he'd resided over Jim's academic misconduct hearing. On the bright side he'd also been the one to announce Jim's promotion and oversee the passing of the Enterprise from Pike to Jim.

“Admiral Barnett Sir,” Jim said opening the link as he sat down in his chair.

“Kirk,” Barnett's said, he deep voice filling the room. “Some weird shit has been showing up concerning your ship Captain. Do you need to explain a few things to me Son?”

“Sir, yes sir. I should have reported it sooner in fact, once it all went sideways,” Jim said with a nod, swallowing, not even offended at the use of “Son”. He knew it looked bad and being a really young Captain made it look worse. It made him look inexperienced and foolish. Hell he felt inexperienced at the moment. If he'd been reviewing this situation from the other side he'd being say “what the hell are they doing out there?” too. 

“Proceed,” Barnett said sitting back in his chair, eyebrows going up as he waited. 

Jim's door chimed the arrival of Giotto and he admitted the man silently. He pointed to the chair in front of his desk and waited for the man to sit. “I called my Head of Security in as well, since I might as well do this only once Sir.”

“Very well,” Barnett said with a nod. “Proceed,” he repeated.

“Sir, what do you know about Vulcan...biology?” Jim started, squirming uncomfortably.

“Vulcan biology?” Barnett asked eyebrows going up further.

“Uh yeah, like the mating part of it,” Jim said flushing and flicking his eyes to his confused Security Officer. Surely by now some hints of the last week had gotten back to the older officer?

Barnett sagged visibly, sinking back into his chair. “Well shit. Pon farr? Really? The Commander then? Has to be I guess. He's the only Vulcan there. There are reports of the Colony having some strange issues with their males dying suddenly. They refuse to discuss it with Starfleet medical personnel, but we have a few competent doctors that can put two and two together. It's not quite the secret they think it is, but it's not publicly circulated. Guess this explains some of that at least and your sudden change of marital status. Lay it out for me and I'll figure out what to do with it.”

Jim threw a apologetic smile at Giotto and then began his report, hoping that Spock would understand his need for disclosure at this point. “Approximately fifteen days ago, maybe a bit longer, my First Officer reported to me that he was beginning his pon farr cycle, despite is prior belief the his hybrid status would prevent the affliction. He was already several years past the usual onset after all, and despite some minor juvenile cycles it was believed he was sterile and would never have the fever.” Giotto was watching him speak, looking more uncomfortable by the second. Jim had to admit it was probably more personal information than the security chief wanted to know about his Commander.

“After consulting with Healer T'Laan and Dr. McCoy it was determined to be the genuine deal. Several candidates and options were put forth, myself included due to our close relationship professionally and personally,” Jim continued. “We were just too far out from New Vulcan at the time, though Healer T'Laan did offer to meet up with us if needed.”

“Were you in a romantic relationship with the Commander prior to these last two weeks?” Barnett asked seriously.

“No sir. In fact I had not been in a relationship of any sort since several months prior to the mission, discounting a few casual evenings,” Jim said with a shake of his head. “I take my status as Captain very seriously, despite what most would refer to as a laid back attitude. I don't sleep with my crew.”

“Spock is part of your crew,” Barnett reminded him.

“Spock is Vulcan, thus above coercion and intimidation. May I remind you Sir, that when the heads of the VSA maligned his mother he basically told them where to shove it and walked away from his entire home world? If he was uncomfortable he would let me know in no uncertain terms,” Jim said with a small smile.

“Which is what prompted this call,” Barnett said seriously. “When the alert of a compromise of Bridge security footage came through we backtracked to the most recent footage. Mr. Spock was heard swearing and then you ordered the extra crew off the Bridge. You then initiated close, physical contact with the Commander where you touched his face and forehead, confirming a romantic or at least extremely familiar relationship. Only three of us are aware you are now married remember. Such contact is personal even on a human level. Adding in a Vulcan's aversion to touch, it was extremely suspect to the technicians. After that the visible footage goes dark, but,” Barnett paused looking down at his PADD, “there was a error coded Error 3485 which prevented the audio from terminating.”

Jim felt his stomach drop away. Fuuuuck. “Sir,” he said faintly. 

“Captain,” Barnett said sternly. “You are damn lucky that only two techs were on monitoring duty and that it was me they happened to get a hold off. Do you understand what someone like Komack would have done with this audio? You and Commander Spock would be off the Enterprise no matter what Fleet PR thought about it. I was considering discipline as well, but decided to hold out for an explanation before my final decision.”

“Yes Sir,” Jim said glancing nervously at his Chief Security Officer who winced in sympathy.

“In light of the information I have concerning the circumstances I will allow this to pass on the condition you clean up the talk on the Bridge and keep Mr. Spock secluded until this passes. The Vulcan Council would be right up my ass if they heard about this. I mean goddamn Kirk! From what the audio indicates Mr. Spock was intent on sexually assaulting you on the Bridge, which then morphed into you agreeing to it if you could just make it to your office instead, as if that would be any better. Then the Vulcan Ambassador threatens to physically subdue his own son to prevent it. It makes Mr. Spock sound like a damn lunatic,” Barnett said leaning forward.

“Yeah, it was kind of worse in person,” Jim said running his hand through his hair. “Thank you sir. We're handling it, or thought we were. The Healer had even cleared him for duty, deciding he was done, so it was a shock to us all. I will make sure to keep him on seclusion for a week after he is cleared again. The longest period of the plak tow stage is recorded at six weeks and only in one individual. Most outliers are two or three weeks. Getting to the Colony should help, since more Healers can check on him.”

“Agreed. I will put in for the Enterprise to remain in orbit for a month. Your crew will beam down and help the colonists with any issues that need work. I know for a fact that they need help with ship repairs and construction. Also they need assistance with their communication infrastructure and the databases for the new VSA. You have enough genius level folks on that ship to lend a few out to help. This audio is going to disappear and be filed as an error. The two ensigns will be briefed on the contents enough to think Mr. Spock encountered alien spores and it'll all go down as another exploratory incident. Understood?” Barnett asked. 

“Yes Sir,” Jim said with a nod. “Giotto, you okay with that?” he asked looking over at his Security Officer.

“With a little more information after this call, sure, I'll support you Captain,” the older man said with a shrug.

“Excellent,” Barnett said with a nod. “Oh and Captain, congrats on your nuptials.” 

“Sir,” Jim said with a small smile and a nod back. The connection cut and Jim leaned back with a sigh.

“Sir, I believe I should inform you that I have been hearing some strange rumors this week. I had intended to get up here later today in fact,” Giotto said.

“Yeah, so basically Mr. Spock is in rut, he chose me as his mate, we got married as a result and it's all been just really crazy,” Jim said rubbing his face. “Let me hear what's being said though.”

“I have had six reports of unusual noises, thumps and raised voices, from the Officer's quarters, two that said they saw three of my officers running down the hall to your quarters shortly after two of our doctors left the area looking concerned, only to return a few minutes later looking flustered. Said three officers say it was nothing, but the footage from the time period is gone. There are two instances of Dr. McCoy overriding your secured door code, in addition to several calls between your room and his office while you were dealing with “negotiations”. Also there are two days with absolutely no facilities activity from your rooms, food, toilet, showers, console, everything. Not even the lighting changed beyond the usual cycle, despite the computer showing both you and the Commander being in attendance the entire time. Approximately one hour ago an alert went up that the Bridge camera was down. Upon checking into it I discovered Lieutenant Uhura was responsible. I contacted her and she explained you ordered it turned off due to some sensitive visuals. She went on to say the Vulcan Healer and Ambassador were in attendance handling it and assumed that Commander Spock was experiencing an event that would damage his pride,” Giotto reported steadily. 

“Now that I understand the nature of the problem I think I can piece it together. Something clearly happened to unnerve the five security and medical individuals that day, which I can only assume had something to do with Commander Spock, his legendary temper and what I have heard about Vulcan mating habits over the years. Possessive doesn't begin to describe it. One or both of you were injured several times over the week before last, though nothing life threatening, as I have seen both of you looking well enough. Had I known you were being assaulted on the Bridge today I would have been up immediately Sir. Please do not keep me out of the loop like that again Sir. You know I am discrete. You can't hide shit like this and make me think you still trust me,” Giotto finished, voiced raised a bit in frustration.

“I know, but big males really piss him off when he's that deep in,” Jim said with a sigh looking over the big man. He was older than Bones even, with a touch of gray at his temples, but still vital and muscular. Kinda had that gray fox thing going for him. Spock wouldn't have reacted well, Jim was sure. “If not for your Andorian Vulcan dude, there would have been a mess in the corridor that day. Seriously I've never seen Spock so pissed before, including the time he nearly strangled me to death. Maybe with Khan. I heard about that from Uhura, so yeah maybe that time qualified as a close second.” Jim shrugged and picked at some lint on his pants uncomfortably.

“You were supposed to be briefed on this all beforehand, but it happened so fast and then it was forgotten in the rush. I mean it was like “hey yeah, I'll totally sleep with Spock for several days, it'll be fun and hot” to “holy shit this is a little too intense”. I mean we had this whole plan to collect sperm for the Vulcans and it would be time consuming and all, but awesome. And there would be tons of sex. How could that be bad? But it wasn't always awesome and it was sometimes embarrassing or scary. I mean have you ever tackled a pissed Vulcan? It's really really hard to hang on to them.” Giotto shook his head, eyes wide at the dump of information. “So yeah I fucked up letting you know and for that I apologize. I should have let you know the moment he tried to run down Bones and Chapel. As for assaulting me, it wasn't like that, not really. Vulcans have this whole public claiming thing from back in the day, that apparently cropped up today for Mr. Spock,” Jim explained, feeling a flush creep across his cheeks.

Giotto's eyebrow went up at that. “Did he actually...claim you Sir, on the Bridge?”

“No but it was a near thing. His father dropped him before he got that far,” Jim said flushing darker. He owed Sarek chocolates too. If he hadn't been there, his conversations with Giotto and Barnett would have gone very differently. 

“His father? Ambassador Sarek? Isn't he like sixty years old?” Giotto asked in disbelief.

“Nope, ninety five,” Jim said with a laugh, glancing back up at the security officer, eyes twinkling with humor. “I hope to look so good at that age.”

“Humph, you and me both. So he nerve pinched his son, I'm guessing, and you got Commander Spock to his quarters where he will stay for awhile?” Giotto asked settling back in his chair thoughtfully. “Damn Sir, am I glad I don't deal with the shit you get into. I thought Security was dangerous and the Officer gig was cushy, but hell you get hurt more than any damn red-shirt I've ever met.”

Jim laughed at that. “Yeah well, I've always been a bit of an adrenaline junky, so you know...” He sighed, his smile dropping away. “Barry, this can't get out. I don't know what to do. Too many people know about it already. You heard Barnett. Starfleet Medical knows. I can't let it get out that it's this crazy thing that will make everyone's mellow Vulcan friend suddenly seem like a monster that will chase them down in a closed system like a starship. It's only every few years and they only get mean if you get in the way of their mating or threaten their mate.”

Giotto crossed his arms and nodded. “Yeah. Normally I would be completely against covering something up, but considering what it is I agree with Barnett. The Vulcan people have been brought low enough and don't need people coming down on them for some evolutionary quirk they can't control. If it comes up we'll just say that between a Vulcan illness and a spore from a plant in Sciences, Commander Spock was temporarily compromised. He is doing well, but still recovering in his quarters and on New Vulcan for the next several weeks. That is assuming that he does not become a danger to the rest of the crew. If he does I will need to take steps to neutralize the threat. You must understand my position on this Captain.”

“Absolutely. Thanks Barry, really,” Jim said sincerely.

“No problem Jim,” he said with a sigh. “On that note, I need to get back. I was running Hendorff through the application process as my second.”

“Cupcake?” Jim asked with a grin. “Pass on my love won't you? Don't worry, I'll approve it when it comes through. He's a good officer when he keeps his temper in check. Doesn't hurt to let him sweat though.”

“Will do Captain,” Giotto said grinning at the mention of Hendorff's hated nickname. “Give my best to Mr. Spock and let him know I'll need a briefing from him eventually as well. Written is fine and preferably vague. Like “I was compromised by an illness, signed First Officer Commander Spock” would be perfect. I really don't want more details unless I need them.”

“I'll let him know this evening,” Jim said with a smile and nod.

“Congrats Captain,” Giotto said getting up and leaving with a lazy salute.

***

“Hi honey I'm home,” Jim announced as he reentered Spock's room several hours later.

“Jim,” Spock greeted from his place at his desk, looking up from the console. Healer T'Laan had just left for dinner, so Jim's timing was ideal. “I trust the remainder of the shift passed without any further mishaps?”

“Totally,” Jim said wandering over to Spock's chair and pushing it back so he could climb into the man's lap. Settling over the Vulcan's thighs and leaning in to give him a peck on the lips thrilled him endlessly. “I dodged a demotion from Barnett, updated Giotto, and got to listen to my mom berate me for not even letting her know I was engaged before I ran off and got hitched, but otherwise just dandy.”

“The Admiral contacted you?” Spock asked looking concerned. 

“Yep. His flunkies noticed the visual Security feed on the Bridge was out, but there was still audio,” Jim explained eyebrows going up to emphasize his words. He felt the equivalent of an “oh fuck” filter over the bond and laughed. “Yeah, that was an awkward conversation. Barnett is in the loop concerning pon farr though, so we're okay as long as I stop swearing on the Bridge I think, and you know we don't have sex there _ever_.” Jim shifted backwards and started to undo Spock's slacks. “Giotto was pretty cool about it too, though didn't appreciate being left out of the loop. We kind of forgot him during the whole mess. He wants a very vague debriefing from you as well. Also if you become a threat he will do what he needs to do.”

“Understood,” Spock said eyebrows going up. “Jim, not that I feel I should protest, but what is your goal in divesting me of my clothing?”

“Not everything, just enough to set the boys free,” Jim said tugging at slacks and briefs as Spock lifted his hips, looking as curious as a Vulcan could. 

“Again not to protest but why?” Spock asked, his cheeks starting to flush.

Jim grinned and boldly slid two fingers inside Spock's pouch. “Preemptive strike,” he said thrusting his fingers in and out of the sensitive opening, his own dick perking up as he felt the bump of Spock's growing lok slide forward to meet his digits. “I'm going to keep you so worn out sexually you won't have a relapse again.”

“As deeply appealing at that sounds, I don't believe it works quite that way. The fever will still come regardless,” Spock said a little breathlessly, his hands coming up to grasp Jim's hips. “It is a hormone imbalance.”

“Still fun to try though. Where is that scientist I know and love?” Jim teased, his grin widening as Spock's thick lok slid smoothly into the space between them and a gentle tug freed the four thickening fral. “Speaking of things I know and love,” Jim murmured sliding to the floor and taking the musky head of Spock shaft into his mouth.

“Oh Jim,” Spock groaned, head falling back against his chair, one hand sliding up to cup his mate's head. 

Jim hummed and took more of the long lok into his mouth, sucking and teasing with his tongue as he worked up and down. Sweetness hit his tongue as Spock's lubrication began to weep out of the numerous pores along the shaft. Bless a vegetarian diet, because Spock's dick and cum actually tasted pretty acceptable, not bitter like a humans.

Jim braced his arms against Spock's naked thighs, to try to keep his hips down, and reached out to the lower part of Spock's back as the fral wrapped around his elbows and biceps. He took a deep breath and then pressed down on the big dick, while at the same time pressing into the swollen lumps of Spock's testicles under his hands. Spock arched, thrusting up and promptly came right down Jim's throat with a long and slightly startled groan. Jim drew back and swallowed at the pumping ejaculate in this mouth. Surprised again at the okay taste, but perhaps not so much at the texture. Come, no matter the species, was always rather like swallowing a stubborn loogie. 

Freeing himself of the fral, he kept a mouthful of the sweetish secretion and rose up, licking into his mate's enthusiastic mouth, allowing him to taste himself on Jim. Spock growled and pulled at Jim's own slacks, getting them open and shoved down without tearing them, but it was a near thing. “Bend over,” Spock demanded biting at Jim's lip. 

Jim grinned and tugged his lip free. “I stopped by my quarters first,” Jim said turning and bending over, presenting the sight of the well used plug with a wiggle of his ass.

Spock growled again and arched over Jim's back, biting him hard on the back of the neck and thrusting his weeping lok against the plug. After a few heavy thrusts, he pulled the plug free and sank into Jim with one long firm push.

“Ah fuck!” Jim said gripping the opposite side of the desk and trying not to tense up at the sudden fullness. The plug really had nothing on Spock's dick. 

“Are you well Jim?” Spock asked pulling his mouth from Jim's neck, suddenly concerned as discomfort flashed across the bond.

“Fine, fine, just fuck me,” Jim panted.

“This is uncomfortable for you,” Spock replied, not moving.

“Yeah, rough sex usually is,” Jim said pushing his hips back. “Now stop thinking and fuck me Spock!”

Spock blinked and while still confused, drew his hips back and thrust forward carefully. He continued to do so, unsure why his mate was both twisting and arching, while at the same time felt frustrated. Arousal and discomfort flowed across the bond in equal doses. Jim finally made a growling sound of his own, pushed Spock back and rose up as Spock slid free of him. “Jim?” he questioned.

“Sit,” Jim said panting slightly. Spock obeyed and watched as Jim climbed out of his pants, relieved that their interlude was seemingly not at an end. His orgasms were always more intense with Jim's assistance. 

Jim leaned in and kissed him briefly before turning around and backing up to straddle Spock in his seat. Immediately seeing Jim's intentions, he held his lok steady and helped Jim slide down over him once more. “Now,” Jim said groaning and undulating his hips, “When I say fuck me I mean fuck me, not make love.” He rose up on Spock and dropped down hard into his lap, driving the Vulcan's breath from him in a whoosh. Jim repeated the maneuver several time, before Spock caught on and grabbed Jim's hips to assist. After that the room was filled with only the sounds of slapping flesh and grunts of pleasure. When Jim reached down to run his fingers over his writhing fral, Spock was undone, coming again with a long groan and shudder.

Spock kept himself firmly seated inside Jim and reached with his fral, something he was learning to do with increasing ease, and enveloped his mate's straining penis in their undulating grip. Jim cried out, his head falling back onto Spock's shoulder. Concentrating, he directed one to slide between them and up inside Jim, alongside his softening lok. He couldn't concentrate enough to make the fral do anything more than wriggle, but the pressure against the humans prostate was enough that Jim was soon shouting and warm semen shot out against Spock's fral.

“Jim are you undamaged?” Spock asked after a moment of panting to catch his breath.

“Yup,” Jim said, turning his head on Spock's shoulder to trace his tongue tip up one pointed ear. “That was nothing after nearly three days of plak tow.”

“At which time you were injured,” Spock reminded him, tugging Jim around and arranging him so the human straddled his lap once more. 

Jim laughed at being manhandled and settled in once Spock was satisfied. “I can take it and I like it a little rough most of the time. Not that making love and snuggling aren't great. I love doing that too. You're the first man I've let penetrate me, so that's new, but with most of my other partners I liked a little shoving and clawing. Now I am with you, a man with at least three times my strength, who is extremely careful to temper it, and maybe I'd like you to just let go when we're like this. If I start out with slow kisses and gentleness, then by all means take it slow, but if I say “fuck me harder” I mean grab my hips and bruise me if you want. I can take it and I like it.”

“I should like to experience you penetrating me in such a manner as well,” Spock admitted stroking up Jim's bare thighs and then up under his shirt.

“Can do,” Jim said with a quirked smile, and then waved vaguely at his groin, “But not for a little bit at least. I think Little Jimmy is good after all that.” He ran his hand through Spock's mussed hair and stood to go clean up.

“Your penis is not little Jim. In fact it is above the human average I believe,” Spock said cocking his curiously and following Jim to their shared facilities.

“I love having you back to your usual literal self,” Jim said with a chuckle. “And thanks.”

“No thanks are necessary when stating the facts,” Spock said entering the bathing cubical and activating the sonics. Jim grimaced, preferring water, but decided speed was better. They could eat dinner and then get to bed early to prepare for their early arrival at the Colony. He followed his mate in, allowing the sonics to do their work cleaning away the evidence of their lovemaking.

“So tomorrow, we're getting hitched,” Jim said as they slipped into loose pants and left the bathroom.

“Yes,” Spock said, not even bothering to mess with Jim on his phrasing. 

“I went over the words with your father at lunch. He...he looked kind of unwell. Will he be okay tomorrow?” Jim asked.

“My father has always had a long build up period prior. It is convenient for his work abroad, as he typically has at least a week or more to return home. However he is now very near his Time and being near an afflicted family member is accelerating the condition. It is not uncommon for males of a clan to align somewhat. Due to this, the offspring are born closer together and the family group's routine is not constantly disrupted by a different male in rut. His situation is further exacerbated by being thrown into pon farr early. He should have had a few more years before his next according to our family cycle. He will be well enough to conduct our joining, but I doubt he will travel off-world again until it is completed,” Spock said going to the replicator and dialing in their dinner orders.

“I wish there was something we could do to help him out, you know?” Jim said as Spock brought their dinner over to the desk.

“There is not,” Spock said softly. “In desperate times it has been acceptable for the mate of a clan member to step in and assist the burning male to keep the genetic line intact...but I find I do not care for that option.”

Jim gaped. “What like I would service his pon farr?”

“It has been done,” Spock said with a small nod. “As I said, however, it is not my wish.”

“I don't think I could anyway,” Jim said eyebrows high. “I mean maybe if he was actually like really truly dying and there was no other willing person there. Maybe if it was other Spock, because he's still a Spock. Otherwise, yeah, I think it would be too weird and really really uncomfortable. Plus you know he's older than my grandfather, despite being a decent looking guy still.”

“I am relieved you are not attracted to my father,” Spock said with a small smile. “Though I do not think Nyota would agree with you.”

“Noticed that did you?” Jim asked with a laugh. “She was really working the whole hips and hair thing that evening. Think she'll make a play for your dad?”

“I am uncertain, as she has not spoken of him to me. She did show an obvious attraction to his physical attributes, as her pupils dilated and she flushed when she saw him arrive. Her human gestures of flirtation were also recognizable from when she was courting myself,” Spock said with a thoughtful frown. “I do hope she remembers my father is fully Vulcan in the ways that made her nervous sexually in our own relationship.”

“Except the big penis,” Jim pointed out. “Your father seemed pretty honest on that front.”

“Vulcans are always honest,” Spock reminded him. “As I remember mentioning before, I unfortunately witnessed my parents copulating as a child and I can safely say that my father is no larger than yourself. Perhaps as wide, but not as long. She would not be unwise to consider his suit should he show interest. He is intelligent, healthy, and considered attractive using most humanoid ideals of sexual appeal.” 

“But she's sucked your dick and would likely do the same to Daddy at some point,” Jim said with a grin, poking at his mashed potatoes. "Now imagine that you are sitting at a family dinner and she is doing that self satisfied smirky thing she does, but at your _dad_."

Spock grimaced, making Jim laugh. “You do have a point, crude as it was,” Spock conceded.

“A point that is totally circling around in your head now isn't it?” Jim said laughing harder. “You're welcome babe.”

“I find that thanks are not necessary on this matter either,” Spock grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long. Summer vacation, followed by sick kids and sick me, then just general writing apathy. I decided as part of nanowrimo I would finish this part of the series. One more chapter to go guys!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last two chapters posted! If you are here and didn't read 15, go back a chapter! :)

Goddamn, Jim had forgotten just how hot the new colony was in the warmer season. They had certainly found a close substitute, climate-wise, for Vulcan past. Standing before Sarek in his formal uniform certainly didn't help. Jim could already feel his undershirt dampening with sweat, both from nerves and the heat. He eyed Spock at his side, wearing a loose robe that Jim knew for a fact had nothing under it, and wished he'd given into Spock's suggestion to replicate his own robe. 

It was too late anyway, as they were already standing in the bonding circle created deep in the hills near the colony. Since there were so few people left in each clan, much of the matriarchal duties were being taken over by whomever was available. Jim could readily admit he was glad that TPau was too busy to conduct their bonding ceremony. She was freaking scary. Way more scary than Ambassador Sarek.

Sarek nodded to them and Jim motioned his Senior staff to gather closer so they could begin. Old Spock had made an appearance and T'Laan was there as well, looking very comfortable standing next to the older Vulcan. Maybe with the fires of pon farr behind him, T'Laan could find some companionship in the feisty old man. At least it wouldn't be as weird if she ended up being a surrogate for their kids one day.

“James, Spock,” Sarek said, pulling Jim out of his thoughts. Jim nodded and stepped forward, reaching out to touch two of Spock's fingers with his own in greeting.

Jim took a breath and then repeated the words Sarek had taught him the day before, thanking whomever was listening up there that he had a natural talent for languages and that Vulcan had become surprisingly easy after their bonding. “ _S'chn T'gai Spock cha S'chn T'gai Sarek, nam-tor nash-veh._ ”

Spock nodded slightly and replied, “ _James Tiberius Kirk cha George Kirk, dahshal s’nash-veh heh worla dahshal. Worla eh kwon-sum estuhn heh vesht estuhl. Ragel-tor etek na’shi kru’minik._ ”

Jim felt a thrill go through him at the words as old as the Vulcan civilization, despite the fact that he got the female's part. It still felt awesome to say it, especially knowing that it was with Spock, his best friend and lover. “ _S'chn T'gai Spock cha S'chn T'gai Sarek, dahshal s’nash-veh heh worla dahshal. Worla eh kwon-sum estuhn heh vesht estuhl. Bek-tor tu nash-veh._ ”**

“ _Ra tu ak gla-tor tev-tor s’wak t’Palikaya. Nam-tor u’khaf-spol Vuhlkansu – nam-tor u’katra Vuhlkansu – nam-tor u’sha’yut._ “ Sarek said firmly.* He continued to speak and fortunately, expecting at least one partner to be in the throes of pon farr, they didn't have to say much more than yes or no once the greeting was done, and since they were already bonded kali farr was unnecessary. 

Sarek asked them to kneel and gently reached out, joining their three minds and inspecting the bond once more. He'd seen it along with T'Laan, so this was more a formality than anything. Jim sucked in a breath as fire touched the bond and set it alight with the fire and lightning storm of Spock's plak tow. He held fast though, when all he wanted to do was jerk back. He knew that the officiant was supposed to trigger the fever in the chosen mate, if the other was in plak tow, but Spock was rock steady today. That meant that Sarek's shields were close to failing and was indeed not okay to be overseeing their ceremony. Jim was thankful that their bond was already settled, however, and Sarek had to simply draw back from them.

“My apologies Spock and James. I must meditate further it would appear. Fortunately your bond is solid and true. Please choose those that will oversee your consummation, as I am in an unfit state to do so. A matriarchal figure and a guard is our tradition, as you know,” Sarek said looking as uncomfortable and flushed as Jim had ever seen him. The man was clearly hanging on by a thread.

“So the public thing is for real then,” Jim said softly with a slight smirk at his blushing bondmate.

“I had thought it left behind with the destruction of our sacred places. I was in error it would seem,” Spock replied quietly back, swallowing slightly as the bond began to burn fiercely. “However this is the appointed place and it is tradition if you are amenable. If not we should remove ourselves to a more private location immediately. I will leave that decision and the choosing of our companions to you Jim, as I will soon be unfit as well.”

“Gee thanks Spock,” Jim said with a snort. “Uh well I guess Uhura is up as our matriarch by default, and I guess Bones can be our guard or maybe Sulu or Chekov, since they've already seen it all?”

“Lieutenant Uhura, Dr. McCoy, Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekov, would any of you accept the role as our matriarch and guard and bear witnesses to the consummation of our bond?” Spock asked rising and turning to them, the trembling in his hands the only outward indication that his father's slipping shields had actually affected him profoundly. 

“Witness as in seeing things I was hoping to avoiding seeing ever again?” Bones asked eyebrows going up. “You must be pulling my leg.”

“Negative, Doctor,” Spock said hands clenching and releasing repetitively, his head turning suddenly and eyes narrowing as Sarek bowed and backed out of the circle. The older man was also trembling and obviously eager to be done with this. Selek and T'Laan quickly followed to assist the older man, nodding to Jim as they passed. “Please decide. Stay or go. It matters not to me.”

“Yeah, I'm staying,” Uhura said with a sassy smile, settling down on one of the stone benches.

“We're having a chat later,” Jim said eyes narrowing as he pointed knowingly at her.

“Jim, I'm the matriarch here. I'm just doing my honored duty,” Uhura said in mock offense. 

“I vill be honored to guard you Sirs,” Chekov said softly, a pink blush on his cheeks as he stood at one end of the circle.

“I'm uh, going back to the colony, no offense,” Sulu said with a nod and a wave as he turned. He was still a little jumpy with Spock and didn't need to add fuel to the fire there.

“Ah hell, why not?” Bones said taking a spot at the opposite side of the circle from Chekov. “Not like I haven't seen it all before anyway. Don't come whining to me when you get sand up your ass though.”

“Thanks Bones. I know I can always count on you for support,” Jim said with a grunt. 

He turned back to Spock as the man whined softly and began to shudder harder. “Hey sweetheart,” he said softly. “He got you going fast didn't he? You okay?”

“It was foolish to choose my father. It was sentimental of me and unwise considering his state,” Spock said stepping forward and gripping Jim's wrists, pulling him forward and resting his forehead against his mate's. “I should have chosen T'Laan or my counterpart.”

“As long as we didn't hurt your father, I'm okay with it. Remember do what you need to do and trust me. I'll catch you Spock,” Jim said softly against his mate's lips. “I'll always catch you.” Out of the corner of his eye, Jim saw Uhura blink back tears and look down at the ground smiling sadly. “It's just you and me. We can do this however you like. Do you want to penetrate me or the other way around?”

“I would have you,” Spock replied roughly. 

“You already do, always,” Jim said with a smile, shaking Spock's grip loose and reaching up to pull at the fastenings of the robe. He let it fall to the ground and then pulled his own shirt and jacket off as Spock watched hungrily. No one made a sound, remembering what happened on the Bridge all too clearly, but Chekov's mouth did drop open a bit as Spock's erection made a rapid appearance from his sheath. Jim didn't blame him. It was a thing of beauty and...well alien from what they were accustomed to.

“Ah there you are,” Jim said with a smirk, wrapping his hand around the hot, steely length. “Feel good?” he asked his mate softly, stroking firmly.

“Yes,” Spock hissed, reaching forward again to grip Jim's hips hard, his long fingers digging into the muscles of Jim's ass. He rocked forward into Jim's hand for a moment, but quickly grew impatient with the simple caress. Spock grabbed two handfuls of fabric and ripped Jim's slacks right off his body. Jim hissed as fabric bit into his skin, but remained still as Spock did the same with his briefs. He needed to get a hold of some stripper pants for next time because seriously he only had so many clothes.

Spock bore Jim down onto their pile of clothing, flipping him over onto his knees with very little finesse. Not that Jim expected it at the moment. He could feel the crackle over their bond and knew that Spock was losing it fast. Thankfully they'd had sex that morning, slow and sleepy. It had fortunately left Jim still somewhat prepared, as the gorgeous lok immediately began to press against his anus insistently. Jim wheezed softly as he was opened slowly, but firmly, until Spock was pressed flush against his ass, his fral sliding out and up to grip Jim's hips and thighs.

" _Ashayam, taluhk nash-veh k'dular,_ ” Spock murmured roughly, pulling back and thrusting forward slowly, wrapping one arm around Jim's waist and holding himself up with the other. “ _Ni'droi'ik nar-tor._ ” 

“I love you too sweetheart,” Jim said turning his head and smiling at his mate. “Don't apologize, just fuck me.” Spock shuddered at the words, remembering them through the fever scorching his psyche. Jim had told him the same the day before. He understood and would most certainly listen this time.

“ _Ha_ ,” Spock breathed and lunged into his mate. Hard. Jim grunted and went down onto his elbows under the force of it. “ _Ha. T'nash-veh._ ”

“All yours sweetheart,” Jim groaned as Spock pounded his thick lok into Jim's prostate and bruised his hips with hard fingers. “Fuck, right there is perfect.” It felt so good, he didn't even care that they were on display, though maybe he would later. Couldn't get any more awkward than the incident on the Bridge he decided. Plus he was no stranger to public sex. Course he was sober this time...

A brief glance up showed Bones staring up at the sky, looking annoyed. Uhura was watching, flushed and biting at her forefinger. Chekov was very clearly aroused and blushing, but standing straight and tall like he was taking his guard status seriously. Jim quirked a smile at Sulu as he saw the man move up carefully just behind Chekov's shoulder and take up a similar stance with a tight nod. Apparently he'd had a change of heart on his walk back. Maybe he just didn't want to be left out of the loop. If this didn't cement them as a team and family nothing would.

“Jim return to me,” Spock rasped, smacking him with a loud crack on the ass and thrusting hard enough to make Jim gasp and clench his fingers into their ripped clothing. 

“Always,” Jim whispered. “Just marveling at our family love,” he explained. He settled firmly on his elbows and let his head hang as he took every hard lunge from his lover, panting at the pleasure building in his groin with each brush against his prostate. 

Jim nearly wept was he felt the familiar slither of a fral surround his cock and tighten down too hard around the base of his dick and balls. Spock was actually going to play dirty like that in front of their friends? Jim both hated and loved this method of teasing. On one hand in kinda hurt and was frustrating as fuck, but on the other he usually came so hard he nearly passed out from it. “Hate you so much,” Jim groaned.

“ _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_ ,” Spock replied in a breathless voice.

“I know, me too,” Jim said gripping his hair in his hands and whining as he felt Spock jerk and pump him full of way too much come. It dripped obscenely down his thighs as Spock pulled free of him, carefully releasing Jim's groin and turning him onto his back. “Touch me please,” Jim groaned as Spock straddled him gracefully. Spock was going limp, so clearly they were done on that front.

“Penetrate me,” Spock demanded reaching behind himself and wrapping fingers around Jim's aching cock.

“You sure?” Jim asked panting, hands going to Spock's hips. Spock didn't reply and simply slid straight down on Jim's dick as if he did it every day. “Fucking Christ!” Jim grunted, hands tightening on Spock's hips as he struggled to keep himself from coming instantly. Wouldn't that be a show for the witnesses? Regardless of his flagging prowess he still heard a soft “oh” from Chekov and a whimper from Uhura. Jim hazily wondered how many Vulcans went home and fucked each other senseless after a bonding ceremony. 

Spock's fral slide around his hips and up into Jim, one by one. Jim groaned as they both filled his tender ass and tilted his hips as Spock slid up and down on him, holding him at the angle Spock wanted. Spock was already rapidly filling out again and likely intent on getting a second orgasm out of the deal. Jim wasn't sure he'd last that long. “Christ Spock, I'm not going to last like this,” he said outloud Spock still didn't reply and simply reached out to touch Jim's psi points. Jim whimpered unashamedly as he felt what he referred to as the “mental cock ring” settle into place.

Jim watched Spock ride him and stroke his own cock in wonder. The man was gorgeous. Long defined lines and pale green flushed skin that Jim could spend hours happily exploring. He was being held tight by the steely fral, unable to thrust more than Spock allowed, so he instead concentrated on skimming his fingers over the tender flesh of Spock's thighs, belly and nipples. Jim grinned as a sharp pinch to one green bud drew a startled cry from his lover and a ripple over his buried dick. “You like that huh?” He flicked his thumbs over both nipples and then pinched and teased them relentlessly until Spock arched and came with a long groan of satisfaction. 

Clumsily fumbling for Jim's forehead Spock released the mental block and Jim was blindsided by his sudden orgasm. He cried out, his body jackknifing, as he came painfully hard, pumping Spock full of his come for what felt like an eternity. When he could finally see again, he was lying sprawled on his back with Spock looking down at him smugly, their bond singing with cool contentment. “Love you,” Jim mumbled, pulling his bondmate down for a slow kiss. 

“I cherish thee as well,” Spock replied as he pulled away. “That was most appreciated Jim. Thank you for allowing this, despite how uncomfortable it must be for you and the other humans present.”

“For you I would do anything,” Jim said sitting up, grinning. Spock slid backwards to allow the movement, but didn't move away completely. Jim glanced around at their friends, who all looked rather flustered and red. “Hey guys. Thanks for humoring us. Hope it wasn't too awkward.”

Bones snorted and walked away with a wave of his hand and a shake of his head. Uhura tried to be all nonchalant, but was blushing and squirming ever so slightly. “Eh, I've seen better. Maybe a little foreplay next time?”

“I'll be sure to send you a copy of our first sex video,” Jim deadpanned, making Spock's eyebrow go up and Uhura giggle. 

“I'll be watching my Inbox,” she replied with a smile. “If you're done, I think I'll head back up to the ship.”

“Yeah sure,” Jim said with a wave and a smirk, not doubting for a minute that she had a hot date with the special box stored under her bed. She'd admitted to its existence a few shore leaves ago when she'd been blind drunk. Jim still hadn't told her he knew about it. She slid off her bench with a smirk of her own and went the way Bones had walked, heading for the transporter pad at the base of the hill.

“Yes, us too Captain, Commander,” Chekov said quickly. “We have things to take care of. Wery important things.”

“You are dismissed gentlemen,” Spock said with a quirked eyebrow, he and Jim both knowing very well that all but a skeleton crew were on duty for the next few weeks. They'd approved the leave rotation after all. The two men were barely out of the circle before Chekov was crowding in, squeezing Sulu's ass and biting his shoulder.

Jim laughed. “I think Sulu is going to get it.”

“Agreed and likely before they reach the transporter, let alone one of their dwellings, from all indicators,” Spock agreed standing gracefully. “Perhaps we should dress and walk slowly.”

“To hell with that,” Jim said with a laugh, climbing to his own feet. “Free porn Spock! It's only fair. Plus I gotta admit I kind of wouldn't mind seeing Pavel in action," Jim said getting a head tilt of agreement from his mate. Jim shook out his uniform with a grimace. “Speaking of, I think the transporter tech is going to get flashed. My shirt and jacket are the only things that really survived and they are covered in come and dirt.”

“You forget where you are,” Spock said calmly walking to the area near a huge gong, something they'd forgone as there was no challenge. He reached behind the gong and pulled out two simple brown robes. “Bonding robes are frequent casualties of the consummation rites. As such, we have long provided temporary coverings for the bonded pair, so they might leave with dignity.”

“Or as much dignity as they can after fucking in front of their friends and family,” Jim said with a laugh, reaching for a robe and tugging it over his head. “How does that work out with logic and all? I mean public consummation?”

“A variety of reasons,” Spock replied pulling on his own brown robe and gathering up their soiled clothes. “For one, there is typically at least one participant in the plak tow stage of pon farr and they simply will not wait. Another goes back to a time where the mating couple would be distracted and vulnerable to predators during a male's extended ejaculation period. Yet another is early Vulcans resided in communal living conditions and copulation was simply another part of life that was inevitably shared with ones neighbors. As I explained before, even our current dwellings do not have room coverings and sexual relations are simply a part of life. It isn't copulation that is so disturbing to a male during pon farr, but the loss of emotional and mental control, though there are still some taboos concerning sex for Vulcans, like any other group. We have our own “hang ups” as humans would say. This however,” he said looking around at the fairly new ceremonial circle, “though not ancient is still a place that represents what we were, what we came from. It is something we have not let go of, despite it's lack of modern day logic. This is the appointed place.”

“This is the Vulcan Heart, this is the Vulcan Soul,” Jim said with a soft smile.

“Indeed,” Spock said quietly back. “As are you Jim. _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_.

“I love you too Spock,” Jim said smiling and holding two fingers out. The bond zinged pleasantly as Spock met his fingers. 

Jim pulled back and turned to loop Spock's arm with his own. “Want to go back to our place and get a drink? A good friend of mine got me a bottle of Romulan Ale for my birthday.”

“Indeed?” Spock murmured. “I believe that is contraband Captain.”

“Yeah I know, but he's a rebel and awesome like that,” Jim replied with a grin.

“Hmm,” Spock said with a nod as they began to walk. “I would be amenable, though you should know alcohol has no affect on a Vulcan.”

“Eh, it's a special occasion,” Jim said with a shrug.

“Yes it is,” Spock agreed tugging Jim closer to his side. “Most special indeed, t'hy'la.”

END 

Vulcan words and translations directly from The Vulcan Language Dictionary and from https://thesithlibrary.wordpress.com/2008/03/12/vulcan-rituals/ with name changes only and a few omissions to fit the story flow.

*Sarek: "What you are about to see comes down from the time of the Beginning. This is the Vulcan heart, this is the Vulcan soul — this is our way."

**Jim: “S'chn T'gai Spock of S'chn T'gai Sarek, it is I.”  
Spock: “James Tiberius Kirk of George Kirk, parted from me and never parted. Never and always touching and touched. We meet at the appointed place.”  
Jim: “S'chn T'gai Spock of S'chn T'gai Sarek, parted from me and never parted. Never and always touching and touched. I await you.”

*** Shorter phrases  
Ashayam, taluhk nash-veh k'dular- Beloved, I cherish thee.  
Ni'droi'ik nar-tor.- I am sorry.  
Ha-Yes  
T'nash-veh – mine (possessive)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done at last!!! Seriously I've been working on this for over a year and my writing and life has changed enough that I wonder if this all flowed. It's done though and I have a few ideas for some side stories. It was fun to write and getting to know a few of you in the process. :) I did this mainly to get back into writing after barely writing a thing in the last 8 years. It's funny how having children completely sucks all the time out of your life like magic! Lol! They are all 3 and up now though, so aside from toddler twin trouble making, I have a little more time on my hands and can write again. Hope you enjoyed the story and will come back for separate installments to the series later. :)


End file.
